Deine Hölle brennt in mir
by jinkizu
Summary: Severus liegt im Sterben, doch ein letztes Mal gelingt es ihm sich aufzubäumen um Hermione ein Versprechen abzuringen. Sie soll sein Erbe sein! SS/HG Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR!
1. Chapter 1

1 Das Erbe

Er hatte alles gegeben, alles getan. Nur noch eine Sache war übrig – sein Erbe.

„Miss Granger!" krächzte er.

Seine Stimme war kaum noch als die seinige zu erkennen. Kein Volumen, keine Kraft steckte mehr dahinter, all sein Glanz war verschwunden. Das Leben verließ ihn und es blieb ihm nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit.

Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Eigentlich wollte sie gerade den Anderen, Harry und Ron, folgen, als sie seine Stimme zurück hielt.

„Ja Sir?" fragte sie leise und beugte sich tief über ihn, sie konnte sehen, dass ihm jedes Wort schwer fiel.

An seiner Kehle prangte eine tiefe, tödliche Wunde. Nagini hatte ihn so schwer verletzt und es war erstaunlich, das er noch lebte. Sie wusste er war ein Schurke, ein Bösewicht und wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar verdient, was das Schicksal ihm zugedacht hatte und trotzdem empfand sie in diesem Augenblick Mitleid mit ihm. Wie er so da lag im Sterben, von allen verlassen, von allen gehasst, im Staub vergessen.

„In meinem Labor…….Denkarium…sehen sie es sich an!" befahl er ihr stockend.

Krampfhaft hatte sich seine Hand um ihre geschlossen, um sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher zu sein. Sein Griff lockerte sich und er schloss die Augen. Hermione glaubte nun wäre er tot, doch ein letztes Mal bäumte er sich auf, sah sie fest mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„All meine Erinnerungen! Versprechen sie es!" forderte er eindringlich von ihr und wartete. Es schien ihm unglaublich wichtig zu sein, so wichtig dass er ohne ihr Versprechen nicht sterben konnte.

„Ich verspreche es!" flüsterte sie ergriffen.

Silbernes Licht drang von ihm zu ihr und schien somit ihre Worte zu besiegeln, was auch so war. Er sank zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Vergessen sie es nicht!" flüsterte er noch mit letzter Kraft, dann war er tot. Traurig legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Brust und strich ihm sanft über sein Gesicht.

„Leben sie wohl, Professor Snape!"

„Hermione!" rief Harry, in diesem Moment nach ihr.

Hastig richtete sie sich auf und folgte den Anderen. Es gab noch viel zu tun. Noch war es nicht vorbei. Voldemort war noch nicht besiegt. Sie schloss zu den beiden auf und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur ihrer größten und wohl gefährlichsten Schlacht aller Zeiten.

**3 Monate später**

Das Wetter war trüb und grau. Ungewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit. Es war erst August und eigentlich sollte die Sonne warm vom Himmel scheinen, aber es sah mehr aus als würde der Winter bald Einzug halten.

Es war kein Wetter bei dem man sich gerne draußen herum trieb und hätte Hermione nicht ein Versprechen hierher gelockt, sie würde wahrscheinlich jetzt über ihren Büchern sitzen und lernen. Es galt ein Jahr aufzuholen und viel Grauenvolles zu vergessen.

Es war für alle ein sehr schlimmes Jahr gewesen und so manch einer ihrer Freunde hatte es nicht überlebt. Seufzend marschierte sie auf das Schloss zu. Im Eingang erwartete sie bereits Minerva. Fröstelnd rieb sich die alte Frau die Hände und sah ihr gespannt entgegen.

Sie trug wie immer ihren spitzen Hut, eine grüne Robe und darunter ein schwarzes Kleid. Hermione hatte ihr einen Brief geschrieben und ihr ihr Kommen und den Grund dafür angekündigt.

Nachdem sie sich begrüßt und sich gegenseitig nach dem Befinden des anderen erkundigt hatten, stellte Minerva die Frage die ihr, seit sie den Brief von Hermione gelesen hatte, auf der Seele brannte.

„Dich hat er also mit dem Erbe bedacht?"

Sie schritten nebeneinander durch die große Halle. Hermione hielt kurz inne, zog ihre dicke Jacke aus und betrachtete die große Frau an ihrer Seite.

„Ja! Warum?"

Betrübt sah Minerva sie an. Hermione war praktisch noch ein Kind, wie sie so vor ihr stand in Jeans und einem dunklen Pulli, die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

„Eine schwere Bürde, die er dir da aufgehalst hat!"

Schweigend gingen sie weiter auf den Kerker zu. Es hatte keinen Sinn das Unvermeidliche noch länger hinauszuzögern. Sie war gekommen und sie brauchten diese Erinnerungen. So einfach war das.

„Er hat seine Erinnerungen magisch versiegelt. Nur wer ihm das Versprechen gab sein Erbe anzunehmen, dem ist es gestattet sie zu sehen. Aber Vorsicht, sein Leben war geprägt von Schatten, grauenhaften Schatten!" sprach Minerva eine Warnung aus, sie sah sich verpflichtet dazu.

„Willst du mir verbieten es zu sehen?" fragte Hermione vorsichtig.

„Im Gegenteil, ich muss dich sogar bitten es zu tun. Seine Erinnerungen sind ein unbezahlbarer Schatz. Ein wahrer Fundus an Wissen. Vieles aus der Vergangenheit liegt noch im Dunkeln und mit deiner Hilfe und seinen Erinnerungen gelingt es uns vielleicht so manches besser zu verstehen!"

Sie waren an seinem Labor angekommen. Die Tür war verschlossen.

„Keinem von uns ist es bisher gelungen hier einzutreten! Falls es dir gelingt wundere dich also nicht alles noch so vorzufinden, wie er es verlassen hat!" Minerva trat einen Schritt zurück und wartete.

Hermione hob langsam ihre Hand und legte sie auf den Türgriff und es war, als hätte dieser nur auf sie gewartet, sprang die Tür beinahe schon auf kaum das sie ihn berührte. Dahinter war der Raum so, wie sie es von ihrer Schulzeit her kannte, nur ein kleiner Unterschied bestand.

Alles war jetzt mit einer feinen Staubschicht überzogen. Sie trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um. Seine Bücher standen noch immer ordentlich im Regal, unzählige Phiolen, Tiegel und Döschen standen ordentlich in Reih und Glied in dem eigens für sie geschaffenen Schrank. Sein Schreibtisch war noch immer mit Papieren übersät, vermutlich Hausaufgaben, die er nicht mehr geschafft hatte zu korrigieren.

Alles war so, wie sie es von den wenigen Besuchen in seinem Büro und Labor zugleich, her kannte. Plötzlich trat aus dem Nichts heraus Snape auf sie zu.

„Sie sind also mein Erbe? Nun ja es hätte schlimmer kommen können!" meinte er sarkastisch.

Hermione wich zu Tode erschrocken zurück und wäre beinahe davon gelaufen. Er war doch tot! Was machte er dann hier? Doch dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, das war ein magisches Hologramm! Sie sah nur eine Vision von ihm und nicht ihn selbst.

„Setzen sie sich, dann können wir endlich beginnen!" befahl er streng und nahm, wie zu Lebzeiten, an seinem Schreibtisch die Beine dabei übereinander schlagend Platz und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

Hermione setzte sich ihm gegenüber und betrachtete ihn erstaunt. Er sah genauso aus, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er trug wie immer seine schwarze Robe, auch sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm, nach wie vor, strähnig ins Gesicht. Scharf musterte er sie aus schwarzen Augen, dabei stach seine Hakennase noch mehr als sonst aus seinem wächsernen, talgigen Gesicht hervor.

„Hinter mir sehen sie in den schmalen Phiolen die unterschiedlichsten Erinnerungen von mir. Ich hab sie sorgfältig ausgesucht und genau nach Reihenfolge sortiert. Sie werden diese strikt einhalten, haben sie mich verstanden?" sagte er in seinem strengsten Lehrerton.

Eingeschüchtert davon brachte Hermione nur ein Nicken zustande.

„Ich überlasse es ihnen was sie davon verwenden und was nicht. Ich warne sie, einiges davon war nie für ihre Augen bestimmt, aber scheinbar hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als ich ihnen das Versprechen abnahm. Es muss in der Tat sehr schlecht um mich gestanden haben, denn wie sonst wäre meine Entscheidung, sie zu wählen, zu erklären?"

Er schien sehr ungehalten zu sein, dass ausgerechnet sie dazu auserkoren war, seine Vergangenheit zu sehen.

„Ich hatte die Hoffnung, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig!"

„Hören sie genauso wenig wie sie erpicht darauf waren, mir ihr Erbe aufzuhalsen, genauso wenig war ich erpicht darauf es zu erhalten!" stellte Hermione patzig klar und sah ihn fest an.

Sie mochten beide über die Situation nicht glücklich sein, aber es ließ sich nun mal nicht ändern.

„Unterbrechen sie mich nicht ständig und hören sie jetzt genau zu!" fauchte er sie böse an. Ja er war wie zu Lebzeiten.

„Sie werden Dinge sehen, die ihren Verstand überfordern könnten, Dinge die sie für immer verändern, Dinge die für immer vergessen werden sollten. Wenn sie mich fragen, zerstören sie alle Phiolen und verschwinden sie von hier. Sie werden ansonsten in eine Düsternis hineingezogen, die sie vielleicht nie wieder verlässt. Die Vergangenheit mag vorbei sein und doch birgt sie in sich Gefahren die sie nicht unterschätzen sollten!"

Warnte er sie eindringlich, dabei hatte er sich leicht nach vorne gebeugt, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Verlassen sie Hogwarts und kehren sie hierher nie wieder zurück. Es ist zu nichts gut in der Vergangenheit zu wühlen und schon gar nicht in meiner! In diesem Punkt irrt Dumbledore, denn er war es der mich dazu gezwungen hat es zu tun. Sie zu horten, meine Erinnerungen und sie jemanden zu geben. Doch sie, sie müssen nicht hier sein! Gehen sie, spielen sie mit ihren Freunden und vergessen sie mich. Tun sie es solange sie noch können, ehe es zu spät ist!"

Mit diesen letzten dramatischen Worten verschwand er wieder, löste sich praktisch in Luft auf und ließ eine verängstigte, unsichere Hermione zurück. Was sollte sie jetzt bloß tun? Auf der einen Seite stand Minerva McGonagall die wollte, dass sie sich alles ansah und auf der anderen war Severus Snape der sie eindringlich genau davor warnte es zu tun und es wäre sehr unklug seine Warnung zu ignorieren, denn egal was seine Erinnerungen enthielten, es war mit Sicherheit nichts angenehmes.

Lange saß sie da und dachte darüber nach was das klügste war. Wog Vor- und Nachteil gegeneinander ab. Sie kannte Snape soweit gut genug, dass er sie nicht umsonst gewarnt hatte und ein Teil von ihr gab ihm Recht, es wäre bestimmt das Beste all diese Phiolen, wie viele waren es eigentlich? Fünfzig? Hundert? Mehr? Zu zerstören und nie wieder davon zu sprechen, aber andererseits, sie müsste lügen, wenn sie nicht zugab, dass sie neugierig war.

Was war Severus Snape für ein Mensch und was für ein Leben hatte er gelebt? All dieser kostbare Schatz lag vor ihr, sie brauchte ihn sich nur anzusehen und genau davor fürchtete sie sich. Er war ein getreuer Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen und davor gab es noch einige Jahre der Dunkelheit. Kaum ein anderer verstand sich so sehr auf die dunklen Künste wie er. Er hat sogar selber grauenhafte Flüche erschaffen.

Wollte sie all dies wirklich sehen? Sie rang mit sich und kam schließlich zu einer Entscheidung. Ja sie wollte all diese Dinge sehen, mochte der Preis auch hoch sein, den sie dafür bezahlen musste. Sie erhob sich und schritt auf die Phiolen zu. Vorsichtig nahm sie die erste aus dem Schrank. In dem Moment erschien Snape wieder an ihrer Seite.

„Ich habe es mir fast gedacht, dass gerade sie nicht widerstehen können!" meinte er grimmig.

„Nun gut so sei es! Ich werde solange ich kann an ihrer Seite bleiben und ihnen helfen, aber denken sie immer daran, ich habe sie gewarnt!"

Hermione sah ihn bleich und angespannt an. Was machte sie denn da? Sie sollte es nicht tun und doch ertappte sie sich dabei wie sie damit zum Denkarium ging, die Phiole öffnete und den Inhalt in das Becken schüttete.

„Warten sie!" rief Snape aus, bevor sie den Kopf ins Becken tauchen konnte.

„Miss Granger wollen sie das wirklich? Das ist ihre letzte Chance es sich anders zu überlegen!" versuchte er sie noch immer umzustimmen, aber es war bereits zu spät, Hermione hatte längst ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Stumm nickte sie mit dem Kopf und tauchte diesen sodann in das Becken.

*

_Schreie. Gellende Schreie, das war das erste was sie wahrnahm. Dann sah sie Bilder. Eine Lichtung mitten im Wald. Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen schräg durch die Bäume und zauberten ein warmes, weiches Licht auf die Blätter, also dürfte es schon später Nachmittag sein. Eine Gruppe junger Männer stand um etwas, was sie nicht sehen konnte. Langsam trat sie näher. Sie kannte die Männer nicht, nur zwei glaubte sie zu erkennen. Vor ihnen lag eine junge Frau am Boden, die Augen ängstlich geweitet. „Siehst du Lucius, so wirkt der Cruciatus-Fluch!" meinte ein Junge. Er hatte schwarze, fettige Haare und kam ihr merkwürdig vertraut vor. Snape! Er hatte das Mädchen gequält. „Bitte!" flehte das Mädchen. Noch immer krümmte es sich am Boden, sie trug die Farben von Gryffindor, scheinbar war sie eine Schülerin. Sie alle waren noch Schüler! Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie hatte offensichtlich sehr große Angst. Angst vor Snape! „Hör auf zum wimmern, Lori!" schrie er sie böse an und richtete erneut den Zauberstab auf sie. „Oder soll ich einen neuen Fluch an dir ausprobieren?" fragte er sie hämisch. Ihm schien ihr Leid zu gefallen, ihre Angst und er fühlte sich mächtig, überlegen._

_*_

Hermione musste würgen und tauchte rasch aus dem Becken wieder auf. Ihr Herz schlug schnell in ihrer Brust und ihre Atmung ging hektisch. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich beruhigen zu können. Anklagend sah sie auf Snape.

„Sie haben eine Schülerin gequält und auch noch Spaß daran gehabt?" meinte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich habe sie gewarnt, dass das was sie sehen ihnen nicht gefallen könnte!" erwiderte er schroff, als würde das alles Erklären. Sie war doch selber schuld, wenn sie nicht auf ihn hörte.

„Was ist mit ihr passiert? Warum sind sie nicht von der Schule geflogen?" fragte sie ihn neugierig.

„Sie hat nach diesem Nachmittag kurz darauf die Schule für immer verlassen. Ihre Furcht vor mir was so groß, dass sie es nicht wagte irgendjemandem, von den Vorfällen im Wald zu erzählen. Ein Jahr später beging sie Selbstmord. Sie wurde mit den Erinnerungen daran einfach nicht fertig. Der Crucio hat so eine Wirkung auf die Menschen." Erzählte er emotionslos.

Hermione sträubten sich sämtliche Härchen und ihr war übel.

„Haben sie jetzt genug gesehen?" fragte er sie ruhig.

„Hören sie auf mich, kehren sie um, gehen sie nicht weiter. Das ist erst der Anfang, es kommt noch schlimmer. Viel schlimmer!" Warnte er sie erneut und sie war geneigt ihm zu glauben.

*

Unbemerkt gelangte sie in den alten Teil des Schlosses. Schon lange wurde dieser nicht mehr genutzt. Hier war es zugig und staubig. Bis auf einen Raum. Dieser wurde schwach von Kerzen erhellt. Es gab kein Fenster in diesem Raum und auch sonst nichts außer einem Bett. Mitten im Raum stand es und wirkte so beinahe verloren.

Die Kerzen, die zu beiden Seiten des Bettes aufgestellt worden waren, warfen bizarre und dunkle Schatten an die Wand und verliehen dem Ganzen ein düsteres Bild. Im Bett befand sich eine dünne, abgemagerte Gestalt, mehr tot als lebendig.

Die Augen geschlossen, die fahlen Wangen eingefallen lag sie da und rührte sich nicht. Eigentlich hatte Poppy schon jegliche Hoffnung, dass sich sein Zustand jemals ändern würde aufgegeben, aber dennoch machte sie weiter und pflegte ihn. Vorsichtig zog sie die Decke zurück und entfernte sachte seinen Verband.

Die Wunde darunter war noch immer entzündet. Die Wundränder waren eitrig und hässlich ausgefranst, das Fleisch lag offen da. Sie wollte einfach nicht heilen. Sie hatte es schon mit allem möglichen probiert. Alle Arten von Salben, Heilzauber, Tinkturen, nichts schien zu helfen. Scheinbar besaß das Biest denselben giftigen Atem seines Herrn.

Sorgfältig bestrich sie die Wunde erneut mit heilenden Kräutern und verband sie wieder ordentlich. Sollte sie Widererwarten eines Tages doch noch zu heilen beginnen, so war es mehr als fraglich ob er jemals wieder würde sprechen können. Nagini hatte seine Stimmbänder zerfetzt.

Sie erwies ihm keinen guten Dienst, dass sie ihn hier pflegte und am Leben erhielt. Aber was hätte sie tun sollen? Man schickte sie damals los nach ihm zu sehen und gegebenenfalls seinen Tod festzustellen. Oh er war mehr tot als lebendig als sie zu ihm kam und beinahe hätte sie die schwachen Lebenszeichen nicht gesehen.

Seine Atmung ging so flach, war kaum vorhanden. Sein Puls so gut wie unfühlbar. Der Blutverlust hatte ihn so sehr geschwächt, dass sie befürchten musste er würde die nächsten Minuten, an Stunden wagte sie damals noch gar nicht zu denken, nicht überleben.

Aber sein Wille war ungewöhnlich stark. Er überstand nicht nur die nächsten Minuten, sondern blieb auch die ganze Nacht am Leben. Irgendwann musste sie eine Entscheidung treffen. Sie ließ alle in dem Glauben er sei tot. Es war besser so und brachte ihn unbemerkt in diesen alten Teil des Schlosses.

Keinem fiel ihr Tun auf, alle waren sie zu sehr mit ihrer Trauer und ihrem Kummer, um die verstorbenen Familienmitglieder und Freunde, beschäftigt. Sie beschloss ein paar Tage abzuwarten und sich dann Minerva anzuvertrauen, wahrscheinlich würde er die nächsten Tage sowieso nicht überleben, also wieso Minerva schon vorher in Aufregung versetzen?

Aus Tagen wurden Wochen und er überraschte sie erneut. Er blieb am Leben. Nun lag er schon seit drei Monaten unbemerkt von allen anderen im Schloss hier. Einzig sie wusste von seiner Existenz und sie hütete weiterhin dieses Geheimnis.

Er war in all dieser Zeit nicht einmal erwacht. Immer noch wirkte er dem Tode näher als dem Leben. Es war als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, wollte er leben oder sterben? Nach dem sie seine Wunde versorgt hatte, begann sie ihn zu waschen und zu säubern, danach flösste sie ihm mit Hilfe von Magie Essen ein, dabei plauderte sie mit ihm über die aktuellen Ereignisse in Hogwarts.

„Ach ja, Miss Granger ist wieder hier. So ein reizendes Kind. Eigentlich ist sie schon eine hübsche, junge Frau. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirken ein bisschen zu ernst für so einen jungen Menschen, aber das ist wohl der Preis den man zahlen muss, wenn man so einen schrecklichen Krieg überlebt hat." meinte sie resigniert.

Auch sie selbst hatte viel von ihrer einstigen Fröhlichkeit eingebüsst. Der Verlust von so vielen Menschen die sie alle gut gekannt hatte, hinterließ auch bei ihr Spuren.

„Sie ist gekommen um ihr Erbe anzunehmen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie einander so nahe standen?"

Sie richtete leicht seinen Oberkörper auf um sein Kissen aufschütteln zu können, sanft ließ sie ihn danach zurück in die Kissen gleiten.

„Das arme Ding muss sich nun all ihre Erinnerungen ansehen. Wollen sie ihr das nicht ersparen und endlich erwachen, Professor Snape?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Vielen, vielen Dank für die vielen netten Reviews, Marylein, SeverusHermioneSnape, Morta, Reditus Mortis und Sjofna! _

_Marylein ich habs mir fast gedacht. Danke fürs draufhinweisen, ich habs gleich umgeändert! _

_All einmal pro Woche gibt es ein neues Kapitel, versprochen! Zurzeit stehe ich bei 8 Kapiteln - wie viele es werden kann ich noch nicht sagen, aber so einiges wird noch kommen. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

2 Wer bin ich?

Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft!

Ohne das Hologramm weiter zu beachten stürmte sie aus Snapes Räumen. Hinter ihr schlug die Tür zu. Nun war der Raum wieder verschlossen. Er würde sich erst wieder öffnen, wenn sie zurückkam. Sie hastete den Gang entlang, die Stufen nach oben, um dann auf das Portal zu zulaufen. Heftig riss sie die Tür auf und trat nach draußen. Das Wetter war noch schlechter geworden.

Ein stürmischer Wind peitschte den Regen vor sich her, der in schweren Tropfen vom Himmel fiel, und so war das Land um Hogwarts in einen grauen Schleier getaucht. Hermione nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte die Bilder, die noch immer so lebendig in ihrem Geist waren, als wäre sie selbst dabei gewesen, zu verarbeiten. Wie konnte nur ein Mensch einen anderen so quälen und das nur aus Spaß? Das war so gemein und demütigend und schmerzhaft. Wie konnte er das nur tun?

Hinter ihr erschien plötzlich Minerva und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„War es so schlimm?" fragte sie sie leise. Stumm nickte Hermione mit dem Kopf. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, nicht in diesem Moment, indem alles noch so frisch war.

„Komm!" Sanft zog die ältere Frau sie mit sich.

„Eine Tasse Tee wird dir gut tun." Versprach sie ihr und führte sie nach oben in ihre privaten Räume.

Erstaunlich was mit Magie alles möglich war, ging Hermione unbewusst auf dem Weg durch den Kopf. Voldemort hatte viel von Hogwarts zerstört und der verheerende Brand tat sein übriges. Dieses Feuer verschonte nicht einmal die heulende Hütte, in der der Leichnam von Severus Snape lag. So kam es, dass sein Grab leer blieb, lediglich ein Grabstein zeugte von seinem Tod. Von all dem war hier nichts mehr zu sehen. Das Schloss sah aus wie immer.

Kein Russ schwärzte die Wände, kein Mauerwerk war beschädigt. Irgendwie empfand sie das als befremdend. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen wenigstens ein paar Spuren zu erhalten? Einfach aus Liebe und Ehre den Menschen gegenüber, die bei diesem schrecklichen Krieg ihr Leben lassen mussten? George, Tonks, Remus, Snape….

Unermüdlich rasselten diese Namen durch ihren Geist und verursachten ihr erneut Schmerzen. Es waren einfach zu viele. Zu viele, die dieser grausame und doch so sinnlose Krieg gefordert hatte. Und nun durfte sie sich die schlimmsten Erinnerungen die ein einziger Mensch nicht haben sollte, ansehen.

Wenn ihr diese erste schon so zusetzte, wie sollte sie dann alle weiteren ertragen? Auf diesem Regal hatte er hunderte, HUNDERTE, von diesen Phiolen aufgestellte und sie alle waren gefüllt mit irgendwelchen Schrecken von ungeahntem Ausmaß. Minerva schob die verwirrt wirkende Hermione auf ihre geblümte Couch und sah sie besorgt an.

„Was hast du nur gesehen?" flüsterte sie beunruhigt. Leicht schüttelte sich Hermione und versuchte so diese furchtbaren Bilder abzuschütteln.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen!" wich sie aus.

Ihr Blick flackerte dabei unruhig durch den Raum. Nahm die altmodisch geblümten Vorhänge war, sah die Bilder auf der Kommode, lauter Menschen waren darauf abgebildet die sie, bis auf Dumbledore, nicht kannte, huschte hinüber zum Kamin, sah das Feuer darin und das Gemälde darüber. Eine Landschaftsaufnahme von Hogwarts und ein Stück vom Verbotenen Wald. Doch ihre Augen streiften dieses Bild nur flüchtig, um über die beiden Ohrensesseln und den kleinen Tisch zurück zu Minerva zu wandern.

Dieser Raum strahlte eine absurde Normalität aus, die ihr erstaunlicher Weise gut tat. Sie brauchte jetzt unbedingt etwas Normales. Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft, dann klärten sich ihr Geist und auch ihre Gedanken. Sie war wieder im Hier und Jetzt. In diesem Moment drückte ihr Minerva eine Tasse gefüllt mit heißem Tee in die Hand.

„So und den trinkst du bis zur Neige aus und dann geht es dir sicher besser."

Sie goss sich selbst eine Tasse ein und nahm neben ihr auf der Couch platz. Ernst betrachtete sie immer noch die jüngere. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Das konnten diese Erinnerungen nicht wert sein. Wenn sie bereits nach einem Nachmittag so verstört zurückkam, wie mochte das erst nach ein paar Wochen oder gar Monaten aussehen?

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du noch einmal in den Kerker zurückkehrst!" stieß sie energisch hervor.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht und ich sollte aufgeben!" erwiderte Hermione und doch regte sich zugleich ihr Kampfgeist.

Sie gab niemals auf. Egal was es war, was sie einmal begonnen hatte, brachte sie auch zu Ende und hier wollte sie gleich zu Anfang die Flinte ins Korn werfen? Nein, das sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich. Unbewusst richtete sie sich gerade auf, straffte den Rücken.

„Aber vorher werde ich es noch einmal versuchen."

Und einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, bat sie Minerva Nachforschungen über eine Schülerin die Lori oder so ähnlich hieß, anzustellen. Das Einzige, was sie ihr über sie sagen konnte war, dass sie eine Schülerin von Hogwarts zur selben Zeit wie Snape gewesen sein musste und dass sie dem Hause Gryffindor angehörte, mehr wusste sie selber nicht.

Sie kannte nur bruchstückhafte Bilder aus seiner Erinnerung, aber sie wollte die ganze Geschichte wissen. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, nippte sie an dem leicht abgekühlten Tee und genoss die angenehme Wärme die durch ihren Körper strömte. War der Kerker so kalt gewesen, oder der stürmische Wind, oder gar doch etwas anderes, das sie immer noch leicht frösteln ließ und weswegen sie die Tasse mit beiden Händen umschloss?

Nach dem Tee verabschiedete sie sich von Minerva mit dem Versprechen am nächsten Tag zurück zu kehren, um erneut in die düstere Welt von Severus Snape einzutauchen.

*

Die verlassenen, leeren Korridore, das Hallen ihrer Schritte auf dem staubigen Boden, all das war für sie schon zum vertrauten Alltag geworden. Selbst die dunkelgrauen Steinwände zu beiden Seiten hatten längst ihren Schrecken verloren, denn keine Fackeln erhellten ihr den Weg und so wirkte alles nur düster und unheimlich, aber nicht mehr länger für sie.

Wie immer trug sie weiße, saubere Tücher mit sich, auch frische Verbände und heilende Salben hatte sie dabei und sie hatte nicht vergessen ihm Nahrung mitzubringen. In was für einer Verfassung er sich wohl heute befinden würde? Eigentlich hatte sie tief in sich die Hoffnung auf Besserung seines Zustandes bereits aufgegeben.

Drei Monate ging sie schon tagtäglich diesen Weg, das war schon eine sehr lange Zeit. Sie öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und sah ihn wie immer bleich und eingefallen in den Kissen liegen. Seufzend trat sie näher. Die Kerzen waren zu kleinen Stummeln nieder gebrannt um sie würde sie sich als erstes kümmern müssen. Aus einer dunkeln Ecke holte sie neue und wechselte eine nach der anderen aus, dabei schlich sie rund um das Bett.

Unwillkürlich fiel ihr Blick auf ihn. Irgendwie wirkte er heute anders. Frischer, lebendiger. Irgendetwas hatte sich seit gestern verändert, oder wünschte sie sich das nur? Sie trat an seine Seite und machte sich routiniert an seinem Verband zu schaffen. Verblüfft wich sie zurück.

Die Wunde begann zu heilen! Die Entzündung hatte ein klein wenig abgenommen, es waren kaum merkliche Veränderungen, aber sie waren eindeutig da. Sie säuberte die Wunde und sah darunter wie sie sich zu schließen begann. Sie trug großzügig die heilende Salbe auf und machte ihm dann einen neuen Verband.

„Scheinbar haben sie sich doch dazu entschlossen noch eine Weile unter den Lebenden zu bleiben!" meinte sie erleichtert zu ihm.

Nun würde sie nicht mehr darum herum kommen Minerva endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Severus Snape war nicht tot. Er war nicht mehr länger ein Opfer des Krieges. Nein, Severus Snape lebte!

*

Bedächtig schritt sie auf das Schloss zu. Sie hatte gestern noch sehr lange über alles was sie gesehen hatte nachgedacht und so sah sie dem heutigen Tag mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits wusste sie bereits jetzt, dass sie mit Sicherheit nichts Angenehmes erwarten würde, doch andererseits war sie dem nun sicher besser gewachsen.

Ohne zögern stieg sie hinab in den Kerker und schon wie am Tag zuvor, sprang bei einer leichten Berührung von ihr die Tür zu Snapes Büro auf. Sie trat ein und Augenblicklich erschien sein Hologramm.

„Sie wagen sich tatsächlich noch hierher?" höhnte er verächtlich. „Nun denn, so sei es! Wählen sie die nächste Phiole und lassen sie uns beginnen. Mal sehen, ob sie diese von ihrer krankhaften Neugierde zu kurieren vermag!"

Sie überging seine bissigen Worte, trat an das Board mit den Phiolen heran und entnahm die nächste. Sie schüttete den Inhalt wie gestern in das Denkarium und sah zu wie die dünnen, silbrigen Fäden im Becken herumwirbelten.

„Halt!" rief da plötzlich die scharfe Stimme von Snape.

„Tun sie es nicht!" Versuchte er sie erneut aufzuhalten, aber sie hörte nicht auf ihn und tauchte mit ihrem Kopf in die steinerne Schüssel.

Wieder sah sie zuerst nichts, nur grauen Nebel. Dieses Mal war es still um sie, unheimlich still. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als schwebte sie in einer grauen Leere. Der Nebel begann sich unvermittelt vor ihr zu lichten und die Umgebung rund um sie bekam scharfe Konturen. Sie war in einem Klassenzimmer. Die Stille rührte daher, da scheinbar alle an einer Prüfung schrieben.

Sie entdeckte Sirius, der aus seinem Pergament Papierkügelchen formte und damit auf einen anderen Schüler schoss. Hinter ihm saß Peter und grinste boshaft. Noch weiter hinten entdeckte sie Remus Lupin, der dem Geschehen interessiert folgte und neben ihm saß Harrys Vater, James Potter, auch er grinste belustigt.

Sie folgte dem Weg, den die Papierkügelchen nahmen. Sie sah einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen der sich gerade mit einer Hand in den Nacken fuhr um eines dieser lästigen Kügelchen abzuschütteln.

Hasserfüllt fielen seine schwarzen Augen auf Sirius und schworen ihm Rache, doch dieser grinste ihn, unbeeindruckt davon arrogant an und schien ihn herauszufordern. Schien ihm zuzurufen: Was willst du dagegen tun?

Sie sah wie Snape leise ein paar Worte murmelte und kurz darauf brach Sirius blutend zusammen. Er wand sich unter schrecklichen Schmerzen und überall war Blut. Entsetzt starrte sie auf ihn und dann auf Snape, was sie noch mehr entsetzte.

Statt betroffen auszusehen, blickte er mit sich zufrieden und höhnisch grinsend auf den sich am Boden windenden Sirius.

*

Bleich tauchte sie aus der Schüssel auf. Sie fühlte sich elend.

„Wie können sie nur?" brach es bestürzt aus ihr heraus.

Er hatte Sirius beinahe umgebracht und es schien ihm nicht das geringste auszumachen. Gleichgültig zuckte das Hologramm mit seinen mageren Schultern.

„Er hätte wissen müssen, mit wem er sich anlegt. So musste er die Konsequenzen tragen!"

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, auch über all die Jahre hinweg verspürte er keine Reue, kein Bedauern, im Gegenteil bedrohlich funkelte er sie an.

„Ich habe sie mehr als einmal davor gewarnt ihre Nase nicht in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die sie weder verstehen noch das sie sie etwas angingen, aber sie wollten nicht auf mich hören. Wieso glauben sie jetzt sie können mich für mein Handeln verurteilen?" Zynisch warf er ihr die Worte hin, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, bebte er vor unterdrückter Energie.

Hermiones Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Ich mag vielleicht nicht alles verstehen und ich habe mich nie darum gerissen hier zu sein! Sie haben es zu meiner Angelegenheit werden lassen, in dem sie mir mein Versprechen abgenommen haben, also hören sie auf mich ständig zu beschimpfen und zu bedrohen!" Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und war stinkwütend auf ihn.

„Sie mögen vielleicht ihre Gründe dafür gehabt haben Sirius zu hassen, aber nichts rechtfertigt solch ein Handeln!"

Sie standen sich gegenüber und sahen einander zornig an, bis sie den Blick abwandte. Das war lächerlich! Sie stritt sich mit einem Hologramm. Lieber wäre es ihr sie könnte das alles dem echten Severus Snape mitten ins Gesicht sagen, aber diese Gelegenheit würde sie nicht mehr bekommen, denn dieser war immer noch tot.

*

Heftig sog er die Luft ein. Sein Mund war wie ausgedörrt. Er strich sich ein- zweimal mit der Zunge über die Lippen, auch sie fühlten sich wie Sandpapier an. Man könnte meinen, er habe schon seit einer Ewigkeit nichts mehr getrunken. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte gegen das schwache Licht der Kerzen an.

Wo war er?

Wer war er?

Und warum lag er hier?


	3. Chapter 3

_Ich danke euch sehr für die vielen lieben und wirklich aufmunternden Worte, CaroloveSeverus, Heatpipe, SeverusHermioneSnape und Marylein! Ich hoffe, ich kann euch auch weiterhin für meine Geschichte begeistern. :-)_

_Hermione bekommt Dinge aus seinem Leben zu sehen, die nicht so einfach zu verstehen sind, so wie eben Severus ist. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

3 Der Abschiedsbrief

Die nächsten Tage hielt sie sich fern vom Kerker. Sie brauchte ein wenig Abstand um gegen das, was vielleicht noch kommen würde, besser gewappnet zu sein. Außerdem wollte sie erst von Minerva hören, was sie über das Mädchen herausgefunden hatte. Was sie am meisten an diesen Erinnerungen störte, waren diese einseitigen Eindrücke die völlig aus dem Kontext gerissen waren.

Was war davor? Was passierte danach? Sie stand in ihrem lichtdurchfluteten Zimmer, sie liebte die Helligkeit und dachte nach. Es wäre interessant zu erfahren, was Snape dazu bewogen hatte so grausam zu sein. Er war als ihr Lehrer oft unerträglich gewesen und auch manchmal sehr gemein, aber das, was sie bisher von ihm aus seiner Vergangenheit sah, zeigte ihn als sehr gefühlskalten Menschen, dem es Spaß machte andere zu quälen.

Eigentlich müssten diese beiden Ereignisse allein schon reichen, um sie vom Kerker fern zu halten und doch konnte ein Teil von ihr es kaum erwarten wieder dort hinzugehen, mehr zu sehen. Sie hatte es ihren Freunden nicht gesagt.

Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie nach Hogwarts ging und sich nach dem Erbe erkundigte, bis dahin hatte sie auch selber nicht wirklich daran geglaubt und sich vor Harry und Ron hinzustellen und zu sagen: „Hallo ich bin der Erbe von Snape!" hätte bei den beiden höchstens einen Lachanfall ausgelöst, sonst nichts und sie hätte sie verstanden.

Erst so richtig bewusst, das das Ganze wirklich wahr war wurde es ihr, als sie von dem täuschend ähnlichen Hologramm von ihm angeblufft wurde. Nun gut, dass er von sich eine nette Kopie erschaffen würde, darauf durfte sie nun wirklich nicht hoffen und eines musste sie ihm lassen alles was er tat machte er perfekt mit nicht weniger gab er sich zufrieden, so war er immer gewesen.

Den einzigen Fehler, den sie bisher an ihm entdecken konnte war, das er ihr sein Erbe überlassen hatte. Das konnte so nicht von ihm gewollt gewesen sein. Aber hatte er eine andere Wahl? Zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes waren nur drei Menschen anwesend.

Harry – niemals hätte er ihm sein Leben anvertraut, geschweige denn irgendwelche Erinnerungen daraus, er hasste Harry abgrundtief und tiefer, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Ron – bei aller Freundschaft von ihr zu ihm und noch stärkeren Feindschaft von Snape, nein seine Wahl wäre mit Sicherheit nicht auf einen Weasley gefallen.

Also blieb ihm in seiner Not nur noch eine Person übrig – sie - und in Anbetracht dessen, das ihm keine Zeit mehr blieb, nahm er wohl das geringere von den drei Übeln. Eine Entscheidung die er wohl den Rest seines Lebens, nein seines Todes bereuen würde, sofern er von dort wo er jetzt war überhaupt mitbekam, dass sie seinen wohl wertvollsten Schatz in ihren Händen hielt.

*

Ein Lied vor sich hin summend näherte sie sich seinem Lager. Sie erwartete ihn eigentlich wie immer vorzufinden, umso mehr erstaunt, ja erschreckte es sie ihn wach zu sehen, an dieses Wunder hatte sie fast nicht mehr geglaubt und sie hatte immer noch nichts zu Minerva gesagt. Verdammt!

Schön langsam wurde es tatsächlich schwierig der Schulleiterin zu erklären warum ein vermeintlich Toter noch lebte, den sie noch dazu schon seit nunmehr drei Monaten pflegte, und warum sie davon nichts wusste, doch zuerst musste sie sich um den armen Jungen kümmern.

Er war schon lange kein Junge mehr, aber sie kannte ihn schon als er als mageres Bürschchen hier an die Schule kam und so blieb er für sie immer ihr Junge. Sie beugte sich leicht über ihn und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Schön sie wieder bei uns zu haben, Professor! Wurde aber auch Zeit, das sie endlich erwachen." sprach sie ihn freundlich an. Ein verständnisloser Blick antwortete ihr.

„Wissen sie wer ich bin?" fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.

Er war so lange ohne Bewusstsein gewesen und in dieser Zeit dem Tod näher als dem Leben, es konnte durchaus sein, dass auch seine Erinnerungen gelitten hatten. Schweigend schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte tatsächlich keine Ahnung wer sie war, er wusste nicht einmal wer er selber war.

Stirnrunzeln betrachte er die drollige kleine Frau, die in ihrer gestärkten Schwesterntracht vor ihm stand. Sie war schon älter, darauf ließen ihre unzähligen Falten im Gesicht und das bereits ergraute Haar schließen. Wohlwollend betrachtete sie ihn, sie schien ihn zu mögen.

„Ich bin Poppy und pflege sie seit – nun ja – seit dem Unfall, oder wie sie es nennen wollen." erklärte sie ihm ausweichend.

Sie brachte es nicht über ihr Herz ihm, jetzt da er noch so schwach war, die Wahrheit so brutal ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Eine Schlange, ein riesiges Ungetüm, hat sie gebissen und ihnen auf Geheiß ihres Herrn beinahe das Leben genommen. Nein das wollte sie ihm noch nicht sagen. Später vielleicht.

_Noch etwas, was du auf später verschiebst? _Wo kam diese spöttische Stimme her?

Während sie seine Wunde untersuchte und neu verband erzählte sie ihm einiges aus seinem Leben.

„Ihr Name ist Severus Snape. Sie unterrichten Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und das schon seit fast 20 Jahren. Sie sind sehr gut in ihrem Fach, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass sie wirklich Spaß daran haben."

Erstaunt runzelte er erneut bei ihren Worten die Stirn und wollte etwas erwidern. Er öffnete den Mund, aber nichts kam heraus. Er wusste wie Sprechen funktionierte und er war sich ganz sicher, das er es konnte. Erneut versuchte er es, wieder erklang nichts. Kein Ton verließ seine Lippen.

Panik machte sich in ihm breit und eine grausige Erkenntnis drang durch sein Bewusstsein. Er konnte nicht mehr sprechen! Verzweifelt bemühte er sich um Poppys Aufmerksamkeit, die gerade mit den alten Verbänden beschäftigt war. Schwer hob er seinen Arm und tippte sie an.

Diese Anstrengung war beinahe zu viel für ihn, seine Stirn glänzte vor Schweiß und erschöpft sank er tiefer in die Kissen. Erschrocken wandte sie sich um. Er öffnete den Mund um ihr so zu zeigen was er wollte. Verständnislos sah sie ihn einen Moment lang an, dann stahl sich Erkenntnis in ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Der Unfall, sie wissen schon, hat ihre Stimmbänder beschädigt." klärte sie ihn auf.

Um ihn nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen, tat sie erneut so, als wäre sie mit den Tüchern beschäftigt. In Wahrheit hatte sie Angst vor seiner Scharfsinnigkeit. Er mochte es vielleicht nicht mehr wissen, das schloss aber nicht aus, das er nicht doch noch konnte, aber er vermochte im Geist anderer Mensch zu lesen als wären sie ein offenes Buch.

Er sollte nichts von ihren Befürchtungen mitbekommen. Sie glaubte nicht das er jemals wieder würde sprechen können, zu stark waren die Verletzungen. Still seufzte sie. Wer weiß vielleicht geschah noch ein zweites Wunder.

Schweigend, da er nicht sprechen konnte, ließ er den Rest ihrer Behandlung über sich ergehen. Er war verwirrt und verstand kaum die Hälfte dessen was sie gesagt hatte und so hoffte er das sie bald gehen würde, damit er ihn ruhe darüber nachdenken konnte. Kurz blitzte in seinem Geist ihre übergroße Sorge um ihn auf.

Das erschreckte ihn und schnell schirmte er seine Gedanken ab. Er wollte nicht wissen was sie dachte.

„Ich muss sie jetzt leider verlassen, aber ich komme bald wieder und bringe ihnen dann etwas zu lesen mit. Ich weiß doch wie sehr sie Bücher lieben."

Mit diesen Worten entschwand sie aus seiner Nähe, was ihm nur Recht war. All die Informationen die sie Preis gegeben hatte, fügten sich für ihn nicht wirklich zu einem Bild zusammen. Da war zum einen sein Name – Severus Snape.

Im Geiste wiederholte er ihn ein paar mal, aber er klang für ihn eindeutig fremd, nicht vertraut, was er doch sein müsste, immerhin war es seiner. Er war also nach Aussage dieser komischen Frau Lehrer und liebte Bücher. Ob er gut war in seinem Beruf? Musste wohl so sein, immerhin machte er seinen Job schon fast 20 Jahre lang, laut ihren Worten, auch wenn er keinen Spaß daran hatte. Warum eigentlich nicht? Was waren überhaupt Zaubertränke?

Als sie erschienen war hatte er weniger offene Fragen als jetzt. Sie hat ihn mit ihren konfusen Aussagen sehr verwirrt. Er hatte also einen Unfall gehabt, oder etwas in dieser Art. Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum, in dem er sich befand, schweifen und auch dieser warf für ihn eindeutig Fragen auf. Das war mit Sicherheit kein typisches Krankenzimmer.

Er mochte keine Ahnung davon haben wer er war, aber das wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit. Woher konnte er wiederum nicht sagen. Er war also ein Lehrer, hatte einen Unfall und lag in diesem kalten, dunklen Zimmer ganz allein. Hatte er keine Freunde?

Nicht das ihm ständiges Geplapper nicht auf die Nerven gehen würde, er genoss die Ruhe die ihn umgab, aber interessieren würde es ihn schon.

*

Minerva lud Hermione zum Tee und so saßen sie einander, jeder für sich an seiner Tasse nippend, gegenüber.

„Ich habe die Nachforschungen, um die du mich gebeten hast, angestellt." eröffnete sie Hermione.

„Es gab tatsächlich eine Lori an dieser Schule und auch zur Zeit als Severus noch Schüler war. Sie hieß Lorena Etenalee. Sie war eine sehr gute Schülerin gewesen, aber plötzlich ohne einen Grund dafür anzugeben verließ sie die Schule und kam nicht mehr zurück. Ein paar Monate später war sie tot – Selbstmord."

Schockiert sah Hermione sie an. Also war tatsächlich alles wahr, was Severus erzählt hatte.

„Sie hat einen Abschiedsbrief hinterlassen. Ihre Eltern haben ihn nie der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt." Gespannt hob Hermione den Blick.

„Sie haben mir eine Kopie davon überlassen."

Wortlos reichte sie Hermione den Brief. Gespannt las sie ihn durch und mehrmals wirkte ihr Blick erstaunt beim lesen.

„Also hat ihr Selbstmord nichts mit den Ereignissen hier in der Schule zu tun!" stellte sie laut fest.

Fragend blickte Minerva sie an und stockend erzählte sie ihr was sie gesehen hatte, als sie zum ersten Mal in Snapes Erinnerungen eintauchte.

„Er denkt, er ist für ihren Tod verantwortlich." sagte sie noch zum Schluss.

„Nun ja förderlich wird es nicht gerade gewesen sein für das arme Ding!" merkte Minerva trocken an.

„Du hast Recht, aber Tatsache ist, dass sie sich wegen unüberwindbaren Liebeskummer keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah, so traurig das auch ist." meinte Hermione abschließend und erhob sich. Sie würde sich erneut auf den Weg in den Kerker machen.

*

Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, als ihr Poppy begegnete. Sie trug einen Stapel Bücher in der Hand und schien es eilig zu haben. Hermione freute sich sie zu sehen und so blieb sie stehen um mit ihr plaudern zu können, doch die Medihexe schien davon gar nicht begeistert zu sein. Hektisch sah sie um sich, so als fürchtete sie bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt zu werden.

„Hallo Poppy, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?" begrüßte sie die ältere Frau freundlich.

Der Krieg hatte die Überlebenden enger zusammen geschweißt und so war sie ihr mehr Freundin als lediglich eine Bekannte, oder Krankenschwester.

„Oh gut, gut mein Kind und dir?" sah sie sich genötigt zu fragen, dabei wollte sie nur eins - weg von hier, bevor noch jemand anderes auftauchte und es vielleicht verdächtig fand, dass sie mit einem Arm voller Bücher durch Hogwarts lief.

„Danke. Ich denke mir geht es so wie fast allen die überlebt haben. Einerseits bin ich froh es geschafft zu haben und andererseits – mir fehlen meine Freunde so sehr. All die Menschen die ich gekannt habe und die es nun nicht mehr gibt. Nie wieder." erwiderte sie gepresst.

Es gab Tage da ging es ihr einfach nur gut, aber es gab auch andere. Meist nach besonders schrecklichen Träumen, in denen sie alles noch einmal erleben durfte. Vor allem die letzten Minuten in Snapes Leben. Sie hatte ihn sterben sehen. Bei den Anderen hatte sie wenigstens das trügerische Glück ihren Tod nicht mit ansehen zu müssen.

Es war so schrecklich gewesen, ihn sterben zu sehen, und doch nichts tun zu können. Sie war ein Mensch der jedem half, jedem helfen wollte - musste und wenn das nicht möglich war litt sie. Sie hatte nichts mehr für ihn tun können, außer ihm seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie hatte ihm ein Versprechen gegeben und sie hielt ihr Wort.

„Für wen sind denn die Bücher?" fragte sie um das schmerzhafte Thema zu wechseln und löste dabei in Poppys Gesicht blankes Entsetzen aus. Stirnrunzeln betrachtete sie sie und wunderte sich über ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten.

„Ach die!" sie tat als hätte sie sie völlig vergessen. „Die sind für einen Freund. Er ist krank und so langweilt er sich."

Sie war dankbar, dass sie die kleine Schreibtafel unter den Büchern versteckt hatte. Sie wollte Hermiones Neugierde, die bei ihr überdurchschnittlich ausgeprägt zu sein schien, nicht noch mehr Stoff zum nachdenken geben. Zum Schluss kam sie ihr noch auf die Schliche.

„Ich würde mich mit dir noch gerne weiter unterhalten, aber er, der Patient, wartet auf mich!" sagte sie rasch und eilte ehe Hermione sie noch einmal aufhalten konnte schnell weiter.

Fragend blickte sie ihr nach. Genau das was Poppy zu verhindern versuchte, war eingetreten. Hermiones Neugierde war erwacht und gleich einem Bluthund wollte sie der Medihexe hinterher schleichen, um ihr Geheimnis zu lüften. Kurz tauchten die Titel der Bücher die sie mit sich getragen hatte in ihrem Geist auf.

Zaubertränkekunde für Anfänger, Zaubertränkekunde für Fortgeschrittene, dann noch ein Band für Experten, Kräuterkunde, Tierkunde, ein Buch über Heiltränke. Alles Literatur, die man auswählen würde, wenn man jemanden die Zaubertränkebrauerei näher bringen wollte.

Für wen sie wohl waren? Sie würde Poppy bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit danach fragen, doch jetzt wollte sie in den Kerker.

Kaum schlug sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss stand sie auch schon dem ewig missmutig drein blickenden Hologramm gegenüber.

„Wieder hier?" fragte er spöttisch und zog gekonnt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Selbst das hatte er seinem Hologramm angedeihen lassen. Dachte sie bissig.

„Immer noch hier?" erwiderte sie ebenso spöttisch.


	4. Chapter 4

_Vielen Dank für die vielen netten Kommentare, CaroloveSeverus, SeverusHermioneSnape, Dardevil, Marylein und Padme! Ich freu mich sehr, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt. :-)_

_Danke für den Tipp, Marylein - ich werds mir zur Herzen nehmen.  
_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

4 In der Dunkelheit

„_Warum ist es hier so dunkel?" Ängstlich sah sie um sich, aber es gab nichts als die tiefe, teerartige Schwärze zu sehen, die sie zur Gänze umgab. _

„_Nun Miss Granger was sagt ihnen ihr sonst so brillanter Verstand? Denken sie nach, sie kennen die Antwort!" _

_Ihr Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft, aber angesichts ihrer immer mehr steigenden Angst, ja ihrer Panik, fiel es ihr schwer auch nur einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu ende zu denken. _

„_Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht!" Hysterisch versuchte sie mit den Händen dieser all umfassenden Dunkelheit zu entrinnen. _

„_Sie enttäuschen mich. War auch nicht anders zu erwarten!" Seine sarkastischen Worte spornten sie an, trieben ihren Geist zur Höchstleistung. _

_Da es sowieso nichts zu sehen gab, schloss sie ihre Augen und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Sie hörte auf ihre Atmung, fühlte den Boden unter ihren Füßen und plötzlich stieß sie mit den Fingerspitzen auf kalten, nackten Stein. Nein! _

_Beinahe hätte sie eine Woge aus Furcht mit sich gerissen. Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein. Sie war lebendig begraben! Nein nicht sie – er, Severus Snape war lebendig hier eingeschlossen worden. Wer war nur so grausam? _

„_Man hat sie eingesperrt?" Sie biss sich fest auf die Lippen, um nicht schreien zu müssen. _

„_Ohne Licht!" Ein Beben lief durch ihren Körper. _

„_Wo sind sie?" Irgendetwas schlich um sie herum, lauerte mit ihr in der Dunkelheit. _

_Sie fühlte sich beobachtet. Der Schweiß brach ihr aus. Wenn sie noch lange hier blieb, würde sie wahrscheinlich ihren Verstand verlieren. _

„_Immer noch hier." Kam es zurück aus der Dunkelheit. _

„_Nein…." Heftig ging ihr Atem, sie tastete sich langsam an der Wand entlang, erreichte eine Ecke und folgte der nächsten. _

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier…..Wo zur Hölle war nur die Tür? _

„_Wo sind sie in ihrer Erinnerung." Sie ging in die Knie, kauerte auf allen Vieren. _

_Sie musste hier raus und zwar gleich. Keine Sekunde mehr konnte sie es ertragen hier eingesperrt zu sein. Wie lange war sie schon hier? Minuten, Stunden, Tage, sie konnte es nicht sagen. Alles verlor, in diesem Nichts, an Bedeutung. _

„_Ich müsste irgendwo rechts von ihnen am Boden liegen." Meinte er gelassen. Sie kroch auf allen Vieren in die, wie sie hoffte, richtige Richtung. _

„_Ich kann sie nicht finden!" Der Boden war uneben, so als hätte man ihn in aus einem Felsen gehauen. _

„_Miss Granger das ist lediglich eine Erinnerung. Sie können mich nicht berühren." _

_Wie eindringlich er klang. Sie kniete am Boden und wischte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Im Grunde war sie ganz alleine hier, eingesperrt, verlassen und niemand würde sie finden. _

_Sie würde hier sterben. Sie rollte sich am Boden zusammen und umschlang ihre Knie. Sie wollte sterben. Alles war besser als hier ganz alleine zu sein. _

„_Kommen sie! Ich bringe sie zurück!" Sie glaubte eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter zu spüren. Schnell erhob sie sich und ließ sich nur zu gerne von ihm führen. _

_*_

Kaum tauchte sie aus dem Denkarium auf, holte sie dankbar Luft.

„Danke!" flüsterte sie zu dem Hologramm und wandte sich zum Fenster.

Helles Licht strömte herein, beinahe hätte sie vor Dankbarkeit wieder hier sein zu dürfen, geweint. Grüne, saftige Wiesen, noch nie war ihr die Landschaft rund um Hogwarts so schön erschienen. Sie war frei. Nicht mehr länger Gefangene in diesem dunklen, kalten Verlies.

Aufgewühlt versuchte sie ihre Sinne in Einklang zu bringen. Sie stand an der Schwelle zum Wahnsinn.

„Setzen sie sich!" befahl ihr Snape scharf und ohne zu zögern gehorchte sie.

„Trinken sie!"

Vor ihr stand auf dem niedrigen Tisch eine Karaffe befüllt mit Wasser. Gehorsam schenkte sie sich ein Glas voll ein und trank. Ihre Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Bedächtig setzte sie das Glas wieder auf dem Tisch ab. All ihre Bewegungen waren noch steif und unkoordiniert.

„Wie lange war ich dort – wo auch immer?"

Sie blickte fragend zu Snape auf. In ihren Augen war zu lesen, wie schlecht es ihr noch immer ging. Diese Erfahrung war für sie sehr dramatisch gewesen, vielleicht auch zuviel. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, setzte er sich ihr gegenüber auf den Tisch.

„Ein paar Minuten, höchstens zehn." Eindringlich sah er sie an.

„Können sie mir sagen, was das war. Was ist da passiert?"

Außer der Dunkelheit und der Schrecken, die sie empfunden hatte, wusste sie nichts. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

„Dies ist die einzige Erinnerung die ich direkt in mir selbst gespeichert habe." Begann das Hologramm zu erzählen.

„Der Ort an dem sie sich befanden, das war ein kleines Haus, erbaut auf den Klippen Nahe bei Dover. Das Haus ist unscheinbar, weißer Putz, niedliche kleine Fenster, ein putziger Schornstein. Praktisch jede ärmliche Familie hätte dort leben können, aber es gehörte Tom alias Voldemort und das Interessante war nicht das Sichtbare an dem Haus, sondern das was man nicht sehen konnte.

Es führte durch den Keller ein langer Gang hinab bis zur Küste. Früher diente er sicher Schmugglern um ihre Ware zu verstecken, doch Voldemort wusste diese Eigenheit für sich zu nutzen. Es gab nebst dem Gang viele versteckte Kammern, schwer zu erreichen. Egal was dort war, niemand würde es finden und keiner würde die Schreie hören."

Hermione ahnte bereits, bevor er es aussprach was jetzt kam.

„Er hat seine vermeintlichen Feinde dort eingesperrt?" Sie sah auf ihn und ein Teil hoffte das er ihre Frage bestritt, doch er nickte nur.

„Aber sie waren sein treuer Untergebener. Warum sie?"

*

Poppy kehrte zu ihm zurück. Er freute sich beinahe sie zu sehen. Unter dem Arm trug sie einen hohen Stapel Bücher. Dafür war er unglaublich dankbar. Er langweilte sich. Sein Geist wollte beschäftig werden und wäre sie nicht zurückgekommen, dann hätte er versucht aus eigener Kraft auf die Beine zu kommen, um sie zu suchen.

Sie legte den Stapel Bücher neben ihm auf den schmalen Nachttisch ab und reichte ihm die kleine Schreibtafel dazu eine Kreide.

„Hier. Damit können sie mir sagen was sie brauchen. Was ihnen fehlt."

Eifrig begann er ein paar Worte darauf zu kritzeln und hielt sie Poppy hin. Sie hatte zuerst Mühe seine Schrift zu entziffern. Die war wie immer. Klein, die Buchstaben eng aneinander gedrängt.

„Hm? Lassen sie mich nachrechnen. Sie müssten so um die 36 Jahre alt sein. Warum?"

Schnell wischte er das Geschriebene fort und schrieb erneut etwas nieder.

_36 Jahre Erinnerungen! _

Stand da quer über die Tafel.

„Tja die kann ich ihnen leider nicht bringen. Die müssen von alleine wieder kommen, aber ich kann ihnen jetzt schon versichern, sie sind auf dem bestem Weg, wieder ganz der Alte zu werden. Professor Snape wie er leibt und lebt."

Selbst ohne seine Stimme zu hören, vermeinte sie den leicht sarkastischen Klang hinter den geschriebenen Worten zu entdecken. Er mochte vielleicht nicht wissen wer er war, aber seinen Charakter hat das nicht verändert.

„Ich gehe und hole noch frisches Verbandszeug und etwas zu Essen für sie. Sie können sich inzwischen die Bücher ansehen, wenn sie möchten", schlug sie vor und machte sich auf den Weg.

Mürrisch und frustriert zog er eines der Bücher zu sich heran und hatte sich, sobald er die Seiten aufschlug, schnell in das Thema vertieft. Vieles was er las war neu und vertraut zugleich. Eine innere Stimme rief immer wieder dazwischen. Das kenne ich! Das hab ich schon irgendwo einmal gehört! Fragt sich nur wo.

*

Seine Genesung schritt schneller voran, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Er lag immerhin drei Monate im Koma. War mehr tot als lebendig und jetzt, kaum war er ein paar Augenblicke wach, machte er erstaunlich rasche Fortschritte.

Das lag sicher mit an seinem Naturell. Er hasste es krank zu sein, oder zur Untätigkeit gezwungen zu werden. Von daher trieb er wahrscheinlich bewusst oder unbewusst seinen Körper zur Eile an. Dabei war er noch lange nicht über den Berg. Es konnte jederzeit zu einem Rückfall kommen und dann war es aus mit ihm.

Darum war es nur klug von ihr, Minerva mit dieser Kleinigkeit noch nicht belästigt zu haben. Wer weiß wie sie seine vermeintliche Rückkehr ins Leben und dann vielleicht seinen erneuten Tod aufnehmen würde. Die gute Frau regte sich so leicht auf. Nein es wäre klüger, es noch für eine Weile für sich zu behalten. So war es am Besten für alle.

Keinem war damit gedient, wenn sie falsche Hoffnungen weckte. Sie suchte auf der Krankenstation ihre Sachen zusammen, bat einen Hauselfen ihr Speisen zu bringen, niemand würde daran etwas Ungewöhnliches finden, da sie öfters auf der Krankenstation ihr Essen einnahm und machte sich erneut auf dem Weg zu Severus.

*

„Brauchte er wirklich einen Grund? Reichte für ihn nicht schon der bloße Verdacht man könnte ihm untreu sein?"

Schön langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. Wenn sie ein paar Minuten so aufwühlen konnten, wie lange musste man dort bleiben um seinen Verstand endgültig einzubüssen?

„Wie lange hat er sie gefangen gehalten?" Leise stellte sie die Frage.

Immer noch überliefen sie kalte Schauer alleine bei dem Gedanken dort unten zu sein. Snape zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Tage? Vielleicht eine Woche. Ich weiß es nicht. Zeit verliert an diesem Ort ihre Bedeutung." Er erzählte das mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, als würde er lediglich über das Wetter oder etwas anderes Belangloses sprechen.

Sie schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund. Eine ganze Woche in diesem trostlosen Loch. Wie hatte er das nur überlebt?

„Wie haben sie es nur geschafft dabei nicht ihren Verstand zu verlieren?" Sie musste einfach diese Frage stellen.

„Der Mensch ist erstaunlich, in dem was er aushalten kann. Mir blieb schlicht nichts anderes übrig und da ich in erster Linie mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war, lenkte mich das gut von meiner Umgebung ab." Stirnrunzelnd betrachtet sie ihn. Mit was war er beschäftigt gewesen?

„Was könnte sie da unten beschäftig haben?"

„Nehmen sie die nächste Phiole und sehen sie selbst. Ich nehme an, dass ich sie nach wie vor nicht davon abbringen kann die Finger davon zu lassen."

Mechanisch erhob sie sich und schritt zu dem Regal. Mit der Phiole in der Hand wandte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Danke, dass sie mir dort geholfen haben. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es ohne ihre Hilfe zurück geschafft hätte."

Er nickte nur mit dem Kopf und sah ihr zu, wie sie den Inhalt in das Denkarium schüttete. Erneut wandte sie sich ihm zu.

„Warum haben sie mir eigentlich geholfen? Ich meine sie können mich nicht leiden und helfen mir?"

Schön langsam nahm ihr Geist seine Arbeit wieder auf und begann zu funktionieren. Das war für sie eine der stärksten traumatischsten Erfahrungen gewesen, die sie je gemacht hatte und dabei war sie nur Zaungast gewesen. Sie hatte es nicht wirklich erlebt. Es war einfach fürchterlich gewesen.

„In meiner ganzen Laufbahn als Lehrer kam in meinem Unterricht niemals ein Schüler zu Schaden. Betrachten sie das als eine Art Ehrenkodex nach dem ich lebe."

Also das war doch wieder einmal eine typische Antwort von ihm. Er half niemandem aus purerer Nächstenliebe, sondern rein weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, versagt zu haben. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete sie ihn kurz. Was für ein merkwürdiger Mann er doch war. Gab es denn nichts auf der Welt woran er selbstlos mit ganzem Herzen hing? Besaß er überhaupt ein Herz?

„Sie sollten sich beeilen. Diese Erinnerung blubbert nicht ewig im Becken herum!" Riss er sie beinahe grob aus ihren Gedanken.

Gehorsam tauchte sie ein, nur einen Moment zögerte sie kurz. Sie hatte Angst. Angst erneut in der Dunkelheit alleine zu sein. Doch diesmal war es anders. Sie kam in einen mit Kerzenlicht sanft erleuchteten Raum. Er war praktisch eingerichtet. Ein alter Holztisch stand in einer der Ecken, dazu einfache Stühle.

An den beiden Fenstern waren blaugestreifte Vorhänge angebracht, die jetzt zugezogen waren. Durch sie schimmerte kein Licht, also war es Nacht. Ansonsten gab es nur noch eine Kommode an der anderen Seite des Raumes. Mehr hätte auch nicht Platz gehabt, da der Raum sehr klein war.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie eine Bewegung war. Voldemort betrat den Raum. Hinter ihm folgte Severus Snape. Gelassen schritt Voldemort voran, nichts schien ihn aufzuregen oder zu berühren. Er wirkte zufrieden, wäre da nicht dieses Funkeln, dieses Glitzern in seine Augen gewesen. Es machte seinen Ausdruck verschlagen, hinterhältig und unbewusst hielt Hermione den Atem an. Hier geschah gleich etwas. Etwas Schlimmes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Vielen Dank für die lieben und netten Reviews, CaroloveSeverus, Marylein und Padme.G! So wie versprochen gehts heute wieder weiter. Mal sehen ob euch dieses Kapitel auch gefällt._

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

5 Ungeduldige Patienten

Die Furcht lähmte sie erneut. Sie wollte schreien, aber sie bekam kaum genug Luft, um am Leben zu bleiben. So nahe. Noch nie war sie Voldemort so nahe gewesen. Sie konnte ihm direkt in seine leblosen, kalten Augen blicken. Sie strahlten einen harten Glanz aus, diese dunklen Fenster in ihren tiefen Löchern. Sie wandte den Blick ab und fühlte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Mitleid für Snape.

Auch in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich nichts. Auch er wirkte wie ohne jedes Gefühl, aber sie wusste was auf ihn zukommen würde. Sie wusste noch nicht genau wie es passierte, nur das es passierte. Der Raum knisterte förmlich vor Spannung. Voldemort trug wie immer seine schlichte weiße Robe und war barfuss. Er wirkte dadurch mehr wie ein Hohepriester als wie das wieder entstandene Böse, das er in Wahrheit war. Schweigend drehte er sich zu Snape um und betrachtete ihn genau. Würde er sich ihm verraten?

„Seltsame Gerüchte dringen an meine Ohren." Krächzte er mit seiner unmenschlichen Stimme.

Hermione glaubte fast am eigenen Körper zu spüren wie unwohl sich Snape zu fühlen begann. Es war nicht das erste Mal und wahrscheinlich auch nicht das letzte Mal. Aufrecht stand er da, kein Muskel bewegte sich in seinem Gesicht, es wirkte beinahe versteinert.

„My Lord?" ruhig sprach er die Worte, beinahe so als ginge ihn das alles nichts an, aber das konnte Hermione nicht darüber hinweg täuschen was tatsächlich in ihm vorging.

Er ahnte bereits den Schmerz der auf ihn zukam. Wusste bereits über die Demütigungen die er ertragen musste, auch wenn er innerlich mit den Zähnen knirschte. Für den Verrat an diesen Bastard konnte er alles ertragen. Hermione kullerte eine Träne über ihr Gesicht. Das alles machte er all die Jahre ganz alleine durch. Hatte niemanden der sich um ihn kümmerte, gut es war nicht gerade so, dass er sich auch mächtig darum riss von jemandem in den Arm genommen zu werden oder irgendwo Trost zu finden, aber dennoch das war so traurig.

Aufkeuchend wich sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Voldemort hatte Snape mit einem Fluch niedergestreckt. Er krümmte sich schmerzverzehrt am Boden unfähig sich dagegen zu wehren.

„Verrate mir bist du noch mein treuer Anhänger?"

Hermione hangelte sich an der Wand entlang, dann um den Tisch um die beiden herum. In Voldemorts Zügen entdeckte sie einen beinahe freudigen Schimmer. Ihm schien es Spaß zu bereiten Snape zu quälen. Dieser lag zu seinen Füssen und war eine einzige Masse aus Schmerz.

„Hör auf!" rief sie.

„Bitte hör auf! Du tust ihm weh!"

Aber er konnte sie natürlich nicht hören. Sie war nur Zaungast in dieser Vorstellung und das alles eine längst vergangene Erinnerung.

„Ich bin kein Verräter!" kam es abgehakt über Severus Lippen.

Jedes Wort musste er sich mühsam abringen, zu sehr brauchte er seinen Atem, um mit der Folter fertig zu werden.

„Ich möchte dir glauben. Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich mir das wünsche. Du bist fast wie ein Sohn für mich, aber ich kann mich über die Gesetze nicht hinwegsetzen, das verstehst du doch?" Er sprach so geduldig mit ihm, als würde er tatsächlich meinen was er sagte. Seine Mine wirkte ehrlich bedrückt.

„Ich kann dir deine Strafe nicht ersparen. Gerade dir nicht, wo ich sonst in allem so nachsichtig bei dir bin."

Die ganze Zeit stand Snape unter seinem Fluch und ertrug unsägliches Leid. Die Schmerzen mussten fürchterlich sein und er würde darunter sicher die nächsten Tage zu leiden haben. Auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin ging plötzlich die Tür auf und zwei Schergen Voldemorts traten ein. Lucius Malfoy und Barty Crouch jun.. Beiden war anzusehen, dass sie das Schauspiel, das sie zu sehen bekamen, sehr genossen.

„Bringt ihn nach unten und sperrt ihn ein." Befahl er den beiden. Grob fassten sie ihn unter den Armen und zerrten ihn mit sich.

*

Hermione tauchte aus dem Becken wieder auf und wischte sich verstohlen über ihr Gesicht. Er sollte die Tränen nicht sehen. Erst als sie sich sicher war, das er ihr nichts anmerken würde, wandte sie sich ihm zu.

„Wie sind sie wieder raus gekommen? Ich meine wie haben sie es geschafft aus diesem Loch zu entkommen? Am Leben zu bleiben?" Das Hologramm zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwann gelangte er zu der Überzeugung, mit Dumbledores Hilfe, dass ich ihn doch nicht verraten hatte." Unruhig begann sie auf und ab zu wandern.

„Das ist alles so furchtbar! Warum tut ein Mensch nur so was?" Sie wollte es einfach verstehen. Fragend, beinahe bittend ruhten ihre Augen auf dem Hologramm.

„Miss Granger auch mir erschließt sich nicht alles was sich dieses kranke Hirn, das sich Voldemort nennt, ausdenkt."

Ungläubig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Und sie? Wie wurden sie damit fertig?" Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch nur soviel ertragen ohne daran zu Grunde zu gehen? Aber vielleicht ist genau das passiert und deshalb war er so wie er war.

„Ich habe meine Arbeit getan. Ich tat einfach das was getan werden musste."

*

Unbewusst begann er in den Büchern herum zu kritzeln. Nahm eine Veränderung hier und eine da vor. Er konnte immer noch nicht sagen warum, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Veränderungen den gewünschten Trank verbesserten. So wie es in den Büchern stand würde so mancher Trank einfach zu lange brauchen um ihn zu zubereiten, was er viel schneller und effektiver konnte, oder er erhöhte mit der Beifügung anderer Zutaten deren Wirkungsgrad. Unermüdlich war er dabei sämtliche Zaubertränke umzuschreiben. So fand ihn Poppy bei ihrem nächsten Besuch. Vertieft in seine Bücher.

„Ich hoffe, sie übertreiben es nicht. Sie neigen nämlich dazu. Gönnen sie sich auch eine Pause. Sie waren schwer krank und sie sind es immer noch. Ich möchte nicht das sie einen Rückfall bekommen." Belehrte sie ihn und fing sich damit einen zornigen Blick von ihm ein.

„Sie können mich noch so finster angucken wie sie möchten, aber wenn sie mir nicht gehorchen …" Hier machte sie eine kunstvolle Pause, war ihr doch schon im Vorhinein klar, dass er gleich noch viel wütender werden würde, wenn sie ihm ihre Drohung präsentierte.

„Dann nehme ich alle Bücher wieder mit!"

Nun funkelten seine Augen tödlich und ihm lag so einiges auf der Zunge, was er ihr am liebsten gesagt hätte. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihm zu drohen. Solch ein Verhalten duldete er nicht, hat er noch nie getan. Warum war er sich da nur so sicher? Ach könnte er sich nur an alles erinnern. Hektisch schrieb er mit der Kreide ein paar Wörter auf die kleine Tafel und hielt sie ihr hin.

_Sie schreiben mir nicht vor, was ich zu tun habe!!! _

Stand da quer über die Tafel in seiner typischen gedrungenen Schrift geschrieben. Sie lss die Worte und betrachtete ihn dann misstrauisch. Konnte er sich wieder erinnern?

„Haben sie ihre Erinnerungen wieder zurück?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Das wäre gelinde gesagt eine Katastrophe, denn dann konnte sie unmöglich noch länger verbergen das er noch lebte. Er würde ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Unverzüglich würde er verlangen zurück in seine Räume gebracht zu werden und weder Tod noch Teufel konnten ihn davon abhalten und bestimmt nicht sie.

Schweigend schüttelte er seinen Kopf, ein leicht verbitterter Zug lag um seinen Mund. Er litt sehr darunter nichts von sich zu wissen. Er ahnte bereits einiges, das konnte sie an den vielen Kritzeleien in den Bücher erkennen, was sie kurz erbleichen ließ. Sie hatte die Bücher aus der Bibliothek geholt, nur so konnte sie sie unmöglich zurück bringen. Wenn das jemand sah und möglicherweise auch noch die richtigen Schlüsse daraus zog … Undenkbar!

„Gut!" stieß sie erleichtert hervor, was ihr natürlich einen mehr als nur seltsamen Blick von ihm eintrug.

„Ich meine gut dann müssen wir weiter dran arbeiten, dass sie sich wieder erinnern können!" verbesserte sie sich hastig, doch es war zu spät sie sah ihm an, das er ihr nicht glaubte. Er erkannte die Lüge in ihren Worten, er wusste, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbarg.

„So ich sollte wieder gehen. Es gibt auch noch andere Patienten die mich brauchen!" flötete sie in leicht lockerem Ton vor sich hin, aber der Ausdruck in Snapes Augen wurde nicht mehr weicher.

Er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er herausfand was sie vor ihm verbarg. Das war leider ihr Pech gerade ihn als Patienten zu haben. Jeder andere hätte ihr geglaubt, aber er nicht. Er war zulange als Doppelagent für Voldemort und Dumbledore unterwegs gewesen als das man ihm noch leicht etwas vormachen konnte. Beunruhigt lief sie durch die wenig beleuchteten Gänge zurück in den Hauptteil des Schlosses. Lange würde sie ihn nicht mehr aufhalten können. Sobald er stark genug war das Bett zu verlassen, würde er zurückkehren.

*

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, sah sie ihn voller Mitgefühl an.

„Geht das immer so weiter in ihrem Leben? Sind ihre Erinnerung nur voll von Schmerz, Leid und Elend?" Schweigend betrachtete sie das Hologramm einen Moment ehe er sich zu einer Antwort hinreißen ließ. Er hatte die Hände vor sich gefaltet.

„Ja! Möglicherweise nicht alle, aber die Meisten."

Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Kein Wunder, dass sie so ein Menschenfeind sind. Gab es denn nie etwas Erfreuliches in ihrem Leben? Eine glückliche Zeit? War denn ihre Welt ausschließlich durch Dunkelheit geprägt?"

In ihren Augen hatte jeder Mensch etwas Glück verdient und manche hätten es wahrscheinlich viel dringender gebraucht als andere. Wie anders wäre die Geschichte verlaufen, hätte Voldemort zum Beispiel liebende Eltern gehabt und wäre nicht unverstanden und alleine gelassen in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, ohne zu wissen wer oder was er war. Er entdeckte alleine seine Kräfte und nutze sie zum Überleben in einer Welt die grausam zu ihm war und genauso war Snape.

„Hören sie auf zu versuchen mich zu verstehen. Das schaffen sie nicht!" Bellte sie Snape zornig an.

„Keine Sorge das will ich auch gar nicht!" rief sie wütend zurück, aber das war eine Lüge.

Es lag in ihrer Natur, alles was sie umgab, verstehen zu wollen und nun da sie sich ausschließlich um Snapes Erinnerungen kümmerte, war er nun mal das Ziel ihres Interesses und je mehr sie von ihm erfuhr, desto mehr wollte sie auch von ihm wissen. Entschlossen wandte sie sich dem Board mit seinen Erinnerungen zu. Was würde passieren, wenn sie die von ihm bestimmte Reihenfolge durchbrach? Was wenn sie sich einfach eine Phiole schnappte die weiter hinten stand? Vielleicht sogar die letzte in der Reihe? Sie würde es nur erfahren, wenn sie es ausprobierte.

„Haben sie noch nicht genug von meiner Vergangenheit gesehen? Reicht es ihnen noch nicht?"

Sie spürte seine zynischen Worte in ihrem Rücken. Sie klangen so feindselig. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht mit ihr, als seiner Erbin abgefunden. Tief holte sie Luft und versuchte sich zugleich nicht aufzuregen. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich mit einem Hologramm zu streiten. Sie drehte sich ihm zu und betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick lang.

Er war kein gutaussehender Mann. Seine Haut war viel zu bleich, er ging kaum in die Sonne. Die hakenförmige Nase dominierte sein Gesicht und ließ seine Züge scharf hervortreten. Das schwarze, schulterlange Haar hing ihm wie immer zottelig ins Gesicht. Aber das auffälligste in seinem Gesicht blieben seine schwarzen Augen. Sie wirkten einerseits wie tiefe, offene Fenster und gaben einem das Gefühl man konnte sich in ihnen verlieren und doch waren sie verschlossen und verbargen so unendlich viel. Er erlaubte niemandem darin zu lesen. Keinem Menschen war es bisher gelungen in diese Tiefen vorzudringen.

Trotzig schob sie ihr Kinn vor.

„Sie können es noch so oft wie sie wollen probieren, aber sie werden mich ganz bestimmt nicht von hier vertreiben!" Meinte sie hochnäsig.

Sie hatte keine Lust sich mit ihm zu streiten. Dunkel umschatteten sich seine Augen. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht sie hier zu haben. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich bin ihr Erbe und sie sind tot!" Das war hässlich das zu sagen, aber es war auch die Wahrheit und sie wollte sich nicht ewig von ihm fertigmachen lassen.

Fest presste er die Lippen aufeinander und stand erstarrt da. Er konnte nichts tun. Er war nicht wirklich. Erneut wandte sie sich dem Board zu und nahm eine Phiole aus der fast letzten Reihe. Ein erstickter Laut in ihrem Rücken bestätigte ihr, dass sie das Richtige tat.

„Wagen sie es nicht!" schrie er zornig.

„Wagen sie es nicht die Reihenfolge zu durchbrechen!" Er war außer sich und am liebsten hätte er sie geschnappt und geschüttelt. Provokant drehte sie sich ihm zu.

„Ansonsten was?"

„Was tun sie, wenn ich es doch wage?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn an. Dann plötzlich verengten sich ihre Augen.

„Nichts! Sie können nichts tun!" Sie drehte sich zum Denkarium und schüttete den Inhalt hinein.

„Eines Tages werden sie das bereuen!" versprach er ihr noch, ehe ihr Kopf im Becken verschwand.


	6. Chapter 6

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, Polarkatze, Marylein und CaroloveSeverus! Es kommt noch so einiges auf Hermione und auch auf Severus zu. Während sie sich mit seiner Welt auseinandersetzen darf, versucht er verzweifelt seinen Platz wiederzufinden. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

6 Unendlich traurig

_Ungeduldig wollte sie den wabernden Nebel beiseite schieben, aber andererseits war das klug? Was sie bisher gesehen hatte, müsste in ihr doch den gegenteiligen Effekt auslösen. In ihr müssten doch eigentlich Fluchtgedanken sein und weniger diese Suche nach mehr Wissen über sein Leben. _

_Endlich begann der Nebel sich zu lichten und gab somit den Blick frei auf ein kleines Zimmer. Auch hier waren die Möbel eher schlicht und einfach zu nennen. Sie wirkten bewohnt. An vielen Stellen zeigten sich Abnutzungen. Egal wer hier wohnte, er war mit Sicherheit nicht wohlhabend. _

_Eine junge Frau betrat den Raum. Irgendwie hatte Hermione das Gefühl sie kennen zu müssen. In ihren Zügen entdeckte sie eine Vertrautheit. Sie hatte dunkle, lange Haare, ihre Augenfarbe konnte sie nicht erkennen, aber sie strahlte eine gewisse Traurigkeit aus. Ihre Hände zeigten Spuren von harter Arbeit. Sie war vom Schicksal bestimmt nicht verwöhnt worden. _

„_Hast du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht?" _

_Sie drehte sich zu ihr um und sprach sie an! Hermione starrte sie an und wollte schon Antwort geben, doch dann trat ein kleiner Junge von hinten an ihr vorbei. Überrascht blickte sie ihn an. _

„_Ich habe heute einen Brief bekommen!" erzählte er der Frau voller Stolz. _

„_Sie haben mich genommen." Er war so glücklich. Liebevoll strich sie ihm durch sein nachtschwarzes Haar. _

„_Oh das ist ja wunderbar mein Schatz!" rief sie entzückt aus. _

„_Was ist wunderbar?" _

_Erschrocken blickte Hermione hoch. Sie hatte den Mann gar nicht kommen gehört. Aufkeuchend wich sie ein Stück zurück. Vor ihr stand Snape und doch nicht Snape. Das musste sein Vater sein. Sein Sohn sah ihm verblüffend ähnlich. Auch er hatte schwarze Haare, ein fast fahl zu nennendes Aussehen, aber die bezeichnenste Ähnlichkeit waren die Augen. _

_Sie könnte schwören das Snape die schwarzen, stechenden Augen von seinem Vater geerbt hatte. Denn dessen Blick glich dem seines Sohnes aufs Haar, aber ab da endete die Ähnlichkeit auch. _

„_Ich habe einen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen. Ich bin aufgenommen." Berichtet der Junge seinem Vater stolz, aber statt Freude zu empfinden verdüsterte sich der Blick von Snapes Vater. _

„_Das findet ihr wunderbar?" stieß er verächtlich hervor. _

„_Du bist ein genauso verdammtes Monstrum wie deine Mutter!" polterte er los. _

„_Konntest du nicht einmal etwas richtig machen? Ein einziges Mal nur? Aber nein, er muss auch so eine gottverdammte, magische Kreatur sein, so eine Missgeburt wie du!" schrie er, sein Zorn nahm mit jedem Wort zu und auch seine Stimme wurde immer lauter. Er wirkte furchterregend auf Hermione. _

„_Tobias bitte er wird doch nur ein Zauberer, so wie ich." Versuchte sie ihren Mann zu beruhigen, erntete dafür aber nur einen verächtlichen Blick. Severus Snape zog sich Schritt für Schritt zurück. Den Brief aus Hogwarts hielt er fest an seine Brust gedrückt, so als könnte ihn dieser schützen. Automatisch stellte Hermione sich vor das Kind wohl wissend, dass das alles längst vergangen war und sie im Grunde nichts tun konnte. Tobias streckte die Hand aus und sah seinen Sohn finster an. _

„_Gib ihn mir!" Wie kalt er klang, fast unmenschlich. _

_Hermione drehte sich zu Snape um. Da stand ein Junge, kaum elf Jahre alt und bemühte sich tapfer zu sein, dabei sah sie die Angst in seinen Augen. _

„_Nein!" widersprach er fast tonlos. Er wagte es nicht seine Stimme gegen seinen Vater zu erheben. _

„_Was hast du gesagt?" scharf wie ein Peitschenhieb kamen die Worte von Tobias. _

„_Bitte Vater, das ist mein Brief. Bitte!" In seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Tränen der Furcht. Er wusste was kommen würde. _

„_Bring mir den Brief! Sofort!" zischte sein Vater vor Wut kochend. _

_Zögernd, als wäre der Brief auf seine Brust geklebt, löste er sich von ihm und gab ihn seinem Vater. Kurz überflog er den Brief, dann zerriss er ihn in kleine Stücke und warf ihn fort. _

„_Vergiss diesen Unfug!" fuhr er ihn barsch an, doch sein Sohn beachtete ihn gar nicht. Seine Augen lagen auf den Papierstückchen, die einst sein Brief waren. _

_Er würde für immer hier bleiben. Nie die Macht der Magie spüren. Vor Schmerz ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Er hasste seinen Vater. Er hasste ihn von ganzem Herzen. Wie konnte er das nur tun? _

„_Komm her!" brüllte dieser ihn an. _

_Grob packte er den Jungen am Kopf und zerrte ihn dicht zu sich heran. Er beugte sich herab zu seinem Sohn, dicht über seinem Gesicht hielt er inne. _

„_Wage es nie wieder mir zu widersprechen!" Bedrohlich prasselten die Worte auf Severus nieder. _

_Eingeschüchtert sah er hoch zu ihm. Er wirkte wie ein Tier, das in einer Falle gefangen war. Einer tödlichen Falle. Vor Angst brachte er keinen Ton heraus. _

„_Hast du mich verstanden?" Er schüttelte ihn wie eine Ratte durch, ließ ihn dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. _

_Man konnte fast meinen, er genoss diese Macht über seine Familie. Ein Blick auf Snapes Mutter zeigte ihr, dass auch sie Angst hatte und es nicht wagte ihr einziges Kind zu schützen. Was für ein trostloses Bild. Es gab für alle Beteiligten kein Entkommen. _

_Sie alle waren aneinander gebunden. Der Tyrann und seine Opfer. Warum hat Severus Mutter ihren Sohn nicht gerettet? Aber vielleicht hat sie das getan. Sie hat ihn nach Hogwarts geschickt. Weg von seinem Vater. Weg von der Angst. _

„_Ja Vater! Ich habe dich verstanden." _

*

Sie war wieder zurück, nicht mehr länger Teil dieser unendlich traurigen und doch so gewaltsamen Geschichte. Snapes Elternhaus war scheinbar kein Ort der Geborgenheit. Jedenfalls in ihren Augen kein Ort, an dem man sich wünscht ein Kind würde dort aufwachsen.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand das Hologramm da. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen verließ sie Snapes Räume.

Sie kehrte in ihr Zimmer bei ihren Eltern, die sie sehr liebten, zurück und wusste diesen Umstand zum ersten Mal wirklich zu schätzen. Nicht das ihr das nicht schon vorher bewusst war, aber dieses Ereignis hatte ihr deutlich vor Augen geführt wie viel Glück sie gehabt hatte. Man konnte sich nicht aussuchen in was für eine Familie man hineingeboren wurde.

Manchmal hatte man eben Glück, so wie sie, und manchmal hatte man Pech, so wie er. Sie beschloss ihre Mutter zu suchen um bei ihr zu sein.

*

Unentschlossen lag er da. Er hatte keine Lust mehr alleine zu sein. Warum kam sie nicht wieder zurück. Er langweilte sich hier noch zu Tode. Vielleicht konnte er aufstehen? Er mochte keinen blassen Schimmer haben wer er war, aber er wusste witziger, oder eher entsetzlicher Weise banale einfache Dinge. Er wusste wann er Hunger hatte und was er dagegen tun konnte. Er wusste wie man liest und was man mit Büchern machen konnte. Ja er hatte in den letzten Tagen unzählige Zaubertränke neu geschrieben und er war sich tausendprozentig sicher, dass all seine Veränderungen auch tatsächlich funktionierten.

Aber so Kleinigkeiten wie er hieß, wer seine Eltern waren, was er beruflich machte, wer er war - die konnte er nicht beantworten. Frustriert schlug er mit der Faust auf die Decke ein. Er musste etwas tun. Gehen! Dieser Gedanke drängte sich ihm auf. Er wusste eigentlich noch gar nicht ob außer seinem Hals und seiner Stimme ihm noch etwas fehlte.

Zögerlich schlug er die Decke zurück und betrachtete seinen Körper. Nichts! Erleichtert schloss er die Augen. Seine Beine waren unverwundet und auch der Rest seines Körpers wirkte unverletzt. Er starrte auf seine Zehen, wackelte mit ihnen und stellte zu seiner Freude fest, dass das problemlos funktionierte.

Entschlossen schob er seine Beine zur Kante des Bettes. Ein bisschen merkwürdig fühlte sich das für ihn an. Es war so, als hätte er das seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gemacht. Er tastete mit seinen bloßen Füssen nach dem Boden und verlagerte vorsichtig sein Gewicht auf sie. Es war als würden seine Beine aus Pudding bestehen. Wackelig kam er auf die Beine. Schwindel erfasste ihn und rasch stützte er sich am Bett ab.

Die Anstrengung raubte ihm fast seine ganz Kraft und viel schien er davon nicht zu haben. Sich selbst über diese Schwäche verachtend schnaubte er durch die Nase. Er zwang sich, sich aufzurichten und gerade, ohne Halt, zu stehen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen stand er da, der Schweiß brach ihm aus. Jetzt müsste ihm nur noch ein Schritt gelingen.

Ein Schritt und er könnte diesen Ort, wo immer er auch war, verlassen. Er könnte aus eigener Kraft feststellen wo er sich befand. Ob es noch andere Menschen hier gab und vielleicht fand er so etwas über sein Leben heraus.

Das Leben von Severus Snape.


	7. Chapter 7

_Vielen Dank für die netten Review, CaroloveSeverus und Marylein! Hermione wird noch so einiges zu sehen bekommen und er muss sich auf die Suche nach seinem Platz im Leben machen. Mal sehen wo sie sich da treffen. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

7 Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

Unentschlossen, ob sie wütend oder besorgt sein sollte, sah sie auf ihn herab. Die Sorge um ihn siegte schließlich und schnell drehte sie ihn mit Hilfe der Magie um. Natürlich war die Wunde wieder aufgebrochen und blutete heftig. Er lag förmlich in seinem Blut, eine riesige Lache hatte sich um ihn gebildet.

Vorsichtig tastete sie ihn ab und stellte zu ihrem Glück fest, dass er wenn auch schwach noch immer lebte. Schnell verfrachtete sie ihn mit zur Hilfenahme der Magie in sein Bett und löste den Verband. Die Wunde, die schon zu heilen begonnen hatte, war wieder komplett aufgerissen und sah schlimmer als zuvor aus.

„Wo wollten Sie nur hin? In ihrem Zustand gleicht das purem Wahnsinn!" schimpfte sie mit dem Bewusstlosen.

„Aber so waren sie schon immer! Sie konnten wohl nicht mehr warten bis sie kräftig genug sind?" zornig wetterte sie mit ihm.

Sie stillte die Blutung, legte einen neuen Verband an und eilte dann sogleich auf ihre Krankenstation zurück. Sie musste seinen Blutverlust ausgleichen, ansonsten sah sie schwarz für ihn. Er war so schwach, vielleicht zu schwach um noch einmal soviel Glück zu haben. Dieses Mal konnte es durchaus sein, dass er starb. Entschlossen presste sie die Lippen aufeinander.

Nur nicht daran denken! Ermahnte sie sich streng. Er wird es schaffen, er musste. Sie hatte ihn nicht solange am Leben erhalten, um ihn jetzt noch zu verlieren. Nein daran wollte sie gar nicht denken. Hastig suchte sie zusammen was sie brauchte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, dabei lief sie Minerva direkt in die Arme. Fragend blickte die Schulleiterin auf die Medihexe herab. Poppy erbleichte und ihr wurde klar, dass nun der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen war.

*

Heute würde sie nicht in den Kerker gehen. Heute traf sie sich mit ihren Freunden. Sie würden sich in der Winkelgasse treffen. Sie wollte sich neue Bücher kaufen. Harry brauchte einen größeren Umhang, der Kerl wuchs immer noch und Ron hatte wieder einmal seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen.

Sie freute sich schon sehr darauf und wünschte sich sie könnte ihnen erzählen was sie erlebt hatte, aber sie wusste nicht wie die beiden darauf reagierten. Weder Ron noch Harry konnten Snape je leiden. Auch jetzt nicht obwohl dieser tot war. Dieser Gedanke löste ein seltsames Gefühl in ihr aus. Wie als würde es ihr leid tun, dass er tot war. Er hatte in seinem Leben soviel schreckliches erlebt.

Hätte er es nicht verdient auch einmal Glück zu erfahren? Einfach zu wissen, dass das Leben selbst soviel schönes bot? Nie würde er das kennenlernen. Irgendwie fühlte sich das bitter an. Er hatte für sie alle sehr viel gegeben. Er war für die Freiheit der magischen Welt in dieses finstere Loch gegangen, hatte sich Foltern lassen und war schließlich sogar dafür gestorben und nie hat es jemand erfahren. Bis jetzt.

Sie war, neben Dumbledore und dieser lebte auch nicht mehr, die einzige die davon wusste. Er hatte recht, es war ein schweres und grausames Erbe das sie von ihm bekommen hatte. Vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich klüger gewesen die Finger davon zu lassen, aber auf der anderen Seite die Zaubererwelt musste endlich die Wahrheit erfahren - wie mutig er war.

Wie viel er gegeben hatte, ohne dafür etwas zu verlangen. Ja er war grausam und gemein. War ein tyrannischer Lehrer gewesen. Hatte seine Mitmenschen schlecht behandelt, vor allem die ihm anvertrauten Schüler, aber wie wenig wog das im Vergleich dazu, was er für sie alle ertragen hatte, um ihr Leben zu retten?

*

Minerva verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Poppy streng an.

„Verrätst du mir wo du mit all dem Zeug hin willst?"

Diese schluckte mühselig und überlegte fieberhaft nach einer guten Antwort, aber ihr wollte nichts einfallen, also zuckte sie verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Das Beste wird sein du siehst es dir selbst an." Meinte sie resigniert und sah abwartend auf Minerva.

Zustimmend nickte diese und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Erstaunt registrierte Minerva, dass sie Poppy in den alten, kaum mehr genutzten Teil des Schlosses führte. Vor einer fensterlosen Kammer hielt sie inne.

„Es könnte sein, dass dich das was du gleich sehen wirst erschreckt." Meinte Poppy noch mysteriös, ehe sie die Tür aufstieß und tatsächlich. Kaum hatte Minerva den Raum betreten, keuchte sie ungläubig auf.

„Aber das…ist unmöglich!" stammelte sie und doch sah sie ihn vor sich.

„Wie?"

Ihr Blick glitt zwischen ihm und Poppy verwirrt hin und her. Ihr Geist vermochte, dass was ihre Augen sahen, noch nicht richtig verarbeiten.

„Und du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst und mir nichts gesagt?"

Poppy senkte beschämt den Kopf, dann strafte sie sich und eilte an Snapes Seite. Reue konnte sie später fühlen, jetzt musste sie sein Leben noch einmal retten. Noch einmal, dann war aber Schluss mit seinen ständigen Versuchen doch noch zu sterben und wenn sie ihn anbinden musste. Diesmal kannte sie keine Gnade.

*

Sie schlenderten durch die verschiedenen Läden in der Winkelgasse, schauten natürlich bei Ollivander vorbei und nachdem er ärgerlich über Ron seinen Kopf geschüttelt hatte, er betrachtete nun mal seine Zauberstäbe wie Mütter ihre Kinder und sah es gar nicht gerne, wenn sie schlecht behandelt wurden, gab er ihm einen neuen Zauberstab mit der Auflage er möge diesen doch besser behandeln und nicht so wie seine beiden Vorgänger.

Hermione zog es natürlich mehr zu Flourish & Blotts. Sie verließ den Laden erst als sie genug Bücher hatte die sie gerade noch tragen konnte. Harry und Ron betrachteten sie ungläubig. Was sie nicht sahen war, dass sie sich Bücher auch über die Geschichte der Zaubererfamilien besorgt hatte.

Sie wollte über Snapes Vergangenheit soviel es ging herausfinden. Irgendwie war sie neugierig auf ihn und seine Eltern und sie wollte sich nicht nur auf seine Erinnerungen verlassen. Es war, in Anbetracht der Bilder die er ihr zeigte, schwierig einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, aber sie durfte unter keinen Umständen vergessen, dass er ihr nur seine Sichtweise zeigen konnte.

Sie sah alles nur so wie er es sah und für ihn war es sehr schlimm gewesen, zum Teil kaum zu ertragen. Sie war sich sicher sie hätte es nicht gekonnt. Eigentlich war sie hier, um Spaß mit ihren Freunden zu haben und dabei ihn und alles was mit ihm zusammenhängt zu vergessen, aber das schien unmöglich. Ihre Gedanken kreisten ständig um ihn und um das was sie gesehen hatte.

„Mione was hast du?" unterbrach plötzlich Harry ihre Gedankengänge. Leicht irritiert blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Nichts!" log sie und wollte weitergehen, doch er hielt sie mit einer Hand zurück.

„Wie lange kennen wir uns nun schon?" Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, selbst Ron war stehen geblieben auch ihm war das seltsame Verhalten von Hermione aufgefallen.

Hermione sah beide gerührt an, sie waren tatsächlich ihre besten Freunde und genau deshalb konnte sie es ihnen auch nicht sagen.

„Bitte, ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Es…ist geheim, aber nicht mein Geheimnis. Okay?"

Verstehend nickte Harry, er wusste wie ernst Hermione vertrauliche Angelegenheiten von anderen nahm. Niemals würde sie jemanden verraten.

„Du weißt du kannst mit uns immer reden, wenn du uns brauchst." Er sprach für sich und Ron. Auch dieser nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. Hermione umarmte beide und drückte sie kurz an sich.

„Ihr seid die besten Freunde die man sich nur wünschen kann." Flüsterte sie ihnen zu und musste dabei eine Träne unterdrücken. Ron räusperte sich verlegen, er war ganz rot geworden und sah die beiden gespielt ernst an.

„So das wäre jetzt geklärt und nun lasst uns noch ein bisschen Spaß zusammen haben."

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie in ein Café und tatsächlich gelang es den beiden Hermione eine Weile von Snape abzulenken.

*

Sie ließ sie in Ruhe arbeiten. Sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie ihm diverse Tränke einflösste und dabei unentwegt mit ihm schimpfte. Sie spürte eine gewisse Vertrautheit, die von Poppy ausging. Wie lange pflegte sie ihn hier schon? Das mussten bereits gut drei Monate sein. Seit dem Fall und Tod Voldemorts.

In all dieser Zeit hatte sie kein Wort gesagt, sich niemandem anvertraut. Warum? So als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gehört antwortete ihr Poppy automatisch.

„Du wirst dich sicher fragen, warum ich nie etwas gesagt habe. Tja in der ersten Zeit sah es nicht so aus, als würde er es schaffen. Genau gesagt hatte er erst vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten Mal das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, bis dahin dachte ich er würde nicht überleben, aber dann schlug er doch die Augen auf."

Minerva trat zögernd näher, so als könnte sie das Wunder vor ihren Augen immer noch nicht ganz fassen. Betrachtete den einstigen Feind, späteren Freund und dann den Helden der vor ihr lag. Ja er war alles.

Unhöflich, zynisch, gemein so benahm er sich in der Schule, aber er konnte auch anders sein. Nicht mit Worten, das hatte er nie gelernt, aber mit Taten. Wenn es darauf ankam, konnte man sich neben Dumbledore, niemanden besseren an seiner Seite wünschen als ihn.

Seufzend zauberte sie sich einen Stuhl herbei und nahm Platz. Wenigstens konnte sie Hermione von der Bürde seiner Erinnerungen entbinden, das war schon etwas.

„Da gibt es noch etwas was du wissen solltest." Meinte Poppy in diesem Moment. Minerva runzelte die Stirn und sah sie abwartend an.

„Er kann sich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern. Er kennt weder seinen Namen noch seine Geschichte."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Minerva Severus, sah auf seine bleichen Züge, seine nun noch magere Gestalt die sich unter den Decken verbarg, dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf Poppy.

„Bist du hier fertig?" Bejahend nickte die andere.

„Dann lass mich bitte mit ihm allein. Ich muss über sehr viel nachdenken."

Poppy machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, als Minervas Stimme sie noch einmal zurück hielt.

„Halte dich bereit. Ich erwarte von dir später noch einen ausführlichen Bericht." Kam es hart von ihr.

Unglücklich blickte Poppy auf sie, dann huschte sie endgültig aus dem Raum.

*

Schweigend sah sie ihn an. Er lebte! Er war die ganze Zeit hier und lebte. Irgendwie gab ihr das nach all den Schrecken der letzten Wochen und Monate Hoffnung. So viele Menschen waren in dem sinnlosen Krieg ums Leben gekommen. Unzählige Freunde und Schüler hatte sie verloren.

Noch heute quälten sie fürchterliche Träume. Wie oft zermürbte sie sich mit der Frage – Warum sie überlebt hatte und andere, die das ganze Leben noch vor sich hatten, nicht? Wie ungerecht war diese Welt nur.

Traurig schwelgte sie in der Vergangenheit und dachte an alle, die sie verloren hatte. Nur einen hatte der Tod wieder frei gegeben. Severus Snape. Um ihn würde sie sich von nun an besonders kümmern. Sie rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl näher an ihn heran und nahm seine Hand in die ihrige. Das wagte sie nur, weil sie wusste, dass er nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

„Du wirst es mir sicher nicht glauben, aber es ist schön dich am Leben zu sehen."

Sie blieb die ganze Nacht bei ihm und erzählte ihm was sich nach dem Krieg zugetragen hatte. Ließ aber bewusst aus wer alles gestorben war oder das Hermione sich all seine persönlichen Erinnerungen ansah. Sie wollte ihn nicht aufregen. Er schien genug damit zu tun zu haben am Leben zu bleiben.

„Von nun an werde ich dir helfen wo ich kann." Versprach sie ihm aufrichtig.

In den frühen Morgenstunden erhob sie sich und verließ seine Kammer. In dieser Zeit schlug er kein einziges Mal die Augen auf, was sicher kein gutes Zeichen war. Vielleicht hatte Poppy Recht und er verlor diesmal den Kampf gegen den Tod.

„Ich komme schon bald wieder!" Versprach sie ihm noch, ehe sie ihn ungern alleine ließ, aber sie musste.

Es würde für die Schüler seltsam aussehen, wenn sie nicht am Frühstückstisch erschien und neugierige Fragen konnte sie jetzt bestimmt nicht gebrauchen. Sie würde es vorerst niemandem sagen. Außer ihr und Poppy sollte es noch keiner erfahren.

*

In der Halle traf sie auf Hermione. Entspannt schlug sie den Weg in den Kerker ein. Schade, dass sie es ihr nicht sagen konnte, aber wer weiß ob Severus sich jemals wieder erinnerte, geschweige denn, ob er überlebte oder auch das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. All das stand noch in den Sternen und würde sich erst in den nächsten Tagen, wenn überhaupt, zeigen und bis dahin war es sicher besser Hermione erfuhr soviel über sein Leben wie nur ging.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Kind?" sprach sie sie freundlich an.

Hermione schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln.

„Bestens! Ich war gestern mit Harry und Ron unterwegs und wir hatten richtig Spaß." Erwiderte sie aufrichtig.

„Daran hast du gut getan. Man sollte seine Freunde nie aus den Augen verlieren, wer weiß wie schnell sie verschwinden." Meinte Minerva rätselhaft, Hermione nickte nur.

Sie wusste nur zu gut wie viele Menschen Minerva in diesem furchtbaren Krieg verloren hatte. Sie waren alle gezeichnet für den Rest ihres Lebens.

„Wie geht's dir mit seinen Erinnerungen?" fragte sie sie vorsichtig.

„Es ist schwierig, manchmal richtig hart. Er hat so viele schreckliche Erinnerungen. Gab es denn keine schönen Momente in seinem Leben? Wie kann ein einziger Mensch unbeschadet so viel ertragen?"

Minerva hakte sich kurz unter bei ihr und begleitete sie ein Stück.

„Das ist es ja gerade – er hat es nicht unbeschadet überstanden! Du wirst kaum einen Mann finden der, so wie er, in seinem Leben nicht nur unsäglich viel Schmerz und Leid erfahren durfte, aber zugleich fast genauso viel anderen zufügte hatte!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Vielen,vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, CaroloveSeverus, Heatpipe, Marylein, Bane1602 und Malina! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut! :-)_

_Mal sehen wie euch dieses Kapitel gefällt. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

8 Märchenstunde

Nachdenklich öffnete sie die Tür zu Snapes Räumen. Er stand wie immer mitten im Zimmer und schien auf sie gewartet zu haben. Eine zynische Bemerkung lag bereits auf seinen Lippen, aber angesichts ihres Gesichtsausdruckes schluckte er sie hinunter. Abwartend betrachtete er sie. Sie nahm vor dem Schreibtisch Platz. Ihre Stirn war in tiefe Falten gelegt.

„Sie sollten das lassen!" kam es trocken von ihm. Er ließ sich ihr gegenüber in seinen Stuhl fallen und sah sie neugierig an.

„Was?" Fragend richtete sie ihren Blick auf ihn. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach.

„Wenn sie ihre Stirn weiter so in Falten legen, werden sie eines Tages nicht mehr weggehen und gerade bei Frauen sieht das hässlich aus!"

Wut blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

„Musste er sie auch noch mit den, ihm so typischen, Beleidigungen ausstatten? Genügte nicht sein Aussehen?" Tief holte sie Luft, sie würde sich nicht mit einem Hologramm streiten, sie nicht.

„Aber was kann man von ihm auch anderes erwarten?"

Er zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht Antworten auf die Fragen, die unweigerlich in ihrem kleinen Kopf rumschwirren?" Gelassen legte er die Fingerspitzen aneinander und betrachtete sie mit seiner überheblichen Art.

Nun vielleicht konnte er das tatsächlich. Er mochte ein boshaftes Ekel sein, aber er war auch intelligent und gerissen wie ein verschlagender Fuchs.

„Es ist vielleicht nichts, aber…" so laut ausgesprochen kamen ihr ihre Gedanken recht albern vor.

Sie verdächtigte Poppy und auch Minerva, das sie etwas verbargen. Wahrscheinlich war das eine der Spätfolgen nach dem Krieg. Über mehrere Jahre hinweg sagte ihnen niemand die ganze Wahrheit und fast jeder hatte etwas zu verbergen. Ständig mussten sie sich selbst und zum Teil auch mit großen Gefahren verbunden auf die Suche nach der Wahrheit machen.

Jedenfalls wurde sie dieses Gefühl nicht los, dass da etwas war. Nur was?

„Miss Granger, wenn ich ihnen mit meiner Brillanz helfen soll, dann müssen sie mir schon sagen um was es sich handelt." Schlug er kühl vor.

Hermione straffte sich und gab sich einen Ruck.

„Also gut, aber wahrscheinlich bilde ich mir da nur was ein…" Ein ungeduldiges Schnauben von gegenüber ließ sie hastig fortfahren.

„Ich habe Poppy vor ein paar Tagen auf dem Gang getroffen, als ich auf dem Weg hierher war und sie schleppte alles mögliche Zeug mit sich."

Sie schwieg erneut und versuchte sich genau an den kurzen Vorfall zu erinnern.

„Was für Zeug? Ein bisschen präziser müssen sie sich schon ausdrücken!" verlangte er streng.

„Verbandszeug, Salben. Tinkturen…"

„Nun nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich für eine Medi-Hexe, sollte man meinen." Fiel er ihr sarkastisch ins Wort und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber die Bücher…" kam es patzig von ihr. Manchmal könnte sie ihn glatt erwürgen. So ein Pech aber auch das der Kerl schon tot war!

„Was für Bücher?" schoss er neugierig geworden zurück.

„Bücher über das Brauen und Zubereiten von Zaubertränken, Kräuterkunde, solche Bücher halt."

Er verschränkte die Finger und wartete ob sie noch etwas sagen würde, sie schwieg aber und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Und was sollte daran nun seltsam sein?" Er verstand nicht.

„Daran vielleicht nichts, aber ich weiß nicht, ich hatte nur so ein Gefühl…Vergessen sie es!" stieß sie grob hervor.

Es war dumm sich mit einem Hologramm darüber zu unterhalten, noch dazu wenn dieses Severus Snape hieß. Wie sollte sie diesem Gefühle begreifbar machen?

*

Leise pochte es an ihre Bürotür. Poppy erschien pünktlich zu ihrem Termin. Minerva sortierte die Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch in denen sie vorgab zu arbeiten. Sie konnte sich einfach auf nichts konzentrieren.

Er lebte! Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sie hatte drei Monte Zeit gehabt sich mit seinem und dem Tod von so vielen anderen abzufinden und dann plötzlich stand er von den Toten wieder auf.

Auf ihr leises: „Herein!" schlich die Medi-Hexe leicht geduckt in den Raum.

Minerva würde sie sicher nicht so ungeschoren davon kommen lassen. Auf das Donnerwetter, das jetzt sicher kam innerlich gefasst, ließ sie sich ergeben vor dem Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl sinken.

Minerva lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und musterte Poppy unter einem strengen Blick. Sie hatte immer noch nicht entschieden ob sie wütend oder dankbar sein sollte. Wütend, weil sie ihr dieses Wunder verschwiegen hatte und dankbar, weil sie sich um ihn gekümmert und ihn am Leben gehalten hatte.

„Wie geht es ihm?" war ihre erste Frage.

Wird er sich erholen? Blieb er bei ihnen? Poppy senkte den Kopf.

„Nicht gut. Er ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht und das gefällt mir nicht!" Unglücklich sank sie noch mehr in sich zusammen.

Minerva verdaute diese Neuigkeit eine Minute lang, ihn jetzt noch einmal zu verlieren, wäre grausam.

„Wann eigentlich gedachtest du mir die Wahrheit zu sagen?" Poppy verknotete ihre Hände im Schoss.

„Am Anfang waren alle so durcheinander und geschockt von den Ereignissen. Es erschien mir nicht richtig es zu sagen, noch dazu wo es noch immer in den Sternen stand, ob er überleben würde. Und später…Ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich es sagen sollte, je mehr Zeit verging."

Minerva nickte mit dem Kopf. Irgendwie verstand sie Poppy sogar, aber dennoch war sie wütend auf sie und auch stolz.

„Du hast sehr viel getan für ihn. Unglaubliches geleistet, doch von jetzt an werde ich dir helfen, dich um ihn zu kümmern."

Dankbar atmete die Medi-Hexe aus. Scheinbar kam sie mit einem blauen Auge davon.

„Vorerst sollte niemand von ihm erfahren. Besonders Hermione Granger nicht! Es könnte sie bei ihrer Aufgabe, bei ihrer Bürde beeinflussen." Meinte sie noch streng zu ihr, dabei sah sie Poppy eindringlich an. Diese nickte zustimmend und erhob sich.

„Ach und denke nicht nur weil ich dich heute geschont habe, ich nicht später noch einmal darauf zurück komme!" sagte die Schulleiterin noch scharf zu ihr, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

*

Hermione erhob sich und trat auf das Board mit den Phiolen zu.

„Gibt es eigentlich eine chronologische Ordnung von ihren Erinnerungen?"

Sie fühlte den Blick des Hologramms in ihrem Rücken. Sie wartete förmlich darauf, dass er sie gleich wieder zur Schnecke machte. Immerhin hatte es ihm das letzte Mal gar nicht gefallen, dass sie sich seinen Anordnungen, welche Erinnerung sie sich in welcher Reihenfolge ansehen musste, ignoriert hatte und ihn auch noch dabei beleidigte.

Geschmeidig erhob er sich und trat neben sie.

„Ich meine für mich wäre es leichter ihre Vergangenheit zu verstehen, wenn ich sie in richtiger Zeitfolge sehen kann." Fügte sie erklärend hinzu. Außerdem wurde sie den Verdacht nicht los, dass die ersten Erinnerungen die sie zu sehen bekam, mehr der Abschreckung dienten. Vielleicht war das von ihm so geplant gewesen. Es wäre nicht untypisch für ihn, wenn er sich zwar Dumbledores Wünschen gebeugt hätte, aber eben auf seine Art um doch noch seinen Willen durchzusetzen – das sein Erbe unangetastet blieb.

Immer noch schwieg er. Leicht nervös geworden blickte sie zu ihm hoch. War das Hologramm kaputt? Er stand erstarrt da und blickte gerade aus.

„Geht es ihnen gut?" ließ sie sich hinreißen ihn zu fragen. Daraufhin wandte er ihr genervt den Blick zu.

„Ich bin ein Hologramm, mir kann es weder schlecht noch gut gehen, Miss Granger!" wies er sie schroff zurecht.

Hermione verdrehte leicht die Augen und war sich dabei nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt froh darüber war, das er oder es nicht kaputt war, oder doch nicht.

„Nehmen sie diese hier als nächstes!" er deutete auf eine der Phiolen die ganz hinten standen.

„Sie enthält meine frühste Erinnerung!" Seine Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten.

Ob Professor Snape sich dessen bewusst gewesen war, dass er viele seiner Emotionen auf sein Hologramm übertragen hatte? Schoss es Hermione plötzlich durch den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich ließ sich das gar nicht vermeiden, immerhin ging es um sein Leben und was sie bisher davon gesehen hatte konnte selbst den Stärksten mühelos aus der Bahn werfen und Snape gehört sicher zu den Stärkeren auf dieser Welt.

Gehörte! Verbesserte sie sich selbst streng. Schon vergessen? Er ist tot!

*

Kaum ließ es ihre Zeit zu schlich sie wieder in den alten, eigentlich unbewohnten Teil des Schlosses. Vor seiner Kammer hielt sie kurz inne. Sie ahnte bereits was sie dahinter erwartete, Severus der noch immer nicht erwacht war und es vielleicht auch niemals tun würde. Leise trat sie ein, ging bis zu seinem Bett und sah auf ihn herab.

„Ich werde für dich da sein!" versprach sie ihm flüsternd.

Sie zauberte wie beim letzten Mal einen Stuhl für sich herbei und ließ sich darauf sinken. Eine Zeitlang sah sie ihn einfach nur an. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, er lebte und auch wenn sie das jetzt wusste, so brauchte sie dennoch Zeit um es wirklich zu begreifen. Wie fahl er war. Selbst aus seinen Lippen war alles rot gewichen.

„Ich sollte wahrscheinlich mit dir reden. Dir etwas aus Hogwarts erzählen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung was dich interessieren könnte, also werde ich dir einfach alles erzählen." Begann sie stockend.

Sie wusste aus verschiedenen Erzählungen und Berichten, das es gut war mit Komatösen Patienten zu sprechen, umso einfach den Kontakt zu dieser Welt für sie aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Es gab einen fürchterlichen Krieg. So viele Menschen starben…Das ist jetzt vermutlich nicht das beste Thema."

Ihm in seinem Zustand von Tod und Krieg zu erzählen würde ihn bestimmt nicht wirklich aufmuntern und ihm dabei helfen wieder gesund werden zu wollen.

„Die Schule geht schon fast wieder ihren gewohnten Gang und doch ist alles anders. Dumbledore…nun ja, dass weißt du ja und du natürlich. Es ist einfach nicht dasselbe ohne euch. Irgendwie, das wirst du mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, fehlt mir deine schwarze Robe die sich durch die Gänge bauscht und Kinder verzweifelt nach einem Versteck Ausschau halten lässt."

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Auch wenn du mich gelegentlich fast zum Verzweifeln gebracht hast, so wünsch ich mir gerade nichts mehr, als das du es wieder tun würdest."

*

Sie nahm die genannte Phiole und schüttete sie mit leicht zittrigen Fingern in die Schale, dann sah sie wieder hoch zu ihm. Er stand immer noch neben ihr.

„Was werde ich sehen?" fragte sie ihn leicht misstrauisch.

„Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen. Finden sie es raus!" forderte er sie heraus.

Suchend betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, doch darin war nichts zu lesen. Sie legte die Hände auf den Rand des Denkariums, nahm ihren Mut zusammen und tauchte den Kopf in das Becken.

„_Das gefällt dir!" rief eine lachende Frauenstimme. _

„_Mein kleiner Prinz!" _

Sie hörte das Glucksen und Kichern eines Kleinkindes.

_Quietschend lief es vor einer Frau davon, doch es kam nicht weit, da hatte sie es wieder eingefangen und überschüttete es mit Küssen was den Kleinen wieder zum lachen brachte. Die Frau war Severus Mutter Eileen und das Kind - das war der kleine Severus Snape. _

_Da war er gerade mal zwei vielleicht auch drei Jahre alt. Zärtlich drückte sie ihn an sich und spielte mit seinen kleinen Fingern. _

„_Mein süßer, kleiner Schatz! Ich hab dich so lieb!" wisperte sie mit bewegter Stimme. _

_Man konnte es fast spüren, wie sehr sie das Kind liebte und das Kind sie. Mit großen Augen sah er seine Mutter an. _

„_Mama auch lieb!" erwiderte der Kleine und wurde dafür fest in die Arme genommen. Sie setzte sich mit ihm auf eine Decke am Boden und fischte eins der Kinderbücher aus einer Kiste die neben ihnen stand. _

Hermione sah sich im Zimmer um. Scheinbar ein Kinderzimmer. An der einen Wand stand ein Gitterbett, überzogen mit einer Bärenbettwäsche. Viele Spielsachen waren am Boden verstreut. Muggelspielsachen. Die hatte ihm sicher sein Vater gekauft. Tobias Prince war kein Magier. Eileen Prince begann zu lesen und nicht nur der Junge lauschte gebannt auf ihre Stimme.

„_Es war einmal vor langer, langer Zeit ein böser Zauberer, der wollte die ganze magische Welt beherrschen. Er war überall bekannt und gefürchtet für seine schrecklichen Taten. Die Menschen trauten sich kaum noch aus ihren Häusern aus Angst ihm zu begegnen. _

_Doch dann kam eines Tages ein stolzer Prinz auf seinem edlen Ross angeritten. Er forderte den bösen Zauberer heraus und besiegte ihn. Die Menschen jubelten ihm zu und dankten ihm. Er brachte wieder Frieden in die magische Welt. Als Lohn erhielt er das schönste, liebenswerteste und klügste Mädchen zur Frau. _

_Sie hatte sich vom ersten Moment an in ihn verliebt und er in sie und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, lieben sie sich heute noch und sorgen so für Frieden in der magischen Welt." _

_Still und gebannt lauschte Severus seiner Mutter zu, er hatte sich einen Daumen in den Mund gesteckt, doch kaum hatte seine Mutter zu Ende erzählt, zog er diesen heraus. _

„_Nochmal Mama!" forderte er. _

„_Möchtest du nicht einmal eine andere Geschichte hören?" fragte sie ihn hoffnungsvoll. _

„_Du hast so viele schöne Bücher mit ganz vielen tollen Geschichten." Versuchte sie sie ihm schmackhaft zu machen, doch der kleine Severus schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf. _

„_Nein!" _

Hermione musste schmunzeln. Scheinbar war Snape immer schon ein sturer Kerl gewesen.


	9. Chapter 9

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein, CaroloveSeverus und SeverusHermioneSnape! Ich werde noch alle möglichen Erinnerungen einbauen, aber seine erste Liebe und er als Teenager - ich glaube das sollten wir uns nicht entgehen lassen! ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

9 Magie

Hermione tauchte aus dem Becken auf und sah lange nachdenklich auf Snape. Das war eine Seite von seinem Leben, die sie noch nicht kannte. Es gab schöne Momente in seinem Leben, sie mochten kurz gewesen sein, viel zu kurz, aber es gab sie. Was war nur passiert? Warum hatte sich seine Welt zur Dunkelheit gewendet?

„Ihre Mutter hat sie sehr geliebt." Begann sie. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl das sagen zu müssen.

„Das tun die meisten Mütter!" stellte er sachlich fest. „Sie lieben ihre Kinder, daran ist nichts außergewöhnliches das man es groß erwähnen müsste."

Schon klang wieder, die für ihn so typische, leichte Ungeduld durch. Ihm waren Unterhaltungen, die seiner Meinung sinnlos waren und das waren die Meisten in seinen Augen, verhasst.

„Der Gedanke mag für sie befremdlich sein, aber meine Mutter hat mich geliebt!" fügte er noch an.

Ihm war durchaus bewusst worauf sie anspielte. Nicht auf die offensichtliche Tatsache, das Mütter ihre Kinder lieben, nein auf die, das es selbst seine Mutter tat – ihn lieben. Hermione wurde rot.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint." Brachte sie stotternd über die Lippen.

„Wenn sie es nicht so meinen, dann sagen sie es nicht!" schlug er leicht grob vor. Hermione holte tief Luft.

„Es ist alles so schwierig zu verstehen für mich!" entfuhr es ihr ungewollt.

„Ich habe ihnen damals, als sie so unerwartet aufgekreuzt sind, deutlich klar gemacht, dass es ihren Geist überfordern würde, wenn sie sich meine Erinnerungen ansehen!" meinte er kühl.

„Können sie eigentlich auch etwas anderes, als mich ständig niederzumachen? Ich bin nicht glücklich darüber all die Dinge über sie sehen zu müssen, aber ich tue es." Sie war es leid sich ständig vor ihm verteidigen zu müssen.

„Warum?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Weil ich es ihnen versprochen habe!"

*

Der Abend kam und wich der Nacht, doch Severus zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen ob er wieder erwachen würde. Stunde um Stunde verging, aber sein Zustand blieb unverändert.

„Das ist nicht fair!" sagte Minerva leise.

An ihrer Seite saß Poppy. Mit Besorgnis sahen beide Frauen auf ihn herab. Leblos und bleich lag er in den Kissen.

„Können wir den nichts tun?"

Stumm schüttelte Poppy ihren Kopf.

„Ich habe alles getan was ich konnte. Den Rest muss er machen."

Minerva tätschelte sanft seine Hand ganz so als versuchte sie ihn mit dieser Geste dazu zu bringen aufzuwachen.

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken ihn hier so alleine zu wissen. Wir sollten ihn in seine alte Schlafkammer bringen!" bestimmte die Schulleiterin.

„Was wenn ihn jemand sieht?" gab Poppy zu bedenken. Sie hütete das Geheimnis das er noch lebte schon so lange, dass es ihr schon selbstverständlich erschien.

„Sei nicht albern! Niemand wird ihn sehen! Wie denn auch um diese Zeit ist im Schloss keine Seele mehr unterwegs und in seiner Kammer wird kaum jemand nach ihm suchen!" Barscher als gewollt kamen die Worte von Minervas Lippen. Poppy zuckte kurz zusammen, dann erhob sie sich und begann wortlos zusammen zu packen.

„Vielleicht wird er in seinem vertrauten Umfeld schneller gesund? Wir müssen es einfach versuchen!" milderte Minerva ihre letzten Worte etwas ab.

Sie wollte Poppy nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, aber Severus noch eine weitere Nacht hier alleine lassen konnte sie auch nicht. In seiner Kammer wäre er allem näher und sie noch viel schneller bei ihm, wenn er sie brauchte.

Die Gefahr, dass Hermione ihn zufällig entdeckte war dadurch zwar größer, aber Minerva hielt es dennoch für unwahrscheinlich. Welchen Grund sollte das Mädchen haben in Severus Schlafkammer einzudringen? Keinen. Sie half Poppy dabei alles für seinen Umzug vorzubereiten.

*

Wochenende! Zwei Tage in denen sie ihn nicht sehen musste und auch keine Erinnerungen von ihm. Zwei Tage die sie unbeschwert mit ihrer Familie verbringen konnte. Von unten drangen die typischen Geräusche ihrer Mutter die gerade Frühstück für die Familie machte an ihr Ohr. Träge streckte sie sich in ihrem Bett und dachte automatisch an ihn.

Ob er so einen Morgen mit seiner Familie auch erleben durfte? Sich einfach noch einmal in den Kissen umdrehen um dann gemeinsam mit den Eltern zu frühstücken und dabei über sein Leben reden zu können? Warum dachte sie schon wieder an ihn?

Vieles was er ihr bisher gezeigt hatte ergab irgendwie keinen Sinn. Es waren nur so Bruchstückchen die kein ganzes Bild zeigten. Ständig fragte sie sich was passierte bevor er Sirius mit diesem so grausamen Fluch bedacht und was danach. Warum wurde er nicht der Schule verwiesen?

Wie ist es ihm geglückt sich aus diesem schrecklichen Vorfall herauszuwinden? Noch dazu wo James, Peter und auch Remus dabei gewesen waren und alles gesehen hatten. Oder die Ereignisse mit Voldemort. Was geschah im Vorfeld. Wieso zweifelte er an Snapes Loyalität und warum vertraute er ihm dann doch wieder?

Fragen über Fragen. Energisch schob sie die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Sie würde nicht den ganzen Tag damit verbringen um über Snape nachzudenken. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, schlug einen Notizblock auf und schrieb all die Fragen auf ein leeres Blatt.

Mit ihnen würde sie sich später beschäftigen. Sie musste das Rätsel Severus Snape lösen. Was war er Monster, Held oder beides? Ging das überhaupt? Konnte ein Mensch zugleich unverzeihliche Dinge tun um dann andere wieder völlig selbstlos retten? Widersprach sich das nicht?

In ihrer Welt lernte sie bisher entweder gute Menschen so wie Harry und Ron, oder schlechte Menschen wie Draco und Voldemort kennen. Aber gab es nicht auch noch ein dazwischen? Nicht wirklich gut und nicht wirklich böse? Frustriert schob sie den Block von sich, erhob sich und begann sich anzukleiden.

Schluss damit! Schimpfte sie mit sich selbst. Es reichte, wenn sie sich spätestens am Montag damit wieder auseinandersetzen musste. Das war früh genug.

*

Zufrieden mit sich betrachtete sie ihr Werk. Severus lag gut zugedeckt in seinem eigenen Bett.

„Wird es den Bewohnern vom Schloss nicht auffallen, wenn wir uns in seinen Schlafräumen aufhalten?" fragte Poppy bange nach. So wohl war ihr nicht dabei, ihn so nahe bei den anderen zu haben.

„Beruhige dich! Früher oder später werden wir es auch den anderen sagen, aber vorerst werden wir beide besonders vorsichtig sein müssen." Ermahnte Minerva Poppy streng. Dicht trat sie an Severus Bett heran.

„Wir würden ihm keinen Gefallen tun, wenn alle wüssten, dass er lebt und hier ist, sich aber an nichts erinnern kann!"

Er war ein Mann der gerne alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Er konnte wahrscheinlich gar nicht anders, immerhin arbeitete er jahrelang als Doppelagent gegen Voldemort. Er war an dessen Seite und dieser merkte nicht einmal seinen Verrat, bis auf…Als dieser Nagini auf ihn hetzte, da dürfte er die Wahrheit erkannt haben. Aber was hatte Severus verraten?

„Dein Leben ist ein einziges Mysterium welches Hermione Granger gerade zu verstehen versucht." Flüsterte Minerva ihm zu, dann verließ sie gemeinsam mit Poppy seine Kammer. Sie musste sich noch um ihre Pflichten als Schulleiterin kümmern.

*

Er erwachte in vollkommener Dunkelheit und ihm wurde sofort klar irgendetwas war anders. Mühsam richtete er sich in den Kissen auf, doch starke Schmerzen am Hals zwangen ihn sich wieder zurückzulegen. Automatisch tastete er nach dem dicken Verband.

Was hatte Poppy über seine Wunde gesagt? Es war ein Unfall, aber was für einer? Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und er konnte Schemenhafte Umrisse erkennen. Er war, nach den Möbeln zu urteilen, in einem Schlafzimmer.

Er blickte zur Seite und entdeckte auf dem Nachttisch neben sich eine Kerze, aber wie sollte er sie anzünden? Er wünschte er könnte einfach so Feuer machen, einfach wenn er mit den Fingern schnippte und schon brannte die Kerze.

Das Zimmer war plötzlich in sanftes Licht getaucht. Erschrocken wandte er sich der Kerze zu. Sie brannte! Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ungläubig starrte er auf seine Hände. Er konnte mit bloßem Gedanken Feuer machen! Scheinbar hatte ihm Poppy einiges über ihn verschwiegen!

Er verstand jede Menge über das Brauen von Tränken und er konnte mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken eine Kerze zum brennen bringen. Was konnte er noch alles? Und wo zur Hölle war er? Angestrengt sah er sich im Raum um. Nichts davon war ihm vertraut.

Die Möbel wirkten viel zu düster auf ihn. Alle waren sie aus dunklem, beinahe schwarzem Holz gezimmert und klobig waren sie fast schon grob zu nennen. Wer hatte nur so einen scheußlichen Geschmack? Dicht schob er sich an die Kante des Bettes heran um so die Lade zum Nachttisch zu erreichen. Vielleicht fand sich darin etwas, was ihm half heraus zu finden wo er sich befand.

Mühsam schob er sie auf und schielte über den Rand hinein. Darin war nicht viel zu entdecken. Ein dünner langer Stab und ein Buch. Er nahm beides heraus. Der Stab hatte am einen Ende eine Art Griff und lief zur anderen Seite spitz zu. Vielleicht war der Mensch der hier wohnte Dirigent?

Leicht schwang er damit durch die Luft und dann brach das Chaos im Zimmer aus. Der Kleiderkasten sprang auf und zeigte ihm lauter schwarze Kleidung, einige flogen wie wild durch die Luft und fielen dann einfach zu Boden. Ein Bild segelte kurz durch den Raum und landete mit lautem Knall auf selbigem, wo das Glas in tausend Scherben zersprang. Auf der Kommode tanzte ein Krug gefüllt mit Wasser bis zum Rand, schwappte kurz über, sodass sich Wasser über den Boden ergoss und stand dann wieder still.

Bleich und mit großen Augen lag Severus da. Was war das? Was passierte hier? Schon eindeutig Misstrauisch hob er vorsichtig das Buch und besah sich den Titel. Ein Gedichtband. Ein simpler Gedichtband. Er schüttelte ihn, ließ ihn auf die Decke fallen, aber nichts geschah. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Noch mehr so ungewöhnliche Dinge konnte er heute nicht mehr verkraften.

Den Stab legte er schnell wieder in die Lade zurück und schloss diese. Egal was das war, es gefiel ihm nicht! Das Schlagen einer Tür ließ ihn kurz aufhorchen, er war nicht alleine, nicht mehr.

*

Es war immer noch Dunkel als sie sich dem Schloss näherte. Nervös kaute sie auf ihrem Fingernagel rum. Es war dumm herzukommen, aber den ganzen Tag verfolgten sie seine Erinnerungen und die unzähligen offenen Fragen. Ihr Geist kam nicht mehr zur Ruhe. Immerzu musste sie an ihn denken. Er war ein Mensch voller Geheimnisse und sie hatte die Möglichkeit einige zu lüften.

Sie konnte unmöglich bis Montag warten. Sie würde bis dahin vor Neugierde umkommen. Darum war sie hier, zu dieser unmöglichen Zeit. Sie war schon im Bett gewesen, konnte aber keinen Schlaf finden. Seine Welt nahm sie gefangen. Entschlossen straffte sie ihre Schultern und trat ein. Das Portal war zu ihrem Glück unverschlossen. War es möglich das Filch vergessen hatte abzuschließen? Wie auch immer sie wertete diesen Umstand als gutes Zeichen und ging weiter. Vor seiner Tür hielt sie inne. Was würde er sagen, wenn sie um diese Zeit erschien?

Merkwürdige Geräusche und das Zerbrechen von Glas ließen sie vor Schreck zusammenzucken und schnell in Snapes Büro eilen. Sie hatte Angst davor Peeves auf dem Gang zu begegnen, denn es war sicher nur er, der so einen Höllenlärm verursachte, aber auch den anderen Schlossbewohnern wollte sie um diese Uhrzeit nicht über den Weg laufen. Sie konnte keinen einzigen, vernünftigen Grund für ihr Erscheinen kurz nach Mitternacht nennen. Man würde sie bestimmt für verrückt halten und wer weiß als normal konnte man ihr Verhalten bestimmt nicht bezeichnen.

Kaum drinnen schlug sie eiligst die Tür hinter sich zu. Es war stockfinster und so zückte sie ihren Zauberstab.

„Lumos!" rief sie leise und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes warf ein weiches Licht in den Raum. Verblüfft blickte ihr Snape entgegen.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht – was wollen sie hier?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, Marylein, Lena5972 und CaroloveSeverus. _

_Marylein gedacht wäre sein Büro und Arbeitszimmer wo niemand reinkommt. Getrennt durch ein Badezimmer gelangt man in sein Schlafzimmer, die auch eine Tür nach draußen hat. Ich hatte das so in meinem Kopf, scheinbar hats mit der Umsetztung bzw. Beschreibung nicht so geklappt. Entschuldige. _

_Ab jetzt entwickelt sich die Geschichte anders als von mir gedacht. Eine meiner Figuren weigert sich die von mir für ihn zugedachte Rolle zu spielen. Stur wie er ist...aber das werden die nächsten Kapitel zeigen. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

10 Ein Gefühl von Ordnung

„Ich…ich weiß es nicht!" ratlos sah sie ihn an.

„Sie kommen mitten in der Nacht her und wissen nicht warum?" Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er sie.

„Vielleicht sind sie doch dümmer als ich dachte." Fügte er noch bissig hinzu.

Hermione öffnete den Mund bereit sich zu verteidigen, schloss ihn aber wieder und ließ sich einfach in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. Sie stützte ihren Kopf mit der rechten Hand und sah ins Nichts. Eine Weile saß sie stumm auf dem Stuhl und schwieg. Auch das Hologramm sagte nichts, beobachtete sie nur.

„Den ganzen Tag kreisen meine Gedanken um Sie…ich denke an nichts anderes mehr." Begann sie.

Sie hob den Kopf und richtete ihren Blick auf ihn, aber er sagte nichts.

„Müsste eigentlich nicht ein " Ich hab es ihnen doch gesagt!" von Ihnen jetzt kommen?" humorlos lachte sie über ihren eigenen Scherz kurz auf, dass aber, da sie sich nicht wohl fühlte, gequält über ihre Lippen kam.

Das Hologramm schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „

Auch wenn es der Wahrheit entspricht, so habe ich nicht vor mich zu wiederholen. Außerdem scheinen Sie durchaus fähig genug zu sein um schon zu demselben Schluss gekommen zu sein. Was uns natürlich wieder zurück zu der Frage bringt, was tun sie hier?"

Er nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und sah sie scharf an. Plötzlich nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen, dann holte sie tief Luft.

„Ich möchte mehr von Ihnen sehen. Ich möchte Sie verstehen. Ich möchte die Welt mit Ihren Augen kennen lernen!" stieß sie entschlossen vor.

Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf und rieb die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Eine Geste die Hermione kurz irritierte. Es war so typisch er und doch es war nicht er.

„Meine Erinnerungen werden ihnen Einblicke in meine Welt verschaffen, sonst nichts. Es wird einfach Licht auf manche Ereignisse geworfen, aber ohne die Geschichten dazu zu kennen, wird es schwierig sein es zu verstehen."

Dieser Gedanke war Hermione schon selbst gekommen, das war ihr nicht neu.

„Wurden Sie nicht mit den Erinnerungen ausgestattet? Können Sie die Lücken nicht füllen?"

Verneinend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Leider nein! Ich bekam einige Instruktionen. Auch einige Informationen gewisse Erinnerungen betreffend, aber das ist nur begrenzt." Erklärte er ihr sachlich.

„Würde ich alles wissen, dann wären die da…" er wies mit der Hand hinter sich. „überflüssig!"

Sie hasste es, aber er hatte wie immer Recht.

„Also gut. Können wir dann die Erinnerungen wenigstens nach Zeit sortieren?"

Er sah ihr gerade in die Augen und schien zu überlegen. Vielleicht hatte er auch ihre Frage nicht verstanden.

„Ich hatte mich bereits damit einverstanden erklärt, Ihnen die Phiolen in chronologischer Reihenfolge zu geben. Wozu noch sortieren?"

Hermione wusste, dass es verrückt war. Sie wusste auch, dass es verrückt klang, wenn sie es laut sagte.

„Weil ich dieses Gefühl von Ordnung brauche!"

*

Unwillig schlug er den Gedichtband auf und begann zu lesen. Doch schon bald schloss er ihn wieder. Poesie langweilte ihn. Jetzt zumindest. Irgendwie wollte sein Geist beschäftigt werden. Er fühlte sich ruhelos. Und er hatte wie auch immer das Zimmer verwüstet. Sein Blick schweifte erneut durch den Raum. Ach wenn er nur wüsste wer er war! Verzweifelt suchte er in seinem Geist nach Erinnerungen. Wer war er? Severus Snape – dieser Name bedeutete ihm nichts.

Plötzlich beschäftigte ihn noch ein weiterer Gedanke. Wie sah er wohl aus? Er kannte seine Hände, seinen Körper, aber er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer davon wie sein Gesicht aussah. Unwillkürlich blieben seine Augen an einem kleinen Spiegel über der Kommode hängen. Er könnte doch…

Kurz flackerte eine Erinnerung in ihm auf. Als er das letzte Mal versucht hatte wohin zu gehen, war er danach hier aufgewacht. Aber wenn er vorsichtig war und soweit war es auch gar nicht. Entschlossen schob er die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine über den Rand. Einen Augenblick kämpfte er mit Schwindel und Benommenheit, die sich aber zu seinem Glück rasch legten.

Er fühlte wie seine Beine zitterten. Er war weit schwächer als er dachte. Es waren nur wenige Schritte bis zur Kommode. Vielleicht drei, höchsten vier und wieder zurück. Eigentlich nicht der Rede wert. Er strafte die mageren Schultern und richtete sich langsam auf. Sein erster Gedanke war sobald er stand sich sofort wieder zu setzen. Beim letzten Mal fühlte er sich nicht so schwach wie heute. Aber die Neugierde hielt ihn auf den Beinen und trieb ihn an.

Er musste es wissen, solange er das nicht wusste würde er keinen Frieden mehr finden. Er nahm sich vor vorsichtiger zu sein wie beim letzten Mal. Zentimeter für Zentimeter arbeitete er sich langsam nach vorne, sein Ziel dabei fest im Auge behaltend. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er nicht das Bewusstsein verlor.

Endlich umklammerten seine Hände die Kommode. Halt suchend hielt er sich fest und erlaubte sich, sich auszuruhen. Es ging ihm gut, aber er hatte keine Lust sein Glück über zu strapazieren. Er langte nach dem Spiegel und zog ihn zu sich heran. Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen. Stumm dachte er darüber nach wie er sich selbst sah, aber er bekam kein Bild zu fassen. Unwillkürlich blitzte ein Bild von einem Jungen mit Brille und einer gezackten Narbe auf der Stirn in ihm auf. War er das? Aber warum fand er sich selbst so nervig?

Jedenfalls mochte er diesen Jungen nicht. Nur die grünen Augen, die mochte er. Hm? Er hatte nur diese paar Gefühle und das Bild, das war alles. War das eine Erinnerung von ihm, oder einfach etwas was er vor langer Zeit in einem Buch gesehen hatte? Real oder Fantasie? Egal, dafür hatte er noch später Zeit, aber jetzt war für ihn weit dringlicher die Frage seines Gesichts zu klären. Angespannt blickte er in den Spiegel. Er rückte mit dem Kopf ein Stück zurück und runzelte die Stirn.

Er sah irgendwie sogar nicht aus wie er sich selbst vorgestellt hatte. Nicht das er groß ein Bild von sich gehabt hätte, er dachte nur er würde anders aussehen, nur nicht so. Er zupfte an den langen, strähnigen, schwarzen Haaren. Der kurze Schmerz der ihm durch die Kopfhaut fuhr, bestätigte ihm, dass das was er im Spiegel sah, er war. Genau betrachtete er sich, er war davon fasziniert. Er sah sich praktisch zum ersten Mal. Schwarze Augen, eine große Nase, Augenbrauen die er unterschiedlich in die Höhe ziehen konnte, ein schmaler Mund – er wirkte irgendwie verkniffen.

Er hatte auch nicht viel zu lachen gehabt in letzter Zeit. Immerhin lag er hier wegen den Folgen eines Unfalls oder so. Er bemühte sich zurück ins Bett, den Spiegel nahm er mit und dachte nach. Er wusste nicht viel über sich. Seinen Namen, nun sein Aussehen und das er Lehrer war. Nicht gerade viel für einen Mann der schon seit 36 Jahren gelebt hatte.

*

„Also diese hier umfassen ihre Kindheit?" Hermione stellte einige Phiolen in die erste Reihe.

„Wenn man es so nennen möchte – ja!" bestätigte er ihr.

„Was ist mit diesen hier?" Sie bildete mit denen die er ihr zeigte eine neue Reihe.

„Schulzeit!" war alles was sie zur Antwort bekam.

Hermione legte den Kopf leicht schief und dachte an die eine Erinnerung mit Sirius und was er ihm angetan hat.

„Wie ging es eigentlich weiter?"

Er fragte nicht nach was sie meinte, er verstand auch so.

„Die nächst folgende Erinnerung wäre diese hier!" er deutete mit der Hand auf eine der Phiolen.

Sie stand hinter den anderen. Einige der Phiolen hatte er weiter zurück geschoben. Hermione war sich fast sicher, dass er zu Lebzeiten gehofft hatte, dass es seinem Erben irgendwann reichte was er sah und aufgab. So würde manch seiner Erinnerungen bleiben was sie sind – seine Erinnerungen für ihn alleine vorbehalten und vom Rest der Welt nie gesehen.

„Stört es Sie, dass Sie mir helfen müssen?" fragte sie ihn plötzlich.

„Nein! Warum?"

Hermione verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie stand auf einem Stuhl, um besser an die Phiolen heranzukommen und sah ausnahmsweise auf ihn herab. Er war kein schöner Mann, aber er war interessant. Dass sein Geist interessant war, wusste sie schon immer, aber dass das auch auf sein Äußeres zutraf, das nahm sie zum ersten Mal wahr. Vielleicht lag es an der verschobenen Perspektive, dass ihr das auffiel.

Sie stand da und starrte ihn an als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Sie sog seinen Anblick förmlich in sich auf. Sein schwarzes Haar, das strähnig wie immer sein blasses Gesicht umrahmte. Sah seine schwarzen Augen die soviel sehen konnten, aber selber undurchdringlich waren. Die steile Falte über seiner Stirn, die nicht mehr ganz verschwinden wollte, da er immer einen Grund fand um sie zusammen zu ziehen. Oder sein Mund, der wenn er so wie jetzt zu ihr aufsah, einen beinahe sinnlichen Schwung aufwies und doch zu unglaublichen Gemeinheiten fähig war.

Aus ihm entwichen scharfe, harte Argumente die einem das Gefühl gaben von etwas äußerst schmerzhaften getroffen worden zu sein. Er ließ ihre Beobachtungen teilnahmslos über sich ergehen, genau das riss sie aus ihrer Starre und sie lief dunkelrot an.

„Ich…" begann sie brach aber ab, da sie nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte, es war unhöflich jemanden so anzustarren, stattdessen schnappte sie sich, um sich abzulenken, die Phiole auf die er gezeigt hatte und sprang vom Stuhl.

Neugierig blickte sie gegen ihren Willen über die Schulter zurück. Jetzt wo sie wieder den Boden unter ihren Füßen hatte, musste sie einfach wissen ob sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte, oder ob sich tatsächlich etwas verändert hatte.

Ein kurzer Blick in sein Gesicht genügte – er blieb interessant. Sie schüttete mit leicht zittrigen Händen den Inhalt ins Becken und beugte sich darüber. Sie brauchte etwas um sich abzulenken und was wäre dafür besser geeignet als seine Erinnerungen? Seufzend tauchte sie mit dem Kopf ein und war augenblicklich in einer anderen Welt.

„_Wie geht es ihm?" Sie hörte Dumbledores besorgte Stimme. Er stand mit Poppy zusammen auf dem Gang. _

„_Er hat viel Blut verloren, aber er wird überleben!" _

_Schuldbewusst schmiegte sich eine magere Gestalt eng in eine Nische. Als er den Fluch über ihn aussprach, da hatte er kein Mitgefühl für Sirius empfunden, doch jetzt hatte er Angst. Was, wenn dieser verriet wer ihm das angetan hatte? Er würde von der Schule fliegen. Bange lauschte er den beiden weiter zu. _

„_Weiß man schon, wer ihm das angetan hat?" fragte Poppy den Schulleiter. _

„_Nein! Aber ich habe da so eine Idee!" Die Mine von Dumbledore wurde hart und er starrte in die Ferne, so als wäre dort etwas, was nur er sehen konnte. _

_Severus kroch noch tiefer in sein Versteck. Seine Augen wurden riesengroß. Er wusste es. Dumbledore wusste, das er es war und er würde ihn nach Hause schicken! _

„_Kann ich mit Sirius reden?" Sein Blick ruhte nun wieder auf Poppy. _

„_Ja, aber streng den Jungen nicht zu sehr an! Er hat für meinen Geschmack sowieso schon wieder zu viele Flausen im Kopf!" meinte Poppy noch und rauschte davon. _

_Dumbledore stand noch einen Moment nachdenklich auf dem Flur dann begab er sich auf die Krankenstation. Severus schlich hinter ihm her. Er musste wissen ob Sirius ihn verraten würde. Er versteckte sich hinter einem der Vorhänge die die Krankenlager von einander trennten und lauschte atemlos. _

_Hermione folgte mit gleicher Spannung dem Treiben vor ihren Augen. Dumbledore trat dicht an Sirius Bett heran und blickte besorgt auf den Jungen herab. Einige Narben würde der Fluch zurücklassen und Sirius für immer daran erinnern. _

„_Wie geht es dir?" fragte er ihn leise. Aus seiner Stimme sprach Besorgnis. _

„_Danke Sir, schon viel besser!" Dumbledore zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich darauf. _

„_Weißt du wer dir das angetan hat?" stellte er die für ihn wichtigste Frage. _

_In Sirius Augen flackerte glühender Hass auf. Er wusste ganz genau wer dafür verantwortlich war und dieser jemand gehört ihm ganz alleine. _

„_Nein Sir, das weiß ich nicht!" log er unverfroren dem Schulleiter mitten ins Gesicht. _

_Dumbledore war nicht dumm, er kannte seine Schüler ganz genau. _

„_Vielleicht willst du noch einmal in Ruhe gründlich darüber nachdenken?" gab er ihm eine Chance es sich anders zu überlegen, doch Sirius kniff stur den Mund zusammen und in seinen Augen stand eine Entschlossenheit, die Dumbledore zu verstehen gab, das er ihm niemals den Schuldigen verraten würde. _

_Dumbledore erhob sich und sah noch ein letztes Mal auf Sirius herab. _

„_Solltest du es dir anders überlegen, dann ruf mich!" Mit diesen Worten schwang er herum und ließ Sirius alleine. Kaum war dieser fort, verzog sich Sirius Gesicht zu einer hassverzehrten Grimasse. _

„_Severus Snape dafür töte ich dich!" sprach er drohend leise in den Raum. Seine Worte ließen Hermione erschrocken zurückweichen und sie hatte Angst. _

_Angst um Severus. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Vielen Dank für das Review, Marylein. Tja was ist passiert? Ich denke einiges wird dir vielleicht bekannt vorkommen. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

11 Der Hass und die Dunkelheit

Beschwingt betrat am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages Minerva Severus Schlafzimmer. Er lag wach in den Kissen, wie sie begeistert feststellte und so übersah sie das Chaos in seinem Zimmer vorerst. Sie hatte nur Augen für ihn.

„Du bist wach!" rief sie freudig.

„Das ist ganz wunderbar!" Sie stürzte sich auf ihn und hielt seine Hand.

Misstrauisch beäugte er sie und entzog ihr energisch seine Hand. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man ihn anfasste. Woher er das wusste konnte er nicht sagen, aber er war sich ganz sicher dass es so war. Außerdem wer war diese fremde Frau? Verblüfft und leicht verletzt sah Minerva auf ihn herab.

„Weißt du wer ich bin?" fragte sie ruhig. Verneinend schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Ich bin Minerva McGonagall, Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und schon seit gut 15 Jahren Kollegin und Freundin von dir, auch wenn du manchmal anderer Meinung warst." Klärte sie ihn über sich auf.

Er horchte bei ihren Worten tief in sich und gelangte zur Erkenntnis, dass diese Frau die Wahrheit sprach. Er mochte sie auf eine seltsame Art, aber er ließ sie nicht an sich heran. Das sagte ihm sein Gefühl und da er nicht auf irgendwelche Erinnerungen zurückgreifen konnte musste er diesem vertrauen.

Auf der Suche nach einem Stuhl bemerkte sie das Chaos im Zimmer. Neugierig runzelte sie die Stirn und sah wieder auf Severus.

„Was ist passiert?"

Unwirsch zuckte er mit den Schultern. Wie bitte sollte er ihr das erklären? Wusste die Frau denn nicht, dass er nicht sprechen konnte? Zornig funkelte er sie an. Es war für ihn grauenvoll nicht sprechen zu können. Tausend Worte lagen ihm auf der Zunge, aber nicht eines verließ seine Lippen.

Hinter McGonagall öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Poppy trat ein.

„Er ist wach! Was ist hier passiert?" stellte sie dieselbe Frage wie Minerva zuvor.

„Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden!" erklärte ihr Minerva leicht unwirsch.

_Und er wird es mir kaum sagen können. Der arme Mann, wie wird er reagieren, wenn er erfährt, dass er nie wieder sprechen wird können? Nagini hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, auch wenn sie ihn nicht getötet hatte_.

Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, nicht ahnend, dass Severus jedes Wort in ihrem Geist hörte.

Er war ohne es selber zu merken in ihren Geist eingedrungen. Er senkte seinen Kopf, damit niemand seinen Augen sah.

_Nie würde er wieder sprechen können! Für immer zum Schweigen verdonnert. _

_*_

Schlaftrunken öffnete sie die Augen und blickte auf eine fremde Decke über sich. Wo zur Hölle war sie? Hastig richtete sie sich auf. Sie lag auf Snapes Couch. Scheinbar war sie eingeschlafen. Müde rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor!" begrüßte sie das Hologramm. Dieser neigte nur spöttisch sein Haupt.

„Ich hoffe sie denken nicht daran hier einzuziehen?" meinte er lediglich bissig.

Hermione musste sich unwillkürlich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Was hatte sie erwartet? Ein ebenso freundliches Guten Morgen? Wohl kaum.

„Keine Sorge, das habe ich bestimmt nicht vor." Erwiderte sie fröhlich. Sie stand auf und streckte sich ausgiebig, so als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt hier aufzuwachen und sich vor Snape zu strecken.

„Hm? Denken Sie ich bekomme hier ein Frühstück?" versuchte sie ihn weiter zu reizen.

Er war nur ein Hologramm. Bei dem echten Snape hätte sie sich das nie getraut.

„Das ist kein Hotel, Miss Granger!" kam es eiskalt von ihm.

Hermione senkte rasch den Kopf, er sollte ihr Lächeln nicht sehen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen, auch wenn das unmöglich war, aber es war trotzdem nicht nett jemanden aufzuziehen und auszulachen.

„Ach ich werde mein Glück einfach versuchen." Sagte sie salopp und rief nach Dobby. Nach einem kurzen Plopp erschien er vor ihr.

„Sie haben mich gerufen, Miss!" Leicht verbeugte sich der Hauself vor ihr.

„Dobby schön dich zu sehen. Kannst du vielleicht für mich ein Frühstück organisieren?" fragte sie ihn freundlich.

„Natürlich! Kommt sofort!" kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen, war er auch schon wieder fort.

„Gibt es hier irgendwo ein Badezimmer? Ich würde mich gerne ein bisschen frisch machen." Fragend blickte sie wieder auf Snape.

Dieser blickte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, mürrisch zurück und sagte nichts. Nach schier einem endlosen Augenblick deutete er stumm auf eine Tür die leicht versteckt in einer Nische lag.

„Danke!" sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein zauberhaftes Lächeln, ehe sie hinter dieser verschwand.

*

„Was weiß er überhaupt über sich? Was hast du ihm erzählt?" Diese Fragen richtete sie ausschließlich auf Poppy. Achselzuckend kam diese näher.

„Nun ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er Lehrer hier in Hogwarts ist und wie er heißt." Antwortete sie ihr.

„Er weiß also nicht was er ist? Nun das würde zumindest das Durcheinander hier erklären!" meinte Minerva trocken und wandte sich wieder an Severus.

Dieser hatte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt und beobachtete beide Frauen scharf.

_Was zur Hölle war er?_

Die nächsten Worte versetzten ihn in Unglauben.

„Du bist ein Zauberer und noch dazu ein ziemlich guter und gefährlicher." Eröffnete ihm Minerva.

Er las in ihrem Geist, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach und noch etwas. Was bei Merlin war Okklumentik oder Legilimentik, beides schienen die Frauen von ihm zu fürchten. Sie sprachen es nicht laut aus, das war auch nicht länger notwendig für ihn. Er konnte in ihrem Geist lesen.

Er konnte in den Geist anderer Menschen eindringen, aber wer weiß vielleicht konnte das jeder?

Poppy reichte ihm plötzlich seine Tafel, scheinbar war es auch ihr endlich wieder eingefallen, dass er nicht antworten konnte.

_Nie wieder sprechen!_

Bitter schluckte er hinunter. Zugleich überlegte er was er alles fragen sollte.

_Gut das er nichts von Hermione wusste_. Schoss es in diesem Moment durch Minervas Kopf.

Diese beiden machten ihn wahnsinnig. In wenigen Minuten war es ihnen gelungen das Chaos in seinem Kopf explodieren zu lassen. Wo war seine geordnete unwissende Welt geblieben? Stattdessen hatte er tausend Fragen auf einmal die an ihm zu zerren begannen.

Wer zur Hölle war Hermione? Eine Freundin, seine Frau oder ganz wer anderer? Und was hatte sie mit ihm zu schaffen? Fragen ohne Ende. Er begann auf die Tafel Wörter zu kritzeln, als er fertig war zeigte er was er geschrieben hatte den beiden Frauen.

Sowohl Minerva als auch Poppy erbleichten, als sie lasen was da stand.

*

Sie putze sich die Zähne und kämmte sich mit den Fingern die Haare. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass es eine zweite Tür zu diesem Raum gab. Neugierig trat sie an diese heran und vernahm Minervas Stimme hinter dieser. Sie sprach scheinbar mit jemandem.

Mit wem konnte sie nicht hören. Entweder sprach der andere so leise, oder gar nicht. Plötzlich gesellte sich Poppys Stimmer noch dazu. Vielleicht unterhielten sich die Frauen miteinander? Was lag eigentlich hinter dieser Tür? Müsste das nicht eigentlich Snapes Schlafzimmer sein, aber was machten sie da drinnen?

Nun gut die Welt drehte sich weiter und Severus Snape war seit drei Monaten tot. Wahrscheinlich bewohnte schon längst jemand anderes dieses Zimmer. Plötzlich überfiel sie eine merkwürdige Traurigkeit. Seit sie in die Welt von Severus Snape eingetaucht war, begann sie anders über ihn zu denken.

Er hatte schreckliche Dinge getan, unverzeihliche Dinge, aber man hatte ihm auch fast genauso viel angetan. Verzeiht das sein Handeln? Machte das seine Taten weniger grausam, weniger schrecklich. Sie war so verwirrt und immer noch wusste viel zuwenig über diesen schwierigen und verschlossenen Mann. Schleunigst kehrte sie in sein Büro zurück. Dort erwartete sie ein opulentes Frühstück und ein sauer drein guckendes Hologramm.

*

_Was ist Legilimentik_? Stand da geschrieben.

„Das ist etwas was sie getan haben und gar nicht dürften, denn es ist verboten es ohne der Erlaubnis seines Gegenübers zu tun!" ereiferte sich Minerva leicht erbost.

Automatisch verschloss sie ihren Geist und damit er nicht mehr länger ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Nur weil er sich nicht erinnerte, konnte er sich noch lange nicht alles erlauben. Seine Augen verengten sich zornig. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn zurechtwies und schon gar nicht, wenn man ihm etwas verbat.

„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass er sich so rasch es geht wieder an alles erinnert oder er sollte zumindest soviel wie möglich über seine Welt lernen, damit er sich mühelos in ihr zurecht findet und nicht noch mehr Unheil anrichten kann." Bestimmte sie ernst.

Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihn.

„Du wirst lernen zu verstehen was du bist und was du kannst. Dann wird alles etwas leichter für dich. Ich sehe sehr wohl, dass auch dir die momentane Situation sicher sehr zu schaffen macht." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie ihn.

Ungläubig sah er ihr kurz nach. Hatte die Frau überhaupt eine Ahnung was sie sagte? Konnte sie auch nur ansatzweise verstehen was er durchmachte? Er wusste nach wie vor nicht wer er war. In diesem Punkt schien sein Hirn wie leergefegt zu sein.

Poppy begann automatisch sein Bettzeug zu richten, sah nach seinem Verband. Die Wunde heilte, fing an sich zu schließen und trotz seines Rückfalls hatte sich keine Entzündung mehr gebildet.

„Sie werden schneller gesund sein als sie glauben. Trotz ihres übereilten Aufstehens, das ihnen beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte, hat ihr Wunde dadurch keinen größeren Schaden genommen."

Warum ging es ihm eigentlich so schlecht? Nur wegen der tiefen Wunde im Hals? Hatte er deswegen das Bewusstsein verloren? Eifrig schrieb er etwas auf seine Tafel und zeigte es Poppy.

_Wer ist Nagini?_ Ein weiterer Satz der Poppy erbleichen ließ.

„Also das haben sie auch gesehen? Sie waren ja nicht gerade untätig." Erwiderte Poppy beleidigt.

Severus löschte die Tafel und schrieb erneut etwas darauf.

_Ist es wahr? Das mit meiner Stimme?_

Poppy senkte den Kopf, ihren Geist hatte sie längst vor ihm verschlossen, so war es ihm unmöglich länger darin zu lesen.

„Ich fürchte ja, aber lassen sie mich ihnen alles von Anfang an erzählen." Sagte sie leise. Ihre Stimme klang müde. Der Tag an dem er verletzt wurde, war kein guter Tag gewesen. So viele waren an diesem gestorben.

„Sie sind nicht einfach nur ein Zauberer und Lehrer, sondern auch ein Spion. Sie haben für Dumbledore, den Guten, gegen Voldemort, den Bösen, spioniert. Scheinbar kam ihnen Voldemort auf die Schliche. Tom, so hieß er früher, bevor er sich selbst den Namen Voldemort gab, war immer schon sehr klug und ihn zu hintergehen war nicht leicht.

Ihnen ist dieses Kunststück viele Jahre gelungen. Sie wurden verraten, nehme ich an, denn er hetzte sein Haustier auf sie. Nagini war seine Schlange, ein giftiges Biest, wenn sie mich fragen. Ihr Gift ist auch daran schuld, dass es ihnen so schlecht geht, aber sie hatten noch Glück." Fragend sah er sie an. „Sie hätten tot sein können!"

*

Gestärkt nach dem üppigen Frühstück sah sie das Hologramm gut gelaunt an. Er mochte ein Miesepeter sein und doch fühlte sie sich aberwitzigerweise wohl bei ihm. Ein Umstand den sie jetzt nicht näher ergründen wollte. Das hob sie sich für später auf, wenn sie alleine und zuhause war.

Jetzt wollte sie sich lieber auf ihn und seine Erinnerungen konzentrieren.

„Was darf ich mir heute ansehen?" fragte sie fröhlich.

Sie hatte unglaublich gute Laune, ohne zu wissen warum. Überrascht von ihrer Frage hob er erstaunt eine Augenbraue, wieder schien es als würde er sich nicht zu einer Antwort herablassen, doch dann sagte er doch etwas.

„Ich denke sie sollten dort fortfahren, wo sie gestern aufgehört hatten.." meinte er völlig emotionslos.

Hermione ging hinüber zum Schrank und entnahm diesem die Phiole auf die Snape zeigte. Langsam schüttete sie den Inhalt in das Becken, stellte die nun leere Phiole weg und tauchte mit dem Kopf ein.

_Wieder herrschte Dunkelheit rund um sie. Aber diese Finsternis war anders. Sie befand sich irgendwo auf einer Wiese und es war Nacht. Vereinzelt konnte sie dunkle Schatten ausmachen. Weit vor ihr bewegten sich schemenhafte Gestalten. Neben ihr stand der junge Severus Snape. Er starrte konzentriert hinter den Gestalten her, dann lief er los. _

_Er folgte ihnen und Hermione folgte ihm. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl er würde etwas sehr dummes tun. Die Nacht war bewölkt, kein Stern war zu sehen und auch der Mond versteckte sich hinter dicken Wolken. So war es besonders schwierig den Menschen vor ihnen zu folgen. _

_Hermione hatte sie schon längst aus den Augen verloren, aber Severus nicht. Zielsicher rannte er den Büschen folgend weiter über das weitläufige Gelände von Hogwarts. Plötzlich tauchten vier Gestalten knapp vor ihnen auf. Hermione ging auf sie zu um zu sehen wer sie waren. _

_Da riss auf einmal die dichte Wolkendecke auf und gab die Sicht auf eine wunderschönen Vollmond frei. Vor ihr standen James, Peter, Sirius und Remus. Nur Remus Gesicht wirkte verändert. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. Eine entsetzliche Erkenntnis kroch ihr kalt den Rücken hinauf. Remus war ein Werwolf und zwar schon zur Schulzeit gewesen, nur wusste das Severus nicht. _

„_Du hast was getan?" rief in diesem Moment James leise zischend aus und sah Sirius dabei leicht geschockt an. _

„_Ich erteile dieser schnüffelnden Fledermaus eine Lektion, die er nie vergisst!" fauchte Sirius zornig zurück. _

_Remus Verwandlung war indessen immer weiter fortgeschritten, schon bald würde der Werwolf in seiner imposanten Größe vor ihnen stehen. _

„_Er ist kein Animagus! Er kann dabei drauf gehen! Und hast du auch nur einen Moment an Remus gedacht? Wie er sich dabei fühlen könnte, wenn er sich zurückverwandelt und wir ihm sagen müssen, er hat Severus in seine Einzelteile zerlegt?" Nun war James außer sich vor Wut und auch Hermione fühlte wie in ihr die Wut hochstieg. _

_Was war Sirius nur für ein Idiot gewesen! Peter gab ein leises Quieken von sich. Auch er hatte bereits mit seiner Verwandlung begonnen. James und Sirius blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, denn Remus war kaum noch wieder zuerkennen. Sirius blickte stur, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, auf James. _

„_Er trägt Schuld, dass ich fast gestorben bin, da ist es nur fair ihm die gleiche Behandlung angedeihen zu lassen!" James wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber Remus Heulen unterbrach ihn. _

_Hastig begann auch er und Sirius sich zu verwandeln. Bald schon standen auf der kleinen Lichtung unter der peitschenden Weide keine Menschen mehr, sondern ein Hund, ein Hirsch, eine Ratte, kaum zu erkennen, weil so klein und ein riesiger Werwolf. _

_Geifer tropfte von seinen Lefzen. Schnuppernd hielt er die Nase in die Luft und dann lief er los. Direkt auf Severus zu. Dieser hatte von alldem nichts mitbekommen, wollte lediglich die vier verhassten Schüler stellen. _

_Als er aus seinem Versteck sprang um sich ihnen zu zeigen, war das einzige was er sah die riesigen, speicheltriefenden Zähne eines auf ihn gigantisch wirkenden Werwolfes. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Lufa, CaroloveSeverus und Mortianna´s Morgana! Ob er seine Stimme wieder bekommt. überleg ich mir noch. Kommt drauf an wie brav er sich den Rest der Geschichte benimmt. Er ist tatsächlich ein bisschen neben der Spur, nicht ganz so garstig wie sonst, aber vielleicht wird er das wieder, mal sehen! ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

12 Erster Kontakt

Tief nach Luft schöpfend tauchte sie aus dem Becken auf. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Eigentlich müsste sie sich schön langsam daran gewöhnen, aber noch immer nahmen sie seine Erinnerungen, die sie, wie wenn sie sie selbst erleben würde am eigenen Leib erfahren durfte, mehr mit als für sie erträglich war. Sie war hier vor nicht all zu langer Zeit ausgeruht und mit einer sonnigen Laune erwacht und jetzt hatte sie einfach Angst.

Angst um den jungen Severus, der so anders aussah wie der der vor ihr stand und doch waren sie sich ähnlich.

„Wie konnte Sirius das nur tun? Ich dachte immer nur sie…aber auch andere?" plapperte sie zusammenhangslos vor sich hin.

Sie war aufgewühlt und durcheinander. Den Sirius den sie später kennen lernen durfte, der war so anders gewesen. Nett und freundlich trotz seiner langen Jahre in Askaban. Snapes Welt war grauenerregend und sie hatte das Gefühl es wurde immer schlimmer.

„War es immer so? Hört es denn niemals auf?" entschlüpfte es ihr, ehe sie es verhindern konnte. Das Hologramm starrte sie völlig teilnahmslos an.

„Nun die Erinnerungen sind alle echt, falls sie das wissen möchten." Meinte er trocken.

Aufmerksam beobachtete sie ihn eine Weile, immer noch gefangen von dem gerade erlebten, versuchte sie alles in Einklang zu bringen. Sie wusste das sich James Potter, Harrys Vater, und Severus Snape bis aufs Blut gehasst hatten, aber das diese Abneigung soweit ging, das einer den Tod des anderen in Kauf nahm, erschütterte sie doch tief.

Nun gut, James wollte das nicht, es war Sirius. Aber hatte Severus nicht zuvor dasselbe versucht? Von Harry wusste sie, dass er zufällig über diesen Fluch gestoßen war und ihn an Draco ausprobiert hatte, ohne von dessen Wirken eine Ahnung zu haben. War es bei Snape auch so gewesen? Wusste er, als er diesen Fluch kreierte auch, was er bewirken konnte?

Fragen über Fragen und nicht alle würden ihr diese Phiolen verraten können. Diese Bruchstücke aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Sie waren nur Momentaufnahmen von einem Großen und Ganzen. Sie konnten nie das ganze Leben zeigen, nicht die Gefühle, die damit einher gingen oder was daraus wurde. Nachdenklich strich sie sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen. Wie sollte sie all das nur verstehen?

„Sirius hat sie in jener Nacht nicht getötet, soviel weiß ich, aber wie ist es ihnen gelungen zu entkommen?"

Seine Mine war stoisch, ein anderer Ausdruck fiel ihr dafür nicht ein, als er zum Regal schritt und auf eine der Phiolen zeigte. Kurz blieb sein Blick daran haften, oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Dann machte er einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte in einer für ihn typischen Geste die Finger ineinander.

Wieder einmal verblüffte es sie, wie ähnlich er seinem Schöpfer war. Sie trat dicht an ihn heran und umschloss vorsichtig die gezeigte Phiole mit den Fingern, dabei blickte sie hoch zu ihm und wieder war da etwas was vorher nicht da gewesen war. Sie sah ihn mit anderen Augen, obwohl er sich nicht verändert hat, denn er war nicht echt.

*

Vor ihm lag ein Berg Bücher. Poppy hat sie ihm gebracht. In ihnen sollte er alles finden was er brauchte um sich in "seiner" Welt wie sie es nannte zu Recht zu finden. Er musterte die Überschriften der Bücher. Es waren lauter Schulbücher und alle über Zauberei in der einen oder anderen Form. Es ging um Geschichte, Muggelkunde (was war ein Muggel?), Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Verwandlungen und natürlich Zaubertränke.

Und das Ganze von der ersten bis zur letzten Klasse und er sollte die alle lesen. Severus verzog angewidert den Mund, er war doch kein Schüler mehr! Missmutig schob er den Haufen zur Seite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Später würde er sich mit den Büchern beschäftigen, doch jetzt wollte er aufstehen, auf eigenen Füßen stehen.

Warum ihm das so wichtig war wusste er nicht, es war einfach so. Er machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte im Raum, betrachtete sich erneut im Spiegel, als könnte er so seine Erinnerungen zwingen zu ihm zurück zu kommen, gab aber dann Seufzend auf, da außer dem fremden Gesicht, das er schon gestern sah, ihm nichts neues entgegenstrahlte. Wer weiß vielleicht bekam er sie nie zurück, seine Erinnerungen. Vielleicht blieb sein Leben hinter der schwarzen Mauer in seinem Kopf verborgen und kam nie wieder zum Vorschein.

Er sollte sich schon einmal vorsorglich mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen ein zur Gänze neues Leben zu beginnen, ohne irgendwelche Altlasten oder lieb gewordener Kleinigkeiten die das Leben so lebenswert machten. Es war so schwierig, er wusste nichts über sich. Wer er war, wie er war und warum er war wie er war, dass alles lag vielleicht für immer im Dunkeln. Unruhig schlich er in dem kleinen Raum umher.

Irgendwie wollte er diesem entfliehen und seinen Gedanken, die ihn schon wieder zu verwirren begannen. Es gab in diesem Raum zwei Türen. Durch die eine kamen immer Poppy und Minerva, aber was verbarg sich hinter der anderen?

*

_Wie gelähmt stand er da. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wie kam ein Werwolf auf das Gelände von Hogwarts? All diese Gedanken blubberten völlig belanglos durch seinen Kopf und machten es ihm unmöglich auch nur einen Schritt zu tun. Er stand da wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen den die Scheinwerfer eines Autos blendeten, das auf ihn zuraste. _

_Er würde sterben. Dieses Monster würde ihm ohne zögern die Kehle herausreißen. Dieser Gedanke beschleunigte seine Atmung, brachte sein Herz zum rasen und pumpte sein Adrenalin rasant durch seinen Körper. Hastig machte er einen Schritt zurück. Er musste fliehen, entkommen, sich retten, ihn aufhalten, irgendwas…_

_Der Zauberstab zitterte in seiner Hand. Mit letzter Kraft gelang es ihm ihn auf das Ungetüm zu richten und ihn schützend vor sich zu halten, nicht das dieser hier viel bewirkte, denn der Werwolf würde ihn in Stücke reißen. Mühsam schluckte er und leckte sich die trockenen Lippen. Das alles geschah in wenigen Sekunden. _

_Über das Gesicht des Werwolfes huschte ein böses Grinsen. Er roch bereits das Blut das schon bald seine Kehle benetzen würde. Er fühlte bereits das frische Fleisch in das er seine Zähne graben würde und sein Kiefer begann unkontrolliert zu zucken. Er machte sich sprungbereit. Nur wenige Meter, höchstens zwei vielleicht auch drei trennten ihn von seiner Beute. _

_Plötzlich sprang ein Hirsch aus der Dunkelheit und stellte sich schützend, das Geweih gesenkt vor Snape. Der Werwolf machte einen irritierten Schritt zurück, dabei knurrte er und fauchte er so grässlich, dass sich Hermione unwillkürlich die Ohren zu hielt. Sie hatte so schreckliche Angst. _

_Alles um sie war erfüllt von Angst. Todesangst. Ein großer Hund stürzte sich auf den Werwolf und biss ihn heftig in die Schulter. Zornig und vor Schmerz heulte das große Tier auf. Der Hund sprang fort und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, der Werwolf folgte ihm. Kaum waren beide außer Sicht und ihr Heulen und Knurren verklungen verwandelte sich der Hirsch zurück. James stand vor Severus. _

„_Verschwinde von hier!" befahl er ihm hart, aber das war es nicht, das Severus Mine versteinern ließ._

_Sein von ihm gehasster Todfeind hatte ihm das Leben gerettet! Für immer würde er mit dieser Schmach, dieser Schande nun Leben müssen. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres für ihn. Er wandte sich ab und stapfte gedemütigt davon. _

„_Und vergiss, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, was du heute gesehen hast! Von nun an sind wir quitt!" rief ihm James noch hinterher. _

_Von nun an stand er für immer in James Schuld. Bitter presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Niemals würden sie quitt sein, nicht solange das hier zwischen ihnen stand. Er hatte ihn vorher schon gehasst, doch nun hasste er ihn mit allem zu dem er fähig war zu hassen. Es gab eine Steigerung wie er selbst merkte. Hätte man ihm die Wahl gelassen so wäre er lieber gestorben, als mit dieser Schande zu leben. _

*

Unschlüssig tauchte Hermione aus dem Becken auf. Daher ruhte der tief verwurzelte Hass auf Harry Potter, oder gab es noch etwas anderes? Natürlich irgendwo musste diese Abneigung ihren Anfang genommen haben.

„Ihre Schulzeit war ja nicht so der Renner." Stellte sie leicht sarkastisch fest.

Sie sah ihn nicht an, in ihrem Gesicht stand eindeutig das gerade erlebte und es hatte sie tief getroffen. Wie schön war im Vergleich dazu ihre Schulzeit gewesen, obwohl sie es am Anfang auch nicht leicht hatte, aber sie hatte Freunde gefundnen die sie liebten und war nicht ständig nur dem Hass ausgesetzt. Sie wäre daran mit Sicherheit zerbrochen, aber wie wurde er damit fertig?

Von seiner Gefühlswelt hatte sie so gut wie keine Ahnung. Vielleicht war er deshalb so ein Menschenfeind? Vielleicht konnte ihr Minerva einige Fragen beantworten? Sie würde zu ihr gehen und sie bitten ihr soviel sie wusste über Snape zu erzählen.

Irgendwie war dieser Mann, trotz all der Dinge die sie gesehen hatte, noch immer ein Geheimnis, ein großes Mysterium das sie zu entschlüsseln versuchte. Sie verließ den Kerker, ließ aber ihre Sachen zurück, die würde sie sich später holen und stieg die Stufen zu Minervas Büro hoch.

*

Enttäuscht betrachtete er das große geräumige Badezimmer. Ein Badezimmer verbarg sich also hinter Tür Nummer zwei, sonst nichts. Also er hätte sich etwas Aufregenderes erhofft. Unschlüssig starrte er in den Raum und entdeckte noch eine weitere Tür. Er könnte durch diese auch einen Blick werfen. Es war immer gut zu wissen wo man war und was es so rund um einen gab.

Schnell warf er einen Blick zurück. Keine von den neugierigen Damen war zurückgekommen und ertappte ihn bei der Befriedigung der eigenen. Entschlossen machte er sich auf Erkundungstour. Zuvor hatte er sich noch aus dem Kleiderschrank bedient und trug nun die schwarzen Sachen die er darin gefunden hatte. Sie standen ihm nicht schlecht, auch wenn sie ihm etwas zu weit waren.

Der Person der sie gehörten musste eindeutig stärker gebaut sein als er. Nun stand er mit fremder Kleidung in einem fremden Raum. Es war so eine Art Büro, oder Labor? Es gab einen Schreibtisch, jede Menge Bücher, eine Couch und viele Phiolen, Tiegel, Flaschen die allesamt befüllt waren mit merkwürdig aussehendem Inhalt.

Außerdem stand da noch ein großes Becken seitlich im Raum, darinnen waberten seltsame silberne Fäden. Der Raum wirkte so seltsam vertraut auf ihn. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein. Er versuchte sich auf dieses Gefühl zu konzentrieren, bekam es aber nicht zu fassen. Betrübt stand er da. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine junge Frau rauschte herein.

„Minerva war nicht da. Hm?" Sie presste in einer ulkigen Art die Lippen aufeinander und schien nachzudenken.

„Ich werde es später bei ihr noch einmal probieren. Wir sehen uns morgen, Professor!" verabschiedete sie sich, ohne ihn wirklich dabei anzusehen und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Stirnrunzeln sah er hinter ihr her. Sie war wie ein Wirbelwind hier hereingestürmt und es hatte sie nicht überrascht ihn hier drinnen vorzufinden. Komisch. Scheinbar kannte sie ihn, aber wer war sie?

*

Hermione lief schnell die Stufen von Hogwarts hinab, dabei wurde sie mit jedem Schritt langsamer. Irgendetwas war anders gewesen in Snapes Räumen. Irgendetwas hatte da nicht gestimmt. Hatte nicht wirklich dorthin gehört. Sie dachte an all die Gegenstände die es dort drinnen gab. Sie waren alle noch da und an ihrem Platz gewesen. Selbst das Hologramm. Das Hologramm! Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Seit wann hatte das Hologramm einen Verband um den Hals und warum sah es auf einmal so dünn und blass aus? Hermione blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet oder tatsächlich gesehen? Aber war sie nicht die einzige die diese Räume betreten konnte und wenn es nicht das Hologramm war wer dann? Severus Snape war doch tot, oder? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden. Entschlossen kehrte sie um und ging zurück, hinab in den Kerker.


	13. Chapter 13

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, CelinaHP, Marylein, Lufa und Mortianna´s Morgana!_

_CelinaHP schön das du mitliest und ich hoffe es gefällt.:-)_

_Marylein tausend Dank für den Hinweis. Das kommt davon, wenn man in letzter Zeit zuviel über Werwölfe liest. ;-)_

_Lufa ich denke mir die haben sich damals alle nichts geschenkt. Ich meine selbst James und Sirius auch wenn sie die Guten waren, waren doch nur Jungs! _

_Mortianna`s Morgana du hast Recht. Ganz schnell gehts auch nicht. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

13 Dinge die es nicht gab

Morgen. Er würde sie morgen wieder sehen. Mit diesen Gedanken kehrte er in sein Zimmer zurück. Irgendwie freute er sich darauf, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wer sie war. Ob er es wagen konnte morgen wieder in diese Räume einzudringen? Sie schien kein Problem damit zu haben. Plötzlich fühlte er sich erschöpft. Er war schon zu lange auf den Beinen und bei weitem noch nicht so weit wieder hergestellt, dass er so lange herum laufen konnte.

Mit letzter Kraft schaffte er es ins Bett zurück und kroch hinein. Keine Minute zu spät. Poppy betrat in diesem Moment fröhlich wie immer den Raum. Zumindest tat sie so. Auch in ihren Augen lag ein trauriger Schimmer. Alle waren sie davon umgeben. Die junge Frau nebenan, Minerva und auch Poppy. Was hatten diese Frauen nur erlebt, dass es ihnen noch immer auf der Seele lag und Kummer bereitete? Auch das er einen Unfall gehabt haben soll, glaubte er nicht länger. Denn „Nagini hat ganze Arbeit geleistet" klang nicht nach Unfall. Nicht für ihn.

Sein Verstand begann zu rattern. Was wenn seine Krankheit und das Ereignis, was alle hier so traurig machte, zusammenhing? Grübelnd lag er ihn den Kissen und starrte dabei Poppy scharf an. Ohne das er es bemerkte begann diese sich zunehmend unwohl unter seinem Blick zu fühlen. Auch wenn er es nicht wusste, er benahm sich unbewusst so wie Severus es früher getan hätte.

„Warum starren sie mich so an?" wagte sie es ihn zu fragen.

Vorsorglich hatte sie ihren Geist verschlossen, ehe sie den Raum betrat. Noch einmal sollte er nicht so leicht in ihren Geist eindringen können. Er hatte auch so schon zu viel gesehen, da war sie sich sicher. Schon das er nicht alles aussprach, sagte ihr das er bereits so einiges ahnte. Er zog die kleine Tafel zu sich heran und begann zu schreiben.

_Was macht sie alle so traurig? Was ist wirklich passiert?_

Sie hatte Recht gehabt mit ihrer Vermutung. Er ahnte mehr als er zugab. Sollte sie ehrlich mit ihm sein? Es war wahrscheinlich das Beste und konnte ihm beim zurück erlangen seiner Erinnerungen nur hilfreich sein. Schwer sank sie auf den Stuhl vor seinem Bett.

„Es…es gab einen schrecklichen Krieg. Viele…" ihr brach die Stimme. Tief holte sie Luft und wandte den Kopf von ihm ab. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen bei dem was sie zu erzählen hatte. Zu sehr tat es noch immer weh und wahrscheinlich würde es das auch immer tun.

„Viele gute Menschen sind in diesem gestorben. Sie haben überlebt." Drückte sie sich eher nichts sagend aus. Sie konnte ihm noch nicht alles sagen, dafür war es noch zu früh. Wie würde er in diesem Stadium seiner Genesung mit dem Wissen, welche Rolle er in diesem grausamen Krieg gespielt hatte, zu Recht kommen?

Es könnte ihn gesundheitlich um Wochen zurück werfen, oder seinen Geist zerstören. Zu beneiden sind die Unwissenden. In diesem Fall sogar besonders. Eigentlich wäre es für Severus ein Segen sich nie mehr an sein Leben davor zu erinnern. Sein Leben war hässlich gewesen.

*

Sie stürmte wie von Furie gehetzt in Snapes Büro zurück. Das Hologramm stand wie immer, sobald sie auftauchte, mitten im Raum und sah sie, dabei eine Augenbraue neugierig über ihren Auftritt in die Höhe gezogen, an. Hermione schlug hinter sich die Tür einfach zu und trat dicht an das Hologramm heran. Ihn anstarrend umrundete sie ihn.

„Hatten sie nicht gerade vor einer Minute einen Verband um den Hals und auch ihre Kleidung – war die nicht anders?" Er zog, sofern das ging, seine Augenbraue noch ein Stück weiter in die Höhe und betrachtete sie interessiert.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was sie meinen!" meinte er trocken. Unwillig runzelte Hermione die Stirn. Entweder stand sie im Begriff den Verstand zu verlieren, weil sie sich Dinge einbildete die es nicht gab, oder hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.

„War wer anderer in diesen Räumen?" fragte sie das Hologramm. Dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Außer Professor Snape und nun ihnen hat niemand zu diesem Raum zutritt!" Gab er ihr Auskunft. Hermione tat nachdenklich ein paar Schritte. Da Professor Snape tot war musste sie sich dies folglich nur eingebildet haben. War das eine Reaktion auf seine Erinnerungen? War ihr Geist so verwirrt das sie Dinge sah, die es nicht gab?

Einen noch lebenden Professor Snape zum Beispiel? Bei diesem Gedanken schnappte sie heftig nach Luft. Es war wahr. Sie wünschte sich er würde noch leben. Sie wünschte er wäre noch hier und sie könnte mit ihm reden. Sie malte sich aus, sie würde morgen hier her kommen und statt des Hologramms wäre er hier und würde mit ihr reden. Nicht wie immer, sondern freundlich, nett. Seufzend verließ sie die Räume und ging nach Hause. Sie brauchte dringend Abstand, Schlaf und Erholung. Am Besten alles auf einmal. Sie drehte schön langsam durch!

*

Flink huschte sie durch die Gänge. Sie wollte nicht aufgehalten werden, noch das sie irgendwer mit unsinnigen Fragen aufhalten würde. Sie musste nach einem Patienten sehen. Immer noch kam es ihr einem Wunder gleich ihn am Leben und Atmen zu sehen. Sie hatte um ihn getrauert, so wie um jeden, den sie in diesem fürchterlichen und sinnlosen Krieg verloren hatten. Nun sie hätte es sich denken können, dass selbst der Tod ihn nicht halten konnte, wenn er noch nicht bereit dazu war.

Egal was ihn am Leben hängen ließ, es tat gut ihn zu sehen. Das einzige, nein eigentlich waren es zwei Sachen die ihr zu schaffen machten, neben tausend anderen. Zum einen hatte er keine Ahnung wer er war und, was sie als fast noch schlimmer empfand, er konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Seufzend eilte sie auf seine Tür zu, als neben ihr sich eine öffnete. Erschrocken hielt sie inne. Hermione! Was wenn sie die Wahrheit entdeckte? Darüber wollte sie gar nicht nachdenken. Sie fand immer noch es war besser sie im Ungewissen zu lassen.

„Minerva?" rief diese gerade überrascht aus.

„Oh Hermione mit dir wollte ich sprechen. Bist du fertig für heute?" Etwas nervös glitt ihr Blick den Gang auf und ab, so als hielte sie nach etwas Ausschau. Beinahe hätte Hermione sie erwischt wie sie Severus einen Besuch abstattete. Sie musste vorsichtiger sein.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Wieso war Minerva so offensichtlich nervös und warum gewann sie den Eindruck, dass sie sie anlog. Sie war gar nicht auf dem Weg zu ihr gewesen. Aber wenn sie nicht zu ihr wollte, wo wollte sie dann hin? Misstrauisch verengten sich Hermiones Augen. Wurde sie neben ihren Wahnvorstellungen auch noch paranoid? Tief seufzte sie und blickte die ältere Frau abwartend an. Dabei schalt sie sich selbst. Wohin sollte Minerva sonst gehen? Minerva hakte sich bei Hermione unter und zog sie mit sich.

„Das Beste wird sein wir gehen in meine Räume und trinken gemütlich eine Tasse Tee!" Ehe Hermione auch nur Ansatzweise widersprechen konnte waren sie die Treppe zur Hälfte schon oben, aber sie wollte gar nicht protestieren, sondern im Gegenteil mit Minerva über Severus Snape sprechen.

Er war für sie wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und jedes einzelne wollte sie öffnen und nicht nur das, sondern sie wollte auch verstehen. Kaum hatte sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und nachdem sie an ihrem Tee genippt hatte, diesen abgestellt, begann sie schon mit ihren Fragen.

„Es ist für mich sehr schwer zu verstehen, was ich sehe, da ich Professor Snape als Mensch zu wenig gekannt habe. Es würde meine Arbeit unheimlich erleichtern, wenn du mir alles, was du über ihn weißt, erzählen würdest. Wann hast du ihn kennen gelernt? Wie war er so als Jugendlicher und später dann als Erwachsener?" sprudelten die Fragen nur so aus ihr heraus.

Automatisch dachte Minerva an den Tag zurück, an dem Severus hier ankam. Ein blasser, kleiner Junge war er gewesen. Den Mund trotzig zusammengepresst, sah er schon damals feindselig in die Welt. Das einzige, das seinen Zorn mildern konnte und die harten Linien in seinem Gesicht verschwinden ließ, war Lily gewesen. Immer wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, war er ein anderer gewesen. Leider hielt ihre Freundschaft nicht lange und von da an blieb er allen gegenüber verschlossen. Nachdenklich nahm sie einen Schluck Tee.

„Der junge Severus war ein ungewöhnlich schweigsames Kind und damals schon sehr stur, aber er war klug und wissbegierig. So gesehen erinnerte er mich ein bisschen an dich, auch wenn du bei weitem nicht so unzugänglich warst wie er."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und dachte an die erste Erinnerung die sie sehen durfte. War er da nicht von Freunden umgeben gewesen? Ihr lag die Frage schon auf der Zunge, aber sie wollte Minerva nicht unterbrechen und so schwieg sie. Später. Sie konnte ihre Frage auch später stellen.

„Fast die gesamte Schulzeit stritt und balgte er sich mit James Potter, Harrys Vater, und Sirius Black. Vor allem Sirius und er lagen sich ständig wegen irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten in den Haaren. James versuchte manchmal Frieden zu stiften und ein anderes Mal machte er jeden Unfug von Sirius mit. Ich denke wir bekamen bei weitem nicht alles mit was damals geschah.." sprach Minerva weiter.

Wenn du wüsstest! Ging es Hermione durch den Kopf und sie dachte dabei an den Sectumsempra und an den Werwolf. Die Beiden hatten sich wirklich nichts geschenkt und sich bis aufs Blut gehasst.

„Habt ihr nicht versucht das Ganze zu unterbinden?" warf sie ein, ehe sie es verhindern konnte.

„Natürlich!" kam es leicht beleidigt von Minerva,

„Aber es war, als würden wir damit nur Öl ins Feuer gießen. Es wurde nur noch schlimmer und dann hörte es auf." Fragend sah Hermione Minerva an. Was war passiert? Diese zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wir haben es nie erfahren. Auf einmal ging jeder seiner Wege. Sie mieden sich, sahen sich nicht mehr an, aber sie stritten sich auch nicht mehr. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, schätze ich mal, war Severus bereits aktives Mitglied von Du-weißt-schon-wem." Minerva nahm erneut einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und fuhr dann fort.

„Er hatte, neben dir, einen der besten Schulabschlüsse, die diese Schule je gesehen hatte. Er kehrte, soweit ich weiß, nicht mehr nach Hause zurück, sondern schloss sich ganz und gar den Todessern an. Was er dort alles erlebte, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Später kehrte er auf Dumbledores Fürsprache als Lehrer zurück und blieb hier bis zu seinem Tode."

Wie leicht ihr diese Lüge über die Lippen kam. Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie sich. Es war nicht gut zu lügen, gar nicht gut.

„Als Lehrer war er so, wie du ihn kennen gelernt hast. Hart, streng und menschenfeindlich. Er war noch um vieles verschlossener, als er es als Jugendlicher hier war, darum möchte ich dich noch einmal warnen. Es könnten Erinnerungen auftauchen, die fürchterliches zeigen. Grauenvolle, hässliche Dinge. Du weißt schon er war nicht gerade wegen seiner großen Freundlichkeit bekannt. Sei vorsichtig Hermione. Ich möchte nicht, das du unter dem, was du zu sehen bekommst, leiden musst!"

*

In Gedanken versunken schritt sie am nächsten Tag auf den Kerker zu. Die Worte von Minerva hatten sie nicht losgelassen und ihre eigene Angst geschürt. Sie dachte an das, was sie glaubte gesehen zu haben, ihre Verdächtigungen Minerva gegenüber. Waren das bereits die ersten Anzeichen dafür, dass sie mit dem, was sie gesehen hatte, nicht zurecht kam?

Hatte auch er sie nicht davor zu Anfang gewarnt? Das so etwas passieren konnte? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit es herauszufinden. Sie musste sich noch mehr ansehen. Entschlossen betrat sie sein Büro, wo sie das Hologramm erwartete. Schweigend stand es da und starrte sie neugierig an. Hermione runzelte leicht die Stirn, um sie sogleich wieder zu glätten. Sie kannte das unleidige Verhalten des Hologramms nun schon zur Genüge, es sollte sie eigentlich nicht weiter erschüttern.

„Guten Morgen!" rief sie freundlich. Er nickte ihr lediglich leicht zu, sagte aber sonst nichts.

„Welche Phiole schlagen sie heute vor?" fragte sie höflich und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Unwillig runzelte er die Stirn. Er schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, was sie von ihm wollte, doch plötzlich schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. Zügig schritt er an das Board mit den kleinen Fläschchen heran, nahm eine herab und reichte sie ihr. Hermione schüttete den Inhalt in das Becken und tauchte mit dem Kopf ein.

Wieder umgab sie der bereits vertraute Nebel, nur etwas war anders. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Etwas war falsch. Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, lichtete sich der Nebel und zeigte ihr längst vergangene Bilder.


	14. Chapter 14

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein und Mortianna´s Morgana! Jetzt bekommt sie eine sehr schlimme Erinnerung aus seinem Leben zu sehen und dann erst geht es mit den beiden weiter. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

14 Die Hölle

_Unruhig streifte Voldemort gleich einem Tiger in seinem Revier, in seinen Räumen hin und her. Snape sah ihm stoisch dabei zu, doch in seinen Augen flackerte kurz sein Unbehagen auf. Was machte den dunklen Herrscher nur so ruhelos. Gelassen strich Voldemort über ein Buch, hob es an und schlug die erste Seite auf. _

„_Es gibt nichts beruhigenderes als dunkle Magie und das Wissen um ihre Ausübung. Macht sie uns doch anderen Magiern gegenüber überlegener und stärker – findest du nicht?" Es war eine rein rhetorische Frage und verlangte keine Antwort. _

_Fieberhaft begann es in Severus zu arbeiten. Worauf wollte Voldemort diesmal hinaus? Dieser war nur schwer, kaum, zu durchschauen und er musste es wissen. Er diente ihm nun schon über 14 Jahre - als treuer Diener, wie dieser glaubte, und besaß etwas was sonst keiner besaß – sein Vertrauen. Tief holte er Luft. _

„_Mein Gebieter?" wagte er fragend das Wort an ihn zu richten. Katzengleich wandte Voldemort sich abrupt ihm zu und fixierte ihn mit seinem stechenden Blick. _

„_Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Eröffnete er ihm lauernd, ohne ihn dabei auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Er wollte sehen wie Severus darauf reagierte. _

_Severus spürte förmlich wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Überraschungen waren in Voldemorts Welt selten etwas Gutes. Zumeist grausam und erschreckend. Severus bemühte sich einen neugierigen, erwartungsvollen Blick aufzusetzen, den Voldemort mit Sicherheit erwartete, dabei umschloss eine kalte Faust der Furcht sein Herz. Voldemorts grausame kleine Spielchen zielten genau darauf ab, seinen Anhängern die Hoffnung zu rauben und sie so auf eine beinahe abartige Art an sich zu binden. _

_Hermione betrachtete das Geschehen wieder aus der Distanz heraus. Diesmal befanden sie sich nicht in dem kleinen Haus an der Küste, sondern in einem großartig ausgestatteten Herrenhaus. Der Raum war groß und die Möbel von einer edlen, zeitlosen Eleganz. Voldemort besaß noch keine körperliche Gestalt und sein widernatürlicher Anblick ließ selbst Hermione frösteln. _

_Er war wirklich und doch unwirklich. Körperlich und körperlos. Sie konnte ihn sehen, aber zeitweise war er so durchsichtig, dass sie auch dahinter alles wahr nahm. Sie war scheinbar in eine Erinnerung gefallen, die vor der tatsächlichen Rückkehr von Voldemort, gewesen war. Schon in dieser Zeit, oder auch schon davor, musste Snape ihm, auf Geheiß von Dumbledore, dienen. _

_Ein neuer Laut durchbrach die Stille. Hinter Snape öffnete sich die Tür und Lucius Malfoy in Begleitung von Greyback schleppten ein verschnürtes, menschengroßes Bündel herein. Grob ließen sie es vor Voldemort zu Boden fallen. Ein Stöhnen entrang dem Bündel und verriet, das sich tatsächlich ein Mensch darin verbarg. _

„_Beweise mir deine Treue!" verlangte Voldemort kalt und sah dabei auf Snape. _

_Ein leichtes unauffälliges Zittern seiner Hand verriet die enorme Anspannung unter der er stand. Hermione konnte sie fast am eigenen Leib fühlen. „Was soll ich tun, mein Gebieter?" fragte er ruhig und emotionslos. Jede Gefühlsregung die er hier zeigte, konnte ihn verraten. „Quäle sie für mich! Foltere Sie! Vergewaltige Sie!" mit seiner nichtmenschlichen Hand deutete er auf das Bündel zu seinen Füßen. „und dann töte Sie!" _

_Snape schluckte, er hatte fast so etwas erwartet. „Wer ist das?" wagte er zu fragen und wurde mit einem vernichtenden Blick bestraft. _

„_Warum interessiert dich das? Führe meinen Befehl aus! Das ist alles was du zu tun hast!" befahl er kalt. Snape hatte keine Wahl, entweder er tat was ihm dieses Monster befohlen hat, oder er würde selbst gequält werden und sterben. Greyback und Malfoy grinsten hämisch. Sie wünschten sich fast er würde versagen, sie wünschten es sich, sich mit ihm beschäftigen zu dürfen. Alle in dem Raum waren eiskalte Killer. _

_Alle bis auf Einen. Denn ihm standen die Emotionen deutlich auf der Stirn geschrieben, aber nur eine konnte sie sehen und lesen, den anderen blieben sie verschlossen. Severus löste mit dem Zauberstab die Fesseln die das Bündel zusammen hielten. Sogleich befreite sich die Gestalt aus ihrem Gefängnis. Ängstlich huschte ihr Blick von einem zum anderen. Es war eine junge Frau und sie war unbekleidet.. Hermione kannte sie nicht, aber Severus sehr wohl. Er erbleichte und ihm schien übel zu sein. _

„_Was zögerst du?" Voldemorts kalte Augen starrten ihn an und seine Stimme verriet seine Ungeduld. Er sollte einer Maschine gleich einfach die Tat ausführen. _

„_Bitte nicht!" wisperte Hermione. Sie konnte die Angst des Mädchens fühlen und sie konnte den Zwiespalt in Snape sehen, aber für beide gab es kein Entkommen. Vor Severus stand Voldemort und hinter ihm Malfoy und Greyback. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hob er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Mädchen und sprach den ersten unverzeihlichen Fluch. __„Imperio!" _

_Vor ihren Augen __gab das Mädchen jeden Widerstand auf, von einem Augenblick in den nächsten wurde sie zu einer Puppe und Snape zum Puppenspieler. Er tat was man ihm befohlen hatte. Erschüttert stand Hermione da, konnte in der ersten Sekunde gar nicht wirklich begreifen was hier vor ihren Augen passierte. Dann begann sie nach Atem zu ringen. _

Schnell tauchte sie aus dem Becken auf. Zu schnell. Plötzlicher Schwindel erfasste sie und so klammerte sie sich eisern am Rand des Beckens fest, ansonsten das wusste sie würde sie umfallen. Mühsam rang sie um ihre Fassung. Vor ihren Augen war ein Mord passiert. Ausgeführt von dem Mann der hinter ihr stand, auch wenn es nur sein Abbild war. Sie wollte etwas sagen, schreien, versuchen das Ganze irgendwie zu verstehen, aber ihr Geist war schlicht überfordert damit.

Eine junge Frau war vor ihren Augen gefoltert worden, einfach so, weil Voldemort es so wollte. Plötzlich presste sie sich die Hand vor dem Mund und rannte zur Tür hinaus. Sie schaffte es gerade noch im letzten Augenblick die Toiletten zu erreichen und übergab sich.

*

Verwundert sah er ihr hinterher. Was hatte sie nur? Neugierig trat er näher an das Becken heran und betrachtete die wabernden durchsichtigen Fäden darin. Was war das? Eine Art Droge? Er hatte in den Zaubertränkbüchern sehr wohl von Substanzen und Tränken gelesen, die eine starke Wirkung auf den Geist hatten. Seine Augen weiteten sich plötzlich vor Schreck. Was wenn er sie vergiftet hatte?

Er hatte keine Ahnung was er ihr gegeben hat. Er hatte nichtsahnend einfach eine der kleinen Phiolen, um die sie gebeten hatte, ergriffen und ihr gereicht. Was hatte er getan? Verzweiflung packte ihn. Er war doch nur hierher gekommen, weil er neugierig war und weil er wusste sie würde wieder kommen, aber das… Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Ruhelos hastete er zurück in sein Zimmer. Er musste herausfinden was ihr fehlte und versuchen ihr zu helfen.

*

Sie wusch sich mit eiskaltem Wasser das Gesicht und betrachtete sich neugierig im Spiegel. Sie begann sich zu verändern, Snape hatte Recht. Ihr setzten die Erinnerung schlimmer zu als sie auch nur ansatzweise ahnen konnte. Diese befohlene Folter an einer jungen Frau. Diese Sinnlose Willkür, die Voldemort ausübte. Die Treue zu ihm hatte einen Preis und dieser wurde mit Blut und Schmerz gezahlt. Bitter war für sie war auch, dass sie niemanden hatte mit dem sie darüber sprechen konnte. Der einzige der ihr das vielleicht erklären hätte können war tot.

Sie wusste er hatte das nicht gewollt, sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, dort stand nichts als Schmerz und Leid geschrieben und eine Bitterkeit die ihn für den Rest seines Lebens begleitet hat. Es hatte ihn viel gekostet. Einen Teil seiner Seele. Ob Dumbledore davon wusste? Ob er wusste was Severus dafür tun musste um sein Spion zu sein?

Es gab so viele Fragen auf die sie wahrscheinlich nie eine Antwort finden würde. Sie hatte die Bücher mit den Zaubererstammbäumen gelesen. Über Severus Snape gab es nicht viel zu finden. Nur wer seine Eltern waren und er. Mehr nicht. Zu dürftig um viel darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Blieben nur noch die Augenzeugen und auch da standen ihr für Fragen nicht gerade viele zur Verfügung. Sie verwirrte das alles so sehr.

Um die Bilder, die unablässig in ihrem Kopf herum spukten, zu verscheuchen schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht, aber es half nicht. Noch immer konnte sie den traurigen und ängstlichen Blick der Frau sehen und dann... Nie würde sie diese Bilder vergessen können! Mochte ihr Snape mit dem Imperio eine zweifelhafte Gnade erwiesen haben, aber was sie gesehen hatte…

Alles schrie in ihr. Diese Qual! Einfach so! Ohne Erbarmen, ohne Mitleid, nur aus der Laune eines Wahnsinnigen heraus wurde sie gefoltert. Wie viel Elend, wie viel Leid musste sie noch sehen? Ruhig atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch, versuchte so sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

_Ich brauch mir nur längst vergangenes anzusehen, aber wie schlimm muss das für ihn gewesen sein? Er musste das alles tatsächlich erleben. Jede Schmach, jede Niederlage, jede __Gräueltat. Jene, die er verübte und andere die an ihm verübt wurden. Wie alt war er als er gestorben war? Mitte dreißig? Über dreißig Jahre lang musste er sein Leben ertragen. Kein Wunder das er so war wie er war. Ich würde mich und alle um mich hassen und verachten…_

Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie richtete sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf und verließ nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel den Waschraum.

*

Innerlich getrieben wälzte er Buch für Buch durch, aber er fand nichts, was darauf hindeutete was mit der Frau passiert war. Verdammt! Zornig schleuderte er die Bücher von seinem Bett. Sie halfen ihm kein bisschen weiter und er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung was sie hatte. Die Tür ging hinter ihm auf und Poppy kam mit Salben, Verbandszeug und neuen Büchern beladen herein.

„Guten…" setzte sie an, brach aber ab als sie ihn sah. „Was haben sie vor?" fragte sie erstaunt.

Nicht nur das er vollständig bekleidet wie immer war, was natürlich ihr Misstrauen weckte - Woher bei Merlins Bart wusste er wie er sich früher gekleidet hat, wenn er sich doch an nichts erinnern konnte? - sondern hatte er sich auch bemüht den Verband zu verstecken.

„Was haben sie gemacht?" kam gleich die nächste Frage. Unschuldig zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er schien keine Ahnung zu haben was sie meinte, zugleich versuchte er irgendwelche Informationen von ihrem Geist zu empfangen. Doch sie hatte ihn gut vor ihm abgeschirmt. Warum hatte er das nicht bei der Frau vorhin probiert?

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte und wollte ihr nicht sagen wo er war, zum Schluss würde sie ihn einsperren. Immerhin hatte sie ihm so etwas schon einmal angedroht. Besser sie wusste nicht zuviel von dem, was er so tat. Müde setzte er sich auf das Bett und ließ sich von ihr den Verband wechseln. Dabei warf sie ihm einen lauernden und zugleich finsteren Blick zu.

„Sie werden mir gefälligst verraten was sie getrieben haben und die Ausrede, dass sie nicht sprechen können, zählt bei mir nicht! Sie können es schreiben!" verlangte sie von ihm als wäre er ein besonders störrischer und schlecht erzogener Schüler und kein erwachsener Mann.

Dementsprechend bockig sah er sie an. Kaum hatte sie ihn fertig verbunden, die Wunde heilte erstaunlicherweise gut und schnell ab, zog er schon seine kleine Tafel zu sich heran.

„Das geht sie nichts an!" schrieb er quer darüber und hielt sie ihr kurz hin. Sie hatte die Worte kaum gelesen, da löschte er sie schon fort und schrieb aus einem Impuls heraus die nächste Frage.

„Wer ist Hermione?"

Poppy keuchte kurz auf, ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie vergaß ihren Geist abzuschirmen. Hemmungslos drang er in ihren Geist ein und nahm alle Informationen auf, die er kriegen konnte.


	15. Chapter 15

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Rianna, Mortianna´s Morgana und Marylein! _

_Rianna mein größtes Laster beim schreiben ist das ich nicht bei einer Geschichte bleiben kann, darum sind die Kapitel so kurz. ;-)_

_Mortianna´s Morgana auf die arme Hermione kommt noch so einiges zu mit dem sie so nicht gerechnet hat. _

_Marylein och das muss Poppy erst rausfinden und aus Serverus irgendwas rauszubekommen war noch nie leicht. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby  
_

15 Das ist unmöglich

Sie kehrte zurück in sein Büro. Bei jedem Schritt wuchs auch ihre Wut. Warum hatte er ihr genau diese Phiole ausgesucht? Wahrscheinlich nur, weil er sie erneut wieder loswerden wollte. Der Mistkerl tat das mit Absicht. Er wusste doch was für ein gefühlsbetonter Mensch sie war und darum nutzte er diesen Umstand aus.

Je näher sie seinen Räumen kam, umso stärker wurde der Zorn. Er hätte auch mit den Erinnerungen während der Schulzeit weiter machen können, aber nein er wählte eine die viel später kam, sehr viel später. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, was er ihr gezeigt hatte, spürte sie erneut Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich kurz an die Wand. Sie hatte bereits viel gesehen in ihrem jungen Leben. Vieles das sie vermutlich den Rest ihres Lebens nicht mehr loslassen würde, aber das war mit Abstand das Scheußlichste das sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Die arme Frau. Gequält, gefoltert, gedemütigt und zum Schluss getötet und wofür? Weil ein kranker Bastard es so wollte. Sie straffte ihre Schultern und eilte weiter. Dafür würde sie das Hologramm umbringen. Energisch riss sie die Tür auf und schlug diese, nach dem sie den Raum betreten hatte, heftig hinter sich zu.

„Wie können sie es wagen?" schrie sie das wie immer teilnahmslos dastehende Hologramm an. Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf dessen Stirn.

„Sind sie übergeschnappt?" war alles was er trocken hervorbrachte.

Hermione raste vor Zorn. Zuerst konfrontierte er sie unvorbereitet mit dieser schlimmen Erinnerung und dann meinte er sie wäre übergeschnappt! Sie stürmte auf ihn zu, holte aus und schlug ins Leere. Irritiert stand sie keuchend vor ihm. Was tat sie da eigentlich? Er war nicht echt, sie konnte ihn nicht schlagen. Ihre Wut wich einer tiefen Niedergeschlagenheit.

„Warum haben sie mir das angetan? Warum? Bitte ich muss es verstehen." Sagte sie leise. Sie wirkte innerlich gebrochen.

*

_Hermione Granger, ehemalige Schülerin von Hogwarts. Die Beste, die neben ihm, Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Erbin von Severus Snape._

Ein Bild huschte durch Poppys Geist. Sie war es. Sie die er drüben in dem anderen Raum getroffen hatte. Scharf musterte er die Medi-Hexe mit einem stechenden Blick unter dem sie sich immer kleiner zu fühlen begann.

„Hören sie auf damit! Sofort!" wollte sie energisch rufen, nur klang es nicht so. Er wandte den Blick ab von ihr, schrieb schnell etwas auf die Tafel und hielt sie ihr unter die Nase.

„Warum mein Erbe?"

Unruhig wandte sie sich unter seinem Blick. Warum konnte dieser Mistkerl nur Gedankenlesen und warum zur Hölle hatte er diese Eigenschaft neben allem anderen nicht vergessen?

„Ich habe niemandem gesagt, dass sie noch leben!" stieß sie gepresst hervor.

„Alle denken sie sind tot!"

Verdutzt ließ er die Tafel sinken. Er war tot! Grübelnd kauerte er auf dem Bett. Das alles verstand er nicht. Er lebte. Warum durfte das keiner wissen? Sie verschwiegen ihm mehr als sie ihm sagten. Was war mit ihm?

„Ich…ich gehe jetzt. Hören sie ich komme später noch mal vorbei und dann erzähle ich ihnen was sie wissen wollen. Versprochen!"

Poppy hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen. Severus so geknickt zu sehen fraß an ihr. Das hatte er wirklich nicht verdient. Leise verließ sie den Raum und überließ ihn seinen Gedanken.

_Sie dachte also er wäre tot, aber warum war sie dann nicht erstaunt ihn zu sehen? _

Er rieb sich mit der Hand über seine Stirn. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen von all den quälenden Gedanken. Langsam erhob er sich und ging durch das Bad zur Verbindungstür. Er wollte schon die Tür öffnen als ihn Stimmen jenseits der Tür innehalten ließen. Sie war wieder zurückgekommen. Aber mit wem stritt sie?

*

„Sie haben offensichtlich einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Gehen sie nach Hause! Vergessen sie hier alles! Das, was ich von Anfang an befürchtet habe, ist nun eingetreten. Sie werden mit meinen Erinnerungen nicht fertig. Sie sind dem nicht gewachsen!" meinte er ernst.

Er konnte sich ihren Ausbruch nicht erklären, außer damit, dass es ihren Geist einfach überstieg seine Vergangenheit zu sehen. „Um das geht es nicht wahr? War das nicht genau ihre Absicht als sie mir heute diese Phiole in die Hand gedrückt haben? Sie wollen mich einfach zum Aufgeben bewegen?"

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte finster auf sie herab.

„Sie reden wirres Zeug! Ich bin ein Hologramm ich kann ihnen gar nichts geben! Außerdem sind sie gerade erst gekommen!" stellte er kalt fest.

„Was soll das? Ist das ein krankes Spiel für Hologramme? Ich war gerade vor ein paar Minuten hier und sie haben mir diese Phiole gegeben!"

Sie eilte hinüber zum Becken, packte die leere Phiole und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase. Seine Stirn legte sich noch mehr in Falten.

„Vielleicht liegt bei mir doch eine Störung vor."

*

„Er verlangt Antworten!" unruhig schritt Poppy vor Minervas Schreibtisch auf und ab.

„Hättest du ihm nicht die Wahrheit von Anfang an verschwiegen, hätten wir dieses Dilemma jetzt nicht! Natürlich verlangt er Antworten. Das ist Severus Snape – er kann gar nicht anders!"

Poppy hielt inne, ihr Schultern sanken nach vorne.

„Was tun wir jetzt?" meinte sie leise.

„Wir?" Minerva hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben.

„Du hast diesen Schaden angerichtet, du wirst dich auch darum kümmern!" befahl sie streng.

„Beantworte seine Fragen. Hilf ihm!" schlug sie etwas milder vor.

Zustimmend nickte Poppy und verließ Minervas Büro. Diese trat ans Fenster und blickte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Schön langsam wuchs ihnen das alles über den Kopf. Sie sollten es nicht länger verschweigen. Severus war nicht nur am Leben er würde es auch bleiben.

Einzig das fehlen jeglicher Erinnerungen hielt sie noch zurück es öffentlich zu machen. Sie rang schwer mit sich. Es war falsch. Ein paar Tage noch, dann würde sie die Neuigkeit in Hogwarts verkünden, doch zuerst würde sie mit Hermione reden müssen. Sie sollte es als Erste erfahren.

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen sie weiter diese Erinnerungen sehen zu lassen. Wäre es nicht besser sie Severus ansehen zu lassen? Es könnte ihm helfen sein Gedächtnis zurück zu erlangen. Aber keiner wusste genau was er in den harmlos aussehenden Phiolen für Schrecklichkeiten verpackt hatte. Was wenn sie damit riskierte das er seinen Verstand dadurch, das er sah was er getan hatte, einbüßte?

Schließlich fehlten ihm die nötigen Informationen, um damit umgehen zu können. Er war wie ein neugeborenes Kind – Ahnungslos. Seufzend wandte sie sich vom Fenster ab, ohne zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein. Was war das Beste für ihn?

*

Sie klang so traurig und verzweifelt. Was hatte er ihr nur angetan? Unentschlossen stand er vor der Tür. Sollte er hineingehen? Aber sie war nicht alleine. Nein er musste zu ihr. Wiedergutmachen was er getan hatte. Lautlos öffnete er die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm da und schien nach zu denken und sie war alleine. Mit wem hatte sie gesprochen? Wo war dieser hingekommen?

Leicht irritiert senkte er sein Haupt. Er hatte wirklich schlimme Kopfschmerzen und von Minute zu Minute nahmen diese noch zu. Er rieb sich über die Schläfen und versuchte sie so loszuwerden, aber mit wenig Erfolg. Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um, den Mund bereits geöffnet um etwas zu sagen, aber als sie sah dass ihn Schmerzen quälten schloss sie ihn wieder.

„Haben sie Kopfschmerzen?" Er nickte zustimmend.

„Wenn sie ein Mensch wären, könnte ich ihnen helfen, aber so…"

Fragend sah er sie an. Für was zur Hölle hielt sie ihn? Einen Geist? Er wäre gerne in ihren Kopf eingedrungen, um in ihren Gedanken zu lesen, aber die Schmerzen in seinigem verhinderten dies.

„Was kann ich tun?" fragte sie ihn.

Sie fragte ihn? Er hatte doch keine Ahnung, bestimmt viel weniger als sie. Verständnislos zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Sagen sie mir einfach was ich für sie tun kann." Versuchte sie es erneut und erntete wieder ein hilfloses Schulterzucken von ihm.

Die Schmerzen hatten nun einen Grad des unerträglichen erreicht. Schwerfällig ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen. Besorgt trat sie an ihn heran, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und zog sie sogleich, als ihr wieder einfiel dass sie ihn nicht berühren konnte, wieder zurück.

„Ich werde Hilfe holen. Vielleicht weiß jemand anderes, was zu tun ist." Schlug sie vor und wollte sich schon abwenden, als ein stählerner Griff sich um ihr Handgelenk schloss und sie festhielt.

„Aber…" sie blickte auf die Hand die sie festhielt.

„Aber das ist unmöglich!" keuchte sie.

*

Poppy rang den restlichen Tag mit sich was sie ihm alles erzählen sollte. Vieles würde er ohne die nötigen Erklärungen gar nicht verstehen und die wiederum konnte sie ihm nicht geben, ohne dass sie ihm nicht alles über ihn erzählte. Es gab so viele Ereignisse in seinem Leben, die einfach nicht erinnernswert waren. Es war für ihn doch viel besser er konnte sich an diese nicht mehr erinnern. Wie sollte ihm die Wahrheit helfen?

Der ganze Kummer und das ganze Leid, das ihn bisher sein Leben lang begleitet hatten, waren von ihm abgefallen und sie sollte sie ihm nun zurückgeben? Das konnte sie nicht. Ohne sie bekam er die Möglichkeit glücklich zu werden, ein neues Leben anzufangen. Besser sie behielt das meiste über seine Vergangenheit für sich. Sie hatte es in der Hand. Sie konnte ihm ein besseres Leben bescheren. Was, wenn sie einiges was sie von ihm wusste, ein kleines bisschen beschönigte? Wer würde den Unterschied schon merken?

Vieles was sein Leben betraf war nur ganz wenigen bekannt. Sie wusste einiges, natürlich Minerva und jetzt auch noch Hermione. Das konnte ein Problem sein, sofern sie herausfand, dass der vermeintliche Tote immer noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Aber bis es soweit war lag es in ihren Händen Severus glücklich zu machen.

Sie brachte es einfach nicht über ihr Herz ihm zu sagen, was für ein gemeiner Zyniker er war und warum er dazu geworden ist. Sollte er sich eines Tages tatsächlich an alles erinnern, dann könnte diese Phase, diese unfreiwillige Auszeit aus seinem Leben, genügt haben um heilend auf seine Seele einzuwirken. So gesehen tat sie es doch nur, weil sie ihm helfen wollte.

Weil es ihr Beruf war Menschen zu heilen und war die Seele gesund, kam der Rest von ganz alleine. So würde es gehen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie würde dem Jungen helfen, auch wenn er das vielleicht nicht wollte, aber es war so das Beste für ihn.

*

Hermiones Stirn legte sich in eine steile Falte. Was war jetzt los? Wie konnte sie ein Hologramm festhalten? Das war doch praktisch unmöglich, außer…Heftig ging ihre Atmung und ihr Blick glitt von ihrer Hand und der seinigen, mit der er sie noch immer eisern festhielt hoch zu seinem Gesicht, dabei nahm sie jedes noch so kleine Detail war.

Sah wie schmal er war, das seine Kleidung nicht so perfekt saß wie sie es bei dem Hologramm kannte und sah auch den weißen Verband am Hals unter seiner Kleidung hervor blitzen. Fassungslos blickte sie ihm in sein Gesicht.

Er hatte abgenommen, seine Züge wirkten ausgemergelt und leicht eingefallen und noch etwas war anders. Sie konnte es sich in der Aufregung nicht erklären, erst viel später kam die Erkenntnis – aus seinen Augen, aus seiner Mimik war die Angespanntheit, die ihn sonst so prägte, gewichen.

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre andere Hand aus und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen sein Gesicht um dann hastig zurück zu zucken.

„Aber das…wie?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Mortianna´s Morgana und Marylein! _

_Mortianna´s Morgana für Hermione ist es ein ziemlcher Brocken den sie zu schlucken hat. Auf der einen Seite diese Erinnerungen und auf der anderen Severus. _

_Marylein ganz sein Leben verschweigen können sie ihm nicht, aber vielleicht helfen es besser zu verstehen oder einfach besser damit umzugehen. Durch das er nichts von sich weiß, hat er die Möglichkeit ganz neu zu beginnen, ohne irgendetwas das ihn quält. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby  
_

16 Ich lebe

Hermione taumelte. Ihr schwanden die Sinne. Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben wurde sie ohnmächtig, doch jetzt klappte sie zusammen. Ihr Geist war schlicht mit allem, was in so kurzer Zeit auf sie eingestürmt war, überfordert. Dankbar tauchte sie ein in die Dunkelheit, die sie mit offenen Armen empfing.

Severus sah alles wie in Zeitlupe. In der einen Sekunde strich sie ihm zaghaft über seine Wange und in der nächsten stürzte sie zu Boden, aber nicht plötzlich, sondern langsam. Er konnte mühelos ihrer Bewegung folgen und schaffte es so ihren Sturz abzubremsen und zu mildern. Noch immer hielt er ihre Hand fest, gleichzeitig hatte er seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen und so ließ er sie sanft zu Boden gleiten. Ein paar wirre Strähnen ihres lockigen, langen Haares hatten sich über ihr Gesicht gelegt. Vorsichtig strich er sie zurück und studierte aufmerksam ihr Gesicht. Er wollte ihr so gerne etwas zurufen um sie aufzuwecken, aber er konnte nicht sprechen.

Verdrossen kniff er die Lippen zusammen. Blieb ihm nur noch eins zu tun. Sanft tätschelte er ihre Wange, bis sie wieder mit den Augenlidern zu flattern anfing. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig. Sie sah ihn an und nahm ihn doch nicht wahr. Sie brauchte noch ein paar Sekunden. Schön langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis, was sich wenige Augenblicke zuvor ereignet hatte, in ihr Bewusstsein. Der Mann, der vor ihr stand, nein eigentlich kniete und dabei immer noch ihre Hand in seiner hielt, war kein Hologramm.

Hatte sie nun doch den Verstand verloren? Es musste so sein, denn sie sah einen toten Menschen lebendig vor sich. Das kam wahrscheinlich von den vielen Erinnerungen und weil sie ständig an ihn dachte und an nichts anderes. Wie sonst sollte sie sich erklären, dass sie ihn atmend und voller Leben vor sich sah.

„Sind sie ein Geist?" stellte sie mit schwacher Stimme fest. „Aber wieso kann ich Sie berühren?" Verwirrt sah sie in sein schmales Gesicht.

Er schüttelte nur stumm seinen Kopf was eine neue Schmerzwelle auslöste. Kurz hatte er seine Kopfschmerzen vergessen, doch nun meldeten sie sich in voller Härte wieder zurück. Gequält verzogen sich seine Gesichtszüge. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er ruhig zu atmen und hoffte so den Schmerz zu vertreiben.

„Was ist? Was fehlt Ihnen?" Da fiel es ihr wieder ein. _Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Eines nach dem anderen._ Sprach sie sich selbst gut zu und erhob sich. Immer noch war ihr schwindelig, aber die Situation war auch zu seltsam. Sie nahm aus seinen Vorräten eine kleine Flasche, gab ein paar Tropfen auf einen Löffel und hielt ihn ihm vor den Mund.

„Hier! Danach wird es Ihnen besser gehen!" Gehorsam machte er den Mund auf und schluckte die komisch schmeckende Flüssigkeit auf dem Löffel hinunter. In wenigen Augenblicken waren seine Kopfschmerzen komplett verschwunden. Ungläubig sah er sie an. Doch sie stand mit verschränkten Armen abwehrend vor ihm und betrachtete ihn äußerst misstrauisch.

„Wer sind sie?"

*

Der Tag schleppte sich dahin. Eigentlich sollte sie Severus einen Besuch abstatten und ihm vieles erklären, aber immer wenn sie sich auf den Weg machen wollte kam ihr etwas dazwischen. Nicht das sie diese Ablenkungen nicht begrüßen würde, enthoben sie sie doch so vor einer unangenehmen Unterhaltung. Sie hatte zwar zu Severus Schutz beschlossen ihm nicht die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen, das heißt sie würde ihn belügen, aber sie tat es nicht gerne und sie war nicht gut darin.

Sie konnte nicht gut lügen. Es könnte durchaus sein, dass er sie durchschaute und dann würde er noch mehr darauf beharren die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Wenn sie einmal damit anfing Teile davon zu erzählen, wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis er ihr auch den Rest entlockt hatte?

Auch wenn er nicht wusste wer er war und keine Ahnung von seinen Fähigkeiten hatte, so war er immer noch er. Ohne Hilfe fand er heraus wie Legilimentik funktionierte und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auch wusste wie er seinen Geist davor schützen musste. In ihm zu lesen war sowieso unmöglich. Seufzend verband sie eine kleine Schnittwunde die sich ein Schüler beim Quidditchtraining zugezogen hatte. Der Unglückswurm war vom Besen gefallen, dabei dachte sie weiter darüber nach, wie sie vorgehen sollte. Mehrmals formulierte sie im Kopf, wie sie das Gespräch beginnen wollte.

Nicht zuviel sagen, war vermutlich das Klügste. Sie würde ihm einfach beiläufig erzählen wo er geboren war, wie seine Eltern hießen und das diese tot waren. Wenn sie es darauf beruhen ließ, müsste er dann nicht automatisch annehmen, dass er eine ganz normale Kindheit wie so viele andere Kinder hatte?

Sie erinnerte sich als er aus seinen ersten Ferien zurückkam. Es war sein zweites Schuljahr und er noch so klein und viel zu dünn. Ihr fiel auf das er sich so komisch bewegte. Er schlich vorsichtiger als sonst durch die Gänge und immer wenn er dachte es sah keiner hielt mit den Armen seinen Oberkörper umschlungen.

Drei gebrochene Rippen. Er war schlimm verprügelt worden. Er hatte ihr nie verraten wer das getan hatte, aber die Zeichen sprachen dafür, dass ihn sein Vater so zugerichtet hatte. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an wachte sie über ihn, mehr noch als über jedes andere Kind. Sie wollte für ihn da sein und ihn schützen so gut es ging und soweit es in ihrer Macht stand.

*

Schweigend setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn an. Sie widerstand dem Drang ihn erneut zu berühren. Versuchte so zu begreifen was hier passierte.

„Wer sind Sie?" Stellte sie erneut die Frage. Er saß still da und sagte nichts.

„Antworten Sie mir!" flehte sie. Er war er und doch wusste sie genau das war unmöglich.

„Sind Sie Severus Snape?" fragte sie ihn stockend und fürchtete sich zugleich vor seiner Antwort. Er sagte kein Wort, nichts, betrachtete sie nur.

Wie konnte sie ihm diese Frage stellen? Sie wusste doch wer er war? Und wenn sie es nicht wusste wie sollte er sich dann sicher sein?

„Ich habe sie sterben sehen in dieser schäbigen, verdammten Hütte. Sie lagen da, schwer verwundet…" ohne es zu merken tastete sie ihren Hals entlang. In Gedanken sah sie alles wieder vor sich. Eine Träne kullerte über ihr Gesicht.

„Es war so schrecklich still und einsam dort und um uns tobte der Krieg. Ein schrecklicher Krieg. So viele Menschen sind an diesem Tag gestorben. Vielleicht bin ich deshalb so gerne hier. Hier kann ich diesen Schrecken vergessen, nicht das der Tausch unbedingt besser wäre."

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu den Phiolen, von denen er ihr eine gegeben hatte. Er streckte seine Hand aus und wischte ihr die Träne fort. Warum dachte sie er wäre tot, wenn er doch vor ihr saß? Törichtes Mädchen! Wahrscheinlich war sie noch ein bisschen verwirrt immerhin war sie vor ein paar Minuten in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Plötzlich traf ihn eine Erkenntnis! Sie war ihn Ohnmacht gefallen, weil sie ihn gesehen hatte! Sie glaubte das wirklich! Sie glaubte er wäre tot! Seine Geste zog ihren Blick wieder auf ihn und das war gut so, denn er wollte ihr zu verstehen geben, dass er verletzt worden war, aber immer noch lebte. Er hatte überlebt!

„Bitte wer sind Sie?" verlangte sie erneut zu wissen. Sie traute ihren Augen nicht, ihn zu sehen reichte ihr nicht, sie brauchte Beweise. Er deutete ihr sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten. So schnell er konnte eilte er in sein Zimmer und holte die kleine Tafel. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihm nach und wartete. Er kam zurück und schrieb schon im gehen auf die Tafel. Kaum stand er vor ihr, hielt er sie ihr so vor die Augen, damit sie lesen konnte was da geschrieben stand.

_Ich bin Severus Snape. Ich lebe! _

Ungläubig schlug sie ihre Hand vor den Mund. In ihrem Gesicht standen tausend Fragen und er wünschte er könnte sie alle beantworten.

„Weiß das wer? Ich meine weiß jemand das sie noch am Leben sind, außer mir?" Schnell wischte er die Tafel ab und ließ die Kreide mit raschenBewegungen darüber gleiten.

_Ja!_ _Poppy und Minerva._ Stand da zu lesen.

„Sie kennen also die Wahrheit und haben mir nichts gesagt. Sie haben mich angelogen!" Wie schmerzlich ihre Stimme klang. Er hätte sie so gerne irgendwie getröstet, aber er wusste nicht wie.

„Diese Tafel…warum? Was ist mit ihrer Stimme?" Es war schon merkwürdig, das er alles aufschrieb. Auch wenn von seinen Lippen zuweilen, eher zumeist, nur gemeine Dinge kamen, so vermisste sie ihren Klang trotzdem. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich noch schonen. Die Wunde die ihm Nagini zugefügt hatte war schlimm und sehr tief gewesen. Traurig senkte er bei ihrer Frage seinen Kopf. Er würde nie wieder sprechen können. Nie wieder, das haben sie ihm gesagt.

_Ich kann nicht mehr sprechen._ Traurig standen diese Worte auf der Tafel und rührten Hermione.

„Ist das wahr?" fragte sie leise. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schräg und sah ihn voller Mitgefühl an, was in ihm witzigerweise eine unerklärliche Wut auslöste. Er sah zur Seite, er konnte ihren Blick nicht länger ertragen.

_Lassen sie das!_ Befahl er ihr streng über die Tafel. Er war es wirklich! War alles was sie denken konnte. Plötzlich legte sie den Kopf zwischen ihre Knie und begann leise zu zählen. Besorgt musterte er sie, irgendetwas ging mit ihr vor, das er nicht verstand. Sachte tippte er mit dem Finger auf die Schulter, doch sie hob abwehrend ihre Hand.

„Lassen Sie mir einen Augenblick, Sir. Das war ein bisschen viel auf einmal."

_Sir?_

Er setzte sich ihr wieder gegenüber und wartete. Sie war so anders als Minerva und Poppy. Die beiden versuchten ihn ständig zu bevormunden und das ging ihm ziemlich auf die Nerven. Sie tat das nicht. Er wollte so vieles von ihr wissen. Nun kannte er schon drei Menschen in seiner kleinen Welt. Schier nach einer Ewigkeit richtete sie sich wieder auf.

„Ich glaube ich werde, dank ihnen, nie wieder normal sein!" meinte sie sarkastisch. Fragend blickte er sie an, aber sie winkte ab. „Das müssen Sie nicht verstehen."

Tief atmete sie noch ein paar mal durch dann hatte sie sich soweit gefasst, dass sie die Wahrheit, die vor ihr saß und auch atmete akzeptieren konnte.

„So und nun erzählen Sie mir einmal wie das gekommen ist!" verlangte sie eine Spur zu streng von ihm.

_Ich weiß es nicht!_ War seine Antwort. Stück für Stück erfuhr sie von ihm die ganze grausame Wahrheit. Nicht nur das er nicht mehr sprechen konnte, so hatte er auch keine Erinnerung mehr von seinem Leben. Hinter ihr chronologisch aufgereiht standen sie, seine Erinnerungen. Sie bräuchte es ihm nur zu sagen und er konnte für sich alleine seine Welt neu entdecken, aber… Sie hatte gesehen wie er quälte, vergewaltigte und mordete. Er tat es auf Befehl. Er tat es um sein Leben zu retten. Er tat es. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab. Sie konnte seinen Anblick nicht länger ertragen.

„Ich sollte gehen…" Sie erhob sich. Er fasste nach ihrem Arm. Ihm war ihre Veränderung nicht entgangen. Sie wusste etwas und sie wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Kurz ließ er sie los.

_Hilf mir!_ Schrieb er schnell auf seine Tafel und hoffte sie würde diese Bitte nicht ausschlagen. Sie sollte davon laufen und nie mehr einen Fuß in diesen Raum setzen. Sie sollte vergessen, dass es ihn gab. Sie sollte… Zustimmend nickte sie mit dem Kopf.

„Ich komme morgen wieder…versprochen!" meinte sie leise. Erneut machte sie Anstalten zu gehen, diesmal hielt er sie nicht auf. Neben den Phiolen hielt sie inne und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Ach ja und tun Sie mir einen Gefallen…" Abwartend betrachtete er sie. „Fassen Sie nichts an!" Sie sah die Neugierde in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Sie musste verhindern, dass er dieser erlag. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. Sie trat auf ihn zu.

„Ich werde Ihnen alles erklären was sie wissen wollen. Ich werde wiederkommen, dass verspreche ich Ihnen, aber nur wenn Sie mir versprechen nichts anzufassen, solange ich nicht dabei bin!"

Er rang einen Augenblick mit sich, doch dann gab er nach. Vorerst. Was sie ihm anbot war auch zu verlockend. Er würde endlich alles erfahren was er wissen wollte. Er würde alles über sich erfahren. An der Tür drehte sie sich ein letztes Mal zu ihm um.

„Treffen wir uns morgen hier um dieselbe Zeit?"

Er stand auf gleicher Höhe mit den Phiolen als er zustimmend kurz nickte. Alles was er wissen wollte war zum greifen nahe neben ihm und doch wusste er es nicht. War das falsch oder richtig?


	17. Chapter 17

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein, Dadevil und Mortianna´s Morgana! Vorerst kommt es noch nicht zu einem Gespräch zwischen Hermione, Severus, Minerva und Poppy. Irgendwie sagt keiner die Wahrheit. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby  
_

17 Wingardium Leviosa

Als sie am nächsten Tag auf das Schloss zuging, war alles so wie immer. Die Vögel sangen in den hohen Bäumen rund um das Schloss, der Kies knirschte wie immer unter ihren Schuhen und die Sonne lachte strahlend vom Himmel. Alles war wie immer und doch…Für sie war es als sähe sie das alles zum ersten Mal. Ihre Welt hatte sich über Nacht, eigentlich schon zuvor, komplett verändert.

Severus Snape lebte also, aber er war irgendwie nicht er. Er hatte keine Ahnung wer er war und er konnte nicht sprechen und was für sie noch schlimmer war – Poppy und Minerva wussten davon und hatten ihr nichts gesagt. Sie ließen sie mit diesen scheußlichen Erinnerungen alleine – sie hatte die Hölle gesehen, denn was ihr die letzte Erinnerung gezeigt hatte, genauso musste sie aussehen - die Hölle. Fest presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. Sie würde weitermachen müssen um Snape helfen zu können, denn wenn sie ihn mit diesen Bildern alleine ließ, schnappte er womöglich endgültig über.

Er war ohne seine Erinnerungen ein völlig anderer Mensch, aber wen verwunderte das?

Seine Welt war nur grauenvoll. Wie viele Erinnerungen hatte sie sich von ihm nun schon angesehen? Und nur eine einzige war ohne Hass, ohne Schrecken, ohne Furcht. Nun wenn er schon seit über drei Monaten ohne seine Vergangenheit lebte, vielleicht hatte er Glück und sie kam nicht zurück? Sie wünschte es ihm. Niemand sollte mit dieser Bürde leben müssen. Er war ein Mörder!

Seufzend stieß sie das schwere Schlossportal auf und trat in das kühle Innere. Heute fühlte sich die Kälte im Innern noch klammer, noch frostiger an als sonst, oder bildete sie sich das nur ein. Minerva erwartete sie am Treppenabsatz und sah ihr freundlich entgegen. Unwillkürlich versteifte Hermione sich. Sie hatte sie belogen. Kein Wort hatte sie gesagt.

„Hermione, mein Kind!" rief sie ihr freundlich entgegen. Hermione musste sich schwer beherrschen um sie nicht anzubrüllen.

„Ich bin kein Kind!" stellte sie kalt richtig und wich ihren Augen aus.

„Natürlich nicht!" kam es ob des schroffen Tons, spröde von der Schulleiterin. „Gehst du wieder in den Kerker?"

Hermione legte den Kopf leicht schräg. „Natürlich! Warum fragst du? Willst du mir vielleicht etwas erzählen?" Sie wollte ihrer einstigen Lehrerin, und wie sie gedacht hatte Freundin, eine Chance geben ihr doch noch die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Ich…nein, ich habe keine Neuigkeiten für dich!" gespielt verwundert sah sie sie an. Sie war wirklich gut, das musste sie ihr neidlos lassen. Hätte sie die Wahrheit nicht schon längst selbst heraus gefunden, hätte sie Minervas Worte niemals als Lüge enttarnt. Bitter presste sie die Lippen aufeinander und ließ die ältere Frau einfach stehen. Sie hatte ihr nichts mehr zu sagen.

Wütend stapfte sie in den Kerker hinab. Als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, hielt sie kurz inne. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie dahinter erwarten würde. Entweder ein schweigender, echter Snape, oder ein redseliger Falscher. Eines war sicher, das Hologramm war im Augenblick mehr Snape, als der Echte. Seufzend stieß sie die Tür auf und sah hinein. Vor ihr stand ein schweigender, vor sich die Hände gefaltet dastehender Snape. Echt oder Hologramm?

„Guten Morgen!" sagte sie vorsichtig und wartete.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger!" kam sogleich höflich die Antwort. Also war er das Hologramm. Sie schloss die Tür und trat näher.

„Ich…kann ich sie etwas fragen? Ich bräuchte in einer, sagen wir mal ungewöhnlichen Situation ihren Rat!" Sie sprach für ihn wie immer in Rätseln. Schweigend deutete er ihr am Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Er setzte sich wie üblich ihr gegenüber.

„Erzählen Sie!" forderte er sie auf. Kurz sammelte sie sich, dann begann sie zu sprechen.

„Ein Freund von mir, eigentlich mehr ein Bekannter, wir lernen uns gerade erst so richtig kennen, hat ein großes Problem."

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich bei ihren Worten finster zusammen, so dass sie stockte.

„Das wird doch jetzt nicht irgendein Liebeskram bei dem sie mich um Rat fragen, oder?"

Verdutzt zuckte sie zurück. „Werden Sie nicht lächerlich, bei so was würde ich sie niemals um Rat fragen. Ehrlich sie wären bestimmt der Letzte an den ich mich, wenn es um Liebesdinge geht, wenden würde!"

Wie kam er nur auf so was? „Mein Bekannter hatte einen schrecklichen Unfall, bei dem er gerade noch so mit dem Leben davon kam, aber seit dem kann er weder sprechen, noch sich an irgendetwas aus seinem Leben erinnern. Er weiß praktisch gar nichts." Erzählte sie weiter.

„Nun ist es so, dass in seinem Leben viele schlimme Dinge passiert sind. Ich selber steige da erst langsam durch…Meine Frage ist nun, soll ich ihm die Wahrheit über sich sagen? Aber würde die Wahrheit ihn nicht…"

„Den Verstand rauben?" schlug er vor, da ihr die Worte fehlten. „Da ich nicht weiß wie schlimm seine Vergangenheit war, oder in was für einer Verfassung ihr Freund sich zurzeit befindet, kann ich das nicht sagen, aber es wäre eine logische Schlussfolgerung."

Hermione senkte den Kopf und dachte an gestern. Wie er war. So unbedarft. So anders. „Er ist im Augenblick, da er sich an nichts erinnern kann, so gar nicht wie sonst. Fremd fast."

Beinahe hätte sie „freundlich" gesagt. In der Tat war der gestrige Severus Snape freundlich zu ihr gewesen. Er war ein ganz anderer Mensch ohne seine Erinnerungen.

„Nun wenn Sie meinen Rat hören wollen und das wollen Sie, sonst hätten sie mich nicht darum gebeten, würde ich vorschlagen ihn so langsam und so schonend wie möglich mit seinem Leben vertraut machen. Zuviel auf einmal kann schwere, irreparable Schäden verursachen."

Das hatte sie sich fast gedacht, aber es von ihm bestätigt zu bekommen, gab ihren Überlegungen noch mehr Gewicht. Was bedeutete sie würde ihn langsam an sein Leben gewöhnen müssen. Noch eine Bürde, mit der sie zurecht kommen musste. Auf der einen Seite das Leben des Severus Snape und auf der anderen der noch lebendige, aber völlig fremde Snape und sie konnte mit niemandem darüber sprechen, außer mit einem Hologramm. Ihre Welt war nicht mehr das was sie sein sollte.

Stumm nickte sie ihm zu und begab sich zu den Phiolen. „Lassen Sie uns hier weitermachen! Welche jetzt?"

Schweigend deutete er auf eine direkt über ihr. Ebenso schweigend nahm sie sie in die Hand und schüttete den Inhalt ins Becken. Zögernd stand sie vorne übergebeugt da. Sie hatte Angst. Merklich langsam tauchte sie mit geschlossenen Augen ein.

*

„_Ich krieg dich!" rief eine lachende Stimme und sie sah in diese Richtung. Severus lief über eine Wiese. Er lief. Aber das war nicht das Schockierende, nein was sie wirklich schockte, er verfolgte ein Mädchen. Ihr langes, rotes Haar wehte hinter ihr her und immer wieder drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm um und lächelte ihm zu. _

„_Du bekommst mich nie! Ich bin schnell wie der Wind. Wie ein Reh!" Sie streckte die Arme in den Himmel so als könnte sie fliegen und rannte so schnell sie konnte weiter. Beide waren schon etwas außer Atem, doch keiner dachte daran aufzugeben. Das Mädchen lief auf den verbotenen Wald zu und verschwand zwischen den ersten Bäumen. _

„_LILY NEIN!" schrie er leicht panisch. Dieser Wald war alt und sehr gefährlich, aber nicht wegen der Kreaturen, die in ihm hausten, sondern wegen der Magier die sich dort herumtrieben. Anhänger von Voldemort. Lachend blieb sie stehen. _

„_Mach dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen, Severus! Das ist nur ein Wald, was soll mir da schon passieren?" _

_Keuchend schloss er zu ihr auf. „Du hast keine Ahnung welche Gefahren hier lauern. Bitte, lass uns gehen!" stieß er eindringlich hervor und fasste sie am Ellbogen um sie mit sich zu ziehen. Doch sie stemmte sich dagegen. _

„_Sieh nur!" Sie zeigte nach oben in den Himmel. Zwischen den Baumkronen brach das Sonnenlicht durch. Es wirkte magisch und verzaubert, so wie der ganze Wald. _

„_Hier ist nichts Böses. Nur wir sind hier. Lass uns den Tag genießen und denk nicht immer so viel nach!" bat sie ihn eindringlich und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen. _

_Er konnte gar nicht anders als ihr zu folgen, sie war sein Leben. Stumm ging er neben ihr her durch den Wald sah sie vor Entzücken stehen bleiben, weil vor ihr ein Kaninchen Klee zupfte, oder ein Eichhörnchen mit einem Zapfen im Geäst verschwand. Sie war ein Wesen, das sich an kleinen Dingen erfreuen konnte und darum liebte er sie. Er hatte diese Fähigkeit schon lange verlernt, wobei er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er sie jemals besessen hatte. _

_Er sah zuerst die schrecklichen Dinge die passieren konnte, alles andere nahm er schon gar nicht mehr wahr. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl zwischen seinem immer währenden Abgrund und seiner Rettung stand einzig sie. Er beugte sich herab zu ihr und wollte sie küssen, doch sie wich zurück. _

„_Können wir…Wir sollten zurückgehen." Schlug sie vor und lief schon los. Sie liebte ihn einfach nicht. Sie hatte ihn als Freund gern, er war klug und wusste viele Dinge, aber mehr war da einfach nicht. _

_Gedemütigt schlich er hinter ihr her. _

*

Hermione tauchte wieder auf und sah noch einen Augenblick bekümmert auf die spiegelnde Oberfläche. Noch immer wirbelten die silbernen Fäden der Erinnerung im Becken herum, aber sie begannen bereits zu verblassen und verschwinden.

„Keine Freunde, keine Liebe, nichts! Nur der Tod!" sinnierte sie laut vor sich hin und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Aber es war nicht das Hologramm das hinter ihr stand, diesmal war es der Echte und fragend zogen sich seine Augenbrauen bei ihren Worten zusammen. Sie hob abwehrend die Hand.

„Vergessen Sie´s! Wie geht es ihnen heute?" Lenkte sie vom Thema ab. Er zuckte als Antwort mit den Achseln. Wie ging es ihm heute? Besser seit er den Raum betreten hatte und dabei sie, in einer für ihn merkwürdigen Position, entdeckte. Sie würde ihm als erstes beibringen mit seinem Leben zurecht zu kommen und ihn dann schön langsam an seine Vergangenheit heranführen, auch wenn sie dazu keine Lust verspürte.

Alles was seine Welt betraf war schrecklich und zehrte an ihren Kräften und doch kam sie jeden Tag wieder, sah sich weiter sein Leben an. Vielleicht war sie irgendwie abartig veranlagt? Unschlüssig zuckte sie mit den Achseln und wandte sich dem primären Problem zu – Severus Snape.

„Wo haben Sie ihren Zauberstab?" fragte sie ihn und erntete dafür einen ratlosen Blick. Sie holte ihren aus der Tasche und hielt ihn ihm vor die Augen.

„Ich meine so einen Stab!" Erkenntnis huschte über seine Züge und schnell machte er sich auf den Weg ihn zu holen. Er kam mit dem Zauberstab zurück und richtete ihn unbewusst auf Hermione. Schnell drückte sie seine Hand zur Seite.

„Zielen Sie niemals auf einen Menschen, außer Sie wollen es! Sie haben keine Ahnung welchen Schaden sie damit anrichten können!" fuhr sie ihn grob an.

Verdutzt blickte er auf sie. Auf einmal wurden seine schwarzen Augen noch um eine Nuance dunkler. Er wurde wütend. Unerklärlich wütend. Finster blickte er sie an, doch unerschrocken hielt sie seinem Blick stand. Er konnte ihr im Moment herzlich wenig tun, da er keine Ahnung hatte wie.

„Lassen Sie das, wenn sie etwas lernen wollen! Ich werde mich nicht von Ihnen einschüchtern lassen!" meinte sie beherrscht, aber ihr Herz schlug ihr dabei bis zum Hals. Früher hätte sie es nie gewagt ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Auch wenn sie wusste er war zurzeit etwas hilflos, so war er noch immer er. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und entspannte sich kaum merklich. Hermione spürte die Veränderung und auch sie wurde wieder etwas lockerer.

„Gut! Dann können wir beginnen! Sie müssen im Geiste meine Worte wiederholen. Es kann vielleicht etwas dauern, aber sie können Magie bewirken, ohne dabei laut sprechen zu müssen. Zumindest konnten Sie es vor ihrem Unfall!"

Warum nannte es eigentlich jeder Unfall? Er wurde scheinbar von einem riesigen Biest von Schlange angefallen und das absichtlich! Hermione legte eine weiße Daunenfeder vor ihm auf den Tisch. Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue betrachtete er diese und war sich dabei nicht ganz sicher was er davon halten sollte.

„Sprechen Sie mir nach Wingardium Leviosa und dabei schwingen Sie den Zauberstab so!" Sie demonstrierte es ihm und er konnte es kaum fassen, die kleine Feder schwebte in der Luft.

„Sehen Sie so geht das. Und nun sind Sie dran!" Hermione hatte unbewusst einen belehrenden Tonfall angenommen. Jenen Ton, den Harry und Ron früher so an ihr gehasst haben und den nun Severus mit ihnen teilte. Er konnte ihn auch nicht ausstehen. Genervt sah er sie an. Er wollte etwas Vernünftiges lernen und nicht wie man Federn, die wenn sie noch an einem Vogel hingen das von Haus aus konnten, fliegen ließ. Hermione blickte abwartend auf ihn.

„Na los! Versuchen Sie es!" spornte sie ihn an, aber er dachte gar nicht daran. Das war albern! „Sie wollen also nicht! Bockig wie ein Dreijähriger!" rutschte es ihr heraus, ehe sie es verhindern konnte. Warum musste sie auch in diesem Moment an die Erinnerung mit seiner Mutter denken? Er wurde wieder wütend und wollte schon davon stapfen. Er hatte genug für heute.

„Warten Sie! Es tut mir leid!" rief sie hinter ihm her. „Das mag alles für Sie sehr langweilig sein, aber so fängt es nun mal an und irgendwo müssen wir beginnen. Bitte! Versuchen Sie es – es kann nicht schaden. Bitte!"

Unschlüssig blieb er stehen, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und kam wieder zurück. Er stellte sich so hin wie er es von Hermione gesehen hatte und konzentrierte sich auf die Feder. Sanft und gefühlvoll schwang er den Zauberstab über der Feder, er war ein Naturtalent das wusste Hermione, und dachte dabei an die Worte die Hermione ihm gesagt hatte. Zuerst passierte nichts, die Feder blieb liegen wo sie war, aber sein Ehrgeiz war erwacht. Er probierte es noch einmal und noch einmal. Bei dem zwanzigsten, oder fünfundzwanzigsten Versuch, er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, begann sich die Feder leicht zu regen, noch erhob sie sich nicht. Erneut versuchte er es und dann plötzlich schwebte sie für eine halbe Sekunde in der Luft, ehe sie wieder sanft auf den Tisch zurück fiel.

Übermütig vor Freude lächelte er Hermione an. Er freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge, er hatte es geschafft. Verblüfft starrte Hermione zurück. Sie hatte ihn bisher noch nie lächeln sehen und nun strahlte er regelrecht und das veränderte sein ganzes Gesicht.


	18. Chapter 18

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, CaroloveSeverus, Marylein und Lena5972!_

_CaroloveSeverus tja Minerva denkt sie tut das Richtige, wenn sie Hermione nicht die Wahrheit sagt - blöd das die sie schon von alleine rausgefunden hat. Was es mit Severus und dem Hologramm auf sich hat da musst du noch ein bisschen Geduld haben. Die Erklärung kommt noch. _

_Marylein ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behaupte bei mir wäre jeder Tag gleich. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, vielleicht liegt es auch an mir und ich habe es diesmal nicht geschafft die Stimmung einzufangen. _

_Lean5972 schön das dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich habs leider noch nicht geschafft mir HP6 anzusehen und ich will ja unbedingt. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

18 So dachte sie von ihm!

Er war so stolz auf sich. Unbewusst berührte er sie am Arm und registrierte mit Erstaunen wie sie heftig vor ihm zurück zuckte. Irritiert betrachtete er sie.

„Nicht!" flüsterte sie und wich seinen wissenden Augen aus. Scheinbar ertrug sie seine Berührung heute nicht. Warum? Es gab für ihn nur eine Möglichkeit es herauszufinden. Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich ganz auf sie und drang in ihren Geist ein. Eine Flut von Bildern schwappte über ihn hinweg, wirr und ungeordnet. Manche waren mit ihm, scheinbar andere von dem Krieg, von dem ihm Poppy erzählt hatte, aber eines hatten diese alle gemeinsam, sie alle waren schrecklich. Es schmerzte ihn dies zu sehen, aber noch mehr sich zu sehen. Was war er für ein Mensch? Mörder!

Dieses eine Wort huschte gleich einem Echo durch ihren Kopf und ließ ihn aus diesem zurück weichen. So dachte sie von ihm? Sie hielt ihn für einen Mörder? Wenn sie ihn mit solchen Augen sah, dann wollte er sich an sein Leben nicht mehr erinnern, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Um sich und sie verstehen zu können, um sich gegen diese Anschuldigung, diesen Verdacht, oder vielleicht sogar Tatsache wehren zu können, musste er wissen was in seinem Leben alles passiert war. Besorgt registrierte er den Schmerz in ihren Augen. Er hatte gedacht sie würde ihn irgendwie mögen. Er war so alleine und hatte keinen festen Platz mehr in dieser Welt. Er wusste nicht wo er hingehörte.

Sie haben ihm zwar gesagt er sei hier Lehrer, er lebte hier, aber es fühlte sich für ihn nicht so an. Alles war ihm fremd, selbst die Kleidung die er trug und nun dachte der einzige Mensch, den er neben Minerva und Poppy kannte er wäre ein Mörder und hatte Angst vor ihm. Oh sie mochte sich dessen nicht bewusst sein, aber es war so. Ihre Geste, ihre Augen sprachen dafür. Er sollte nicht mehr hierher kommen. Langsam legte er den Zauberstab auf den Tisch und ging in sein Zimmer. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit seiner Tafel zurück und hielt sie ihr so hin damit sie lesen konnte was er geschrieben hatte.

„Wie soll ich dir deine Angst nehmen, wenn ich nicht weiß was ich getan habe!" Erschüttert las sie was da stand, dann sah sie ihn an. War es so offensichtlich? Sie wollte ihm ihre Gefühle nicht so deutlich zeigen, aber sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen zu verbergen was sie wirklich fühlte.

„Der Severus Snape vor dem Unfall war anders." Begann sie vorsichtig. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis es ihm erklären zu müssen. Schnell löschte er die Tafel und schrieb.

„Das dachte ich mir fast! Wie?"

Wieder wich sie seinen Augen aus. In ihr entstanden erneut die schrecklichen Bilder aus seinen Erinnerungen vermischt mit ihren eigenen.

„Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären…" antwortete sie ausweichend. Er war ein vielschichtiger Mensch. Sie könnte ihm sagen er war ein brillanter Lehrer und niemals würde er zulassen, dass ein Schüler unter seiner Obhut schaden nahm oder in Gefahr geriet, aber das war nur ein kleiner Teil von ihm. Sie könnte ihm auch erzählen, dass er ein Anhänger vom bösesten und schlimmsten Zauberer war, den Hogwarts und die gesamte magische Welt je gesehen hatte, das er sogar dessen rechte Hand war und es wäre nicht gelogen und dennoch hätte sie noch immer nicht den ganzen Severus Snape beschrieben.

Er war auch ein Spion in den Diensten Dumbledores gewesen und diesem war er auch treu ergeben, selbst über dessen Tod, den er herbeigeführt hatte, hinaus. Auch das war ein Teil seiner Person und noch längst nicht alles. Er war einer der fähigsten Zauberer den sie kannte, verfügte über ein erstaunliches Wissen, er war wenn man es genau nahm der größte noch lebende Zauberer in der magischen Welt. Außerdem war er gemein, feindselig, bösartig, ungerecht, zynisch, scharfzüngig und ein mürrischer Einzelgänger.

„Versuchen sie es!" schrieb er quer über die Tafel.

„Sie sind ein sehr verschlossener Mensch, sind gerne für sich, man hat das Gefühl andere Menschen sind ihnen schnell zuviel und ein Gräuel. Sie lassen niemanden an sich heran, was aber an ihrer Arbeit liegen kann."

Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er mochte sich nicht an sein Leben erinnern, aber er kannte die Definition von dem Begriff Lehrer und die beinhaltete nicht, das man Menschen nicht mag, eher das Gegenteil. War das nicht eine der Voraussetzungen für diesen Beruf?

„Sie sind nicht nur Lehrer." Offenbarte sie ihm. Wieder betrachtete er sie überrascht. Nicht? Was noch?

„In ihrem Leben gab es sehr viele unschöne Dinge, die, und das vermute ich nur, dazu geführt haben, das sie wurden wie sie waren." Verwirrt starrte er sie an.

„Sie mögen die Menschen nicht sonderlich. Die meiste Zeit blieben sie lieber für sich und lasen ein Buch. Bücher schienen sie sehr zu mögen. Sie sind ein sehr gebildeter Mensch, aber ihr Wissen erstreckt sich nicht nur über die normale Bildung, sondern geht darüber hinaus. Sie besitzen umfangreiche Kenntnisse auch in der schwarzen Magie. In ihrem Fach, das sie unterrichten, sind die eine Koryphäe. Sie würden zwar viel lieber Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten, wo sie auch zweifelsohne der Beste sind, aber wenn sie mich fragen, passen sie besser zu den Zaubertränken. Weniger Menschennähe."

Er war wohl kein angenehmer Zeitgenosse.

„Habe ich Freunde?" Sie las die Worte auf der Tafel und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht das ich wüsste!" antwortete sie ihm ehrlich. Irgendwie stimmten ihn diese Informationen traurig und er musste an ihre Worte denken, als er heute den Raum betrat.

„Keine Freunde, keine Liebe, nichts! Nur der Tod!" Sie hatte ihn gemeint. Ihre Worte hatten ihm gegolten.

Wenn es dort oben im Himmel eine höhere Macht gab, so hoffte sie, war sie ihm gnädig gestimmt und verschonte ihn vor seinen Erinnerungen. Ohne es zu wollen hatte er diesen Gedankenfetzen von ihr aufgeschnappt. Schwer ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen. Was war nur falsch mit ihm? Unschlüssig stand sie da.

„Ich…es tut mir leid. Vielleicht haben sie auch Freunde…Ich meine ich war ihre Schülerin und kenne ihr Privatleben nicht." Entschuldigend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Alles was sie ihm erzählte schien ihm ganz schön zuzusetzen. Sie ahnte nicht, das es nicht das war was sie laut aussprach, das ihm so zu schaffen machte, sondern das was sie nicht sagte.

Alles was er, ohne zu fragen, an sich gerissen hatte, indem er ihre Gedanken las. Seine Welt war auf jeden Fall merkwürdig. Die einzigen Bezugspersonen die er hatte waren zwei verschrobene alte Damen und eine ehemalige Schülerin. Warum war sie eigentlich hier? Was hatte sie mit ihm zu tun? Seine Welt bestand nur noch aus Fragen und kaum wurde eine halbwegs zu seiner Zufriedenheit beantwortet, so taten sich an derer Stelle sofort zehn neue auf.

„Was machen sie eigentlich hier?" Alarmiert wurden ihre Augen groß. Er weiß es! War das erste was ihr durch den Kopf schoss. Ungeniert las er mit, obwohl er sich nicht ganz wohl dabei fühlte. ER hatte keine Ahnung. Es war so mühsam.

„Ich…ich löse ein Versprechen ein!" sagte sie zögernd. Ein Versprechen das ich Ihnen gegeben habe, war es aber was sie dabei dachte. Sie hatte ihm also ein Versprechen gegeben. Ach so ja, sie hatte versprochen ihm alles was er wissen wollte zu erzählen. _Auch wenn ich es nicht will und so werde ich dennoch mein Wort halten._ Ihr Blick glitt, ohne das es ihr Bewusst war, hinüber zu den Phiolen.

„Was tun sie bei diesem Becken und was befindet sich in den Phiolen?" stand als nächstes auf der Tafel zu lesen.

„Ich sehe mir vergangene Dinge an." Klärte sie ihn auf. Ich sehe mir deine Hölle an! Immer mehr fraß die Unwissenheit an ihm. Seine Vergangenheit schloss sich wie ein dickes Seil um seinen Hals und zog ihn in einen Abgrund. So wie sich alle verzweifelt bemühten ihn davor zu schonen, umso schlimmer wurde es für ihn. Sein Leben war ein schwarzer Fleck auf seiner Seele und er hatte Angst genau hinzusehen. Aber er hatte keine Wahl.

„Kann ich das auch sehen?" Seine Wissbegierde brach sich bahn. Sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht dass das so gut wäre." Meinte sie ausweichend. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. „Es sind keine schönen Dinge die ich sehe." Fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Meine Hölle?" Aufkeuchend sah sie auf die Tafel, dann wurde sie wütend.

„Sie sind in meinen Kopf eingedrungen?" verlangte sie leicht hysterisch zu wissen, doch von ihm kam keine Reaktion, was sie als Bestätigung ansah.

„Tun sie das nie wieder! Das geht sie nichts an, was ein anderer Mensch denkt! Ohne Erlaubnis ist das verboten! Diese Dinge, Bilder, Gedanken waren nicht für sie bestimmt!" schimpfte sie mit ihm und dachte verzweifelt darüber nach, was ihr in den letzten Minuten so durch den Kopf gegangen war. Zuviel für ihn.

„Es ging um mich!" schrieb er schroff auf die Tafel, so als würde dies alles entschuldigen.

„Natürlich ging es um sie! Immerhin rede ich die ganze Zeit von ihrem Leben!" Müde rieb sie sich über die Stirn. So funktionierte das nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht um alles kümmern.

„Wenn sie wollen das ich wieder komme und ihnen helfe, dann müssen sie mir versprechen, das sie das nie wieder tun, außer ich erlaube es ihnen." Forderte sie.

„Erlauben sie es?" stand auf der Tafel hoffnungsvoll zu lesen.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht!" kam es streng von ihr. Er sah nach unten und wischte umständlich an seiner Tafel herum. Hermiones Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Denken Sie nicht einmal darüber nach! Sollte ich sie noch einmal dabei erwischen wie sie ohne meiner Erlaubnis in meinem Kopf herumwühlen, dann…"

Sein Kopf schnellte in die Höhe. Interessiert sah er sie an. Mit was würde sie ihm drohen?

„Sie sehen mich nie wieder!" Verdammt! Er brauchte sie noch. Widerwillig nickte er mit dem Kopf und gab ihr so zu verstehen, dass er sich daran halten würde. Vorerst. Nicht ewig würde er sich damit zufrieden geben, dass er nur das erfuhr, was sie bereit war zu geben. Das war für ihn bei weitem zu wenig. Noch dazu wo er in ihrem Kopf ganz andere Antworten zu seinen Fragen fand. Hermione trat näher und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Ihre Welt enthält nicht viel schönes. Sie waren ein sehr schwieriger Mensch. Sie zu mögen fällt keinem leicht. Sie können dermaßen gut mit Wörtern umgehen, ihre Art zu reden war schon eine Waffe. Sie lassen nicht gerne jemanden an sich heran. Man hatte immer das Gefühl sollte man in Versuchung geraten ihnen persönliche Fragen zu stellen, würde man das bitter bereuen. Dadurch gab es praktisch niemanden, außer Professor Dumbledore der sie persönlich kannte. Sie haben es schlicht nicht zugelassen ihnen nahe zu kommen, indem sie schon jegliche Neigung in diese Richtung zuvor im Keim erstickten."

Er mochte also die Menschen nicht, wollte sie ihm das damit sagen? Ihm war der Mensch den sie beschrieb fremd.

„Erzählen Sie mir bitte mehr." Sie las was er schrieb und nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. Dieser Severus Snape war anders. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn jemals um etwas bitten gehört zu haben.

„Ich weiß nicht wirklich viel von Ihnen. Sie wurden in Spinners End geboren. Ihre Eltern waren Eileen und Tobias Snape. Sie gingen als Junge hier in Hogwarts zur Schule und wurden dann…" hier brach sie ab. Sollte sie ihm von Voldemort und seiner Rolle bei ihm erzählen? Andererseits war es wichtig für ihn. Sie musste noch nicht alles sagen.

Sollte er sein Gedächtnis zurückerhalten, würde er schon selber sehen was er getan und welche Rolle er gespielt hatte. Abwartend blickte er auf sie. Ihn interessierte alles was ihn betraf.

„Sie wechselten auf die dunkle Seite. Sie traten in den Dienst, oder wie man es nennen wollte, von Lord Voldemort alias Tom Riddle. Er hasste die Muggel und wollte die ganze Macht an sich reißen. Er hat sehr viele Menschen getötet und dieser schreckliche Krieg war sein Werk." Das war stark. Er war ein böser Mensch? Hermione schwieg. Ihre Züge wurden ganz traurig. Seine Fragen ließen sie erneut den Schrecken des Krieges sehen.

„Viele starben. Einige haben überlebt. So wie Sie." Voldemorts Schlange Nagini hatte ihn fast getötet, also musste seine Rolle ein andere gewesen sein.

„Aus einem mir unbekannten Grund haben Sie die Seiten gewechselt. Sie traten in den Dienst von Dumbledore, wurden hier Lehrer, aber nicht nur das. Sie spionierten fortan gegen Voldemort. Taten alles damit dieser nicht an Macht gewann. Vereitelten seine Pläne, wo es Ihnen möglich war und das für eine sehr lange Zeit." Er gehörte also zuerst zur dunklen Seite und später dann zur guten. Was hatte diesen Wandel ausgelöst? Hatte er erkannt dass sein Weg falsch war? Wieder entstanden neue Fragen. Er hasste das.

„Das hier ist ihr Labor und Büro zugleich. Hier haben sie gearbeitet. Aufsätze korrigiert, Tränke gebraut und wahrscheinlich noch vieles andere, was außer ihnen keiner weiß."

Neugierig blickte er sich um. Warum war ihm davon nichts vertraut? Damit würde er sich später, wenn sie ihn verließ beschäftigen, doch jetzt quälte ihn nur noch eine Frage.

„Warum haben Sie Angst vor mir? Was habe ich getan?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß. In ihnen spiegelte sich Angst und Entsetzen gleichermaßen. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck schon einmal an ihr gesehen. Als sie aus dem Becken auftauchte. Deine Hölle! Rasch senkte sie den Kopf. Wie sollte sie ihm das sagen? Sie konnte es nicht.


	19. Chapter 19

_Vielen Dank für die Kommentare, CaroloveSeverus, Marylein und Lena5972!_

_CaroloveSeverus tausend Dank für den Hinweis - ich habs gleich ausgebessert. _

_Marylein ich wünsch dir einen schönen und erholsamen Urlaub. _

_Lena5972 für Hermione alleine ist es fast zuviel, darum suchte sie Hilfe. Die braucht sie auch. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

19 Nichts ist wie es scheint

Schweißgebadet schreckte er hoch. Er hatte geträumt. Es war nur ein Traum. Immer noch fühlte er das Entsetzen, dass er im Traum verspürt hatte. Er wischte sich fahrig mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Was für schreckliche Bilder. Düster und voller Angst. In seinem Geist sah er immer noch den Mann und doch nicht. Er war irgendwie verschwommen. Er war böse. Noch immer spürte er die Anspannung, die er im Traum in dessen Nähe gefühlt hatte. Von diesem ging nichts Gutes aus.

Er war mit ihm in einem Raum gewesen. Verzweifelt versuchte er den Traum festzuhalten, auch wenn dieser alles andere als schön war, so enthielt er vielleicht doch eine Erinnerung aus seinem Leben. Eine Schlange! Er hat sie nicht gesehen, aber er wusste da war eine. Gaukelte sein Hirn ihm diese Bilder vor, weil er man ihm gesagt hatte, das eine Schlange für seinen Zustand verantwortlich war? Er fühlte sich bedroht und nicht frei. Selbst seine Atmung ging in der Nähe dieses Mannes gepresst, so als wäre selbst das Luftholen in dessen Gegenwart gefährlich. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an die Bilder und Gefühle, die schon zu verblassen begannen. Dieser Raum – er kam ihm so vertraut vor. Er war dort schon einmal und selbst dieser Mann, er kannte ihn.

Und er hatte gelernt vorsichtig zu sein. Jedes Wort musste wohl überlegt sein. Er verabscheute ihn, hasste ihn und wollte seinen Tod und doch wirkte es im Traum so, als würde er ihm dienen. Er saß im Dunkeln in seinem Bett. Der Alptraum ließ nach, verlor seine Macht über ihn. War das sein Leben? War das er? Hermione hatte ihm erzählt er wäre ein Spion gewesen. Dieser Mann, oder was auch immer er war, war das dieser Voldemort von dem sie sprach? Hatte er ihn in seinem Traum gesehen? Er legte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte ihm keine Antwort auf seine Frage gegeben. War aufgesprungen und davon geeilt. War er wirklich ein guter Mensch? Er brauchte sein Leben zurück. Er musste wissen wer er war. So konnte er nicht existieren. Er hatte keine Wurzeln, keine Vergangenheit. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über sein Leben und das behagte ihm gar nicht.

*

„Sie schon wieder! Ich hätte es mir denken können." Meinte das Hologramm trocken. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er da und blickte sie, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, an. Hermione hatte so sehr gehofft ihn anzutreffen. Nicht den Echten, sondern das Hologramm.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe." Bat sie und ließ sich vorm Schreibtisch auf der Stuhlkante nieder. Traurig blickte sie auf ihre Hände.

„Ich hasse ihre Erinnerungen." Stieß sie hervor. „Und bitte sagen sie mir nicht sie hätten mich gewarnt, dafür ist es zu spät." Eine Weile schwieg das Hologramm, sah sie einfach nur an.

„Es gibt Lieder die man niemals singen sollte, es gibt Wörter die nie gesprochen werden sollten und es gibt Erinnerungen die niemand sehen sollte." Sagte er leise. „Zerstören Sie sie. Vernichten Sie sie. Es ist niemandem damit gedient sie zu sehen. Es liegt in ihren Händen."

Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an. Er hatte so Recht, aber durfte sie das? Der echte Snape lag im Nebenzimmer und schlief vermutlich. Es waren seine Erinnerungen, die er vermisste.

„Ich kann es nicht." Ihr Blick wirkte so unendlich traurig. „Wissen Sie das sie eine Frau gefoltert, missbraucht und getötet haben?" brach es aus ihr heraus, die Tränen liefen ihr dabei über das Gesicht. Die Erinnerung war in ihr immer noch so lebendig.

„Das haben Sie gesehen? Nicht nur einmal." Hermione schloss die Augen, wollte das alles nicht mehr sehen und hören.

„Voldemort befahl und wir hatten zu gehorchen und dann war da noch Dumbledore."

Verstört betrachtete sie ihn und wischte sich dabei die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Dumbledore? Was meine Sie damit?"

Verächtlich stieß er die Luft aus.

„So naiv können selbst Sie nicht sein! Dachten Sie wirklich er wüsste nicht was ich tat. Was ich für ihn und den Orden des Phönixes tun musste?" Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. Sie war ihm noch immer treu und konnte sich nach wie vor nicht vorstellen, dass selbst der unfehlbare Dumbledore eine dunkle Seite hatte.

„Das Bespitzeln und Verraten von Voldemort hatte seinen Preis und Dumbledore war nur zu gewillt ihn zu bezahlen, wenn auch auf meine Kosten." Die Worte waren bitter, auch wenn das Hologramm keinerlei Gefühl zeigte.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben." Wisperte Hermione fassungslos.

„Faszinierend." Sagte er schlicht und betrachtete sie genau.

„Was meinen Sie?" fragend legte sich ihre Stirn in Falten.

„Es scheint Sie nicht zu überraschen, dass ich ein kaltblütiger Mörder und Frauenschänder bin, aber das Dumbledore das gewusst haben könnte und nicht nur gewusst, sondern dieses auch befürwortet hat, dass ist für sie außerhalb jeder Vorstellungskraft."

Sie sank im Stuhl zurück und fühlte sich schuldig. Ja es fiel ihr leichter von Severus Snape das Schlimmste anzunehmen, aber wenn irgendwer Dumbledore auch nur die kleinste Entgleisung ankreidete war für sie das unmöglich zu glauben. Doch so wie Snape den Sachverhalt schilderte, war es durchaus logisch. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein.

„Trotz dieses Wissens schickte er Sie immer wieder und wieder zu diesen Treffen?"

Das Hologramm nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. In ihren Augen sammelten sich erneut die Tränen. Es war so grauenvoll. Der Diener der ausgeschickt wurde um zu morden. Man behandelte ihn, als wäre er lediglich eine Schachfigur, kein lebendiges Wesen. Voldemort und Dumbledore hatten ihm jegliches Gefühl abgesprochen. Sie hatte den alten Mann überhaupt nicht gekannt. Diese Seite von ihm – sie hatte gesehen wozu er Severus verurteilt hatte.

„Ihr Leben ist so traurig. Wie konnten Sie es nur ertragen?"

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem kalten Lächeln.

„Haben Sie kein Mitleid mit mir, es wäre vergeudet. Ich war mir meiner Rolle bewusst und ich habe sie freiwillig angenommen."

Bewegt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ihr Leben ist für mich die Hölle auf Erden. Umso mehr ich sehe, umso mehr beginne ich sie zu fürchten."

Und der echte Snape weiß nichts davon. Selig sind die Unwissenden! Noch nie war dieser Spruch wahrer, noch nie hatte er besser gepasst.

„Für Sie mag meine Welt die Hölle sein, aber es ist immer noch mein Leben, dass sie sich erdreisten so negativ zu bewerten." Hart kamen die Worte von ihm, was wieder ein Beweis für sie war, dass der echte Snape sehr viel von seiner Persönlichkeit, ob gewollt oder ungewollt, in das Hologramm hatte einfließen lassen.

„Zerstören sie die Phiolen und vergessen Sie alles was sie hier gesehen haben. Seien Sie glücklich. Leben Sie ihr Leben." Forderte er sie erneut auf, aber sie schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Ich kann Ihre Erinnerungen nicht zerstören, da sie nicht mir gehören." Widersprach sie.

„Da ich sie, aus mir nach wie vor unbegreiflichen Gründen, zu meinem Erben gemacht habe, gehören sie sehr wohl Ihnen und somit können Sie mit ihnen machen was sie wollen. Vernichten Sie sie."

Unwillig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Das geht nicht!" sagte sie leise.

„Und warum bei Merlin geht das nicht? Sagen Sie endlich was los ist!" herrschte er sie grob an. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und schluckte.

„Weil sie noch leben!" Nun war es an ihm die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Was reden Sie für einen Unsinn! Sie sind hier ich kann Sie sehen, dass heißt ich bin tot!" stellte er energisch richtig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Sie leben. Ich habe sie gesehen. Ich habe Sie berührt. Sie sind am leben."

Snape faltete die Hände vor seiner Brust und starrte sie einfach an.

„In meiner Programmierung ist das scheinbar nicht vorgesehen. Es wurde ein Überleben meiner Person nicht berücksichtigt."

Sie bekam ein bisschen Mitleid mit dem Hologramm, diese Neuigkeit überforderte ihn eindeutig. In ihr keimte plötzlich eine Idee. Wer wäre besser geeignet den lebenden Snape zu unterrichten als sein Hologramm? Das Hologramm war der perfekte Lehrer für ihn.

„Sie sind am Leben, aber Sie haben ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Sie besitzen keinerlei Erinnerung an ihre Vergangenheit." Eröffnete sie ihm.

„Warum kann ich mich nicht sehen?" fragte das Hologramm ratlos.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Das verstand Hermione selber nicht. Scheinbar war sie die einzige die das Hologramm sehen konnte.

„Ich kann nur Vermutungen anstellen, dass Sie sich selbst nur für ihren Erben sichtbar gemacht haben und das würde auch ihrer Persönlichkeit entsprechen."

Widerstrebend stimmte er ihr zu.

„Sie wollten verhindern, dass sich jemand anders an ihrer Vergangenheit vergreifen kann, außer der Person die sie freiwillig dazu bestimmt haben. Sie haben mich in der Heulenden Hütte, der Ort an dem ich dachte sie wären gestorben, berührt und zwischen uns ist etwas passiert. Sie haben mir etwas gegeben. Ich nehme an so einen Art magischen Schlüssel, der Sie für mich sichtbar macht und auch diese Räume zugänglich. Sie können natürlich auch die Räume betreten. Da die Räume so belassen wurden, wie Sie sie verlassen haben, ist auch noch das Passwort und die Erkennung auf Sie ausgelegt."

Anerkennend musterte er sie kurz.

„Schade, das sie einander nicht sehen können. Sie hätten einander viel zu erzählen. Sie müssen sehr viel über sich lernen und irgendwie muss ich es schaffen sie vor ihren Erinnerungen zu schützen."

Sie blickte über ihn auf die Phiolen.

„Wenn das stimmt was sie sagen, wäre es nicht so gut, wenn ich sie in meinem jetzigen Zustand zu sehen bekomme. Sie besitzen zurzeit mehr Kenntnis über mein Leben als ich." Er hatte Recht. Sie hatte all die Dinge gesehen, die sie so gar nicht verstand, die zum Teil so schrecklich und schmerzhaft waren.

„Sie möchten in meinen Geist eindringen, um an all mein Wissen über sie zu gelangen."

Überrascht sah er sie an. Trotz seiner Amnesie besaß er die Fähigkeit der Legilimentik und wusste sie sogar anzuwenden. Erstaunlich.

„Sie sollten es mir nicht gestatten." Schlug er vor.

„Das werde ich nicht." Erwiderte sie.

„Gut. Was haben sie vor? Was werden sie als nächstes tun?"

Hermione senkte den Blick.

„Sie wollen, dass ich ihnen helfe sich an alles zu erinnern, dabei wäre vergessen soviel besser."

Jetzt, da sie mit dem Hologramm gesprochen hatte, konnte sie sich sogar wieder vorstellen seinem echten Ich zu helfen. Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen alles in ein anderes Licht zu rücken. Nicht das dieses besser wäre. Warf es doch auf Dumbledore finstere Schatten. Dieser nach außen liebenswürdig wirkende Mann hatte vor ihnen weit mehr verborgen als sie sich nur jemals erträumen hätte lassen.

Wo war ihre einfache Welt geblieben? Früher war alles viel leichter, als sie noch dachte Snape war böse und Dumbledore gut. Aber so war das nicht. Snape war nicht nur böse und hatte durchaus seine guten Seiten, auch wenn man danach tief graben musste um sie zu finden. Während Dumbledore oberflächlich betrachtet ein liebenswerter und verständnisvoller Schulleiter war kamen, wenn man unter diese Oberfläche sah, ganz andere Seiten zum Vorschein.

„Ich werde ihnen weiter auf der Suche nach ihrer Vergangenheit behilflich sein."

Zustimmend nickte er.

„Vielleicht sollten sie sich noch eine Erinnerung ansehen?" Er wies mit der Hand auf eine der Phiolen. Neugierig runzelte sie die Stirn und erhob sich.

„Was werde ich sehen?" flüsterte sie ängstlich.

„Haben Sie keine Angst. Vertrauen Sie mir." sagte er ruhig. Witzigerweise tat sie das sogar. Er war, egal wie ekelhaft er wurde, immer ehrlich zu ihr. Sie nahm die Phiole und schüttete sie ins Becken. Tief Luft holend tauchte sie ein.

*

„_Wirst Du ihm die Wahrheit über seine Bestimmung sagen?" fragte der erwachsene Snape Dumbledore der neben ihm her schritt. Sie befanden sich auf den Gängen von Hogwarts. Alles war ruhig um sie. _

„_Noch nicht. Alles braucht seine Zeit. Erst wenn es soweit ist, wenn es unumgänglich ist, erst dann werde ich ihm alles sagen was er wissen muss." Unwillig runzelte Snape die Stirn. „Ich finde es nicht gut, dass du entscheidest was für ihn richtig ist und was nicht. Er hat ein Recht darauf alles über seine Bestimmung zu erfahren." Dumbledores Züge verhärteten sich bei Severus Widerworten. _

„_Ich denke, ich weiß immer noch am besten von uns beiden was gut für den Jungen ist, oder wie denkst du darüber?" Demütig senkte Snape sein Haupt. Er konnte sich noch nie gegen Dumbledore behaupten und vermutlich lag er wie immer richtig. _

„_Wann gehst du zu dem nächsten Treffen?" wechselte der Schulleiter das Thema und klang dabei ziemlich ungeduldig. Snape schob den Ärmel seiner Robe zurück und betrachtet das leuchtende Mal auf seinem Arm. Hermione konnte fast am eigenen Leib spüren, wie es brannte und noch etwas fiel ihr auf, seinen Bewegungen fehlte, der ihm sonst so eigene Schwung und Elan. _

„_Bald. Ich denke er wird uns bald zu sich rufen. Seit er zurück ist und einen Körper besitzt schmerzt es beständig." Erwiderte Snape ruhig, zog den Ärmel wieder herunter und ging weiter. Dumbledore schritt neben ihm her. _

„_Ich möchte, dass du alles tust damit du in seiner Gunst bleibst. Ich muss wissen was er vorhat um den nächsten Schritt zu planen und Harry zu schützen." Snape nickte mit dem Kopf, sagte dazu aber nichts. _

_Hermione sah die Abscheu, den Kummer und das ganze Elend in seinem Gesicht. Ihm graute davor zu Voldemort gehen zu müssen. Er hatte sich mit seiner Rolle in dieser Tragödie schon lange abgefunden. Er akzeptierte den Platz, dem ihm das Leben zugewiesen hat. Sie erreichten das Ende des Ganges und vor ihnen tauchten die ersten Kinder auf. _

_Es war scheinbar Pause oder Unterrichtsende. Dumbledores Miene änderte sich auf der Stelle. Er wirkte freundlich und gelöst, während Snapes Gesichtszüge bitter blieben. Sie sah wie sich drei Kinder aus der Masse schälten. Sie sah sich selbst Harry und Ron wie sie auf den Schulleiter zugingen und dabei Snape ignorierten. So wie sie aussah musste es kurz nachdem Trimagischen Turnier gewesen sein. _

_Verächtlich betrachtete er sie und trennte sich dann von Dumbledore. Sie hätte noch gerne gesehen was sie getan hatten, aber es waren Snapes Erinnerungen und so folgte sie ihm hinab in die dunklen Gänge des Kerkers. Kaum hatte er hinter sich die Tür geschlossen, ließ er sich schwer auf seine Couch fallen. Schmerzhaft verzog sich sein Gesicht. _

_Umständlich schälte er sich aus seiner Robe und seinem Hemd, darunter kam ein großer hässlicher Bluterguss der sich fast über seine ganze linke Seite erstreckte zum Vorschein. Er erhob sich und suchte aus seinem Medizinschrank eine Salbe heraus. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Mühsam rieb er damit die Stelle ein und endlich ließen die Schmerzen nach. Er zog sich wieder an und mit dem letzten Knopf an seiner Robe den er schloss, verschloss sich auch wieder seine Miene. _

_Er verließ seine Räume und betrat sein Klassenzimmer. Aufgeregt warteten die Kinder bereits auf ihn. Er rauschte bis zum Lehrerpult nach vorne wie immer und begann, in gewohnter Weise, zu unterrichten. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, No_Name, Magicmerl, Schanin, Marylein und Lena5972!_

_No_Name vielen Dank für den Hinweis - ich gelobe mich zu bessern. _

_Magicmerl Ron und Harry kommen noch dazu, aber erst in den nächsten Kapiteln. _

_Schanin für Hermione ist das alles nicht leicht und das sie alle Geheimnisse voreinander haben macht die Sache nicht besser. _

_Marylein Dumbledore hatte es sicher nicht leicht, aber er wusste bestimmt was Severus für ihn tun musste, für die gesamte Zauberwelt tun musste um als Spion nicht enttarnt zu werden._

_Lena5972 mach dir keine Gedanke - war ja selber auch nicht da. ;-) Dafür gehts heute weiter. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

20 Die Sache mit dem Denkarium

Nachdenklich tauchte sie wieder auf. Schwer stützte sie sich auf dem Beckenrand ab und blickte noch immer auf die wabernde Masse.

„Von ihrer Warte ausgesehen, sieht alles ganz anders aus." Meinte sie erstaunt und verwirrt. Er half ihr und zugleich verwirrte er sie.

„Es gibt nicht nur schwarz und weiß, gut und böse, sondern ganz viel dazwischen. Sie beginnen schön langsam das zu erkennen und natürlich wirkt das im ersten Augenblick verwirrend." Erklärte er ihr ruhig.

„Diese Erinnerung…" begann sie und rieb sich dabei leicht die Schläfen. Immer mehr tauchte sie in eine, ihr fremde, Welt ein – seine Welt und lernte ihn so langsam, Schritt für Schritt zu verstehen.

„Sie waren verletzt. Was ist passiert?" Das Hologramm verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie leicht genervt an.

„Was denken Sie könnte passiert sein?" stellte er die Gegenfrage. Unwillig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie war nicht hier um irgendwelche Spielchen zu spielen.

„War es Voldemort?" fragte sie gereizt. Auch sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah finster zu ihm hoch.

„Mit dieser halsstarrigen Haltung werden sie es bestimmt noch weit bringen." Spöttelte er von oben auf sie herab. Sie stand ihm feindselig gegenüber.

„Ich hasse es, wenn Sie sich lustig über mich machen. Ich hasse es, wenn ich keine klaren Antworten auf meine Fragen bekomme. Ich hasse ihre Erinnerungen und doch möchte ich sie mir alle ansehen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich pervers, aber ich kann nicht anders. Sie mögen ihr Leben noch so gerne und vehement verteidigen, besser wird es davon nicht und sie sollten hoffen, dass sich der echte Snape nie wieder daran erinnert, denn in einem Punkt haben Sie Recht, niemand sollte diese Erinnerungen kennen." Brach es aus ihr heraus und es tat ihr gut.

Sich alles einmal von der Seele zu reden. Mit jemanden zu reden, der auch wenn er keinen Puls hatte und nicht atmete, dennoch der einzige war, der sie annähernd verstand und ihr helfen konnte. Wo sie gnadenlos ehrlich sein konnte. Heftig hob und senkte sich ihre Brust, sie hatte sich in Rage geredet. Er stand da und hörte ihr einfach zu. Ließ sie sich alles von der Seele reden.

„Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser?" fragte er kühl und dafür liebte sie ihn fast, aber nur fast, denn einen Professor Snape ob echt oder unecht konnte man nicht lieben. Er beschönigte nichts.

War gnadenlos, sowie der echte Snape früher und in kalten Zeiten wie diesen wusste sie diese Eigenschaft mehr denn je zu schätzen. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an den Krieg. Wie oft hatte man sie mit Bruchstücken der Wahrheit abgespeist und was hatte es ihnen gebracht? Sie wären beinahe alle gestorben. Einer hatte das verhindert. Auch daran erinnerte sie sich plötzlich. Snape hatte bevor er sie mit dem Privileg sein Erbe zu sein bedachte, auch Harry etwas gegeben. Dieser hatte nie darüber gesprochen und doch, ahnte sie, trug es mit zum Sieg bei. Es war so etwas wie die letzte Zutat in einer sich alles entscheidenden Schlacht.

„Sie haben sehr viel für die Zauberwelt getan." Sagte sie leise.

„Wer eine Seele rettet, der rettet bekanntlich die ganze Welt. Das habe ich nicht getan." Kam es weise von ihm. Nachdenklich setzte sie sich.

Sie hatte schon einmal geglaubt ihn zu kennen, aber nun musste sie feststellen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wer er wirklich war. Es gab nach außen diesen bösen, unnahbaren Snape, aber darunter kamen immer mehr und tiefere Schichten zum Vorschein und wenn sie sich den Severus Snape betrachtete, der wahrscheinlich einen Raum weiter tief und fest schlief, so zeigte sich, er konnte nie wirklich böse gewesen sein. Denn wenn er böse wäre würde er es auch jetzt mit fehlenden Erinnerungen sein, aber das war er nicht. Die Geister seiner Vergangenheit mochten tiefe Wunden auf seiner Seele hinterlassen haben, aber ein Teil seines Herzens war gut geblieben, trotz all der Schrecken.

„Gehen Sie nach Hause, Miss Granger und schlafen Sie sich gründlich aus. Ich würde Ihnen wie immer gerne raten nicht wieder zu kommen, aber er braucht Sie. Kommen Sie wieder." Forderte er sie auf und stumm gehorchte sie. Bevor sie die Tür ganz erreicht hatte, blieb sie stehen.

„Ich werde morgen Abend wieder kommen. Es gibt noch soviel, was ich über sie lernen muss, was ich verstehen möchte." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, die auch bestimmt nicht gekommen wäre.

*

Sorgenvoll betrachtete Poppy Severus. Er sah sie ernst, beinahe böse an.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen?" fragte sie vorsichtig, immer darauf bedacht ihren Geist vor ihm abzuschirmen. Er hätte ihr gern auf den Kopf zugesagt, dass er Hermione Granger kennen gelernt hatte. Das sie ihm mehr über sich erzählt hatte wie sie oder Minerva, aber er wollte sein Geheimnis nicht preisgeben. Zu gerne hätte er über seinen Traum gesprochen, aber auch das tat er lieber mit Hermione. Ruhig wartete er bis sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war. Sie hatte seinen Verband erneuert.

„Wenn ihre Wunde weiterhin so gut abheilt, werden Sie schon bald auf den Verband verzichten können." Er würde eine hässliche Narbe zurückbehalten. Das Gewebe auf der einen Seite seines Halses war durch den Biss schrecklich zerstört worden. Nach wie vor gleicht es einem Wunder, dass er überlebt hatte. Sein Blick veränderte sich bei ihren Worten kein bisschen. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas Neues bei ihm auf.

„Seit wann tragen sie ihren Zauberstab wieder bei sich?" Wieder überfiel sie Furcht. Seine Erinnerungen, sie kamen zurück. Er gab ihr keine Antwort.

„Sie wollen nicht mit mir reden, habe ich Recht?" Versuchte sie es erneut ihn zu einer Antwort zu bewegen, aber er sah lediglich durch sie hindurch. Beleidigt holte sie Luft.

„Gut Sie wollen heute nicht mit mir reden, sondern lieber schmollen. Mir soll das Recht sein, dann kann ich auch wieder gehen." Meinte sie patzig und rauschte davon.

Darauf hatte er die ganze Zeit gewartet. Er wollte hinüber zu ihr. Ob sie schon da war? Schnell ging er zur Verbindungstür, durch das Bad hindurch in den anderen Raum, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung war dieser leer. Sie war nicht da und er hatte doch so viele Fragen.

Betrübt wollte er schon gehen, als sein Blick an den ordentlich aufgereihten Phiolen hängen blieb. _Deine Hölle_. Ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Das waren ihre Gedanken gewesen. Vorsichtig schlich er näher. Er fühlte sich als würde er etwas Verbotenes tun. Neugierig betrachtete er sie, dann sah er auf das Becken und wieder zurück. Sollte er? Es kribbelte ihn in den Fingerspitzen.

_Seine Hölle_. Er hatte genau gesehen was sie gemacht hatte. Sie schüttete den Inhalt ins Becken und tauchte mit ihrem Kopf hinein. Und dann kam sie blass und zu Tode erschrocken zurück und rannte davon. Unentschlossen trommelte er mit den Fingern auf die Schreibtischkante. Sie hatte es ihm ausdrücklich verboten. Aber andererseits es gab so viele von den kleinen Fläschchen. Würde sie überhaupt das Fehlen einer bemerken? Nachdenklich tippte er sich mit zwei Fingern auf das Kinn. Er könnte doch…

Schon ertappte er sich dabei wie er die Hand ausstreckte und nach einer der Phiolen griff. _Seine Hölle_. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte hatte er die kleine Flasche schon geöffnet und ihren Inhalt im Becken verteilt. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über das Becken und blickte hinein, doch außer in sich fließende weiße Masse, die ihn leicht an Wolken erinnerte, konnte er nichts erkennen. Schmerzlich schloss er die Augen. Er konnte sich an das Aussehen von Wolken erinnern, an die verschiedenen Formen, die diese annehmen konnten, aber nicht ein verdammtes Detail aus seinem beschissenen Leben wollte ihm einfallen.

Heftig umklammerte er mit beiden Händen den Rand des Beckens. Darin könnte er etwas über sein Leben erfahren, aber noch hielt ihn etwas zurück. Tief in ihm drinnen spürte er ein Gefühl, das er wenn er es nicht besser wüsste als Angst definieren würde. Aber vor was sollte er sich fürchten?

*

Sie hatte seinen Rat befolgt und lange geschlafen und es hatte ihr gut getan. Frisch und ausgeruht machte sie sich am späten Vormittag auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Tagsüber würde sie dem echten Snape helfen besser in seiner Welt zurecht zu kommen und Nachts würde sie vom Hologramm lernen. Beschwingt lief sie die Stufen zum Schlossportal hoch. Nichts und niemand würde ihr heute die Laune verderben können.

Das Hologramm hatte Recht. Alles was sie von ihm sah lag zum Teil schon viele Jahre zurück. Sie sollte es sich nicht zu sehr zu Herzen nehmen. Sie hatte selbst genug Schreckliches gesehen. Als sie durch die hohe Halle schritt begegnet ihr Poppy. Diese sah sie im ersten Moment gar nicht. Zu sehr war sie mit schimpfen beschäftigt. Hermione schnappte Wörter wie undankbar, launisch, stur von ihr auf und sie konnte sich denken woher die Medihexe kam.

„Guten Morgen, Poppy. Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte sie diese scheinheilig. Sie rechnet fest damit, dass diese sie nur wieder belügen würde und sie sollte Recht behalten.

„Oh!" keuchte diese erschrocken auf, erst jetzt nahm sie Hermione wahr. „Guten Morgen, mein Kind. Nein, nein alles bestens. Ich habe mich, ähm, nur über eine unbedeutende Sache geärgert." Erwiderte Poppy ausweichend.

Hermione zog bezeichnend über diese dicke Lüge eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Wie lange noch wollten die beiden die Wahrheit vor ihr verschweigen? Für immer?

„So kann man es natürlich auch nennen." Murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin. Poppy spitzte ihre Ohren. Ahnte Hermione bereits etwas?

„Wie bitte? Hast du etwas gesagt?" fragte sie schärfer nach, als beabsichtigt.

„Ich sagte ich würde so etwas auch kennen." Meinte Hermione überdeutlich laut.

„Ach so." meinte Poppy sichtlich beruhigt. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie etwas ganz anders gehört zu haben, aber wahrscheinlich regte sie sich nur unnötig auf. Woher sollte Hermione die Wahrheit kennen?

„Gehst du wieder in den Kerker?"

Bejahend nickte Hermione. „Es gibt noch viel zu tun." Rutschte es ihr zweideutig heraus und erntete einen weiteren misstrauischen Blick. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, merkte Poppy noch etwas.

„Tja ich werde mich dann mal auf den Weg nach unten machen." Sagte sie abschließend und ließ die Medihexe stehen.

„Hermione!" rief diese hinter ihr her und wartet bis sich das Mädchen zu ihr umdrehte. Fragend sah sie sie an.

„Pass auf dich auf."

Augenblicklich fühlte sich Hermione ein bisschen schuldig, weil sie so gemein gewesen war. Poppy war kein schlechter Mensch. Sie hatte einfach die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Freundlich nickte sie Poppy zu, dann stieg sie die Stufen zum Kerker hinab. Was würde sie ihm heute erzählen? Vielleicht wie sehr ihn seine Mutter geliebt hatte? In Gedanken spielte sie durch was sie ihm sagen und was sie ihm zeigen wollte. Vor seiner Tür blieb sie stehen, straffte sich und trat ein.

Der Anblick, der sie im inneren erwartete ließ ihr beinahe das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sie schloss die Augen. Das durfte, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Warum hatte sie ihn nur so unterschätzt? Das war, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, immer noch Severus Snape und keine Macht der Welt hätte ihn davon fern halten können. Wieso glaubte ausgerechnet sie, sie hätte ihn davon abhalten können? Sie war wirklich noch sehr naiv.

*

„_Guten Tag, Sir!" sagte der kleine Junge und reichte seinem Gegenüber die Hand. Er hatte pechschwarzes Haar und war viel zu dünn. Seine abgenutzten Kleider schlackerten um seine schmächtige Figur. Irgendwie erinnerte der Junge ihn an jemanden, aber er wusste nicht an wen. Er sprach mit einem älteren Mann, der ihn voller Güte und fast könnte man meinen Liebe ansah. Dieser umfasste die kleine blasse Hand und beugte sich eine Spur zu ihm herab. _

„_Guten Tag. Schön das du bei uns bist." Erwiderte dieser und funkelte ihn vergnügt durch seine Brille mit den Augen an. „Ich bin Professor Dumbledore und leite hier die Schule." Stellte er sich dem Jungen vor. _

„_Mein Name ist Severus Snape, Sir." Kam es todernst von dem Jungen. Er lächelte nicht, verzog nicht einen Moment seine abweisend wirkende Miene. _

„_Komm mit! Die anderen warten schon." forderte ihn Professor Dumbledore auf und gemeinsam schritten sie durch die große Halle. Vorne warteten weitere Kinder. Eines stach ihm besonders ins Auge. Sie hatte rote Haare. Aufgeregt wippte sie auf ihren Füßen auf und ab und kicherte dabei. Sie war wunderschön. Wie ihm Traum näherte er sich ihr, doch bevor er sie erreichen konnte blieb er stehen, drehte sich nach links und stellte sich auf die andere Seite. Sie sollte nicht sehen, wie fasziniert er von ihr war. _

_So entging ihm wie sie ihm leicht traurig nachsah. Er war der einzige, den sie hier kannte und sie hätte sich so gewünscht, dass er sich zu ihr gestellt hätte. Der Schulleiter trat vor sie und hielt seine Ansprache. Dann wurde ein Stuhl hereingebracht und ein alter Hut darauf gelegt. Nach der Reihe wurden sie aufgerufen. Einer nach dem anderen. Sein Herz schlug ganz laut und er fürchtete alle konnten es hören. Er wusste wohin er wollte. Alle großen und bedeutenden Magier kam aus dem Hause Slytherin und genau dort wollte er hin. Entschlossen ging er auf den Stuhl zu, setzte sich und ließ sich von Professor McGonagall den Hut aufsetzen. Er hörte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _

„_Hm? Tja! Wenn du das wirklich willst!" Der Hut brauchte nicht lange für seine Entscheidung. _

„_Slytherin!" rief er laut auf. Innerlich freute er sich. Er hatte sein erstes Ziel erreicht. Gelassen und ohne sich eine Gefühlsregung anmerken zu lassen, sprang er vom Stuhl und setzte sich zu den anderen Slytherin an den Tisch. Das Einzige, was seine Freude trübte war das die hübsche Rothaarige an dem Tisch der Gryffindor saß. Er riss seinen Blick los von ihr und sah sich seine neuen Mitschüler an. Beinahe wäre er zurück gewichen. Finster wurde er von allen Seiten genau gemustert. _

_Scheinbar versuchten sie herauszufinden aus welchem Holz er geschnitzt war. Unbewusst hob er seinen Kopf eine Spur höher. Er war aus dem Härtesten geschnitzt und schon bald würden sie das merken. Er war der Beste und er würde eines Tages zu den größten Zauberern, die diese Welt je gesehen hatte, gehören, dass wusste er ganz genau. Er war zu Großem bestimmt worden, da war er sich ganz sicher, denn wenn er denken würde, das das nicht stimmte, dann war das Schicksal grausam zu ihm gewesen und sein Leben hätte wenig Sinn. _

_Genauso finster und feindselig blickte er zurück und erntete von seinen Schulkameraden nur Gelächter. Sie nahmen ihn nicht ernst, aber bald schon würden sie es tun. Er verschränkte seine dünnen Arme vor der Brust und sein Blick wurde noch eine Spur finsterer. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein, Mortianna´s Morgana, TyrionTabaluga und Schanin!_

_Marylein du hast Recht, Severus verdient Antworten und noch mehr. _

_Mortianna´s Morgana tja ich glaube keiner von uns könnte da widerstehen. _

_TyrionTabaluga für Severus war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er seinen Kopf ins Denkarium steckte. Noch dazu wo es so verlockend vor ihm steht. ;-)_

_Schanin er bekommt zum Glück alles nur Häppchenweise serviert und allzu schlimm ist es für ihn noch nicht. Er kann sich mit dem was er hört noch nicht wirklich identifizieren. Für ihn ist das noch mehr so als wäre das jemand anderem passiert. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

21 Gespräch mit Minerva

„Wie konnten Sie nur?" Vorwurfsvoll und traurig zugleich sah sie ihn an. Unter ihrem Blick fühlte er sich klein und schuldig. Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Ihm lagen tausend Dinge auf der Zunge und einmal mehr verspürte er unglaubliche Wut darüber, das nichts davon seine Lippen verlassen würde. Er kramte seine Tafel hervor und begann zu schreiben. _Es ist meine Welt nicht wahr?_

Las sie. Es klang wie eine Frage und Feststellung zugleich. Langsam nickte sie mit dem Kopf. Sie konnte nicht lügen. Fragend ruhten seine Augen auf ihr. Diese Erinnerung, oder was auch immer es war, ließ ihn bereits erahnen, dass seine Welt keine wirklich schöne war. Auch dieses permanente Schweigen darüber, das diese drei Frauen an den Tag legten, dieses ihm ausweichen, machte ihm klar, das seine Welt eine grausame war. Kein schöner Ort. Resigniert senkten sich ihre Schultern. Sie würde ihm einen weiteren Teil aus seinem Leben erzählen müssen, obwohl es dafür noch viel zu früh war. Sie deutete stumm auf die Couch. Er nahm Platz und wartete. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen der Stühle.

„Ich sollte Sie vermutlich fragen was sie gesehen haben, aber das können Sie mir später erzählen." Seine Miene wurde bei ihren Worten abwehrend. „Wenn sie möchten." Fügte sie hinzu. Er wurde von Tag zu Tag schwieriger. Er entspannte sich sichtlich und wartete ab was sie ihm noch zu sagen hatte.

„All die Phiolen die Sie hinter mir auf dem Board stehen sehen, enthalten Erinnerungen aus ihrem Leben, aber…" Gierig war sein Blick über ihre Schultern gehuscht. Zum Greifen nahe war seine Welt plötzlich geworden. Ihren Einwand wollte er gar nicht hören. Er musste sich mit aller Gewalt dazu zwingen sitzen zu bleiben. Zu sehr juckte es ihn einfach hinzueilen und sich alles anzusehen. Einfach alles.

„Aber…" sagte sie noch einmal lauter und so sah er sie wieder an. „Sie sind ein sehr gefährlicher Mann. Ihr Leben steckt voller Gefahren, Schmerz und schrecklichen Bildern. Sie waren gezwungen Dinge zu tun, die Sie vielleicht nicht tun wollten und auch ihnen ist Schreckliches widerfahren." Begann sie vorsichtig. Er dachte über ihre Worte nach. Wollte sie ihm Angst machen, weil er sich ihr widersetzt hat? Nein, das ergab keinen Sinn. Dagegen ihre widersprüchlichen Reaktion plötzlich schon. Ihre Angst vor ihm. Sie hatte ihn angesehen als wäre er ein Monster.

_Wer bin ich?_ Schrieb er auf die kleine Tafel. Diese Frage quälte ihn schon, seitdem er zum ersten Mal seine Augen aufschlug. Er war ohne Wurzeln. Er war niemand. Hermione senkte den Kopf. Er war so vieles und noch tausend mehr, aber sie kannte nur eine kleine Seite seines Ichs.

„Sie sollten sich diese Phiolen ohne mich nicht ansehen. Es könnte…" sie sprach so leise, dass er sich konzentrieren musste um sie verstehen zu können. „Es könnte ihnen Schaden, da Sie, genauso wenig wie ich, aber ich doch noch mehr, die Hintergründe kennen, die dazu geführt haben."

Er starrte sie an, er verstand kein Wort, von dem was sie ihm sagen wollte. Es klang so widersprüchlich. Hermione holte tief Luft.

„Ich werde Ihnen erzählen was ich über sie weiß. Von Anfang an. Aber bitte bedenken Sie, es ist meine Sichtweise auf Sie und auf die Dinge rund um Sie." Verstehend nickte er mit dem Kopf und wartete gespannt.

„Sie wurden in Spinners End geboren, das wissen Sie bereits, aber ihre Kindheit war keine schöne. Ihr Vater war sehr streng und ich habe so den Verdacht, dass er die Magie und alles was damit zusammenhing nicht sehr mochte. Sie haben sich sehr darauf gefreut nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Aber auch hier war es nicht leicht für sie. Sie kamen ins Haus der Slytherin und so war eine gewisse Rivalität zu den anderen Häusern vorprogrammiert, nur in ihrem Fall ging es weiter. Mit James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew waren Sie von Anfang an, denke ich, spinnefeind. Das ging soweit, dass beinahe einer von Ihnen starb. Und da war noch Lily Potter, Harrys Mutter. Mit ihr verband sie eine tiefe Freundschaft. Ich…Sie haben sie sehr gemocht."

Stirnrunzelnd hörte er ihr zu. Was meinte sie mit sehr gemocht?

„Noch während der Schulzeit wurden sie ein Anhänger von Lord Voldemort. Sie wurden ein Todesser. Sie haben auf ihrem Arm das Mal…" Hermione deutete auf seinen linken Arm. Ihm war das blasse Gebilde schon aufgefallen und dachte bei sich es handle sich schlicht um eine Tätowierung, eine Jugendsünde, denn das Motiv gefiel ihm gar nicht. Eine Schlange die sich durch einen Totenkopf wand.

„Durch dieses Zeichen rief Voldemort seine Anhänger zu sich. Sie haben einmal erwähnt, dass es Schmerzen verursacht. Es würde zu Voldemort passen." Severus betrachtete das Gebilde auf seinem Arm einige Minuten lang, sah es nun mit ganz anderen Augen. Das hatte ihm sein zukünftiger Fastmörder eingebrannt um ihn als sein Eigentum zu kennzeichnen.

„Nach der Schule schlossen Sie sich Voldemort und dessen Anhängern ganz an. Was Sie in diesen Jahren erlebt haben, kann ich ihnen nicht sagen. Dann kam ein schicksalhaftes Ereignis, oder so…ich denke zumindest, dass irgendetwas Einschneidendes passiert sein musste, denn sie wandten sich gegen ihn – gegen Voldemort. Sie gaben Dumbledore ihr Wort, ein Versprechen, etwas was sie von nun an an den Schulleiter von Hogwarts band. Sie wollten Harry und dessen Eltern retten, aber jede Hilfe kam zu spät. James und Lily Potter starben durch die Hand Voldemorts. Einzig Harry überlebte. In jener Nacht verlor Voldemort all seine Macht."

Hermione strich sich über ihre Arme. Ihre eigenen Erinnerungen wurden in ihr wieder lebendig und rollten sich gleich einer Schlange in ihren Eingeweiden aus. Dumbledores Tod, seine Beerdigung, der Krieg.

„Irgendwie ahnte Dumbledore das Tom Riddle alias Voldemort noch nicht endgültig besiegt war. Er verpflichtete Sie als Lehrer für Zaubertränke hier und Sie wurden auch der Hauslehrer für Slytherin. Elf Jahre später war es dann soweit. Harry, der bei der Schwester seiner Mutter und deren Mann aufgewachsen war, keine sehr schöne Kindheit, kam nach Hogwarts. Sie konnten ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden. Er sieht seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. In diesem Jahr versuchte Voldemort ins Leben zurückzukehren und seine Macht wiederherzustellen, aber Harry, Ron und mir gelang es das zu vereiteln. Unbemerkt halfen Sie uns dabei. Es gelang uns seinen Plan zu durchkreuzen, aber wir hatten ihn noch nicht besiegt."

Hermione hatte sich erhoben und lief unruhig durchs Zimmer.

„Jedes Jahr wurde es schlimmer und Voldemort stärker, bis er es schließlich schaffte, neben einer menschenähnlichen Gestalt, auch seine Macht zurück zu bekommen. Voldemort war wieder da und gefährlicher denn je." Gebannt hing Severus an ihren Lippen. So sah seine Welt aus?

„Dann in meinem sechsten Schuljahr überschlugen sich die Ereignisse und…" nervös strich sie sich über die Lippen. Wie sollte sie ihm das jetzt schonend sagen? Gab es dafür überhaupt einen schonenden Weg.

„Sie haben Dumbledore getötet." Jetzt war es heraus. Abwartend betrachtete sie ihn. Er wirkte eine Spur blasser, aber in seinem Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen was er dachte.

„Sie taten es auf seinen Wunsch hin. Scheinbar war Dumbledore unheilbar krank und so beschloss er sich für ein größeres Ziel zu Opfern." Angespannt sah er sie an. Er hatte jemanden getötet, weil dieser das so wollte und weil er sich sicher war das er das konnte. Das warf kein schönes Licht auf ihn.

„Ich kenne kaum jemanden der soviel ertragen kann wie Sie. Das darauf folgende Jahr muss eines der schlimmsten in ihrem ganzen Leben gewesen sein. Sie wurden von allen gehasst und verachtet für etwas, was Sie nicht getan haben. Aber Sie haben durchgehalten, haben bis zum Schluss an Dumbledore geglaubt und das beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt." In aller kürze hatte sie ihm die wesentlichen Dinge erzählt. Doch da gab es noch soviel mehr.

_Mein Leben war nicht gerade das Highlight._ Stand auf seiner Tafel zu lesen, er hatte Sinn für Humor. Den würde er auch brauchen, je tiefer er in seine Welt eintauchte. Sie wünschte sie könnte es ihm ersparen, aber sie konnte sein Verlangen auf der Suche nach sich selbst gut verstehen und so konnte sie ihm lediglich beistehen und ihm so gut es ging mit ihrem Wissen über die Vergangenheit helfen.

*

„Ich habe Sie hier zusammen gerufen, da Sie alle noch ihr letztes Jahr nachholen müssen." Minerva blickte ernst in die Runde. Viele waren hier, aber dennoch waren es zu wenige. Es fehlte so manch vertrautes Gesicht.

„Durch die vergangenen Ereignisse hielt ich es für notwendig Ihnen noch etwas Zeit zu lassen um sich zu fangen." Ihre Augen ruhten einen Augenblick lang auf Harry. Er hatte alles gegeben um diese Welt zu retten, sogar sein Leben. Das er hier unter den anderen stand war ein Wunder. Tief holte Minerva Luft. Die Vergangenheit drohte sie zu überrollen. Soviel war passiert. Sie vermisste noch immer Dumbledore. Sie hätte seinen Rat dringend brauchen können, vor allem wenn sie an den Kerker dachte.

„Es ist ihr Abschlussjahr. Eigentlich hätte es das schon letztes Jahr sein sollen, aber…" kurz brach sie ab. Sie brauchte nicht mehr zu sagen. Alle die hier standen waren an dem Krieg, ob freiwillig oder auch nicht beteiligt gewesen. Hermione stand an der Seite ihrer Freunde und sah finster zu ihr hoch. Sie bekam schon so einen gewissen Blick der Minerva an ganz jemand anderen erinnerte. Das Mädchen verbrachte eindeutig zuviel Zeit im Kerker.

Plötzlich keimte ein Verdacht in ihr hoch. Kannte sie die Wahrheit? Misstrauisch musterte sie Hermione. War es möglich, dass sie ihm begegnet war? Später. Später würde sie sich damit befassen, doch zuerst musste sie mit den Schülern alles Weitere besprechen.

„Ein jeder von ihnen wird sich zu einem persönlichen Gespräch mit seinem Hauslehrer einfinden. Für Slytherin ist das vorerst Professor Slughorn, da…" Sie konnte die Lüge nicht laut aussprechen und bis auf eine wusste es niemand. Alle anderen dachten bestimmt es fiel ihr einfach schwer Snapes Tod zu erwähnen. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte war er nicht der gemeine Verräter wie sie alle dachten, sondern ein sehr mutiger und tapferer Mann gewesen. Schade, das auch er sterben musste. Eine leicht drückende Stimmung legte sich über alle.

Der Krieg warf noch immer seine Schatten über sie. Jeder in diesem Raum hatte entweder einen Verwandten oder einen Freund verloren. Niemand verschonte diese Bestie, die sich Krieg nannte.

„Ich weiß für viele von Ihnen ist es nicht leicht, aber versuchen Sie das Beste daraus zu machen." Sagte sie noch abschließend und winkte Hermione zu sich.

„Ich würde mich gerne in meinem Büro mit dir unterhalten." Sagte sie ernst zu ihr. Hermione nickte nur und folgte ihr. Neugierig sahen ihr Harry und Ron hinterher, dann zuckten beide ihre Schultern. Voldemort war tot, was konnte schon los sein?

*

„Wie lange weißt du es schon?" Kaum hatte sie gegenüber von Minerva Platz genommen, stellte sie ihr bereits diese Frage. Erstaunt blickte Hermione sie an, war sich nicht ganz sicher was sie meinte, aber sie ahnte es.

„Was meinst du?" Abwartende betrachteten sie einander. Versuchten so herauszufinden wie viel der andere wusste.

„Ich bin in den letzten Tagen nicht in den Kerker gekommen, aber Poppy berichtete mir, dass er keine Fragen mehr stellte, also konnte das nur eins bedeuten…" Sie machte eine künstliche Pause und versuchte so Hermione aus der Reserve zu locken, doch diese hielt stur den Blick von Minerva stand und sagte kein Wort.

„Er bekommt seine Antworten an einer anderen Stelle. Ist es nicht so?" Angespannt stieß Hermione die unbewusst angehaltene Luft aus.

„Wann wolltet ihr mir die Wahrheit sagen? Wenn er sein Gedächtnis zurückbekommen hat? Seine Stimme? Beides? Oder dachtet ihr die dumme Hermione bekommt das sowieso nicht mit?" Die ganze aufgestaute Wut brach aus ihr hervor. Zornig verschränkte sie abweisend die Arme vor der Brust und wich Minervas Blick aus. Sie war so wütend und so enttäuscht.

„Es tut mir leid. Wir wollten dich nicht…" Versuchte Minerva zu erklären, doch weiter kam sie nicht, Hermione fiel ihr bereits ins Wort.

„Ich hätte Hilfe brauchen können. Seine Erinnerungen…" Mühsam schluckte sie den Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunter.

„Er weiß nichts von sich. Nichts davon was er getan hat. Rein gar nichts und ständig stellt er mir neue Fragen. Sein Wissensdurst ist grenzenlos." Brach es aus ihr heraus. Sie fühlte sich mit allem so alleine gelassen. Die einzige Hilfe die sie bisher bekam, kam von seinem Hologramm. Minerva sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und kam zu ihr herüber. Sie fasste nach ihren Händen.

„Ich habe das nicht gewusst. Ich dachte mir es wäre für dich vorerst besser nicht zu wissen, dass er noch lebt." Hermione verspannte sich und versuchte Minerva ihre Hände zu entziehen, doch diese hielt sie fest.

„Aber ich lag falsch. Ich habe mich geirrt und es tut mir leid." Sagte sie fest und sah Hermione solange dabei in die Augen bis diese ihr zu glauben begann.

„Von nun an werde ich für dich da sein und dir helfen wo ich kann. Und natürlich auch ihm." Sie ließ Hermione los und richtete sich auf.

„Sag den anderen bitte nichts davon das Severus noch lebt. Er würde nicht wollen das ihn jemand so sieht." Schloss sie noch leise und kehrte zu ihrem Stuhl zurück. Hermione nickte zustimmend mit ihrem Kopf. Sie hoffte, das Wissen für sich behalten zu können, was sicher nicht leicht war. Harry und Ron waren sehr neugierig und wie sollte sie ihnen ihr ständiges Verschwinden erklären? Wie sollte sie erklären was sie ständig in den Kerker trieb? Außerdem wie lange würde Severus Snape noch mitspielen? Er konnte nicht ewig dort unten eingesperrt bleiben.


	22. Chapter 22

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Mortianna´s Morgana, Schanin, Marylein und Lena5972!_

_Mortianna´s Morgana gib mir Zeit mit der Stimme - mal sehen! ;-)_

_Schanin es war gut, dass sich Minerva und Hermione einmal ausgesprochen haben._

_Marylein tja das ist eine gute Frage, noch dazu wo sich Severus vermutlich auf dauer schlecht einsperren lässt. ;-)_

_Lena5972 auch Hermione braucht jemanden mit dem sie reden kann und so ist es gut, dass sie mit Minerva gesprochen hat._

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

22 Veränderungen

„Wir sehen einem fantastischen Jahr entgegen!" rief Harry aus, als Hermione den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. „Voldemort schmort endlich in seiner wohlverdienten Hölle und kein Horkrux der Welt kann ihn mehr zum Leben erwecken." Er klang befreit. Wie sehr muss ihn das all die Jahre belastet haben. Harry hatte eine große Bürde zu tragen gehabt. Mehr als sie alle. Voldemort hatte ihm sein Zeichen eingebrannt und nicht nur das, auch ein Stück seiner schwarzen Seele ging auf ihn über. 17 Jahre lebte er damit und mit dem Wissen das der Mörder seiner Eltern immer noch am Leben war, mehr oder minder, und ihm immer noch nach dem seinigen trachtete. Er gab sich fröhlich doch sie wusste, dass es in seinem Herzen anders aussah. Zuviel, man hatte ihm zuviel abverlangt. Aber wem nicht?

Unauffällig sah sie auf Ron. Auch er war verändert. Wo war der unbekümmerte Junge, der er einst war? Um seinen Mund lag ständig ein leichter Zug von Bitterkeit. Er hatte seinen Bruder in diesem schrecklichen Krieg verloren.

„Hermione! Komm und setz dich zu uns." rief Harry sie, nachdem er sie entdeckt hatte, zu sich. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und kam auf die Beiden zu.

„Was wollte Minerva von dir?" verlangte er auch schon neugierig zu wissen kaum das sie Platz genommen hatte. Hermione zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

„Sie wollte mit mir nur über die Aufgaben eines Vertrauensschülers sprechen. Sie meinte, jetzt da der Krieg vorbei ist, kann es sein das der ein oder andere ihren Rat braucht und ich sollte darauf achten." log sie ihn an.

Den Blick hatte sie dabei fest auf den Boden geheftet. Lügen fiel ihr einfach schwer und ganz besonders wenn sie einen ihrer besten Freunde belügen musste. Harry runzelte über ihr Verhalten die Stirn. Irgendetwas kam ihm komisch vor, doch bevor er den Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte wurde er bereits von hinten stürmisch umarmt.

„Da bist du endlich!" Freudestrahlend hatte sich Ginny, Rons Schwester, an ihn geschmiegt. Auch das hatte sich geändert. Solange Voldemort lebte, traute sich Harry nicht seine Gefühle für Ginny zuzulassen, doch jetzt da dieser nicht mehr war, konnten sie ohne Furcht zusammen sein. Er drehte sich um und küsste sie schnell auf den Mund.

„Hallo" hauchte er sanft an ihren Lippen. Zärtlich nahm er sie in die Arme und schwor sich sie nie wieder los zu lassen. Ein energisches Räuspern von hinten ließ ihn etwas erschrocken zurück weichen.

Ron musterte ihn finster. Harry sah ihn an, zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste von einem Ohr zu anderen. Ron seufzte einmal kurz theatralisch auf und fügte sich scheinbar in das Unvermeidliche. Dieses Spiel spielten die beiden immer wieder aufs Neue. Ron tat so als würde ihm das gar nicht passen, dass Harry mit seiner kleinen Schwester zusammen war, aber im Grunde seines Herzens war er froh darüber.

Es brachte sie alle näher zueinander. Ginny und Harry setzten sich neben Ron auf die Couch. Hermione nahm gegenüber auf einen der bequemen Stühle Platz. Unwillkürlich spiegelte diese Sitzordnung ihre Situation wieder. Sie war unter Freunden und dennoch alleine. Sie trug eine Bürde in sich und konnte sie mit niemanden, außer mit einem Hologramm teilen. Unruhig klopfte sie mit den Fingern auf die weiche Lehne, dann als hielte sie es nicht länger aus still zu sitzen, sprang sie auf. Alle drei blickten sie fragend an.

„Ich möchte noch hinunter zum See. Luft schnappen." Erklärte sie ausweichend und rannte, mehr als das sie ging, los.

Einen Augenblick lang blickten sie ihr besorgt hinterher. Ginny und Ron widmeten sich als bald schon wieder anderen Dingen, sie schoben Hermiones merkwürdiges Verhalten auf den Krieg. Einzig Harrys Blick ruhte noch länger auf der Tür durch die sie verschwunden war. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass da etwas nicht stimmte. Hermione verbarg etwas vor ihnen. Nur was? Er würde es herausfinden, das nahm er sich fest vor.

*

Hochkonzentriert mühte er sich mit dem Zauberstab ab. Hermione hatte ihm den ersten Schritt gezeigt und gesagt er wäre sehr begabt. Früher zumindest. Gerade jetzt fühlte er sich nicht so. Eine Vase lag in Scherben am Boden, ein Bild hing schief im Rahmen und Federn aus seinem Polster flogen im Zimmer umher. Es sah aus als hätte in seinem Schlafzimmer eine Schlacht statt gefunden. Frustriert betrachtete er seinen Zauberstab. Er wollte doch nur ein verdammtes Buch zum Schweben bringen. Wie schwierig konnte so etwas sein? Nicht sehr.

Ärgerlich warf er den Stab auf sein Bett und versuchte stattdessen etwas anderes. Dicht stellte er sich vor den kleinen Spiegel und sah hinein. Langsam öffnete er den Mund und konzentrierte sich. Er wusste wie man sprach. Einfach den Mund aufmachen und los. Doch von seinen Lippen drang kein Laut, nicht einmal ein kleiner Pieps. Er musste sich stark beherrschen um nicht den Spiegel zu schnappen und ihn einfach gegen die Wand zu werfen.

Alles was er hier machte sollte verhindern das er doch noch sein Wort, das er Hermione leichtfertigerweise gegeben hatte, brach. Er brauchte sie, das war das einzige was ihn zurück hielt. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern einfach hinüber zu gehen und zu sehen was er sich selbst von seiner Welt hinterlassen hatte, aber er hielt sich zurück. Mit jedem Tag der kam fühlte er sich mehr und mehr wie ein Gefangener. Er war in seinem Körper gefangen. Dieser Voldemort hatte ihm viel genommen, soviel ahnte er. Seine Welt war in Dunkelheit getaucht und in Schweigen gehüllt.

Ihm war manchmal zum Schreien zu Mute, aber nicht einmal das konnte er. Er konnte seiner Wut, seinem Frust mit nichts Luft machen. Nun packte er den Spiegel doch und schleuderte ihn mit aller Wucht gegen die Wand. Das Bersten des Glases war Musik in seinen Ohren. Zugleich schämte er sich, weil er sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte. Unbewusst wusste er das passte nicht zu ihm. Er schnappte sich eines der Bücher.

Das mit den Zaubersprüchen um genau zu sein und begann hektisch zu suchen. Niemand sollte etwas von seinem Wutausbruch erfahren und das ging nur wenn er den Spiegel wieder in Ordnung brachte.

*

Still saß sie auf einer der Bänke rund um den See. Außer ihr war niemand hier. Alle waren drinnen. Tauschten sich aus. Frischten Erinnerungen und Freundschaften auf und blieben zusammen. Niemand wollte im Schloss alleine sein. Zu stark war in jedem einzelnen noch die Erinnerung an den Krieg. An all die Schrecken die mit ihm einhergingen. An Voldemort. Sie konnte das verstehen, sie fühlte ähnlich und doch anders. Sie hatte ein Geheimnis und durfte es mit niemandem teilen. Sie dachte an ihn. Was er wohl gerade tat?

Ach könnte sie ihn nur dazu bringen seine Erinnerungen aufzugeben, neu zu beginnen. Alles hinter sich zu lassen. Es war nicht schade um seine Welt. Er war so anders ohne seine Vergangenheit. Sie hatte ihn bitter gemacht. Sie hatte ihm seine Menschlichkeit geraubt und er wusste es nicht einmal. So wie er jetzt war, war er so freundlich, wenn auch schwierig, aber wenn er wieder zu dem wurde was er früher war, dann war er unausstehlich. Ein sich selbst und alle anderen verachtender Mensch. Er war wie Harry. Er hat soviel gegeben, zu viel. Sie dachte an Minervas Worte und war zum ersten Mal nicht mit ihr einer Meinung.

Es mochte Severus Snape vielleicht im ersten Moment stören, das man ihn so sah, aber alles war besser als ihn so von allem abzuschotten und wegzusperren. Er musste unter Menschen. Da nicht abzusehen war ob sein Zustand für immer war oder nicht, war es besser man fing damit an ihm neue Erinnerungen zu geben. Wenn er jetzt auf Menschen traf die er auf Grund ihrer Vergangenheit nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es möglich dass er sie, ohne dieses Wissen durchaus leiden konnte. Sie dachte an Harry und seiner Feindschaft zu Snape. Wie würden die beiden miteinander umgehen, wenn sie einander trafen? Es wäre interessant das festzustellen.

Snape hasste Harry wegen seinem Vater und auch vielleicht ein kleines bisschen, weil er einst in Lily verliebt war, aber das wusste er alles nicht mehr. Er hätte jetzt die Chance allen Menschen völlig unvoreingenommen zu begegnen und sie so kennenzulernen wie sie wirklich waren und nicht so wie er sie, aufgrund seiner Erinnerungen, sah. Nachdenklich vergrub sie ihre Hände in den Taschen ihrer Jacke.

Sie würde mit dem Hologramm über diese Idee sprechen. Sie hielt es für wichtig ihn wieder in sein altes Leben zurück zu lassen. Er brauchte den sprichwörtlichen Boden unter den Füßen, um sich in seiner noch so neuen Welt zurecht zu finden. Um darin vielleicht sogar glücklich zu werden. Doch in der Abgeschiedenheit seines Zimmers würde ihm das nie gelingen.

Sie erhob sich und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne auf den See zu. Leichte Nebelschwaden stiegen aus diesem auf und das leise Plätschern in der Ferne sagte ihr, dass sie nicht alleine war. Die Geschöpfe des Sees waren erwacht und spielten frei und unbekümmert im Wasser.

*

Es war ihm tatsächlich gelungen das Zimmer wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, mehr oder minder. Der Spiegel war immer noch kaputt, die Scherben hatte er unter die Kommode geschoben, aber das Bild hing wieder gerade im Rahmen und die Federn hatte er soweit er sie entdeckt hatte alle aufgeklaubt und unter das Kissen geschoben.

Teilnahmslos starrte er über sie hinweg als sie das Zimmer betrat. Er wollte sich nicht mit ihr unterhalten. Irgendwie war er wütend auf sie ohne sagen zu können warum. Er war es ganz einfach. Sie stellte ihm wie immer sein Essen hin. Was er nicht wusste, sie kam heute zum letzten Mal damit. Ab morgen würden diese Aufgabe die Hauselfen übernehmen. Er brauchte keine medizinische Versorgung mehr und auch so war er wieder, bis auf seine Stimme, vollkommen hergestellt. Alles andere kam mit der Zeit, oder auch nicht. Sie konnte es nicht sagen.

„Sie sollten essen solange es noch warm ist." Schlug sie sanft vor. Das einzige das sie dafür erntete war ein feindseliger Blick von ihm. Seufzend ließ sie sich in den Stuhl neben dem Bett fallen.

„Egal was ich getan habe um ihre Wut zu verdienen – es tut mir leid."

Tief sog er die Luft durch die Nase ein. Sie verstand es einfach nicht und ihm war es zu mühselig ihr das aufzuschreiben was ihn so erzürnte. Sie mochte ihm mit ihrer unermüdlichen Pflege vielleicht das Leben gerettet haben, aber gleichzeitig enthielt sie ihm genau dieses vor. Er konnte seine Wut kaum in Worte fassen und wenn sie es so nicht verstand, wie verdammt noch mal sollte er es ihr erklären? Er wollte hier raus, die Welt – seine Welt entdecken. Er hasste seinen Zustand abgrundtief. Er wollte dem allem einfach nur entfliehen. Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab und dachte an Hermione.

Komischerweise beruhigte ihn das. Auch wenn sie sich merkwürdig Benahm, so war sie doch ehrlich zu ihm, soweit sie konnte. Poppy erhob sich, es hatte keinen Sinn in ihn dringen zu wollen, er würde es nicht zulassen.

„Ab morgen werde ich weniger zu Ihnen kommen, außer Sie brauchen mich." Sagte sie leise und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Das müsste ihn doch erschüttern, aber er blieb starr sitzen und beachtete sie nicht weiter. Es war ihm egal. Von ihr konnte er keine brauchbaren Informationen erwarten und er traute ihr auch nicht. Sie hatte ihn belogen und kaum eine seiner Fragen zu seiner Zufriedenheit beantwortet. Er musste sich das meiste aus ihrem Kopf stehlen und diese Quelle hatte sie ihm nun auch verschlossen, also war sie für ihn wertlos.

„Minerva kommt später noch vorbei. Vielleicht kann sie Sie zur Vernunft bringen." Stieß sie noch bitter hervor. Sie liebte den Jungen in ihm, aber der Mann der aus ihm geworden war, den hatte sie nie zu verstehen gelernt und es schien, dass dieser wieder zum Vorschein kam.

*

Mit klopfendem Herzen trat sie in sein Büro. Er war bereits da. Erwartete sie, doch diesmal war etwas anders. In seinem Blick lag neben seinem Zorn auch eine Entschlossenheit die zuvor nicht da gewesen war. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und wartete. Auch sie war am See zu einer Entscheidung gekommen und wollte sie ihm mitteilen, doch was immer er hatte, er sollte zuerst beginnen.

Er rieb sich mit der Hand über sein Kinn, nicht sicher ob sie die richtige dafür war, aber er würde es riskieren. Lange sahen sie sich einfach an, keiner konnte sich durchringen den ersten Schritt zu tun. Severus aus Berechnung, ohne das er es erst lernen musste wusste er das er seinen Gegenüber damit mürbe machte und ihn dazu verleitete etwas zu tun was dieser vielleicht nicht wollte. Hermione die immer nervöser unter seinem Blick wurde stieß sich von der Tür ab und machte ein paar kleine Schritte in den Raum.

„Ich habe nachgedacht…" begann sie. Sein Blick ruhte erwartungsvoll auf ihr und schien er ihr mit den Augen zu sagen. Wartete darauf, dass sie fortfuhr.

War es richtig oder war es falsch, was sie vorhatte? Sie würde es riskieren.


	23. Chapter 23

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein und Lena5972!_

_Marylein du hast wie immer Recht. ;-)_

_Lena5972 ich auch. Hast du dir es in etwa so vorgestellt?_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

23 Atemlos

„Das Schloss ist voller Menschen. Die Schule hat wieder begonnen. Ich würde Sie gerne einigen davon vorstellen. Würde Sie gerne mit ihrer Umgebung vertraut machen." schlug sie ihm vor. Innerlich jubelte er, das war genau das was er wollte. Seinen Horizont erweitern und vielleicht so noch viel mehr über sich, über die Menschen hier und auch das Schloss zu erfahren. Und über den Menschen dessen Leben er genommen hatte – Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione wollte eigentlich zuerst mit dem Hologramm darüber reden, doch sobald sie ihn sah war ihre Entscheidung endgültig gefallen. Er hatte ein Recht zu leben. Richtig zu leben. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten sie glücklich und zugleich voller Erwartung an, ein Ausdruck den sie an ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Eigentlich kannte sie von früher her nur einen Ausdruck an ihm – zornig und mürrisch gemischt mit seinem unübersehbarem Hang zur Ungeduld. Zorn und Ungeduld besaß er immer noch auch wenn es weniger oft zum Vorschein kam und in seiner Situation einfach verständlich war. Und dennoch war es anders, nicht so wie früher.

„Ich nehme mal an Sie sind damit einverstanden?" fragte sie ihn nur um ganz sicher zu sein und erntete ein heftiges Kopfnicken von ihm was sie zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Sie lächelt so selten. Dachte er plötzlich. Er wusste, dass sie schlimme Erinnerungen quälten.

Der Krieg. Er hatte einige Bilder in ihrem Kopf gesehen und er kannte den Namen des Schuldigen – Voldemort. Alles lief immer wieder auf ihn hinaus. Er schien einen starken Einfluss auf alles Leben rund um ihn gehabt zu haben. Er hatte versucht ihn zu töten und er wollte die Macht über die gesamte Welt erlangen. Er war von Grund auf Böse. Dem gehörte ein Ende gemacht. Irgendjemand musste sich darum kümmern, dass er endlich seinen Einfluss verlor. Selbst im Tod besaß er immer noch Macht. Unbemerkt verfinsterte sich seine Miene.

Fragend blickte Hermione ihn an. Sie hatte die Veränderung an ihm bemerkt, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Später wollte er ihr vielleicht seine Gedanken anvertrauen, nicht jetzt. Jetzt wollte er die Welt dort draußen kennen lernen. Zielstrebig steuerte er auf Hermione und die Tür hinter ihr zu, doch diese hob die Hand und hielt ihn auf.

„Nicht so schnell. Vielleicht sollten wir vorher darüber reden was sie dort erwartet?" versuchte sie ihn aufzuhalten.

Sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach ins Ungewisse rennen lassen. Wer weiß was das in ihm auslöste? Seine Erinnerungen. Vielleicht. Denk daran er hat das unglaubliche Privileg völlig unvoreingenommen seine Welt neu zu entdecken. So etwas Kostbares wird den Wenigsten von uns zuteil. Auch wenn er eines Tages seine Erinnerungen zurückkommen sollte, so würden ihn diese Erfahrungen für immer verändert haben. Er kann nie wieder in sein altes Leben zurück. Diese Gedanken bestätigten sie und bestärkten sie in ihrem tun.

„Ähm außer mir, Minerva und Poppy weiß niemand das Sie noch am Leben sind." Begann sie vorsichtig. Ungeduldig runzelte er die Stirn. Das wusste er bereits, aber was wollte sie ihm damit sagen? Mühsam schluckte sie.

„Ja nun, wenn Sie da rausgehen, könnte das für einiges Aufsehen sorgen. Immerhin denkt der Rest der Welt Sie sind tot." Nachdenklich machte er einen Schritt zurück und zückte seine Tafel.

„Was schlagen Sie vor?" schrieb er ruhig darauf. Egal was es war, auf keinen Fall würde er sich, wo die Freiheit zum greifen nahe war, auch nur einen Tag länger einsperren lassen. Er wollte raus. Ratlos zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur zu bedenken geben, dass es einiges an Aufsehen verursachen wird, wenn Sie da raus gehen." erwiderte sie schlicht und wies dabei mit der Hand auf die Tür.

Sollte er deswegen jetzt drauf verzichten, weil seine Existenz anderen einen Schock verursachte? Nun erwachte der Zorn wieder in ihm. Sie lockte ihn mit der Möglichkeit diese Räume zu verlassen und schlug ihm fast im gleichen Atemzug wieder die Tür vor der Nase zu! Sie sah das wütende Aufflackern in seinen Augen und auch die Entschlossenheit. Er wollte hier raus.

„Ich habe nicht vor Sie aufzuhalten, ich wollte Ihnen nur erklären womit Sie zu rechnen haben." meinte sie sanft. Sie war dabei dicht an ihn herangetreten und legte ihm, um ihn zu beschwichtigen, eine Hand auf den Arm. Eine Sekunde lang sah er ihr in die Augen und spürte wie seine Wut verrauchte, einfach verpuffte, so als hätte es sie nie gegeben, stattdessen fühlte er sich verwirrt und so wich er ein Stück von ihr zurück.

Hermione löste hastig ihre Hand von seinem Arm, auch sie spürte die Veränderung, konnte sie aber genauso wenig zuordnen wie Severus. Leicht räusperte sie sich.

„Lassen Sie uns gehen." schlug sie leise vor und drehte sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten zur Tür um. Sie riss sie auf und wich erschrocken ein Stück zurück, dabei knallte sie gegen Severus, der sie automatisch um die Schultern fasste um sie zu stützen. Draußen stand Minerva. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen musterte sie die beiden finster und kühl.

„Und wo zur Hölle glaubt ihr geht ihr jetzt hin?"

*

Betreten blickte Hermione die Schulleiterin an. In Severus dagegen erwachte wieder der Zorn und so grub er ohne es zu wollen seine Finger fest in Hermiones Schultern. Endlich sollte er hier rauskommen und schon war ihm der Ausgang wieder versperrt. Er hasste das.

„Von dir bin ich besonders enttäuscht. Warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen und hast mir gesagt was er vorhat?" sagte sie traurig zu Hermione und prompt bekam diese ein schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht handelte sie wirklich übereilt.

Was wusste sie schon? Scharf sog Severus hinter ihr die Luft ein, sie konnte förmlich seinen Zorn spüren. Selbst Minervas Augen weiteten sich überrascht bei seinem Anblick. Da war er wieder, der alte Severus Snape, wie er leibt und lebte. Energisch schob er sich an Hermione vorbei, fasste sie, die immer noch sprachlos dastand, an der Hand und zog sie, ohne Minerva weiter zu beachten mit sich. Schnell eilte Minerva hinter ihnen her.

„Bitte, Severus, das kannst du nicht machen." flehte sie. „Die Kinder…du erschreckst sie zu Tode, wenn sie dich so sehen." Ihre Worte ließen ihn langsamer werden und gaben ihm das Gefühl als wäre er ein Monster.

„Ich bitte dich nicht, es nicht zu tun, denn dieses Recht habe ich nicht. Ich bitte dich nur mir Zeit zu geben."

Severus hatte mit Hermione den Treppenansatz erreicht. Er bräuchte nur die Stufen hoch zulaufen und sein Geheimnis wäre nicht länger mehr ein Geheimnis. Er schloss die Augen und rang mit sich. Sie hat es ihm nicht verboten. Sie hat ihn darum gebeten. Einem Verbot konnte er sich leicht entziehen, aber einer Bitte…

Hermione brach fast das Herz, als sie sah wie seine Schultern herabsanken. Minerva hatte gewonnen. Ohne sie loszulassen kehrte er um, in sein Labor zurück und schloss die Tür.

*

Unangenehmes Schweigen senkte sich über beide. Hermione hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Kaum im Raum hatte er ihre Hand losgelassen und war weitergegangen. Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was in ihm vorging. Fieberhaft dachte sie nach was sie sagen konnte um die Situation zu entspannen. Es gab nicht viele schöne Ereignisse in seiner Vergangenheit, jedenfalls nicht viele bei denen sie dabei war.

„Sie…Sie haben Remus immer seinen Trank gebraut. Darüber hatte er sich sehr gefreut. Es machte sein Leben erträglicher und das war Ihr verdienst." brachte sie stotternd über die Lippen und hätte sich dafür fast selbst schlagen können. Wie albern das Klang! Was musste er sich nur von ihr denken?

„Und einmal, sie haben versucht uns in der heulenden Hütte vor einem Mörder zu schützen."

Das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Eigentlich hatte er versucht Sirius Black umzubringen und somit auch zu beweisen, dass Remus Lupin ein Verräter war, dem Dumbledore irrtümlich vertraut hatte, aber so hörte es sich besser an und was konnte es schaden? Neugierig geworden drehte er sich um und sah sie an. Erst da wurde ihr bewusst wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte etwas Gutes über sich zu hören. Bisher war alles aus seinem Leben mit einem gewissen Schrecken überlagert gewesen. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er mehr hören wollte.

„Sie haben sich zum Schutz eines kostbaren magischen Gegenstandes ein fast unlösbares Rätsel ausgedacht. Sie sind sehr klug, darum vertraute Dumbledore Ihnen auch so sehr. Sie haben Harry bei einem Quidditchtunier das Leben gerettet."

Er war wieder näher gekommen und hörte ihr zu. Ein Schmunzeln legte sich über ihre Züge als sie daran dachte. Sie hatten ihn verdächtigt er wollte Harry was antun, dabei war er bemüht ihn zu retten. Sie erzählte ihm das und auch was sie dann gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihn in Brand gesteckt. Sie hatte die Geschichte soweit verharmlost, dass es sich einfach wie ein simpler Schülerstreich anhörte. Er hatte gute Dinge getan? War nicht nur ein Monster gewesen, der seinen Mentor schließlich als Höhepunkt seines schrecklichen Lebens umgebracht hatte?

„Sie haben versucht mein Leben zu retten. Ein Bergtroll war in die Schule eingedrungen. Ich war ganz alleine mit ihm im Mädchenklo. Sie kamen mir zur Hilfe. Sie scheinen keine Angst zu kennen."

Auch wieder sparte sie hier den Teil aus, dass der Troll bereits k.o. gegangen war, bevor Severus auftauchte. Der Wille zählt, nicht nur die Tat. Dankbarkeit zeichnete sich in seinen Zügen ab, irgendwie ahnte er, dass sie ihm nicht alles erzählte. Sie war erstaunlich. Er war ihr bei ihren Erzählungen so nahe gekommen und stand nun dicht vor ihr. Er hatte nur noch Augen für sie. Es war als wäre er in einem Miniuniversum gefangen und sie spürte es auch, wie er unschwer in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Rund um sie existierte nichts mehr. Nur mehr sie beide waren wichtig.

*

Sie hatten sie stehen gelassen. Hermione wusste, dass sie die Räume ohne Erlaubnis oder das richtige Passwort nicht betreten konnte. Eigenlicht müsste sie wütend sein, aber sie fühlte sich nur schuldig. Sie hatte Severus Blick gesehen. Sie musste eine Lösung finden und zwar bald. Es ging ihm nicht gut. Zusehends entglitt ihr die Situation. Sie dachte es wäre das Beste für ihn in seinen Räumen zu bleiben bis…

Bis seine Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Für sie gab es daran nie einen Zweifel, aber was wenn sie sich irrte? Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg nach oben. Sie musste sich überlegen wie sie die Kinder am Besten auf die Tatsache vorbereitete das Severus Snape noch am Leben war. Er wollte die Welt kennen lernen und er hatte ein Recht darauf. Sie durfte sich ihm dabei nicht in den Weg stellen, sondern sollte ihm so gut es ging dabei helfen. Sie erreichte das Ende der Treppe und tauchte in den Strudel vorbei huschender Kinder unter, die alle in den Speisesaal strömten. Heute fand noch kein Unterricht statt. Erst morgen sollte so Merlin will endlich wieder Alltag einkehren.

Hogwarts würde eine gewisse Normalität sicher gut tun. Ihnen allen würde das gut tun. Sie trat an den Lehrertisch und ließ den Blick schweifen. Sie kannte sie alle – die Kinder von Hogwarts und entdeckte auch jene die fehlten. Auch die anderen Lehrer waren bereits hier und nahmen zu beiden Seiten von ihr Platz. Poppy, Trelawney, Slughorn und Flitwick, sie alle hatten sich zum Essen eingefunden. Sie würde als erstes mit den Lehrkörpern darüber sprechen müssen und dann natürlich auch mit den Schülern.

*

Harry saß neben Ron. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Ginny Platz genommen. Fehlte nur noch Hermione. Suchend schaute er sich um, aber sie war nirgendwo zu entdecken. Was ihn natürlich in seinem Verdacht das sie irgendetwas vor ihnen verheimlichte.

„Hast du sie gesehen?" rief er Ron leise zu. Dieser sah ihn fragend an.

„Wen?" Er hatte keine Ahnung von wem er sprach.

„Hermione natürlich!" kam es von Harry ungeduldig.

Ron war viel zu glücklich wieder hier zu sein, als das er allzu viel über alles nachdachte. Harry konnte ihn verstehen. Er und seine Familie hatten eine schlimme Zeit hinter sich. Freds Tod hatte der Familie schwer zu schaffen gemacht. Vor allem George hatte sich stark verändert. Er machte keine Scherze mehr. Ron wirkte zuweilen, wenn er dachte es würde keiner sehen, tief niedergeschlagen. Von Ginny wusste er wie sehr ihr Fred fehlte. Es würde gewiss noch lange dauern bis diese Lücke die Fred hinterlassen hatte sich zu schließen begann.

*

Waren es Stunden oder nur Minuten? Irgendwie war die Zeit stehen geblieben. Sie blickte auf in seine schwarzen Augen und fühlte sich gefangen und frei zugleich. Seltsame Gefühle beschlichen sie. Sie hatte doch Angst vor ihm – er war ein Mörder. Hatte Frauen schlimme Dinge angetan. Aber nur weil er musste. Voldemort hatte es als Treuebeweis von ihm verlangt. Berichtigte sie ihre innere Stimme.

Entschuldigte das alles? Hätte es nicht einen Weg gegeben nein zu sagen? Ehe sie diese Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte wurde sie von ihren Gefühlen fortgerissen. Er hatte ihre Hand ergriffen und hielt sie fest. Es schien fast so als suchte er ihre Nähe, als müsste er sie berühren, festhalten, spüren.

Er fühlte es auch stellte sie unmissverständlich fest. Seine Augen verrieten ihn. Das ihre es auch taten, wusste sie nicht. Magisch von ihr angezogen beugte er sich herab zu ihr. Er wollte…wusste nicht was. Nur das er noch näher bei ihr sein wollte. Das wusste er. Ehe seine Lippen ihre berühren konnten - er hatte sich unbewusst ihrem Mund genähert - wich sie nach Luft schnappend zurück. Das war zuviel.

Mit hochrotem Kopf stand sie da. Sie verstand nicht was gerade passiert war. Sie hätte sich fast von ihm küssen lassen und dabei mochte sie ihn gar nicht. Sie kannten sich doch kaum. Verwirrung stand in ihren Augen.

„Ich…muss gehen." Brachte sie mühsam über die Lippen, drehte sich um und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Vor der Tür ließ sie sich schwer gegen die Mauer sinken. Was geschah hier mit ihr? Was passierte mit ihnen beiden? Nur zu bewusst war ihr wie verwirrt auch er war. Sie hatte es noch in seine Augen gesehen ehe sie ging. Er hatte das bestimmt nicht geplant, genauso wenig wie sie. Begann sie sich in ihn zu verlieben?

Nein das konnte nicht sein. Er war weder hübsch, bis auf seine schwarzen Augen, noch umgänglich. Er konnte mit diesen Augen alles sagen und nichts. Seine schlanke hoch gewachsene Statur war schon beeindruckend. Hermione du spinnst! Rief sie sich energisch zur Ordnung. Nur warum fühlte sie sich immer noch so atemlos, als hätte er sie tatsächlich geküsst?


	24. Chapter 24

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, No_name, Lena5972 und CaroloveSeverus!_

_No_name vielen Dank für deine netten und ehrlichen Worte - ich habe sie mir zu Herzen genommen und ich hoffe diesmal siehts besser aus. Ich geb mir auf alle Fälle Mühe. _

_Lena5972 gut das mit dem Kopfschütteln habe ich inzwischen ausgetauscht. :-) Minerva arbeite daran ihn von den Toten zurückzuholen. Mal sehen wer schneller ist. ;-)_

_CaroloveSeverus ein bisschen wirds noch dauern - mit dem Stürmen, aber dann...;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

24 Wir beginnen durch Schmerz zu verstehen

Sie war nach dem Essen in ihr Büro zurückgekehrt. Noch immer dachte sie an das gleiche Problem. Ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür lenkte sie davon ab. Jeder Besucher, egal was er wollte, war ihr mehr als willkommen. Poppy steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein und blickte fragend auf Minerva. „Du warst beim Essen so abwesend. Gibt es ein Problem?" Sie sprach von einem Problem und meinte im Grunde Severus.

„Komm herein. Ich möchte mit dir etwas besprechen." Schnell schilderte sie der Medihexe, was sich unten im Kerker zugetragen hatte. „Wir haben ihn doch nicht ins Leben zurückgeholt, um ihn lebendig in seinen eigenen vier Wänden zu begraben." Voller Selbstvorwürfe sprach Minerva diesen letzten Satz. „Weißt du, vielleicht lagen wir auch falsch mit unserer Meinung. Wir denken manchmal, alles zu wissen. Was, wenn das falsch ist?" gab Poppy zu bedenken und bestärkte Minervas Gedankengänge damit. „Du hast Recht. Meine… unsere Annahme war falsch. Er lebt, also lassen wir es auch zu." Minerva quälte noch eine andere Sache. „Wie bringen wir das am besten den Lehrern und den Schülern bei? Sie alle hatten genug Zeit, sich mit seinem Tod mehr oder minder abzufinden und nun läuft dieser vermeidliche Tote ziemlich lebendig durchs Schloss."

*

Lange starrte er auf die Tür. Was war da gerade passiert? Stumm schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war – so genau wollte er das gar nicht wissen. Er wandte sich ab und betrachtete das Büro genau. Er kannte bereits alles hier, aber um sich abzulenken, beschloss er, es sich noch einmal anzusehen. Was konnte es schaden und Zeit hatte er auch. Wer weiß, wann ihn Minerva hier raus ließ. Wut flammte in ihm hoch und erlosch genauso schnell wieder. Er schüttelte sich unmerklich. Das führte zu nichts. Entschlossen begann er seinen Rundgang durch sein ehemaliges Büro. Suchte akribisch nach vertrauten Dingen.

Beim Bücherregal angelangt, fuhr er selbstvergessen mit einem Finger darüber. Eine feine Staubschicht lag darüber. Ärgerlich zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. So sollte man Bücher nicht behandeln, doch plötzlich flackerte in ihm ein Bild auf, ein kurzer Film. Er sah sich selbst hier bei den Büchern stehen und eines davon herausziehen. Er tat es vorsichtig, beinahe andächtig und dann war dieses Bild wieder weg, aber er konnte sich erinnern. Angespannt suchte er mit Augen und Finger die Buchrücken ab. Versuchte, das richtige zu finden, versuchte, sich richtig zu erinnern und dann hielt er es in den Händen. Das Buch, das er in seiner Erinnerung herausgezogen hatte.

*

Sie war lange spazieren gegangen. Ihr Kopf war voll von ihm und dem, was da passierte, oder besser, nicht passierte. Sie verstand das immer noch nicht ganz. Vielleicht war sie traumatisiert? Nach allem, was sie erlebt hatte – wen würde das wundern? Es musste dafür eine völlig rationale und vernünftige, aber vor allem harmlose Erklärung geben. Sie wollte bestimmt nicht, mit Severus Snape rumknutschen. Bäh! Niemals! Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, blickten sie ihre Freunde neugierig an. Sie hatten sie seit dem frühen Vormittag nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt war es fast schon Abend.

Wo war sie nur gewesen? „Geht's dir gut?" Harry hatte sich erhoben und war auf sie zugegangen. Er stellte ihr die Frage ganz leise, sodass die anderen sie nicht hören konnten. Wie immer saßen ihre Freunde versammelt auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Man besprach die letzten Dinge, bevor morgen der Unterricht begann und versuchte sich gegenseitig etwas aufzumuntern. Fahrig schob Hermione sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte, wieder hinter ihr Ohr und nickte leicht abwesend mit dem Kopf. „Aber ja, es geht mir gut. Was sollte schon sein?" versuchte sie ihn scherzhaft zu beruhigen, nur klang es nicht witzig. „Das frage ich dich. Ich bin hier, wenn du mich brauchst." Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinen Arm. „Danke." flüsterte sie und sah ergriffen zu ihm auf. Sie hoffte, dass Minerva Wort hielt und diese Geheimnistuerei nicht mehr lange notwendig war.

*

Schwarze Magie. Das Buch handelte von Schwarzer Magie. Irgendwie überraschte ihn das nicht. Nicht nach alldem, was er über sich gehört hatte. Er hatte Dinge getan, an die er sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Er hatte Albus Dumbledore getötet, weil dieser es so wollte. Wie er wohl ausgesehen hat? Er hatte keine Erinnerungen an diesen Mann. Es war schon komisch. Er hatte jemanden getötet, an sich schon eine schlimme Tat, aber wurde es nicht noch bedeutend schlimmer, wenn man es nicht einmal mehr weiß, dass man es getan hatte? Er schloss das Buch und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Wie es sich wohl angefühlt hat, ein Leben zu nehmen?

All diese Gefühle, diese Erinnerungen steckten irgendwo tief in ihm drin. Er wusste, er sollte sich mit dieser Tat wahrscheinlich mehr auseinandersetzten, aber er konnte es nicht. Es war für ihn etwas Erzähltes, am Rande in einem Satz Erwähntes, nichts Erlebtes. Er verband nichts damit. Kein Bild, kein Gefühl. Irgendwie war das für ihn erschreckend. Er nahm das Buch wieder zur Hand und blätterte darin. Unbewusst wurde ihm klar, dass er auf keinen Fall die Wörter, die darin standen, laut aussprechen durfte. Es war alt und war an den Ecken schon abgerundet, aber warum er so daran hing, konnte er nicht erkennen, doch als er es wieder schließen wollte, segelte ein kleines abgerissenes Stück Pergament zu Boden.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah er hinterher, beobachtete den Flug genau und doch zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, als es auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ganz leise, ohne einen Ton und dennoch war ihm, als hätte die Erde gebebt, so hart klang der Aufprall in seinen Ohren. Egal, was dieses Stück Pergament für einen Text enthielt, es würde ihm eine weitere Erinnerung bescheren, nur war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sie auch wollte. Tief in sich verspürte er ein neues Gefühl und doch so alt und vertraut – Angst.

*

„Sag es Ihnen einfach. Sie kommen schon klar damit. Und wer weiß, vielleicht empfinden sie es genauso wie wir, als eine Art Wunder, ein schönes Wunder." schlug Poppy vor und Minerva war geneigt, auf sie zu hören. „Ich werde es den Lehrern heute Abend sagen." entschied sie. „Hat Slughorn sich dazu geäußert, dass er nicht die Räume im Kerker bekam?" fragte Poppy neugierig. Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein. Er hat dieselben Räume wie schon vergangenes Schuljahr bekommen. Ich denke, sie gefallen ihm auch bedeutend besser, als die düsteren Räume, die Severus bewohnt." Slughorn war ein Mensch, der sich gerne in Szene setzte und über seine Untertanen, in dem Fall Schüler, Hof hielt. Da passte es einfach nicht, im Kerker zu wohnen. Entschlossen erhob sich Minerva. „Wie spät ist es?" Poppy guckte auf ihre Uhr. „ Acht Uhr. Zeit für die Lehrerversammlung." erwiderte sie gespielt fröhlich. „Gut. Dann lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

*

Sie lag in ihrem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Sie redete sich ein, es lag am Mond, der hell und klar am Himmel stand und nicht zuließ, dass es richtig dunkel wurde. Es war einfach zu hell. Aber in Wahrheit war es Severus, der sie nicht schlafen ließ. Sie war verwirrt und wurde aus ihm einfach nicht schlau und dann waren da noch sie. Seine Erinnerungen. Sie hatte aufgehört, sie sich anzusehen. Gerade jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl, sie riefen nach ihr. Sie wollte wissen, was in seinem Leben noch alles passiert war. Wollte sehen, was er erlebt hatte, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie sich wieder übergeben musste. Kurz blitzte das Bild der jungen Frau in ihrem Kopf auf.

Entschlossen erhob sie sich und zog sich rasch an. Wie magisch angezogen, schlich sie hinab in den Kerker, obwohl sie das nicht musste. Sie wusste genau, niemand würde sie aufhalten. Wie immer erwartete sie das Hologramm. Schweigend stand es da, sagte kein Wort und dennoch wusste sie, es war nicht der Echte. Seit wann sah sie so genau hin? Seit wann nahm sie die kleinen Unterschiede war? Der Echte war nicht ganz so vollkommen. Die Kleidung wirkte im Vergleich zum Hologramm eine Spur unordentlicher. Passte nicht richtig. Seine Haare saßen nicht so perfekt. Und da war noch etwas, neben der großen, hässlichen Narbe an seinem Hals, die natürlich dem Hologramm auch fehlte, war es die Lebendigkeit, die aus seinen Augen sprach. Die Augen von Hologramm waren leer.

*

Ganz langsam, so als müsste er sich dazu überwinden, hob er das Pergament auf. Jemand hatte das untere Ende eines Briefes abgerissen, wie er unschwer an den Worten erkennen konnte, doch nicht diese Reißlinie bescherte ihm innere Krämpfe, sondern die wenigen Worte, die darauf standen.

_In Liebe Lily_

Vieles durchströmte ihn auf einmal. Er hatte diese Frau geliebt. Er hatte. Denn sie war schon lange tot. Und sie hatte ihn niemals geliebt. Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht. So wie damals, als er diesen Brief fand. Sie hat ihn nicht an ihn geschrieben, an wen wusste er nicht mehr. Er hatte das letzte Stück abgerissen und an sich genommen. Einfach so. Er sah Stationen aus seinem Leben und aus ihrem. Eine rothaarige Frau, lachend, wie sie ihn neckte, plötzlich wurde sie ernst und wandte sich von ihm ab. Ihren Tod und wieder war es Voldemort, der in sein Leben eingegriffen hatte, das spürte er ganz genau. Er sah grüne Augen, ihre Augen, aber nicht alleine. Es gab noch jemanden.

Bevor er dieses Bild festhalten konnte, war es wieder fort. Nur eines blieb – die Trauer über ihren Verlust. Sorgfältig steckte er das Stück Pergament zurück in das Buch und schob dieses anschließend an seinen Platz. Lily Evans, so hieß sie. Es war wie ein Puzzlespiel, sein Leben, er hatte ein passendes Teil gefunden und an seinen Platz gerückt. Er verließ den Raum und kehrte in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. Dort legte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte lange an die Decke. Es wurde Abend, man brachte ihm Essen. Er rührte es nicht an. Es wurde dunkel, dazwischen schlief er ein, doch ein Geräusch weckte ihn. Es kam von nebenan.

*

„Es ist üblich zum Schuljahresbeginn, gemeinsam eine Konferenz abzuhalten, doch heute möchte ich nicht als ersten Punkt über das neue Schuljahr sprechen." begann Minerva ihre Rede. Das Getuschel rund um sie erstarb und jeder im Raum hörte ihr zu. Alle Lehrer von Hogwarts hatten sich versammelt. Für sie alle war das neue Schuljahr anders als sonst. Sie alle hatten den Krieg miterlebt, hautnah, ob sie wollten oder nicht, denn er fand hier statt, in Hogwarts.

„Große Veränderungen stehen uns bevor. Ich habe es in meinen Visionen gesehen." ereiferte sich Sybill und warf einen dramatischen Blick in die Runde.

„Damit könntest du ausnahmsweise Recht haben, Sybill!" erwiderte Minerva trocken und mahnte sie streng mit den Augen durch ihre Brille, sie nicht noch einmal zu unterbrechen.

„Es gibt etwas, was ich euch nicht länger verheimlichen kann und möchte. Es… der Krieg hat viele Opfer gefordert." Betroffen sahen sich die Lehrer untereinander an. Es war schrecklich gewesen. Vor allem der Verlust von Dumbledore.

„Vielleicht wird es euch erfreuen zu hören, dass eines seiner Opfer wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hat." Überraschung zeichnete sich in allen Gesichtern ab.

„Wer?" wurde gemurmelt und „Wie ist das möglich?" war leise zu hören. Minerva hob ihre Hand, um sie alle wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie wartete bis Ruhe eingekehrt war, ehe sie ihnen den Namen nannte.

„Es ist Severus Snape!"


	25. Chapter 25

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, CaroloveSeverus und Vinkona!_

_Caroloveseverus eigentlich nicht, das hat sich...ähm...so ergeben. *peif* :-)_

_Vinkona vielen Dank und schön das Dir die Geschichte gefällt, auch wenn der arme Severus wieder ganz schön leiden muss, aber er hat ja Hermione. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby  
_

25 Alles

Er war aufgestanden und blieb dicht hinter der Tür stehen. Er konnte sie hören. Sie sprach wieder mit jemandem und irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass, sobald er die Tür öffnete, diese andere Person nicht mehr da sein würde. Woher er das wusste und warum er sich da so sicher war, konnte er nicht sagen. Er wusste es einfach. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte. Es war unhöflich und wenn er einen Funken Anstand in sich hätte, würde er die verdammte Tür öffnen oder wieder in sein Bett zurückkriechen, aber scheinbar besaß er keinen.

Außerdem wollte er nicht mit ihr reden. Soviel war heute auf ihn eingestürmt. Vieles, was er erst verarbeiten musste. Zum Einen waren da diese neuen, verwirrenden Gefühle, die er in ihrer Nähe so plötzlich und unerwartet verspürt hatte. Wo kamen sie auf einmal her? Das verstand er einfach nicht, also beschloss er, vorerst nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Das andere war Lily. Nur ihr Name allein löste eine Welle von Schmerz und Schuld in ihm aus. Wer war sie? Warum hatte sie diese Macht über ihn?

Er wusste nach wie vor nichts über sich, aber dieser eine Name brach wie eine Naturgewalt über ihn herein. Er schluckte und lehnte lautlos seine Stirn gegen das sich kühl anfühlende Holz der Tür. Wenn ihm diese eine Erinnerung bereits so großen Schmerz bescherte, was würde der Rest erst auslösen? Scheinbar war er ein sehr emotionaler Mensch gewesen. Nur so war zu erklären, warum er über so eine Kleinigkeit, wie dieses Stückchen des Briefes, so durcheinander war. _Mach dir nichts vor! Da steckt weit mehr dahinter_. Rief ihm seine innere Stimme zu und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Lily war mehr als nur eine Erinnerung. Sie war Teil seines Lebens gewesen. Seines alten Lebens. Irgendwie.

*

Minutenlang herrschte Schweigen. Keiner sagte etwas. Flitwick war der Erste. Er räusperte sich und erhob sich. „Wie kann das sein? Wir waren alle bei seiner Beerdigung. Ich meine, er war doch tot." Er sprach aus, was alle im Raum dachten. Verwirrung gemischt mit Unglauben stand in ihren Gesichtern, selbst in dem von Sybill. Müde strich Minerva über die Falten ihres grünen Umhanges.

„Zu Beginn…" begann sie, doch Poppy fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich das gerne erklären." Poppy hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und stand nun neben Minerva. Die Schulleiterin nickte ihr zu und nahm wieder Platz.

„Ich wurde in die Heulende Hütte geschickt, um seinen Tod festzustellen, oder was weiß ich auch immer, aber er war nicht tot." Nach und nach erzählte sie ihnen die ganze Geschichte. Ließ nichts aus. Berichtete ihnen von ihren Ängsten und Hoffnungen. Wie oft sie zwischen Bangen und Verzweiflung stand. Er lag lange im Koma, wollte einfach nicht aufwachen und dann, als sie schon fast nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, schlug er plötzlich die Augen auf.

Ab da ging es mit ihm bergauf, doch dann erlitt er einen schlimmen Rückschlag, doch jetzt war er über den Berg und erfreute sich, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten, bester Gesundheit.

„Was für Kleinigkeiten?" warf Slughorn neugierig ein. Schön langsam sickerte diese Neuigkeit in ihr aller Bewusstsein und sie begannen, sie zu glauben, ließen sie zu.

„Er hat keine Ahnung, wer er ist und er kann nicht sprechen!" klärte Minerva sie sachlich auf.

„Da sich nicht sagen lässt, ob er in diesem Zustand für immer bleibt, haben wir uns entschlossen, ihn auf sein Leben, so wie es jetzt ist, vorzubereiten und dazu gehört auch, euch alle und natürlich Hogwarts kennenzulernen. Er kann schließlich nicht für immer im Kerker bleiben." schloss sie und blickte abwartend in die Runde.

„Ach deswegen durfte ich seine Räume nicht haben" murmelte Slughorn halblaut vor sich hin.

„Unter anderem auch, Horace. Aber sei ehrlich, du wolltest sie auch gar nicht. Ich hatte den Eindruck, du bist mit deinen Räumen im zweiten Stock ganz zufrieden." erwiderte Minerva leicht sarkastisch.

*

Das Hologramm zog wie immer eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, wenn das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu lange andauerte.

„Der Mond – ich kann nicht schlafen." erklärte sie überflüssigerweise, welches das Hologramm veranlasste seine Augenbraue sogar noch ein Stück mehr in die Höhe ziehen.

„Vieles geht mir durch den Kopf und machen Sie sich nicht erst die Mühe, danach zu fragen. Ich verstehe es nicht, also werden Sie das auch nicht können." Seufzend ließ sie sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. Scheinbar wurde das schön langsam zu einem Ritual. Zu etwas Vertrautem. Sie schienen sich in dieser Art aufeinander eingespielt zu haben, ohne es bewusst zu steuern.

„Ich würde Severus gerne der Außenwelt vorstellen. Es lässt sich nicht sagen, ob seine Erinnerungen zurückkommen oder nicht, aber eines ist sicher, unter seinem Bett wird er sie kaum finden." eröffnete sie ihm mit einem leicht bissigen Ton.

Heftig stieß sie die Luft aus den Lungen. Jetzt war es heraus. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihr gleich erklären, dass sie nun endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte und sie sich diese Schnapsidee gleich wieder aus dem Kopf schlagen konnte. Er schlug die Fingerspitzen aneinander, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nachdachte. Dachte ein Hologramm nach?

Darüber hatte sie sich bisher noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Sie schüttelte sich unmerklich und verwarf ihn auch gleich wieder. Nicht, dass sie wirklich eine Antwort darauf wollte.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es klug ist oder nicht, aber ich denke es kann nicht schaden." Wieder schwieg er einen Augenblick.

„Werden Sie auch weiterhin auf ihn Acht geben?" Diese Frage brachte sie etwas durcheinander. Erstaunt betrachtete sie ihn.

„Sie sind die Einzige, die mich annähernd kennt und vielleicht etwas versteht. Die weiß, wer ich bin."

Hermione wurde aus seinen Worten nicht schlau. Machte sich ein Hologramm Sorgen? War das überhaupt möglich?

„Ich verspreche, ihn nicht im Stich zu lassen, wenn es das ist, was Sie meinen." sagte sie feierlich, doch er machte lediglich eine unwirsche Handbewegung.

„Das macht mir keine Sorgen! Sie tragen Wissen in sich, das ihm eines Tages fehlen könnte. Sie sollten in seiner Nähe bleiben."

Hermiones Schultern spannten sich leicht. Sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie verletzend sie seine Worte fand. Sie war kein Erinnermich oder so, das man nach Belieben und Gebrauch abrufen konnte, auch nicht für Severus Snape.

„Ich dachte mir, ich könnte mir noch etwas ansehen."

Schweigend wies das Hologramm auf die Phiolen. „Ich kann Sie nicht daran hindern." sagte er leicht bissig. Hermione ignorierte den Ton, erhob sich, ohne ihn noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Nein, das können Sie nicht!" stellte sie schnippisch fest und schnappte sich eine Phiole vom Board. Sie sah nicht nach, aus welcher Reihe sie sie genommen hatte. Sie wollte einfach ihren Kopf frei bekommen. Weg von diesem komischen Tag mit seinen irrationalen Handlungen. Snape und Küssen.

*

Langsam schälte er sich aus seinem Umhang. Der Kerker also. Er versuchte an der Tür zu lauschen, doch diese ließ kein Geräusch durch. Egal, was dahinter geschah, er konnte nichts hören. Er hatte heute seinen Instinkten vertraut und sie hatten ihn wie immer nicht im Stich gelassen, aber wie es jetzt weiterging, wusste er nicht. Er hatte einen Teil ihres Geheimnisses entdeckt, nur was es damit auf sich hatte, verstand er nicht. Er könnte warten, bis sie wieder herauskam und sie zur Rede stellen. Nur eine innere Stimme riet ihm, das lieber nicht zu tun. Warte. Vertrau ihr. Das war es, was sie ihm riet und er sollte klug genug sein, um auf sie zu hören.

„Was ist dein Geheimnis, Hermione Granger?" flüsterte er gegen das harte Holz der Tür, aber er bekam leider keine Antwort. Er sollte gehen, aber sie war seine Freundin und er machte sich Sorgen.

Ein Gefühl, das ihn schon sein gesamtes Leben lang begleitete. Ständig machte er sich wegen irgendetwas Sorgen. Zuerst seine Verwandten, dann Voldemort und nun Hermione. Sie wirkte verändert. Etwas lag auf ihrer Seele und es war mehr als nur der Krieg. Diese Art von Schmerzen kannte er. Er sah sie jeden Tag im Spiegel. Unbewusst hatte der Krieg ihnen allen das letzte Stückchen Kindheit geraubt. Sie alle waren über Nacht erwachsen geworden.

Der Spruch ‚Alles wird wieder gut!' verlor völlig an Bedeutung. Eines hatte sie der Krieg gelehrt, nichts wurde jemals wieder gut. Ein Teil ging unwiederbringlich für immer verloren. Im Geist rauschte eine Flut von Gesichtern an ihm vorbei. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore… so viele. Seufzend warf er sich den Umhang wieder um und beschloss, zu warten. Wenigstens wollte er sicher sein, dass sie den Gryffindorturm unbeschadet wieder erreichte.

*

„_Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Du bist sein Geschöpf!" stieß er verächtlich hervor. Sie standen einander auf einem der Hügel rund um Hogwarts gegenüber. _

_Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt. Severus hatte um dieses Treffen gebeten und wie durch ein Wunder war Dumbledore tatsächlich erschienen. Jetzt musste er ihn nur noch überzeugen._

„_Er wird sie töten!" erwiderte er ernst. In seiner Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Verzweiflung mit. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Das hier fiel ihm nicht leicht, doch Dumbledore war der Einzige. Er konnte ihn aufhalten. _

„_Ich brauche schon ein bisschen mehr, wenn ich dir Glauben schenken soll!" Die sonst immer so freundliche Stimme von Dumbledore war von einer Kälte und Härte durchzogen, wie sie in ganz Hogwarts noch nie jemand gehört hatte. _

„_Er hat es mir gesagt und er wird es heute Abend tun." Er zog wie zum Beweis den Ärmel seiner Robe zurück. Darunter leuchtete das Mal hell auf. _

„_Er ruft mich." erklärte er schlicht. „Aber ich werde nicht gehen, bevor Sie mir ihr Wort gegeben haben, ihr zu helfen." Beinahe trotzig hielt er ihm seinen Arm entgegen. Der Schmerz nahm von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu. Dumbledore wusste das. Wer sich dem Ruf des Males widersetzte, musste schlimme Schmerzen erdulden. Das steigerte sich soweit, bis der Träger das Bewusstsein verlor. Langsam begann Dumbledore ihm zu glauben._

„_Was erhalte ich von dir, wenn ich es tue?" So leicht würde er ihn nicht davonkommen lassen._

„_Alles!" stieß er gepresst hervor. Für sie würde er seine Seele verkaufen. Der Wind wehte ihm sein schwarzes Haar in die Stirn und die dunklen Tiefen seiner Augen leuchteten wie im Fieber._

„_Alles, was Sie wollen."_

_Dumbledore holte bei Severus Worten tief Luft. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. _

„_Ich nehme dich beim Wort, von nun an dienst du mir. Du wirst alles tun, was ich von dir verlange und du wirst mir deine Treue schwören." Severus erbleichte. Stumm nickte er mit dem Kopf. _

„_Gut! Gib mir deinen Arm." verlangte er. Severus streckte seine rechte Hand aus und Dumbledore umschloss sie fest mit seiner. Leise murmelte er ein paar Worte und ein unsichtbares Band wand sich um beide Hände und Arme. Danach ließ Dumbledore seine Hand wieder los. _

„_Jetzt glaube ich dir. Ich werde tun, was ich kann. Du wartest hier." Severus wollte widersprechen._

„_Das ist das Erste, was ich von dir verlange. Bleib hier!" _

_Der dunkle Lord rief immer noch nach ihm, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte den Schmerz hinunter. Dumbledore verlangte einen ersten Beweis seiner Treue. Er nickte zustimmend. Mit einem letzten ernsten Blick auf ihn eilte Dumbledore von dannen. Kaum war dieser außer Sicht, ging Severus in die Knie. Der Schmerz zwang ihn dazu. Glühend heiß brannte das Mal. Fest biss er die Zähne zusammen. Er würde nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren. Er war stärker. _

_*_

_Lange Zeit kniete er auf dem Boden. Alles um ihn verschwamm zu einer grauen Masse, in der einzig der Schmerz real blieb. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und seine Kleider klebten trotz der kühlen Abendluft nass an seinem Körper. _

_Doch plötzlich hörte er auf. War einfach weg. Er wurde nicht schwächer oder weniger, sonder verschwand von einem Moment auf den nächsten vollkommen. Er erhob sich. Seine Knie fühlten sich wie Pudding an und es gelang ihm kaum, stehenzubleiben. Irgendetwas war geschehen. Er rieb sich gedankenverloren über das Mal. Hatte Dumbledore es geschafft?_

_Er schloss die Augen und dachte an ihr Gesicht. An ihr Lächeln, ihre grünen Augen. Es musste so sein. Alles andere wollte er nicht wahrhaben, nicht glauben. Er stand da und wartete. Wartete auf die erlösenden Worte von Dumbledore. _


	26. Chapter 26

_Vielen Dank für die Kommentare, Lena5972 und Mortianna´s Morgana! _

_Lena5972 ich glaube, für Severus ist das die Schlimmste von all seinen Erinnerungen. Er hätte für Lily alles getan und dann hat es nicht gerreicht. _

_Mortianna´s Morgana ich gehe davon aus, dass er doch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt einige Dinge getan hat, oder haben muss als Todesser, die ihn in Dumbleores Augen nicht gerade sympatisch machen und Dumbledore ist kein Narr der leichtfertig jedem glaubt der daher kommt. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

26 Umsonst

_Und wartete umsonst. _

_Als er endlich kam, war sein Gesicht bleich und um seinen Mund lag ein angespannter Zug. Es war Nacht, doch ein klarer Mond stand am Himmel und tauchte alles in ein geheimnisvolles Licht. Und ließ ihn das alles sehen. „Es tut mir leid!" sagte er, als er vor ihm stand, doch in seiner Stimmer lag kein Mitgefühl. Severus wandte sich ab. Niemand sollte sehen, was er fühlte. Er war am Ende. Unbewusst stieß er heftig die Luft aus. „Wir kamen zu spät. Er war bereits dort gewesen. James…, dann Lily." erzählte Dumbledore tonlos. Severus Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. NEIN! Nicht sie! Alles nur nicht sie! Dachte er. Wusste er bisher wirklich was Schmerz war? Kannte er überhaupt die wahre Bedeutung dieses Wortes? Heute Nacht spürte er wahren Schmerz. Unerträgliches Leid. Er musste schwer an sich halten, um nicht erneut auf die Knie zu fallen. Ohne es zu merken oder sich dessen überhaupt bewusst zu sein, zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Er schloss die Augen, wollte nichts mehr sehen. Wollte, dass es aufhörte, wehzutun. Diese Welt hatte ihm nichts mehr zu bieten. Er wollte ihr entfliehen. Er ertrug es nicht. „Nein!" bellte Dumbledore ihn von hinten streng an. „Alles – du erinnerst dich? Ich habe dein Wort und ich werde dich davon nicht entbinden!" Er legte seine Hand auf den Arm, in dem Severus den Zauberstab krampfhaft in der Faust festhielt und umklammert ihn eisern. „Sie brauchen mich nicht mehr. Er ist tot, das Mal… ich fühle ihn nicht mehr." Er spürte bittere Galle in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte Angst, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. „Der Junge hat überlebt." fügte Dumbledore leise an, seine Stimme war sanfter geworden, fast so, als spräche er zu einem Kind. „Was aus ihm geworden ist, kann ich nicht sagen, doch für den Fall… Alles!" Dumbledore forderte von ihm seinen Lohn und hinderte ihn so daran, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Er sah nicht, dass in jener Nacht ein Teil von Severus Snape mit Lily starb. _

*

Bleich tauchte Hermione aus dem Becken auf. Sie war den Tränen nahe. Ohne das Hologramm anzublicken, verließ sie mit einem knappen: „Gute Nacht." den Raum. Vor der Tür lehnte sie sich gegen die kalte Steinwand und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Solange war es ihr gelungen, ihre Selbstbeherrschung zu wahren. Hemmungslos erlaubte sie nun den Tränen zu fließen, hielt sie nicht länger zurück. Die Welt war ein schlimmer Ort des Schmerzes, der Trauer und des Elends. Sie legte ihr Gesicht auf die Knie und weinte solange, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen. Und das sollte sie ihm zurückgeben? Das konnte keiner von ihr verlangen. Wie alt mochte er damals wohl gewesen sein? Er war so alt, wie James und Lily, also so um die zwanzig. Eigentlich zu jung, um soviel Last auf seinen Schultern zu tragen.

Er wollte sterben – sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. In seiner ganzen Haltung spiegelte sich dieser Wunsch wieder. Er sah keinen Grund mehr, noch länger zu leben, aber Dumbledore hatte ihn gezwungen. Er musste weiterleben. Es lag nicht in Dumbledores Natur, ein Leben leichtfertig zu opfern oder dass er zuließ, dass jemand seinem Leben einfach ein Ende setzte. In jener Nacht mochte er Severus nicht, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Er hatte gerade zwei seiner Freunde verloren und Severus war maßgeblich daran beteiligt gewesen, auch wenn er im letzten Moment alles dafür tat, um dieses Schicksal abzuwenden. Nur hatte es leider nichts genutzt. Hermione wischte sich die letzten Tränen vom Gesicht und kam schwankend wieder auf die Beine. Daran, dass es ihr nun so schlecht ging, war sie ganz alleine Schuld. Warum war sie auch hergekommen? Sie hätte nur auf ihrem Zimmer bleiben müssen und das wäre ihr erspart geblieben, aber nein. Sie musste hierher kommen und sich weiteres Leid antun. Seit sie damals das Schloss betreten hatte, um sein Erbe anzunehmen, seit dem befand sie sich auf einer Reise, ohne die Möglichkeit umzukehren. Dafür war es schon lange zu spät. Das Hologramm hatte sie damals gewarnt und sie, dumme Kuh, hatte die Warnung in den Wind geschlagen. Mühsam kämpfte sie sich die Stufen nach oben. Schweigend und ohne von ihr gesehen oder gehört zu werden, folgte ihr ein nachdenklicher Schatten.

*

Ruhe. Es war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Scheinbar war Hermione wieder gegangen. Was wollte sie um diese Uhrzeit hier? Und mit wem hatte sie sich unterhalten? Wollte er die Antworten tatsächlich wissen? Eigentlich nicht. Er wollte Antworten auf seine Fragen. Wollte wissen, warum es ihm jetzt so schlecht ging. Warum er den Gedanken an sie, Lily, nicht mehr loswurde. _„Sie haben sie sehr gemocht!"_ Hermione wusste mehr, als sie ihm verraten hatte. Er hatte sie nicht einfach nur gemocht. Er hatte sie geliebt. Bereits als er das dachte, wusste er, dass es wahr war. Alles in ihm war wie eine einzige große, entzündete Wunde.

_Ich sehe mir deine Hölle an!_ Das hatte Hermione gedacht, als sie ihm von seinen Erinnerungen erzählte. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und er gleichzeitig keine Luft mehr bekam. Er musste hier raus. Er brauchte den freien Himmel über sich, sonst würde er ersticken. Keine Minute länger ertrug er die Enge des Raumes. Vorsichtig befeuchtete er mit der Zungenspitze seine trockenen Lippen. Konnte er es wagen? Er hatte Minerva sein Wort gegeben. Es war Nacht. Niemand war um diese Zeit vermutlich im Schloss unterwegs. Er war bestimmt ganz alleine und er würde vorsichtig sein. Nur einmal. Nur dieses eine Mal. Mit klopfendem Herzen schlich er zur Tür und öffnete sie einen kleinen Spalt. Draußen war es still und niemand war zu sehen. Leise zog er hinter sich die Tür zu und ging, sich immer wieder umblickend, den Gang entlang. Er war nervös und aufgekratzt und das waren gute Gefühle, besser als die, die ihn in seinem Zimmer gequält und gepeinigt hatten. Der Weg nach oben erschien ihm so endlos, so weit. Er kannte bisher nicht viel von seiner Welt. Eigentlich nur zwei Räume, wenn er das Bad nicht mitzählte und nun… Er hatte das Ende der Treppe erreicht und stand in einer riesigen Halle mit mächtigen Säulen. Andächtig durchschritt er sie und vergaß dabei vollkommen, dass er vorsichtig sein wollte. Er sah nach oben an die Decke. Sie war unendlich weit oben. Schließlich erreichte er eine große, massive Tür. Er öffnete sie, trat hindurch und blieb überwältigt stehen. Kühl schlug ihm der Nachtwind entgegen und machte ihn atemlos. Wie sehr er all das vermisst hatte. Er schloss die Augen und spürte den Wind auf seinem Gesicht. Er mochte alles vergessen haben, aber das nicht. Er breitete die Arme aus und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Nie wieder! Und wenn er sich wie ein Nachtgespenst aus seinen Räumen stehlen musste. Niemand würde ihn noch einmal einsperren. Er betrat den kiesgesäumten Weg und folgte ihm in die Dunkelheit. So konnte er sicher sein, dass ihn keiner sah. Er würde die Nacht draußen verbringen.

Schlaf? Wer brauchte schon Schlaf? Er hatte für sein Empfinden schon zu lange geschlafen. Plötzlich fing er an zu laufen. So schnell er konnte. Nach wenigen Metern brach er fast zusammen. Solch einer Anstrengung war er nicht gewachsen. Noch nicht! Aber er würde von nun an jeden Tag trainieren. Erschöpft ließ er sich ins feuchte Gras fallen. Hier zeigte ihm sein Körper seine Grenzen. Das bisschen Hin- und Herlaufen in seinen Räumen strengte ihn kaum noch an. Er fühlte sich fit. Doch hier... Soweit war er noch nie gegangen. Vermutlich vor seinem Unfall schon, aber bewusst erinnern konnte er sich nur an das Hier und Jetzt. Hier und jetzt! Das war alles, was zählte. Er hatte nichts anderes. Schwer atmend sah er zurück zum Schloss. Hinter einigen Fenstern brannte noch Licht. Welches wohl ihres war? Was würde sie von ihm denken, wenn sie ihn so sehen könnte? Vermutlich würde sie mit ihm schimpfen und ihn notfalls mit Gewalt in seine Kammer zurückschleppen. Gut, dass sie ihn nicht sah! Ein Grinsen legte sich um seine Züge. Und sie würde es nie erfahren, weil er es ihr nicht erzählen würde. Hermione Granger, was für ein seltsamer Name, was für ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch.

*

Er war am nächsten Morgen einer der Ersten, der auf den Beinen war. Er wollte mit ihr, bevor die Anderen kamen, in Ruhe reden. Nein. Er wollte sie zur Rede stellen. Keine Ausflüchte mehr. Er wollte die Wahrheit wissen. Sie hatte geweint. Sie hatte ausgesehen, als läge unermessliches Leid auf ihr. Das konnte er… Er konnte doch nicht einfach zusehen, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Ungeduldig setzte er sich in einen der bequemen Sessel und wartete. Draußen vor den Fenstern hatte gerade der Tag begonnen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kämpften um ihre Vorherrschaft und vertrieben schön langsam die letzten Schatten der Nacht. Müde seufzte er. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Die Sorge um sie hatte ihn wach gehalten. Leise Schritte näherten sich ihm und blieben kurz vor ihm erschrocken stehen. „Was machst du hier?" stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie ihn. Er erwiderte ruhig ihren Blick. „Ich habe auf dich gewartet." sagte er schlicht. „Setz dich einen Augenblick zu mir, bevor die Anderen kommen." Er wirkte so ernst, so erwachsen auf sie. Er wirkte, als wüsste er etwas. Widerwillig nahm sie Platz. Sie hatte letzte Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan. Was sie gesehen hatte, schmerzte sie immer noch. „Ich beobachte dich." begann er und fing sich so einen neugierigen Blick von ihr ein. „Du verbirgst etwas und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Letzte Nacht…" Hermione schnappte heftig nach Luft. „Ich war dort. Unten vor Snapes ehemaligem Büro." offenbarte er ihr, um dann zu schweigen. Nun war es an ihr, sich ihm anzuvertrauen oder ihn anzulügen. „Harry, ich…" Sie würde es ihm so gerne erzählen, aber sie wusste nicht, ob es richtig war. Sie senkte ihren Kopf. „Gib mir etwas Zeit. Es ist nicht mein Geheimnis, das ich hüte." Harry runzelte die Stirn. Sie sprach in Rätseln. „Du bist neben Ron der Mensch, dem ich am meisten vertraue. Was immer es ist, du kannst es mir sagen, wenn du es möchtest." bot er ihr an. Hermione entspannte sich sichtlich. Auch sie vertraute niemandem mehr, wie ihm oder Ron. „So, du bist mir also gestern gefolgt, ohne dabei über deine eigenen Füße zu stolpern?" zog sie ihn auf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das nicht ihre Augen erreichte. Harry sah es, spielte aber ihr zu Liebe mit.

*

Im großen Speisesaal herrschte der übliche Tumult. Minerva schloss ihre Augen und genoss den Klang. Tausende Stimmen von Kindern und Jugendlichen mischten sich mit denen von den Erwachsenen und das Ganze mischte sich somit zu einem einheitlichen Stimmenbrei zusammen. Es gefiel ihr. Wie sehr hatte sie das vermisst. Sie warf ihren Kollegen einen freundlichen Blick zu und nickte höflich lächelnd einigen bekannten Gesichtern zu. Kurz blieb ihr Blick auf Hermione haften. Sie schien schlecht geschlafen zu haben. Es wurde ihr zu viel. Seufzend grübelte sie darüber nach, wie sie ihr am besten helfen konnte. Sie würde noch einmal mit ihr reden und sehen, was sie für sie tun konnte. Dicht an ihrer Seite ging Harry und sah sie immer dann, wenn es keiner merkte, besorgt an. Harry Potter war ein sehr aufmerksamer junger Mann. Ihm entging so schnell nichts. Ohne diese Eigenschaft hätte er vermutlich nicht überlebt, auch wenn er manchmal die falschen Schlüsse daraus gezogen hatte. Überhaupt gegen Severus Snape. Wie würde er auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren? Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu. Später würde sie sich damit auseinandersetzen, doch vorerst genoss sie einfach diesen ersten Schultag. Sie nahm sich vor, es ihnen heute Nachmittag zu sagen. Sie würde sie alle hier zusammenrufen und ihnen sagen, dass Severus noch lebte und dann konnte er endlich heraus. Sie dachte nicht, dass sie ihn noch allzu lange unten festhalten konnten. Eine neue Idee keimte in ihr auf. Vielleicht? Sie würde es ihm vorschlagen. Warum eigentlich nicht? Es wäre für ihn der beste Weg, so viel wie möglich zu erfahren. Und da er noch nicht wusste, wer er wirklich war, dürfte das kein so großes Problem sein. Wenn er sich erinnerte, dann… ja dann wäre er mit absoluter Sicherheit stocksauer, doch dieses Risiko war sie bereit einzugehen, wenn er ihrem Vorschlag zustimmte. Sie musste nur gut auf ihn Acht geben. Er war immerhin vorher Lehrer hier gewesen. Gedankenverloren tippte sie sich mit dem Zeigerfinger auf die Lippen.


	27. Chapter 27

_Vielen Dank für dein Review, Ebony-zoot. Schön das dir meine Geschichte gefällt. :-) Ich bin mir sicher, dass mich deine positiven Gedanken beim schreiben beflügeln werden. ;-) Mach dir keine Sorgen, wegen Reviews, ich schreibe ja nicht nur für die alleine, obwohl ich müsste lügen, wenn sage ich würde mich nicht über jedes einzelne beinahe wie ein kleines Kind freuen. :-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

27 Unterricht?

Wenn sie ihm, so völlig ahnungslos, wie er war, diesen Vorschlag unterbreitete, würde er bestimmt nicht ‚nein' sagen und schaden würde es ihm auch nicht. Sie würde ihn mit Hermione zusammenspannen, dann hatte er jemanden Vertrauten an seiner Seite. Scharf musterte sie ihn mit ihren klugen Augen. Sie hatten schon viel auf dieser Welt gesehen. Eigentlich zu viel für ihren Geschmack, aber das war einen andere Geschichte. Sie stand vor ihm, die Hände hatte sie vor sich leicht verkrampft, so wirkte sie spröde und distanziert und genau diesen Eindruck wollte sie erwecken.

„Die Lehrer wissen Bescheid und heute Nachmittag habe ich vor, es den Kindern zu sagen, aber sei gewarnt, auch wenn sie meinen Worten Glauben schenken, so kann es möglich sein, dass dein bloßer Anblick bei dem einen oder anderen Kind momentan einen Schock auslösen kann."

Schweigend lauschte er ihren Worten und nickte zum Schluss stumm, um ihr anzudeuten, dass er verstand, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Er war bei ihrem Eintreten aufgestanden und so standen sie einander gegenüber. Sie merkte wohl, dass er sich verändert hatte und noch immer veränderte.

„Hat sich… ist etwas anders? Ich meine, kannst du dich an etwas erinnern?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie tastete sich auf unbekanntes Gebiet vor und da wäre es von Vorteil, er wüsste über sich so wenig wie möglich.

Nein, nichts! Stand auf der Tafel zu lesen. Er log sie bewusst an. Mit niemandem wollte er seine Erinnerung an Lily teilen. Das war so persönlich, das ging einfach niemanden etwas an.

„Deine Stimme?" Hier schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf und sah von ihr fort.

Er war stumm und dumm! Und das Einzige, was ihm geblieben war, war die Trauer und der Schmerz und alles hing mit dieser Lily zusammen. Mit ihren grünen Augen.

„Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag machen, der dir vielleicht merkwürdig vorkommt, aber ich bitte dich, gründlich darüber nachzudenken und dich dann erst zu entscheiden." sprach sie geheimnisvoll. Er richtete seinen Blick neugierig wieder auf sie.

„Nun, das hier ist eine Schule…" Ungeduldig nickte er mit dem Kopf. Das wusste er.

„Warte! Hör mir zu. Deine Erinnerungen kommen, ich weiß es nicht, irgendwann mal zurück, aber du musst lernen, jetzt schon lernen, dich in deiner Welt zurechtzufinden, daher…" wieder hielt sie kurz inne.

„Nun ja, du könntest doch am Unterricht teilnehmen." Sie blickte zur Seite, um ihm nicht direkt in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Das Gleiten der Kreide über die Tafel zog aber ihren Blick wieder an.

Als was?

Verdammt! Sie hatte es gewusst. Er war zu schlau, um nicht diese Frage zu stellen. Nun musste sie Farbe bekennen und egal ob er sich erinnern konnte oder nicht, diese Idee würde ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen.

„Als Schüler." erklärte sie trocken und wartete förmlich auf seinen wütenden Aufschrei, der aber natürlich nicht kam.

*

Sorgsam betrachtete sie beim Betreten der großen Halle die Kinder. Nun war es soweit. Der große Augenblick, endlich mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. Sie blieb vorne stehen und sah auf die Schüler herab. Schweigend ließ sie ihren Blick gleiten. Sie suchte zuerst nach Hermione. Für sie würde es auch besser sein, wenn sie nicht länger das Geheimnis um die Tatsache, dass Severus noch lebte, mit sich tragen musste. Das andere, seine Erinnerung, reichte vollkommen. Abgespannt und unglücklich stand sie neben ihren Freunden. Innerlich betete sie dafür, dass sie einfach nur schlecht geschlafen hatte, aber sie ahnte bereits, dass dem nicht so war oder nur einem Teil der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie räusperte sich kurz und in der Halle kehrte Ruhe ein. Alle warteten darauf, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen." begann sie ernst und ließ dabei ihren Blick schweifen und fing den von Hermione auf.

Auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit ab. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, es nicht länger geheim zu halten. Minerva holte noch einmal tief Luft, nun kam der schwierige Teil und begann zu sprechen.

„Der Krieg hat in uns allen schlimme Wunden hinterlassen. Wir mussten uns von vielen geliebten Menschen und Freunden verabschieden. Es hat uns alle näher zusammengebracht und uns klar gemacht, wie kurz das Leben sein kann." Ihre Worte brachten auf allen Gesichtern die Traurigkeit und den Schmerz zurück. Erneut fühlte jeder für sich den Verlust eines bedeutenden Menschen in sich.

„Umso schöner ist es jetzt für mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass einer wider Erwarten überlebt hat. Sie alle halten Ihn für tot, aber er lebt." Sie machte eine Pause und sah in so manchem Gesicht die Hoffnung wachsen, die sie unweigerlich sogleich zerstören würde, denn keiner von den Schülern rechnete mit Severus Snape als möglichen Überlebenden.

„Es ist ein Lehrer an dieser Schule. Es ist Severus Snape!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler und kurz darauf brach ein tumultartiger Lärm aus. Von unfair bis unglaublich zu ungerecht war alles dabei und vereinzelt drangen diese Worte an Minervas Ohr. Sie ließ sie einen Augenblick lang gewähren, um ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, mit diesem unerwarteten Ereignis fertigzuwerden. Die Einzige, die nicht überrascht war, war Hermione. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermione schien diese Reaktion fast erwartet zu haben. Snape war dermaßen unbeliebt bei den Schülern, er war ungerecht und gemein gewesen und hatte fast jeden Schüler, der das Pech hatte, ihn als Lehrer zu haben, einmal schlecht behandelt.

„Jeder, jeder, warum ausgerechnet er?" murmelte Ron an Hermiones Seite. „Die Welt ist so unfair!"

Hermione legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.

„Es mag uns im ersten Moment ungerecht erscheinen, aber…" egal was sie noch sagen wollte, es ging durch Minervas Worte unter.

„Er ist nicht mehr so, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung haben. Er wurde schwer verletzt und eine Zeitlang stand es sehr schlecht um ihn." Dieser Teil war schwierig, einerseits musste sie den Schülern etwas über Severus Zustand sagen, aber andererseits wollte sie nicht zu viel verraten. Das hätte er bestimmt nicht gewollt.

„Er hat seine Stimme eingebüsst und auch sonst fällt es ihm noch schwer, sich in seiner Welt zurechtzufinden. Ich bitte euch, ihm zu helfen und ihn nicht zu verurteilen. Er hat nichts Falsches getan. Bitte denkt daran, er wurde von allen Anklagepunkten ohne Ausnahme freigesprochen!"

Stumm blickte Harry Hermione an. Das ist also dein Geheimnis? Was bei Merlin hast du mit Severus Snape zu schaffen? Stand in seinen Augen zu lesen. Er verstand nun, was sie im Kerker zu suchen hatte, aber er wusste nicht, was sie da tat. Irgendeinen Punkt kannte er noch nicht. Da war noch mehr.

Denn egal, was Snape fehlte, er würde sich unter keinen Umständen mit einer Schülerin einlassen oder sich von ihr helfen lassen, eher sollte ihn auf der Stelle der Schlag treffen, bevor er das freiwillig zulassen würde - und Hermione? Ihr war Snape vielleicht nicht ganz so wie ihm verhasst, aber sie würde sich unter keinem noch so triftigen Grund freiwillig allzu lange in seiner Nähe aufhalten.

Also, was verbarg sie noch vor ihm? Stück für Stück kam er der Wahrheit näher, er würde sich nur noch ein bisschen gedulden müssen und dann würde er auch noch den Rest erfahren, das spürte er.

*

Gedankenversunken stieg sie die Stufen zum Kerker hinab. Heute hatte sie zum ersten Mal nach dem Krieg wieder normalen Unterricht gehabt, aber es war ihr unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren. Immer noch war sie traurig und erschüttert, wie viel Leid er ertragen musste. Er musste Harrys Mutter sehr geliebt haben. Er wurde zum Verräter für sie und legte, um sie zu retten, einen unbrechbaren Eid ab. Für den Rest des Lebens war einer der Beiden magisch gebunden. So einen Eid legte man nur in äußerster Not und Bedrängnis ab, wenn man sich einfach keinen anderen Ausweg sah.

„Hermione?" Minerva war ihr gefolgt und holte sie auf der Hälfte der Stufen ein. Hermione wandte sich ihr leicht zu.

„Kann er jetzt raus?"

Bejahend nickte Minerva. Severus stand es ab jetzt frei, sich im ganzen Schloss und auch außerhalb zu bewegen. Alle wussten nun Bescheid.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie Hermione leise.

„Es geht…" kam es bekümmert von ihr. Wissend ruhten Minervas Augen auf Hermione. Es geht, war nicht die Antwort, die sie sich gewünscht hätte, leider.

„Möchtest du darüber reden? Siehst Du dir immer noch seine Erinnerungen an?"

„Ja, ich sehe mir noch seine Erinnerungen an. Und nein, ich kann und ich möchte nicht darüber reden, außer mit ihm." sagte sie bestimmt. Außer über die Letzte. So schnell würde sie bestimmt nicht mit ihm darüber reden. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, sollte er niemals darüber etwas erfahren. Er wollte sich das Leben nehmen, weil er den Schmerz nicht ertrug, dass sie tot war. War er deshalb immer so voller Bitterkeit und Hass gegen die Menschen?

Dumbledore hatte ihn zum Leben gezwungen. Zu einem Leben, dass er so nicht gewollt und innerlich, ob bewusst oder unbewusst, immer abgelehnt hatte. Kam daher all diese Wut und der Zorn? Diese unaussprechliche Ungeduld? Er wirkte immer so gehetzt und getrieben, lag in dieser Erinnerung die Ursache dafür? Dumbeldore war hart, beinahe grausam mit ihm umgesprungen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Severus Snape bereits einige Jahre getreuer Anhänger von Lord Voldemort gewesen. Was hatte er in dieser Zeit getan? Bestimmt nichts Gutes.

„Gut. Ich überlasse das ganz dir. Du weißt, wo du mich findest, wenn du mich brauchst." Minerva fühlte sich schuldig. Sie hatte die Arme solange alleine gelassen und nun kam sie zu spät.

*

Nein! Nein! Nein! Nicht nur einmal, sondern sogar dreimal stand das Wort groß auf der Tafel und unterstrichen hatte er sie auch noch. Ihr Vorschlag war demütigend. Er war hier Lehrer gewesen, wenn auch vielleicht kein guter, aber das wusste er nicht mehr. Er konnte hier unter keinen Umständen Schüler sein.

„Überlege es Dir gut. Du wärst mit Hermione in einer Klasse und sie könnte dich bei allem unterstützen." Er hatte bei ihren Worten begonnen energisch die Tafel abzuwischen, doch plötzlich hielt er aus einem unerklärlichen Grund inne. Hermione wäre an seiner Seite. Minerva sah förmlich, dass sie ihn hatte. Er würde nicht länger ablehnen. Warum sich die Beiden plötzlich so gut verstanden, war ihr ein Rätsel, aber auf jedem Fall tat ihm Hermiones Nähe gut.

*

Er war also noch am Leben. Das Geschimpfe von Ron über die Ungerechtigkeit dieser Welt, hörte er gar nicht. Ron wusste nicht alles. Ihn durchfluteten erneut die Bilder aus dem Denkarium. Er sah die Erinnerungen, die Snape ihm kurz vor seinem Tode, nein, er lebte noch, gegeben hatte, vor sich. Snape hatte seine Mutter so sehr geliebt. Er hatte alles für sie getan.

Harry lag im Zwiespalt mit sich selbst. Einerseits hatte dieser Mann verachtenswerte Dinge getan, aber andererseits hatte er viel unternommen, um sie alle damit zu schützen, auch wenn das für keinen von ihnen erkennbar gewesen war. Neugierig fragte er sich, was McGonagall mit ‚Anders' meinte. Wie war Snape, wenn er anders war? Harry fühlte keinen Hass mehr für diesen Mann, eher Mitleid, aber das würde er ihm unter keinen Umständen jemals zeigen dürfen. Ansonsten würde ihm dieser wahrscheinlich mit dem erst besten Fluch niederstrecken. So gut kannte er ihn. Snape hasste Mitleid.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" bellte ihn Ron plötzlich von der Seite her an und rempelte ihn mit dem Ellbogen leicht gegen die Seite.

„Ich… in jener Nacht, wo wir dachten, dass er gestorben ist, hat er mir etwas gegeben…" sagte Harry leise. Immer noch schien er mit den Gedanken weit weg zu sein.

„Ja, und? Du hast niemals darüber gesprochen." erwiderte Ron unwirsch. Was hatte das mit dem Ekelpaket Snape zu tun, der noch, zu seinem Leidwesen, quicklebendig durchs Schloss lief?

„Wir dachten, wir wüssten, wer er oder was er war, aber das ist nicht wahr. Er hat sehr viel für Dumbeldore, das Schloss und den Menschen hier und für mich getan, wenn wir auch die Gründe, warum er es getan hat, nicht verstehen werden."

Ungläubig schüttelte Ron seinen Kopf, weniger über Harrys Worte, sondern die Tatsache, dass dieser diesen Unmenschen so verteidigte. Es war Snape, der seinem Bruder in der Absicht verletzt hatte, ihn zu töten. Wie konnte Harry da sagen, er würde sie alle beschützen?

„Was redest du da?" Ron warf Harry einen Blick zu, als würde er ihn heute zum ersten Mal sehen.

„Severus Snape war ein Held. Ist ein Held. Die magische Welt wäre heute nicht so, wie sie ist, ohne ihn!" sagte Harry fest und hielt dabei Rons Blick stand.


	28. Chapter 28

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Padme.G, Lena5972, no_name und Mortianna´s Morgana! _

_Padme.G vielen Dank, aber mach dir keinen Stress wegen der Reviews. Ich freue mich natürlich über jedes, aber es ist kein muss. ;-)_

_Lena5972 na zumindest darf er mal aus seinen Räumen. ;-)_

_no_name ich habe wirklich sehr lange über deine Worte nachgedacht und finde es schade, dass du es so siehst. Es war nicht so gedacht. Ich werde mir jetzt nicht selber in der Geschichte vorgreifen und einiges zum besseren Verständnis auflösen, nur soviel machmal kommt es anders als man denkt. Ich versuche Hermione und Severus nicht verkrampft zu einem Paar zu machen, aber wer weiß vielleicht habe ich Dinge geschrieben, oder auch Fehler gemacht, die genau diesen Eindruck erwecken. Zurzeit wollen sie irgendwie gar kein Paar sein. Mal sehen. Auf jeden Fall vielen Dank für deine Worte. _

_Mortianna´s Morgana es wird für ihn in vielerlei Hinsicht eine neue Erfahrung sein. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

28 Vom Fliegen

Er fühlte sich...mühsam schluckte er...aufgeregt. Alle starrten ihn an, als hätte er drei Köpfe und einen langen Schwanz. Nachdem ihm Minerva versichert hatte, alle wüssten es, dachte er es wäre nun ungefährlich seine Räume zu verlassen, aber das war ein Irrtum. Er hatte noch einen Augenblick gezögert, doch dann hatte er die Tür geöffnet und war die Stufen nach oben gestiegen. Minerva hatte ihn begleitet und stand nun hinter ihm, aber sie war ihm keine große Hilfe. In der großen Halle, die er bereits vergangene Nacht durchquert hatte und die leer und verlassen dagelegen war, herrschte nun reges Treiben. Sie quoll förmlich über vor Kindern und schwatzenden Jugendlichen, bis...bis sie ihn entdeckten.

Bei seinem Anblick verstummten sämtliche Stimmen auf der Stelle und machten einer gespenstischen Stille Platz. Selbst ihre Bewegungen waren erstarrt. Es schien, als hätte sich ein Zauber über sie alle gelegt und sie für immer an Ort und Stelle gebannt. Severus Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich unwillkürlich, wodurch er unnahbar und angsteinflößend wirkte. Einzig in seinen Augen war ein leicht unsicherer Ausdruck zu erkennen. Plötzlich schob sich eine Gestalt durch die Menge und ging, ohne zu zögern, auf ihn zu. Hermione hatte eine Minute zuvor die Halle betreten und mit einem Blick die Lage erfasst.

Die Schüler von Hogwarts waren mit einem lebenden Snape schlicht und ergreifend überfordert und auch Severus wirkte...verunsichert? Wie war das nur möglich? Hatte er sich wirklich, ohne sein Gedächtnis, soweit von seinem wahren Ich entfernt oder war das auch ein Teil von ihm, den niemals jemand zuvor zu Gesicht bekam. Bis auf hier und heute. Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen und sah freundlich, aber auch fragend zu ihm auf.

„Schön Sie wohlauf zu sehen, Professor Snape. Erlauben Sie, dass ich sie ein Stück begleite?"

Kurz zögerte sie, sahen ihn leicht befangen an, sollte sie? Sie gab sich innerlich einen Ruck und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Sein Blick war immer noch starr, doch in seinen Augen entdeckte sie eine Spur von Erleichterung. Vorsichtig reichte er ihr seine Hand, so als fürchtete er, sie könnte die ihrige im letzten Moment zurückziehen.

Fest umschloss sie seine Hand, er konnte fühlen wie sich die Wärme ihrer Hand auf ihn übertrug und ihm Sicherheit gab. Sanft zog sie ihn mit sich und führte ihn durch die Halle nach Draußen. Ungläubige Blicke folgten ihnen und alle machten ihnen, wie durch Geisterhand, Platz. Sie ließen sie unbehelligt durch. Doch kaum fiel hinter ihnen die Tür ins Schloss, erhoben sich tausend Stimmen gleichzeitig. So jedenfalls hörte es sich für sie draußen an, aber sie nahmen nicht weiter Notiz davon. Sie ließ seine Hand los und ging langsam neben ihm her.

„Sie müssen sie verstehen, das...Sie, die ganze Situation ist so bizarr und unglaublich für alle hier. Geben Sie ihnen ein paar Tage und Sie werden sehen es kehrt dann bestimmt wieder so etwas wie Alltag ein." zaghaft lächelte sie ihn an und versuchte dabei selber zu glauben, was sie sagte.

*

Harry starrte, wie die Anderen, hinter dem seltsamen Paar her. Das war also ihr Geheimnis. Hermione wusste es also schon länger, dass Severus Snape noch lebte. Blieb immer noch die Frage, warum sie es wusste. Ron stand neben ihm zu verblüfft, um etwas sagen zu können. Das alles war ein bisschen viel für ihn.

„Was hat Hermione mit der bösen Fledermaus zu schaffen?" stieß er schließlich, nachdem er sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, hervor. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war eine gute Frage, auf die er auch gerne eine Antwort hätte.

„Es zu hören ist eine Sache, es aber tatsächlich zu sehen eine ganz andere. Findet ihr nicht?" Ginny war an die Beiden herangetreten und hakte sich bei Harry unter. Ron verzog sein Gesicht und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich finde es immer noch ungerecht." knurrte er halblaut vor sich hin. Harry lag schon eine scharfe Antwort auf der Zunge, doch er schluckte sie hinunter. Ron dachte bestimmt an seinen Bruder. Natürlich würde er sich wünschen, er wäre hier, statt Snape.

„Warum ist eigentlich Hermione mit ihm mitgegangen?" stellte Ginny schon die nächste Frage und wurde von Ron harsch zurecht gewiesen.

„Das wüssten wir auch gerne, glaub mir!" Danach drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Menge.

„Ob er es jemals verwinden kann?" seufzend und traurig sah sie hinter ihm her.

Sie verstand ihn, ihr ging es nicht anders. Kaum ein Tag verstrich, an dem sie Fred nicht schrecklich vermisste und wahrscheinlich würde das immer so sein. Harry legte seine Arme um Ginny und zog sie fest an sich.

„Mir fehlt er auch." flüsterte er bewegt.

Nie würde er den Augenblick nach der Schlacht, als sich die erste Euphorie über den Sieg gelegt hatte, vergessen. Denn dann kam die Niedergeschlagenheit. Man begann die Opfer zu sehen, zu zählen, im Schmerz zu versinken, um irgendwann resigniert aufzugeben, weil es einfach zu viele waren. Zu viele Freunde.

*

„Du bist nicht nach unten gegangen?" fragte Poppy erstaunt.

„Ich war unten, aber er braucht nicht mich." meinte Minerva. „Ich denke mir er kommt ganz gut alleine zurecht und er hat die Hilfe, die er braucht. Die einzige die er annimmt." sagte sie und blickte dabei neugierig aus dem Fenster.

„Er hat es durch die Halle, dank ihr, bravourös geschafft, der Rest wird sich bestimmt bald finden." meinte sie unbestimmt.

„Du lässt die Beiden viel alleine. Findest du das gut?" Poppy machte sich Sorgen um Beide.

Daraus konnte ihrer Meinung nichts Gutes erwachsen. Hermione war ein junges Mädchen, das in einer ganz anderen Welt als Severus lebte und er? Er brauchte jemanden, der es mit seiner Erfahrung aufnehmen konnte, der ihn verstand. Die Beiden würden einander nur ins Unglück stürzen.

„Die Zwei haben, warum auch immer, Vertrauen zueinander aufgebaut. Er vertraut ihr und sie ihm. Es tut ihnen auf unerklärliche Weise gut, darum werde ich es bestimmt nicht unterbinden, im Gegenteil."

Wieder blickte sie nach draußen. Sie tat ihm gut und auch bei ihr sah es so aus, als fühle sie sich wohl an seiner Seite.

„Er hat noch so viel zu lernen und Hermione ist eine gute Lehrerin."

Empört starrte Poppy Minerva an.

„Sie ist selbst noch eine Schülerin, wie sollte sie ihm etwas beibringen?" Poppy verstand die Schulleiterin nicht.

„Sie ist ein warmherziger, liebenswerter Mensch und ich habe einfach die Hoffnung, dass ein Teil von ihr auf ihn abfärbt. Das er unter ihrem Einfluss ein glücklicher Mensch wird."

Poppys empörter Blick wurde bei dieser Antwort wieder weicher. Minerva hatte Recht.

Wenn ihn jemand etwas über Mitgefühl und Menschlichkeit beibringen konnte, dann bestimmt Hermione. Sie war ein gutes Kind.

*

Er sagte nichts und er hatte auch nicht seine Tafel dabei. Heute würde sie die ganze Unterhaltung alleine führen müssen. Unauffällig musterte sie ihn von der Seite und dachte an das, was sie im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Wie sehr konnte eigentlich ein Mensch lieben?

Er war für Lily zum Verräter geworden, er wäre für sie gestorben. Nur das Dumbledore das verhindert hatte, aber zu welchem Preis? Kaum merklich seufzte sie auf, doch er nahm es wahr und sah sie fragend an.

„Ich habe nur..." begann sie eine Erklärung zu stammeln, doch dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Es…ist...nicht so wichtig. Es ist schon lange vorbei." sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm, dabei strich sie sich etwas fahrig über die Stirn und stellte sich zum wiederholten Male selbst die Frage, warum sie sich das alles eigentlich antat?

War sie verrückt? Reichte es nicht ihm zurück ins Leben zu helfen? Musste sie sich auch noch mit seiner Vergangenheit herumschlagen, die er zu seinem Glück vergessen hatte? Sanft berührte er sie an der Schulter.

Egal was es war, es mochte auch schon vorbei sein, aber es war immer noch wichtig, denn ansonsten würde es sie nicht so beschäftigen. Sie schüttelte sich innerlich und versuchte so auch die Erinnerung zu verscheuchen. Bewusst aufmunternd lächelte sie ihn an.

„Sie möchten sicher etwas von Hogwarts und seiner Umgebung sehen? Wenn Sie möchten, ich kann Ihnen einiges zeigen?" schlug sie vor und machte sich mit großen Schritten auf den Weg.

Er hatte Mühe hinter ihr herzukommen und einmal mehr merkte er, wie schwach er eigentlich noch war. Komisch in seinen Räumen ist ihm das bisher gar nicht aufgefallen, doch hier draußen...Schon nach einer kurzen Strecke hatte sich sein Atem deutlich beschleunigt. Hermione, der das nicht entging, blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Es tut mir leid. Manchmal vergesse ich einfach das Sie..." sie sprach den Satz nicht zu ende und so blieb es an ihm darüber nachzugrübeln was sie sagen wollte.

Von einer monströsen Schlange beinahe gekillt worden sind? Von den Toten wieder auferstanden sind?

Schon ein älterer Mann sind, obwohl er war ja erst 36 und er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht alt, sondern nur eigenartig schwach.

„Dort..." sie zeigte mit der Hand auf eine kleine Bank und steuerte auf diese zu. Kaum waren sie bei dieser angekommen, ließ er sich auch schon darauf niedersinken. Weiten Strecken war er einfach noch nicht gewachsen. Ob er das jemals wieder konnte? Ob er es überhaupt konnte? Wieder so eine Grenze.

Ständig stieß er auf Kleinigkeiten in seinem Leben, von denen er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, die er aber wissen sollte. War er sportlich? Liebte er es durch die Gegend zu streifen? Was bestimmt für andere völlig selbstverständlich war, über das sie bestimmt nicht einmal nachdachten, war für ihn unerreichbar fern. Er rieb sich erschöpft die Schläfen. Hermione musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. Was ging nur in ihm vor?

„Ich denke das liegt an ihrer langen Zeit im Koma." versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Sie haben sich kaum, eigentlich gar nicht bewegt und vermutlich haben sich die Muskeln so etwas zurückgebildet." Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern, doch ihm gab ihre Antwort Hoffnung. Er war also früher nicht nach wenigen Schritten völlig außer Atem gewesen. Er konnte weite Strecken laufen. Er würde es wieder können, nahm er sich fest vor.

*

„Sie sind immer gerne gelaufen. Ich habe Sie eigentlich nie fliegen gesehen. Wahrscheinlich mögen Sie es nicht." sinnierte sie laut vor sich hin. Fliegen? War alles was er denken konnte.

„Es gibt für Zauberer unterschiedliche Arten sich fortzubewegen. Gehen, laufen, so wie alle Menschen, dann noch von einem Ort zum anderen apparieren, Portschlüssel, das ist so ähnlich wie apparieren, nur die Distanzen sind größer und es ist eine einmalige Angelegenheit. Dann noch reisen mit dem Flohpulver von Kamin zu Kamin und das Fliegen auf Besen. Man kann auch auf Hippogreife und Thestrale fliegen, zur Not auch auf einem Drachen, aber das ist alles nicht sehr empfehlenswert." zählte Hermione ihm auf und nahm dabei ohne es zu bemerken einen belehrenden Ton an.

Sie wäre eine gute Lehrerin. Sie weiß viel und teilt ihr Wissen gerne. Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Auch dachte er über ihre Worte nach. Alles was sie sagte klang eigentümlich vertraut und doch fremd. Hermione sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Kommen Sie!" Sie sprang von der Bank auf und wartete, dass auch er sich erhob. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er nicht genau wusste wovon sie sprach. Als sein Blick wieder fragend auf sie fiel, meinte sie nur: „Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen. Vertrauen Sie mir, es wird Ihnen gefallen." versprach sie und wartete bis er an ihrer Seite war.

Deutlich langsamer gingen sie in Richtung Quidditchstadion. Der Weg war nicht weit für sie, aber bestimmt für ihn.

*

Im Tiefflug zischte ein Junge geschickt auf dem Besen über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Beide duckten sich erschrocken und aus der Ferne war ein boshaftes Kichern zu hören.

„Diese Angeber!" stieß Hermione verächtlich aus. Das Slytherinteam hatte gerade mit dem Training begonnen. Einige von den Spielern hatten Snape bereits in der Halle gesehen, doch für den Rest war seine Anwesenheit ein großer Schock, von dem sie sich rasch erholten, um umgehend ihrem Hauslehrer zu demonstrieren was für tollkühne Flieger sie waren.

„Ihr Team, wenn Sie so wollen. Sie waren früher, also vorher Hauslehrer für das Haus Slytherin."

Sie unterteilte unbewusst sein Leben also auch in vorher und nachher und machte ihm damit wieder einmal klar, dass er vorher ein anderer Mensch war. Ein Mensch, den sie offensichtlich nicht mochte. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er mochte ihn auch nicht. Um sich abzulenken beobachtete er das Training. Sah sie einen großen Ball werfen.

„Das ist der Quaffel." erklärte ihm Hermione.

„Und dann gibt es noch Klatscher. Kleine, gemeine Dinger, wenn sie mich fragen." Hoch oben, weit über den anderen flog einer ganz alleine und schien etwas zu suchen. Hermione folgte Severus Blick und sah was er sah.

„Das ist der Sucher. Er konzentriert sich einzig und alleine auf den Schnatz. Wer ihn fängt hat auch meist das Spiel gewonnen. Für ihn erhält die Mannschaft hundert Punkte. Harry ist auch ein Sucher." Sein Blick glitt wieder herab auf sie.

Harry? Fragend sah er sie an.

„Harry Potter. Es wird Zeit, das sie ein paar Menschen kennenlernen, die Sie eigentlich bereits kennen."


	29. Chapter 29

_Vielen Dank für die netten Kommentare, No_Name, Marylein und Padme.G!_

_No_Name ich habe mich sehr über deinen Kommentar gefreut. Schön das du noch mit liest. Ich hätte zwar schon vor eine Romanze daraus zu machen, aber wie gesagt sowohl Hermione und auch Severus sperren sich momentan sehr dagegen. ;-)_

_Marylein schön das du wieder da bist! Wie schon oben erwähnt, machen mir die Zwei gerade in dieser Geschichte etwas das Leben schwer. Sie wollen absolut nicht so wie ich will. ;-)_

_Padme. G was Harry und Severus angeht, da kannst du dich auf dieses Kapitel freuen. Die Beiden treffen endlich aufeinander, was für beide natürlich nicht leicht ist. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby  
_

29 Neubeginn

Neugierig folgte er ihr zurück zum Schloss. Nur langsam kamen sie voran. Der Weg war weit für ihn und anstrengend.

„Es wird besser werden, Sie werden sehen." sagte sie leise und bereute gleich darauf ihre Worte.

Der alte Severus hätte sie jetzt bestimmt für diese Worte zur Schnecke gemacht. Er ließ keine Schwäche zu, der neue sagte nichts dazu und ging schweigend, natürlich er hatte ja keine Stimme, neben ihr her. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Schloss. Ruhe war wieder eingekehrt. Die Schüler hatten sich in alle Richtungen zerstreut und nur noch vereinzelt liefen welche durch die Halle und warfen dem seltsamen Paar verstohlene Blicke zu. Einzig eine Gestallt löste sich aus einer Gruppe und ging auf die Beiden zu.

„Professor Snape." sagte Hermione, sobald die Gestalt vor ihnen zum stehen kam. „Darf ich Ihnen Harry Potter vorstellen?" Harry sah gespannt hoch zu ihm und streckte ihm offen seine Hand entgegen.

Severus blickte ihm zuerst neugierig entgegen, dann sah er ihm in die Augen. Irritiert ließ er seine Hand, die er ihm hatte reichen wollen, wieder sinken. Etwas an diesem jungen Mann traf ihn wie ein Keulenschlag und ließ ihn zurück weichen. Er konnte es weder benennen, noch erklären warum, aber diese Augen, sie bereiteten ihm Schmerzen. Langsam zog Harry seine Hand zurück. Nur, weil sich für ihn seine Ansichten über den Professor geändert haben, muss noch lange nicht das gleiche für Snape gelten. Er schien ihn immer noch dafür, das er am Leben war und nicht seine Mutter, zu hassen. Manche Dinge würden sich eben nie ändern.

„Es tut mir leid." sagte er schlicht, drehte sich um und ging.

Verständnislos blickte Hermione zu ihm hoch und sah ihn fragend an, aber er konnte es nicht erklären und wenn er es auch könnte, so würde er es nicht tun. Ohne sie weiter zu beachten ging er auf die Stufen, die hinab in den Kerker führten, zu. Er musste alleine sein. Er musste über das hier nachdenken. Er kannte diesen jungen Mann gar nicht und doch schien er ihn mit jeder Faser seines Herzens abzulehnen. Ein sehr starkes Gefühl für ihn, was er, seit er erwacht war, zuvor noch nie erlebt hatte..

Hermione stand noch einen Augenblick unschlüssig in der Halle und überlegte, wem sie nun folgen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für Harry und eilte diesem hinterher. Sie fand ihn draußen auf einer der Brücken, die die Häuser von Hogwarts miteinander verbanden. Er lehnte am Geländer und blickte hinab in die Tiefe.

„Harry?" fragend sprach sie ihn an. Zuerst rührte er sich nicht, schien sie gar nicht gehört zu haben.

„Vor seinem Tod gab er mir von sich Erinnerungen." sagte er leise. Hermione stellte sich mitfühlend neben ihn. Auch er hatte wahrscheinlich Dinge aus Severus Leben gesehen, die man nicht so einfach wegstecken konnte.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf. Das, was er gesehen hatte war zu persönlich und vermutlich bereute Snape es bereits ihm das gegeben zu haben, schließlich hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt gedacht, er würde sterben und nun lebte er.

„Es ging um meine Mutter…ich kann nicht…" flüsterte er. Immer noch hielt er den Blick nach unten gesenkt.

„Gib ihm Zeit, er ist nicht ganz er selbst." sagte sie geheimnisvoll. Sie standen so dicht nebeneinander, sodass sich ihre Schultern berührten.

„Wann verrätst du mir deine Geheimnisse?" Harry schielte von der Seite her zu ihr hinüber und betrachtete genau ihr Gesicht. Würde sie ihm jetzt alles erzählen? Auch das letzte Geheimnis was sie mit Professor Snape verband? Nun war Hermione es, die wehmütig in die Tiefe blickte.

„So wie du kann auch ich noch nicht darüber reden. Ich weiß was du wissen möchtest, aber das ist…" sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte.

„Privat?" half er ihr aus, denn so empfand er die Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, die ihm Snape gegeben hat. Das ging nur ihn und Snape etwas an und sonst niemanden. Stumm nickte Hermione mit dem Kopf. Das war das richtige Wort dafür. Es war privat. Einzig mit Severus durfte sie darüber reden und vielleicht noch mit seinem Hologramm, aber ansonsten hatte sie nicht das Recht dazu.

„Es ist schon seltsam, ich habe gedacht der Krieg hat uns alle verändert, aber er ist immer noch der Gleiche. Ich hatte für einen Moment, als er so schwer verwundet am Boden lag, geglaubt, er hat aufgehört mich zu hassen. Ich lag im Irrtum."

Seine Worte waren so bitter und verletzt. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Hermione, warum es ihm so wichtig war, was Severus von ihm dachte.

*

In seiner Kammer schlich er, obwohl er müde war und ihn die Beine schmerzten, soweit wie heute war er noch nie gegangen, unruhig auf und ab. Was hatte dieser junge Mann nur an sich, was ihn beunruhigte? Was? Diese Augen. Dieses grün. Und dann wusste er es. Lily hatte solch grüne Augen. Fast die gleichen. Kannte dieser Harry Potter Lily? Er hätte ihn aufhalten und fragen sollen. Und wie? Du Narr hattest deine Tafel gar nicht dabei und von deinen Lippen würde er es nicht lesen können.

Wieder einmal fühlte er sich in sich gefangen und tollpatschig und das alles nur, weil er rein gar nichts über sich wusste. Nicht wirklich. Beständig lebte er mit diesen Lücken. Mit diesem dunklem Fleck, der sich Vergangenheit nennt. Wieder spürte er den Drang etwas kaputt zu schlagen. Es hatte keinen Sinn hier auszuharren und mit seinem Schicksal zu hadern. Er brauchte Antworten. Entschlossen holte er Luft und verließ erneut seine Räume, doch diesmal nahm er die kleine Schreibtafel mit.

Vor der Tür erwartete ihn Minerva.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es so eilig hast deine Räume zu verlassen, aber ich sollte dich besser kennen. Darf ich dich ein Stück begleiten?" fragte sie höflich und wartete.

Zustimmend nickte er mit dem Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er sie bisher falsch eingeschätzt? Sie versuchte ihr Bestes zu geben und das war bestimmt nicht immer leicht.

„Ich habe gesehen du hast Harry getroffen. Er ist ein guter Junge." sagte sie, als sie neben ihm die Stufen nach oben ging.

Neugierig sah er sie an. Hermione hatte Harry Potter zum ersten Mal im Quidditchstadion erwähnt und nun tat das auch Minerva. Keinen anderen Jungen, nur diesen. Was war an ihm so besonders, außer den grünen Augen, die er mit Lily gemein hatte? Ihn beschlich ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass er etwas wissen sollte. Er hob die Tafel und schrieb. Danach zeigte er sie Minerva.

„Gut wir werden ihn suchen." versprach sie und schritt mit ihm an ihrer Seite durch die Halle. Vor einem rothaarigen Jungen blieb sie stehen.

„Mr. Ronald Weasley haben Sie Harry irgendwo gesehen?" fragte sie diesen. Dieser starrte zuerst auf sie und dann ablehnend auf Snape.

„Ich weiß nicht wo er ist, Professor McGonagall." erwiderte er gezwungen höflich.

Für ihn war und blieb Snape ein Todesser. Er hatte versucht seinen Bruder zu töten und ihn dabei verstümmelt. Niemals würde er diesen Menschen mögen. Für ihn gehörte Snape nach Askaban und nicht hierher nach Hogwarts, egal was McGonagall oder Harry sagten.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn, nachdem Ron gegangen war. Sie hatte den Hass und die Ablehnung im Gesicht des Jungen gesehen. Man mochte Severus von allen Anklagepunkten posthum frei gesprochen haben, aber in den Herzen und Köpfen der einzelnen Menschen war er es noch lange nicht. Das Einzige, was sich geändert hatte war, das er nicht länger tot war.

Wieder kamen ihr Zweifel an ihren Entscheidungen was ihn betraf. Machte sie alles nur falsch?

„Du kannst, wenn Du möchtest auch im großen Speisesaal deine Mahlzeiten einnehmen. Umso mehr Du dich wieder an einen geregelten Alltag gewöhnst, umso schneller kommen vielleicht auch deine Erinnerungen zurück." schlug sie zaghaft vor.

Sie hatte geglaubt sie wäre alt genug, um mit so einem Fall fertig zu werden, aber war sie das wirklich? Sie hätte sich professionelle Hilfe holen müssen und zwar gleich von Anfang an. Sie hatte versagt. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her.

„Das Schloss ist sehr groß." Sie las die Worte auf der Tafel und nickte wieder mit dem Kopf.

„Das ist es. Es wurde vor langer Zeit von vier großen Zauberern und Hexen gemeinsam erbaut." begann sie ihm die Geschichte des Schlosses zu erzählen.

„Da waren Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Letzterer war mehr von der dunklen Seite der Magie angetan, aber sie alle hatten großes für die Zaubererwelt geleistet."

Gebannt lauschte er ihren Worten.

„Nach ihnen wurden auch die vier Häuser in Hogwarts benannt. Du warst im Haus der Slytherin und einige Jahre nach der Schule kamst Du zurück und wurdest von diesem Haus der Hauslehrer." erzählte sie weiter und wurde dann ganz still.

Er war hier schon seit fünfzehn Jahren Lehrer und sie hatte ihm ernsthaft vorgeschlagen sich wieder als Schüler unter all die Jugendlichen zu setzen. Er hatte an ihrer Seite, ohne das sie es wussten, gegen Voldemort gekämpft und das nicht erst in der großen Schlacht, sondern schon viele Jahre zuvor.

Was ihn zu seinem Sinneswandel bewogen hatte, hatte sie nie erfahren. Dumbledore hatte darüber immer beharrlich geschwiegen. Immer wenn sie Severus Loyalität angezweifelt hatten, sagte Dumbledore nur, dass er ihm vollkommen vertraute. Minerva hatte Albus immer im Verdacht, dass dieser etwas über Severus wusste, woran er aber niemanden teilhaben ließ. Severus und sie liefen durch das halbe Schloss. Sie zeigte ihm Klassenräume, Labore, wo die verschiedenen Häuser untergebracht waren und die Große Halle.

Sie brachte ihn zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Lehrer, wo sich überraschender Weise alle aufhielten und stellte ihm jeden einzeln vor. Alle musterten ihn offen neugierig und nur wenige feindselig, aber auch hier waren nicht wirklich alle glücklich über seinen Anblick. Minerva speicherte diese Information und kam erneut ins Grübeln. Vielleicht war hier nicht der beste Ort für ihn. Zu viele erinnerten sich noch an ihn als einen Todesser, als die rechte Hand von Lord Voldemort.

*

Sie blieben lange auf der Brücke stehen. Es war fast schon Zeit für das Abendessen, als sie sich entschlossen zurück zu gehen.

„Was wirst Du jetzt tun?" fragte Harry Hermione, kaum das sie wieder im Inneren des Schlosses waren. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dasselbe wie immer." erwiderte sie ausweichend. Irgendwie wollte sie noch immer nicht ganz verraten was sie unten im Kerker tat und was sie mit Severus verband. Eigentlich verband sie nicht wirklich etwas mit ihm. Sie war in diese Geschichte, einer Geschichte voller Traurigkeit nur zufällig hinein gestolpert und nun saß sie mitten drin, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

„Und Du?" fragte Hermione zurück. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Harry. Die Begegnung mit Severus hatte diesem, aus einem für sie unerfindlichen Grund, ziemlich zugesetzt.

„Ich mache dasselbe wie Du." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie gingen weiter. Vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame hielt Hermione Harry plötzlich am Arm fest.

„Hör mal, ich gehe heute Abend wieder hinab in den Kerker und würde Dich gerne mitnehmen, wenn Du möchtest." schlug sie ihm spontan vor. Vielleicht konnte er das Hologramm sehen, oder den echten Severus noch einmal treffen.

Es musste eine Möglichkeit für die beiden geben, sich ohne Vorurteile kennen zu lernen. Harry war ein guter Mensch und so wie sich Severus, ohne seine Erinnerungen gab, war er es auch. Es war seine Vergangenheit, die ihn zu dem machte was er war – ein verbitterter, zynischer und einsamer Mensch, der sterben wollte. Schon seit achtzehn Jahren.

*

Still saß sie im Dunkeln in ihrem Büro und starrte ins Nichts. Sie hatte, seit er erwacht war, einen Fehler nach dem anderen gemacht. Sie hatte ihn eingesperrt, seine Existenz verschwiegen, ihn angelogen…Es war ein Wunder, dass er daran nicht erneut zu Grunde gegangen war. Sie musste damit aufhören. Sie war mit allem hier einfach überfordert. Zuerst ließ sie Dumbledore im Stich, ohne ihr zu sagen, auf welcher Seite Severus stand, dann brach hier die Hölle aus und nun kehrte ein vermeintlich Toter zu den Lebenden zurück. Sie war Lehrerin, mehr wollte sie nie sein, doch das Schicksal hatte anders entschieden und es fiel ihr immer noch verdammt schwer sich in dieser Rolle zurecht zu finden. Niemand hatte ihr gesagt, dass das ihr Weg war.

Sie war auf das alles hier nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Lange Zeit kämpfte sie an Dumbledores Seite um das Leben des Jungen und dann war sie von einem Tag auf den nächsten ganz alleine. Fest schlug sie mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. Schluss mit Jammern, jetzt musste sie Entscheidungen treffen. Sie war nicht mehr länger eine Lehrerin, sie war nun die Schulleiterin. Sie erhob sich und machte Licht im Raum. Nachdenklich stand sie noch einen Augenblick im Raum, dann schob sie entschlossen das Kinn nach vorne und verließ ihr Büro. Es wurde an der Zeit das Richtige zu tun.


	30. Chapter 30

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, No-Name, Dardevil und Padme.G!_

_No_Name vielen Dank für deinen Hinweis - ich glaub du hast meine größte Schwäche gefunden. Ich werde mich bemühen Kommas mehr und vor allem richtig zu setzen. :-) Ach ja, dein Review zu Kapitel 27 hat mich zu ganz vielen Ideen angeregt - danke nochmal dafür.  
_

_Dardevil vielen Dank, ich hoffe, dass ich mein Tempo beibehalten kann und jede Woche ein Kapitel hochladen kann. _

_Padme.G Harry und Severus ein ewig leidiges Thema, aber vielleicht lässt sich da eine Lösung finden. (Etwas was meiner Meinung im Buch immer gefehlt hat. Ich hätte mir so sehr gewünscht, dass die beiden einmal richtig miteinander reden.)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

30 Ein weiter Weg

Als sie durch die Gänge eilte lief ihr Poppy über den Weg. Der verstörte Gesichtsausdruck von Minerva ließ sie innehalten. Fragend sah sie die andere Frau an.

„Was ist passiert?"

Minerva blieb stehen und knetete ihre Hände ineinander. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Über mich und das was ich herausgefunden habe, war nicht sehr schön." ,erwiderte sie selbst anklagend.

Poppy runzelte die Stirn. Sie verstand nicht ganz.

„Folge mir!" ,forderte Minerva die Medihexe auf und machte kehrt. In ihrem Büro schritt sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch, nahm aber nicht Platz, sondern blieb unruhig daneben stehen.

„Wie viele Fehler dürfen wir uns wohl noch leisten?" Fest behielt sie bei dieser Frage Poppy im Auge. Diese ließ sich betroffen auf die Stuhlkante sinken.

„Ich weiß nicht… was meinst du?" Sie hatte sehr wohl eine vage Ahnung. Es gab in letzter Zeit nur ein Thema, dass sie beide mehr als alles andere bewegte.

„Bisher haben wir ihm keinen guten Dienst erwiesen. Es ist, ehrlich gesagt, ein Wunder, dass er nicht noch mehr Schaden genommen hat, als bereits durch Voldemort." Seufzend nahm sie den silbernen Briefbeschwerer in Form eines Phönixes vom Tisch und ließ ihn unbewusst von einer Hand in die andere wandern.

„Es hätte niemals soweit kommen dürfen.", fügte sie noch leise an. Poppy öffnete ihren Mund um zu widersprechen. Sie hatten es doch gut gemeint. Sie hatten doch nur sein Bestes im Sinn. War das falsch? Sie schloss ihren Mund und dachte nach.

Ging in Gedanken noch einmal alles durch was seit seinem Erwachen so alles geschehen war. Zuerst hatte sie ihn fernab von allen weggesperrt. Ihn praktisch isoliert. Minerva hatte gut daran getan ihn zurück in sein vertrautes Umfeld zu holen. Sie hätten ihn von Anfang an besser integrieren müssen.

*

Sie trafen sich beim Porträt.

„Ist Ron?", fragte Hermione Harry leise. Dieser schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Man konnte über Ron sagen was man wollte, dieser besaß einfach einen unerschütterlichen Schlaf.

„Hast Du deinen Tarnumhang mitgebracht?"

Sie hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, aber Hermione hoffte das er daran gedacht hatte. Es war besser, wenn ihn keiner sah. Ihr würde niemand Fragen stellen und wenn doch, würde Minerva sie bestimmt in Schutz nehmen. Minerva wusste was sie tat. Statt einer Antwort zog er ihn unter seinem Shirt hervor und grinste verschmitz. Er spazierte nie ohne bei Nacht durch Hogwarts, das hatte ihn Snape gelehrt.

„Gut. Wirf ihn über und folge mir!", forderte sie und marschierte ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten los.

Die Nacht war kurz und sie wollte auch noch ein bisschen Schlaf abbekommen. Sie erreichten unbehelligt den Kerker. Niemand trieb sich zur späten Stunde auf den Gängen herum. Nicht einmal Filch. Seit dem der Krieg zu Ende war verspürte kaum einer das Verlangen alleine bei Nacht in Hogwarts unterwegs zu sein. Der einzige der das früher ganz gerne gemacht hatte, hatte davon keine Ahnung mehr. Hermione streckte die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus und zuckte dann zurück. Sie durfte Harry nicht ohne mit ihm vorher gesprochen zu haben hinein stolpern lassen.

„Hör zu, einiges was Du zusehen bekommst könnte dich in erstaunen versetzten. Ich werde Dir, sobald wir da drinnen sind, alles erklären. Versprochen."

Harry zog seinen Tarnumhang herunter und musterte Hermione neugierig. Was nur sollte er zu sehen bekommen?

„Ich…", begann Hermione, brach aber wieder ab und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Am Besten zeigte sie ihm was sie meinte, so würde es vermutlich für ihn einfacher sein zu verstehen. Entschlossen riss sie die Tür auf und trat dicht gefolgt von Harry ein.

*

Er war über die steilen Stufen hinauf auf einen der Türme von Hogwarts gestiegen. Kühle Nachtluft empfing ihn. Minerva hatte ihm angeboten im großen Speisesaal zu essen, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Noch nicht. Vielleicht später. Irgendwann, aber jetzt wollte er noch nicht. Zu genau erinnerte er sich an die vielen abweisenden, zum Teil feindseligen Blicke die ihn heute Nachmittag verstohlen und auch offen zugeworfen worden waren. Es gab hier einige Menschen die hielten ihn eindeutig für ein Monster. Hermione dachte das zu Anfang auch. Nein eigentlich hielt sie ihn für einen Mörder.

Was er auch war. Er hatte Albus Dumbeldore umgebracht und das Schlimme daran war, dass er nach wie vor keine Erinnerung daran hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal wie dieser Mann ausgesehen hatte. Er schloss die Augen und wollte schreien, doch außer einem kehligen undefinierbaren Laut brachte er nichts zustande. Schwer schlug er mit der Faust gegen die steinerne Brüstung und verfluchte sein Schicksal. Ohne es zu wissen war er in diesem Augenblick seinem alten Ich ähnlicher als je zuvor. Er dachte an Hermione. Sie war enttäuscht von ihm gewesen, weil er diesen Harry Potter abgewiesen hatte. Er dachte an Harry.

Er hätte ihn gerne fern ab von allen anderen noch einmal getroffen. Er wollte verstehen was er in seiner Gegenwart fühlte. Was verband ihn oder besser entzweite ihn mit diesem jungen Mann? Er schloss die Augen und ließ den milden Nachtwind über sich hinweg streifen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er liebte die Nacht und tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass er das schon immer tat. Wenn alles in Grautöne getaucht war, konnte sich nichts mehr hinter schillernden Farben verbergen und musste sein wahres Gesicht entblößen.

*

„Von nun an werde ich mich persönlich um ihn kümmern. Ich werde ihm alles beibringen was er braucht, was er wissen muss.", sagte Minerva streng. Sie hatte den Briefbeschwerer zurück an seinen Platz gestellt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich weiß nicht wem ich das sonst übernehmen lassen sollte. Zum Teil lehnen ihn sogar die Lehrer ab, von den Schülern ganz zu schweigen.", fuhr sie leicht verzweifelt fort.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde. Er ist unschuldig. Immer gewesen und doch… ich habe es in ihren Gesichtern gesehen… in manchen Köpfen und Herzen ist er es nicht. Sie wollen das Offensichtliche nicht akzeptieren." Müde senkte Minerva ihr Haupt. Poppy legte ihre Hand auf die von Minerva.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich unterstützen, aber außer in medizinischen Notfällen, bin ich keine sehr große Hilfe, fürchte ich.", meinte sie leicht zerknirscht.

Minerva hob ihren Kopf und warf Poppy ein mildes Lächeln zu. Sie wusste ihre Worte sehr zu schätzen, denn sie kamen von Herzen, das konnte sie ihr ansehen.

„Vielleicht geschieht ein Wunder und ich bekomme von jemand unerwartet Unterstützung. Wer weiß?"

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab, denn damit rechnete sie nicht wirklich. Sie könnte höchstens Hermione bitten sich weiterhin intensiv um ihn zu kümmern, nur hatte sie das Recht dazu? Die Arme sollte nebenbei noch ihr letztes Schuljahr nachholen, das war schon schwer genug. Dazu noch die Erinnerungen von Severus und er selbst. Nein, das konnte sie nicht, das durfte sie ihr nicht zumuten. Das war ganz alleine ihre Aufgabe.

*

Neugierig sah er sich um. Es war alles so wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Dunkel und nur sehr ungern erinnerte er sich an die vielen, schlimmen Stunden die er hier verbracht hatte. Snape sollte ihm Okkulmentik beibringen. Ein Unterfangen das völlig daneben ging. Snape hasste ihn, aber das beruhte damals auf Gegenseitigkeit. Für ihn waren diese Stunden sehr erniedrigend gewesen, bis zu dem Tag an dem er, ohne es zu wissen, zum letzten Mal unterricht in diesem Fach bekam. Ungewollt gelang es ihm den Spieß umzudrehen und Snape spüren zu lassen, was er die ganze Zeit durchmachen, was er Snape gegen seinen Willen aus seinem Leben sehen lassen musste.

Persönlichste, intimste Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, seinen Vater, wie er von seinen Verwandten gedemütigt wurde und wie sehr er darunter gelitten hatte. All das entriss ihm Snape mühelos, er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte. Doch dann kam dieser verhängnisvolle Nachmittag. Wieder bereitete er sich innerlich auf die nächste schlimme Lektion von Snape vor, aber dann… irgendwie durchbrach er seinen Angriff auf seinen Geist und nicht nur das. Er tauchte in Snapes Kopf ein und sah mehr als ihm lieb war.

Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf und vertrieb so die Erinnerungen daran. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, es war vorbei. Still hatte Hermione ihn beobachtet, sah seinen gequälten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und ahnte woran er dachte. Er hatte ihnen, ihr und Ron, von diesen Stunden hier unten im Kerker erzählt, hatte ihnen gesagt, wie sehr er sie hasste. Jede einzelne und dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Warum, das hatte er ihnen nicht gesagt.

„Alles klar?", fragte sie vorsichtig, sie hatte ihm zur Beruhigung ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt.

„Ja, geht schon. Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, wie ich zuletzt hier herunten gewesen bin. Keine sehr schönen Gedanken." Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und gab ihr dadurch zu verstehen, dass er damit zurecht kam.

„So und was machst Du nun hier?", fragte er sie und sah sich dabei genau um, sah die vielen alten Bücher, die durch ihren Umschlag alleine schon Kostbar anmuteten und es mit Sicherheit auch waren, doch das war es nicht, was plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln begann.

Harry hatte die unzähligen Phiolen auf dem Board nahe dem Schreibtisch entdeckt. Daneben stand ein Denkarium.

„Das tust Du nicht, oder?" Er konnte zwei und zwei zusammenzählen. Er befand sich mit Hermione in Snapes Büro, somit musste es sich um seine Erinnerungen handeln, doch bevor sie ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, wusste er bereits das seine Vermutungen der Tatsache entsprachen. Sie sah sich Snapes Erinnerungen an. Mit Schwung drehte er sich ihr zu.

„Bist Du verrückt. Das kannst Du nicht tun. Du weißt doch was er getan hat. Was er war!" Hermione konnte sehen, dass Harry ehrlich entsetzt war. Wie würde er erst reagieren, wenn er wüsste was sie schon alles gesehen hatte?

*

Er sollte in seine Räume zurückkehren. Wer weiß, vielleicht verirrte sich doch noch ein Nachtschwärmer hier herauf und er wollte nicht an dessen Ableben schuld sein, nur weil dieser bei seinem Anblick zu Tode erschrak. Seine Beine schmerzten ihn und sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an. Der Abstieg vom Turm fiel ihm schwerer als zuvor der Aufstieg. Konzentriert achtete er auf die Stufen. Er brauchte lange für den relativ kurzen Weg nach unten. Auch ohne das es ihm jemand direkt sagen musste, wurde ihm einmal mehr klar, dass vor ihm ein weiter Weg lag. Seufzend hielt er am Treppenabsatz inne.

Er musste noch den Flur durchqueren und dann noch weitere Treppen nach unten steigen, dann kam die große Halle und dann die restlichen Stufen hinab zu seinen Räumen. Tatsächlich noch ein weiter Weg. Hogwarts. Dieses Schloss war fast schon sein ganzes Leben lang sein Zuhause. Zuerst war er als Schüler hier hergekommen und später als Lehrer zurückgekehrt. Es müsste ihm eigentlich jeder Stein, jede Mauervertiefung und Erhebung vertraut sein, aber das war es nicht. Er hatte vieles heute zum ersten Mal gesehen. Minerva hatte ihm heute einiges gezeigt und viel über und rund um das Schloss erzählt.

Immer mehr gelangte er zu der Überzeugung sich in ihr geirrt zu haben. Sie mochte eine steife und spröde Art an den Tag legen, aber sie meinte es im Grunde ihres Herzens gut mit ihm. Endlich hatte er seine Tür erreicht. Dankbar stieß er sie auf und trat rasch ein. Nur noch ins Bett wollte er, aber da vernahm er Stimmen aus dem Nebenzimmer. Sie war hier und sie war wie immer nicht alleine. Nur diesmal hörte sich die Stimme anders an.

*

„Das alles ist seine Welt?" Harry hatte sich vom ersten Schock erholt und war neugierig dichter an das Board herangetreten. Wie unschuldig sie aussahen, diese kleinen Fläschchen, doch ihr Inhalt war es bestimmt nicht. Hermione nickte nur stumm mit dem Kopf.

„Wie kommst Du hier her. Wie passt Du hier rein?" Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und lehnte sich, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, an den Schreibtisch an. Seufzend machte Hermione einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Erinnerst Du dich noch an die heulende Hütte? Als wir ihn fanden, dachten er würde sterben?"

„Ja, aber…"

„Nun ja er war scheinbar auch davon überzeugt das das er sterben würde und hatte mich zu seinem Erben gemacht.", fiel ihm Hermione trocken ins Wort.

„All diese Erinnerungen, die Du da siehst, habe ich von ihm geerbt. Er hat mir praktisch seine Welt Geschenk."


	31. Chapter 31

Vielen Dank für die netten Kommentare, Mortianna´s Morgana, Lena5972 und Marylein!

Mortianna´s Morgana du hast völlig recht, aber ich habe bewusst diese Szene so verändert. Ich wollte nicht ständig das Denkarium einbauen. Ich weiß auch nicht wie ich das erklären soll. Es wäre mir zuviel des Guten mit dem Denkarium gewesen.

Lena5972 ich bin immer noch der Meinung unter anderen Umständen hätten sie ein besseres Verhältnis zueinander haben können. So aber lag zuviel zwischen Harry und Severus.

Marylein ach mach dir keinen Kopf, ich komme momentan kaum zum schreiben. Es ist gerade auch bei mir so stressig. Ich glaube, ich habe Minerva ein bisschen zuviel von mir gegeben. So bin ich manchmal. Zuerst voller Hektik und Stress und dann habe ich auf einmal Zeit lange und in Ruhe zu plaudern. ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

31 Feurige Lettern

Unentschlossen stand er hinter der Tür und lauschte. Er hatte so viele Fragen, so vieles ging ihm wie immer durch den Kopf. Ach könnte er wenigstens sprechen, alles wäre leichter. Er straffte seine Schultern, legte die Hand auf den Türgriff und drückte ihn fest hinab. Überrascht blickte er auf, sobald er die Tür geöffnet hatte, und sah, wer sich im Raum befand, von einen zum anderen. Fragend runzelte er die Stirn und wartete. Auf Hermiones Zügen zeigte sich Schuldbewusstsein. Seine Falte vertiefte sich. Was ging hier vor? Warum fühlte sie sich schuldig?

„Ich …", begann Hermione, doch Harry fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Sir, es war meine Idee hierher zu kommen. Es tut mir leid", sagte er fest und hielt dabei Severus finsterem Blick stand.

Eine Weile herrschte angespanntes Schweigen zwischen den Dreien, Hermione wagte kaum zu atmen. Wie würde Severus reagieren? Wieder so abweisend wie heute Nachmittag oder doch anders? Sie hoffte so sehr, dass es Zweiteres war. Severus kam auf Hermione zu und wartete auf eine Erklärung. Hermione sammelte sich kurz, dann begann sie zu sprechen.

„Ich habe Harry gebeten mich heute Abend hierher zu begleiten. Ich wollte …" Ruckartig schnellte Severus Kopf in die Höhe und brachte sie so zum Schweigen. Dabei wollte er das gar nicht, im Gegenteil, er wollte, dass sie weiter sprach, ihm alles erzählte. Wieder einmal verdammte er den Umstand, dass er nicht sprechen konnte. Er hob die Hand und deutete ihr so weiter zu machen. Hermione verstand ihn aber nicht.

„Sir?", fragend sah sie ihn an, nicht ganz sicher, was sie tun sollte. Severus verdrehte die Augen und lief in seine Kammer zurück. Einen Augenblick später kehrte er mit seiner kleinen Tafel zurück und begann umständlich darauf zu schreiben.

„Warum macht er es so und nicht mit dem Zauberstab?", warf Harry neugierig ein, was ihm einen erneut fragenden Blick von Severus einbrachte.

„Ich … ähm … wir … hielten das für keine so gute Idee bisher.", erwiderte Hermione schwach. Wie sollte sie Harry erklären, ohne Severus dabei bloßzustellen, dass dieser erst wieder lernen musste, wie er mit einem Zauberstab umging, ohne jemanden, oder sich selbst, damit zu verletzen?

„Keine gute Idee? Wieso? Das geht doch ganz leicht." Harry verstand nicht ganz, doch bevor Hermione sich noch eine Antwort überlegen konnte, hatte Severus bereits seine Tafel fortgelegt und stattdessen seinen Zauberstab gezückt. ‚Wenigstens zielt er diesmal nicht auf mich', dachte Hermione dankbar und stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Harry schrieb, was er sagte mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft und dort erschienen seine Worte als feurige Lettern. Klar und deutlich schwebten sie für ein paar Sekunden mitten im Raum um sich dann langsam wieder aufzulösen.

Fasziniert sah Severus zu und ahmte, nach was er sah. Frustriert musste er wieder einmal seine Grenzen erkennen. Über das Stadium eine Feder schweben lassen zu können, war er noch nicht wirklich hinausgekommen. Enttäuscht ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken. Vermutlich sollte er das positiv sehen, er hatte wenigsten diesmal nicht den ganzen Raum verwüstet.

„Was?" In Harrys Gesicht stand Verwirrung. Warum konnte Professor Snape einen so einfachen Zauber nicht ausführen?

„Sir? Harry kennt nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Wenn sie erlauben?" Hermione war dicht an Severus herangetreten und stellte ihm leise diese Frage. Zustimmend und resigniert nickte er lediglich mit dem Kopf. Er konnte es nicht. Was bei dem anderen so leicht aussah, war für ihn ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Zorn und Ohmacht lagen in ihm wieder im Wettstreit. Harry hatte das Ganze mit ungläubigem Blick verfolgt. Sah Snapes Versagen und kurz zuckte er über die aufkeimende Wut in dessen Blick zurück.

„In der Heulenden Hütte hat er noch viel mehr eingebüßt als nur seine Stimme. Er weiß nichts mehr aus seiner Vergangenheit." Harry senkte seinen Zauberstab. „Nichts mehr?", fragte er und blickte dabei auf Snape. Verdrossen schüttelte dieser seinen Kopf. Diese Geste ließ Harry so viel mehr sehen, als nur die Erkenntnis das Snape keine Ahnung mehr davon hatte, wer er einmal war, sondern auch die Hilflosigkeit, diese Machtlosigkeit gegenüber seinem Zustand. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte und das verstand Harry. Er hatte nie sein Gedächtnis verloren, aber er kannte die Gefühle, die damit verbunden waren. Er straffte die Schultern und sah ernst in Severus Gesicht.

„Wenn Sie erlauben, Sir, dann zeige ich Ihnen, wie es funktioniert", schlug er zögernd vor. Zum ersten Mal zeigte er seinem Gegenüber die Achtung, die er ihm die Jahre zuvor still verweigert hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Vorschlag richtig war. Wahrscheinlich würde Snape ihn in den nächsten Minuten alleine für diese Idee mit Blicken erdolchen, da er nicht sprechen konnte. Doch diese Reaktion blieb aus, stattdessen begann Severus zögerlich zustimmend zu nicken. Dieser Junge besaß, was ihm fehlte, Wissen.

„Also gut. Fangen wir an." Harry bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall, stellte sich neben seinen ehemaligen Professor und erklärte ihm geduldig wie er seinen Zauberstab halten und was er tun musste. Er war ein guter Lehrer, aber das wusste Hermione bereits seit ihrem gemeinsamen fünften Schuljahr. Er war es, der sie alle in "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" unterrichtet hatte und sie hatten viel gelernt von ihm, so wie auch jetzt Severus. Am Ende der Stunde beherrschte er die Fähigkeit Buchstaben in die Luft schreiben zu können mühelos.

„Wir sollten gehen", schlug Hermione vor, denn es war bereits sehr spät geworden und sie hatten morgen Unterricht. „Gute Nacht, Sir", verabschiedete sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Harry wollte ihr bereits folgen, als Severus aus einem Instinkt heraus ihm seine Hand hinhielt. Heute Nachmittag war es diesem jungen Mann wichtig gewesen ihm die Hand zu reichen und er hatte aus einem ihm nicht erklärbaren Gefühl heraus abgelehnt. Harry ergriff sie schweigend, zu bewegt, um etwas sagen zu können. Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Severus reichte ihm die Hand. Vielleicht gab es für sie beide nach all den Jahren doch noch eine Möglichkeit einander verstehen zu lernen. Harry hoffte es insgeheim.

*

Sie waren fort und er wieder alleine, aber er hatte viel gelernt an diesem Abend. Dieser Junge – Harry – was auch immer er für ein Geheimnis verbarg, war ihm heute eine große Hilfe gewesen und da war noch mehr. Irgendetwas verband sie, etwas Starkes, Mächtiges. Etwas woran er sich erinnern müsste, aber nicht konnte. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, es war zum Greifen nahe und doch, jedes Mal wenn er versuchte es zu erhaschen, floh es wie ein flüchtiger Vogel. Nun gut, die Zeit würde zeigen, wer er war und vielleicht erfuhr er auch so was sie beide verband, oder auch trennte. Darüber war er sich auch noch nicht schlüssig.

Er kehrte in seine Kammer zurück und legte sich nieder. Der Tag war lang gewesen. Ausgefüllt mit jeder Menge neuer Entdeckungen. Mit vielen neuen Gesichtern. Ihre Blicke. Angst, Hass, Zorn, Ablehnung, das sah er alles, aber kein Mitgefühl. Verdiente ein Mörder Mitgefühl? Vermutlich nicht. Er starrte zur Decke empor und spürte dabei die Last seines Lebens auf sich. Vieles wäre wohl leichter gewesen, wenn er gestorben wäre. Für ihn, für die anderen, am Ende sogar für alle. Diese Welt war ihm immer noch so fremd. Er tastete sich durch jeden Tag mit einer Qual, die ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Alles, was ihm vertraut sein sollte, musste, er kannte es, wie man ihm erzählte, fast sein ganzes Leben lang, erschien ihm immer noch falsch, einfach nicht richtig und damit sollte er sich abfinden? Niemals!

*

Der nächste Morgen brach kühl und klar an. Die Sonne erschien als bleiche Scheibe am Horizont. Er hatte auf sie gewartet. Obwohl er müde, ja regelrecht erschöpft war, so fand er doch keinen Schlaf. Seine Gedanken erdrückten ihn und ließen ihn keine Ruhe finden. Die Tür öffnete sich in seinem Rücken. Er ahnte, wer es war. Es gab auch nicht viele, die ihn besuchen kamen.

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Ich dachte mir, dass du bereits wach bist", eröffnete sie das Gespräch und wartete. Wartete, dass er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Sie weigerte sich mit ihm über seine Zukunft zu sprechen, wenn er ihr dabei den Rücken zuwandte. Langsam drehte er sich um, den Zauberstab hielt er griffbereit in der Hand und zielt damit auf sie. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blieb ihr das Herz stehen. Er würde doch nicht?

„Guten Morgen, Minerva. Was bringt dich so früh zu mir?" Verblüfft betrachte sie die feurigen Lettern in der Luft. Wie präzise er sie geschrieben hatte und mit einer Leichtigkeit, als könnte er sich … „Hast Du deine Erinnerungen, oder einen Teil davon wieder zurück?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und bewies ihm einmal mehr, das ihr tatsächlich etwas an ihm lag. Seltsamerweise berührte ihn das. Stumm schüttelte er verneinend seinen Kopf. „Aber woher …?"

„Harry Potter", zeichnete er mit seiner gestochenen Handschrift in die Luft. Minerva runzelte die Stirn.

„Wo bist Du ihm begegnet?" Minerva trat näher und stellte sich an seine Seite. Er sah besser und schlechter aus. Ach könnte sie ihm nur irgendwie helfen. Richtig helfen, damit er wieder so wurde, wie er war. Naja vielleicht nicht ganz so. Ein bisschen glücklicher vielleicht. Das hätte er zumindest verdient.

„Hermione hat ihn ins Büro, mein Büro, gebracht." Schon komisch, er sah seine Räume gefühlsmäßig nicht als seine Räume. Das waren die Räume von jemand anderem, der vor langer Zeit dort gelebt und gearbeitet hatte, aber nicht seine.

*

Müde betrachtete er aus halb geöffneten Lidern Hermione, wie sie an seiner Seite Platz nahm.

„Guten Morgen!", murmelte sie verschlafen und angelte nach ihrem Glas mit Kürbissaft. Vertraulich beugte er sich zu ihr rüber.

„Danke", flüsterte er nur für ihre Ohren hörbar. Schlagartig war sie hellwach. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Wofür?" Milde lächelte er. Und sie wollte die schlauste Hexe sein? Amüsiert schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Dafür, das Du mich gestern mitgenommen hast." Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass es ihm wirklich viel bedeutete hatte.

„Er ist anders, aber …" Verstehend nickte er mit dem Kopf.

„Ich werde bestimmt nicht vergessen, wer er ist und falls er es eines Tages wieder weiß, dann wird er wahrscheinlich wieder ganz der Alte sein." Lächelnd zwinkerte er ihr zu und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Frühstück. Ron hatte von dem alldem nichts mitbekommen. Frühstück war seine liebste Mahlzeit, und da zwar in der ersten Stunden Zaubertränkekunde anstand, aber ganz ohne Snape, konnte er dem Tag unbesorgt entgegensehen.

„Habt ihr eigentlich etwas von Malfoy gehört?", fragte er plötzlich unvermittelt.

„Welchem? Junior oder Senior?" Hermione und Harry sahen ihn neugierig an. Warum interessierte ihn das?

„Mr. Malfoy schmort, soweit ich weiß, immer noch in Askaban. Er wird wohl den Rest seines Lebens dort verbringen müssen. Draco wurde bei seiner Verhandlung der Zauberstab weggenommen. Er darf nie wieder zaubern. Man sagt er und seine Mutter sind ins Ausland gegangen. Nur ihrem Bestreben und seiner Jugend ist es zu verdanken, dass er nicht auch in Askaban wie sein Vater gelandet ist", klärte ihn Hermione auf.

„Ich denke mal, den sehen wir nie wieder", meinte Harry noch gelassen. Nicht dass er ihn großartig vermissen würde, wie auch sonst keiner, der bei ihnen am Tisch saß.

Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete er neugierig Neville. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihn bisher gefragt, wie er die Neuigkeit von der Widerauferstehung Severus Snapes aufgenommen hatte. Nachdenklich kratze Harry sich am Kopf. Sein Blick glitt rüber zu Luna. Sie schien wie immer zu sein, obwohl auch sie in der Vergangenheit viel gelitten hatte, aber sie war ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch und selbst die schlimmsten Ereignisse in ihrem Leben konnten ihr nicht ihre Lebensfreude rauben.

Auch wenn sie merkwürdig war, so war er dennoch, oder gerade deshalb froh, sie zu seinen Freunden zählen zu dürfen. Der Krieg hatte ihnen viel genommen, aber auch viel gegeben. Die Meisten von ihnen waren immer noch hier und das musste einfach auch zählen. Ginny ließ sich auf seiner anderen Seite nieder und schlang einen Arm um ihn.

„Worüber grübelst Du schon wieder am frühen Morgen nach?", neckte sie ihn und schenkte ihm dabei ein fröhliches Lächeln, das er automatisch erwiderte.

„Über nichts oder vielleicht doch. Es ist einfach schön hier zu sein." Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie sanft auf die Nase.


	32. Chapter 32

Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews und lieben Worte, Larah und Tinschen!

Liebe Grüße Gaby

32 Bilder

Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke. Er fühlte sich in diesem riesigen Schloss immer noch nicht wohl, außerdem hasste er es, wie ihn alle hier anstarrten. Die Halle war leer. Scheinbar waren alle beim Frühstück. Dort wollte er auch hin. Das müsste eigentlich leicht zu finden sein, einfach dem Lärm nach. Severus richtete sich gerade auf und marschierte los. Er öffnete die Tür aus dem der Lärm kam und trat ein. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, zögerte er. Was würde passieren? Würde er wieder alle Gespräche zum Verstummen bringen? Würden ihn wieder alle anstarren? Zuerst passierte gar nichts. Niemand nahm Notiz von ihm. Also lief er los. Oben auf dem Podest entdeckte er Minerva und die restlichen Lehrer. Dort war ein Platz frei. Noch immer schien ihn niemand entdeckt zu haben. Alle waren zu sehr mit Essen oder anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Doch dann begann es wieder. Zunehmend wurde es ruhiger um ihn, so als würde er mit jedem Schritt einen Schalter betätigen, der Stille über den Raum brachte.

Es war tatsächlich ein weiter Weg. Fest biss er die Zähne zusammen und bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte nichts getan, nur überlebt, irgendwie. Mit großen Schritten eilte er auf den Lehrertisch zu, er wollte es einfach hinter sich bringen. Minerva erhob sich und sah ihm entgegen. „Guten Morgen, Severus! Schön, dass Du hier bist!", sagte sie laut, sobald er den Tisch erreicht hatte. Die Aufregung um sein Erscheinen legte sich nach und nach wieder und die Schüler nahmen ihre zuvor unterbrochenen Gespräche wieder auf. Erleichtert ausatmend nahm Severus dies zur Kenntnis. Er war keine Monstrosität und hasste es, wenn man ihn so anstarrte. Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern ließ er seinen Blick durch die Reihen schweifen und entdeckte Hermione an einen der Tische. Sie sah ihn an. Neben ihr saß Harry auch er blickte zu ihm hoch. Auf der anderen Seite saß der Junge mit den roten Haaren. Gerade erhob er sich, das Gesicht verächtlich verzogen und verließ den Raum.

Dieser Junge hasste ihn, aus einem ihn unerfindlichen Grund. Schön das alle hier mehr über einen wussten als man selbst. Doch plötzlich ereignete sich etwas, was alles andere in den Hintergrund treten ließ. Severus blieb vor Staunen beinahe der Mund offen stehen. Die Morgenpost kam. Hunderte von Eulen schwebten in den Raum. Manche hatten Briefe bei sich, andere brachten die Zeitung und einige wenige schleppten sich mühsam an schweren Pakten ab. Eine besonders schöne Eule landete vor Minervas Teller und brachte ihr einen versiegelten Brief. Sie nahm in der Eule ab und gab ihr ihre Belohnung dafür. Sie ahnte bereits, woher er kam und nach dem sie ihn geöffnet und gelesen hatte, wurde dies zur Bestätigung. „Sie kommen!", rief sie freudig aus. Alle anwesenden Lehrer betrachteten sie neugierig. „Die Bilder! Sie kommen endlich wieder zurück." Minerva war ganz aufgeregt. Endlich würde auch der letzte Rest, der noch fehlte an seinen Platz zurückkehren.

*

„Wie kann er es wagen, dieser miese Bastard?", zischte Ron verächtlich, erhob sich und verließ den Raum. Bekümmert sahen ihm Harry und Hermione nach. „Lasst ihn. Er braucht einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit bis er sich daran gewöhnt hat.", meinte Ginny, aber auch in ihrem Gesicht stand Besorgnis. Ihr Bruder hatte sich sehr verändert. „Vielleicht müsste er Snape so sehen, wie ich ihn gestern kennen gelernt habe.", sagte er leise zu Hermione, doch diese schüttelte verneinend ihren Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee wäre. Der Hass hat ihn momentan blind gemacht. Egal was Du ihm zeigst, er wird nicht dasselbe wie Du sehen.", erwiderte sie gepresst. Es machte sie traurig, dass Ron so leidet. Jetzt noch mehr, seit Severus von den Toten auferstanden war. Irgendwie nahm er das persönlich. „Ich werde zu ihm gehen und versuchen mit ihm zu reden.", schlug Harry vor und erhob sich. „Es gibt so viele Menschen, die ich jeden Tag schmerzlich vermisse und ich weiß euch geht es da nicht anders. Snape dafür zu hassen wird daran nichts ändern. Vielleicht kann ich ihm das klar machen?" Hermione und Ginny sahen ihm hinterher und hofften, dass er Glück hatte.

*

„Begleitest Du mich nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro?", fragte sie Severus bittend. Neugierig runzelte er die Stirn. „Ich denke es wird endlich Zeit Dir jemanden vorzustellen", meinte sie geheimnisvoll. So beendete er rasch sein Frühstück. Er hatte sowieso nicht viel Hunger. Der Appetit war ihm spätestens als er den Raum betreten hatte vergangen. Er folgte Minerva in ihr Büro. Ein riesiges, aber noch verpacktes Bild lehnte dort an ihrem Schreibtisch. Daraus waren gedämpfte Unmutslaute zu hören.

„Tja er ist wie immer", meinte sie mit einem kleinen Grinsen im Gesicht. Hauselfen eilten herbei und befreiten das Bild von seiner Verpackung. Anschließend hängten sie es zurück an seinen Platz. Die Figur auf dem Bild rückte sich die Brille gerade und strich sich die anschließend die Robe glatt.

„Danke Minerva. Es wurde auch Zeit, dass ich an meinen Platz zurückkehre. Ah Severus, schön dich zu sehen." Wohlwollend ruhte der Blick des alten Schulleiters auf den Beiden. Durch das Feuer im Schloss hatten einige Bilder Schaden genommen, auch das von Dumbledore und mussten restauriert werden. Minerva war froh ihn wieder hier zu haben, aber Severus stand einfach wie gebannt da. Endlich bekam er den Menschen zu Gesicht, dessen Leben er genommen hatte. Er war ihm fremd und dennoch stellte sich sogleich eine alte Vertrautheit zu ihm ein. Sein Anblick löste eine wahre Flut von Bildern in seinem Geist aus. Er sah diesen Mann auf einem Turm stehen. Dem Astronomieturm, er erkannte ihn wieder und dann stürzte er in die Tiefe.

Severus schloss die Augen und sah noch mehr. Alle Bilder wechselten sich in einer raschen Folge ab. Wie bei einem Film der auf schnellen Vorlauf läuft, oder besser gesagt zurück. Er sah, wie sich dieser Mann in einem kreisrunden Saal schützend vor ihn stellte. Es sah aus wie bei einer Verhandlung. Ein windgepeitschter Hügel bei Nacht kam als Nächstes. Sie standen dort und hielten sich die Hände. Ihre Gesichter waren ernst und feierlich. Es schien als hätten sie einen Pakt geschlossen, aber es ging schon weiter. Sein Geist ließ ihn nicht verharren, gab ihm keine Zeit sich gründlich umzusehen, das musste er sich für später aufheben. Er sah diesen Mann auf sich zukommen und zu sich herabbeugen. Also war er da wahrscheinlich noch ein Kind. Er stellte sich ihm vor und nahm ihn mit. Eine wahre Explosion an Bildern war über ihn hereingebrochen und dann war es plötzlich wieder vorbei. Severus öffnete die Augen. Er wusste aus dem, was er gesehen hatte, dass er diesen Mann vor sich schon sehr lange kannte.

Wie unter Zwang trat Severus näher, die Hand ausgestreckt, als wollte er ihn berühren. Das war also der Mann, den er getötet hatte? Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er mochte diesen Mann, mit ihm verband ihn eine tiefe, lange Freundschaft.

*

Endlich hatte er ihn eingeholt. Sie hatten heute in der ersten Stunde Kräuterkunde mit Mrs. Sproud. Ron hatte sich bereits auf dem Weg zu ihren Gewächshäusern befunden.

„He warte!", rief er ihm leicht außer Atem zu, doch Ron ging unbeirrbar weiter.

„Weißt Du man könnte meinen alle hätten nur auf seine Rückkehr gewartet", schimpfte er los. „Er ist ein verdammter Todesser!" Heftig schwang er bei den Worten zu Harry rum. Harry machte auf seinen Freund einen Schritt zu.

„Darum geht's doch gar nicht."

„Nein?" Fragend blickte Ron ihn an.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry fest. „Es geht darum, dass Du wütend bist, weil er lebt und dein Bruder tot ist. Dafür gibst Du ihm die Schuld, aber das ist nicht richtig", redete er beruhigend auf ihn ein, aber das brachte Ron nur noch mehr auf. Es war als hätte Harry mit seinen Worten Öl ins Feuer gegossen.

„Du hast verdammt noch mal keine Ahnung!", brüllte er Harry an. „Du denkst bestimmt der dumme Ron versteht mal wieder gar nichts, aber du irrst dich!" Schön langsam wurde auch Harry wütend. Ron war so stur und uneinsichtig.

„Dann sag mir, was los ist!", schrie er zurück, doch da kamen bereits die anderen Schüler und machten ein weiteres Gespräch unmöglich.

„Wir klären das später", zischte er Ron noch zornig zu, ehe er den Schülern ins Gewächshaus folgte. Grimmig nickte dieser hinter ihn und mache sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Hermione hatte, dass Ganze aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete. Sie hatte überlegt, ob es helfen würde, wenn sie näher kam und sich einmischte, es aber dann gelassen. Weder Ron noch Harry würden es ihr danken. Außerdem hatte sie mit Severus schon genug zu tun, fand sie zumindest.

*

Minerva rückte ihm einen Stuhl zurecht. Sie hatte das Gefühl er würde gleich zusammenklappen. Das Porträt von Albus Dumbeldore setzte ihm ziemlich zu.

„Kannst Du dich an etwas erinnern?", fragte sie ihn leise. Schwach nickte er mit dem Kopf. Es waren nur Bilder, aber es war ein Anfang. Doch viel mehr interessierte ihn der Mann vor ihm. Die funkelnden Augen hinter der Brille mit den Halbmondgläsern zeugten von einem Wissen und einer Intelligenz, aber auch von einer Härte, die ihn das Leben gelernt hatte. Er hatte so viele Fragen an diesen Mann, und ohne dass er etwas sagen, musste, bekam er Antworten.

„Mein Freund, wir sind einen langen Weg zusammengegangen, nur das letzte Stück musstest Du alleine bewältigen, doch am Ende haben wir gesiegt." Lächelnd zwinkerte Albus ihm zu und genau das war es. Egal was noch kam, sie hatten gewonnen.

„Voldemort hat Dir ziemlich zugesetzt, aber das war zu erwarten. Er war schon immer ein schlechter Verlierer, aber das soll uns nicht länger bekümmern. Viel wichtiger ist jetzt, wie es hier mit der Schule weitergeht und natürlich mit den einzelnen Menschen, die hier leben und einer davon bist Du. Hast Du dir schon überlegt, was Du machen möchtest, wo Du nicht mehr länger für Voldemort spionieren musst?" Was sollte er mit seinem Leben anfangen? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Eigentlich hatte er schon genug damit zu tun im Hier und jetzt zurecht zu kommen.

„Alle Gefahren sind vorüber. Es kann endlich Frieden einkehren in Hogwarts. Sicher wird es immer wieder Abtründige geben. Jede Zeit hatte ihre großen Feinde. Nur ich denke mir es müsste schon sehr viel schief gehen, wenn die magische Welt noch so ein Monster wie es Voldemort war, hervorbringen würde."

*

Später nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbeldore lief er alleine durch das Schloss. Er achtete darauf in möglichst abgelegene Bereiche des Schlosses zu bleiben. Er wollte niemanden sehen, sondern für sich alleine all die neuen Eindrücke und Erinnerungen. All die Bilder, die auf ihn eingestürmt waren, noch einmal für sich durchgehen. Es war als hätte jemand in seinem Kopf eine Tür aufgestoßen und rausgekommen waren diese unterschiedlichen Begegnungen mit Dumbledore. Er achtete diesen Mann wie keinen Anderen auf dieser Welt, aber das war nicht immer so gewesen.

Einst als Kind liebte er ihn wie einen Vater, dann verachtete er ihn. Es gab sogar eine Zeit, wo er ihn fürchtete, geblieben war eine tiefe Freundschaft, die sie miteinander immer noch verband, auch wenn sie sich und da war, er sich sicher, auch ohne das er sich an alles erinnern musste, nicht immer einer Meinung waren. Dieser Tag schürte in ihm die Hoffnung, dass er auch bald den Rest seines Lebens zurück bekam. Severus blieb stehen und holte tief Luft. Einmal noch. Einmal konnte er es doch noch versuchen. Er öffnete den Mund und probierte, doch wieder drang kein Laut über seine Lippen. Verdammt! Aber er würde nicht aufgeben. Eines Tages das schwor er sich, eines Tages bekam er seine Stimme zurück.

Nie wieder sprechen zu können, so stellte er sich seine Zukunft auf jeden Fall nicht vor. Plötzlich kam ihm noch ein Gedanke. Wenn Dumbeldore so viele Erinnerungen in ihm auslösen konnte, müssten dann seine eigenen Erinnerungen, die er unten im Kerker gespeichert hatte, nicht die gleiche Wirkung zeigen? Schnell eilte er hinab in den Kerker und blieb erst direkt vor dem Denkarium stehen. Es sind keine schönen Erinnerungen, das wusste er. Er würde Dinge über sich sehen, hässliche Dinge, aber das musste er einfach riskieren. Severus schluckte, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und nahm wahllos eine der Phiolen, schüttete den Inhalt ins Denkarium und wie sogleich feine Silberfäden darin herumschwammen. Beherzt tauchte er ein, in ein Stück von seiner alten Welt.

*

Dunkelheit. Das war alles, was er sehen konnte. Das war nicht einfach die Schwärze der Nacht, das war absolute Finsternis. Er war an einem Ort gelandet, wo es kein Licht gab.

„Erinnerst Du dich, warum ich dich hier herbringen ließ?", fragte eine kalte unmenschliche Stimme.

„Ja mein Gebieter!", antwortete eine andere, ihm vertraute Stimme. Das war seine Stimme. Furcht bemächtigte sich Severus. Was hier gleich geschah, würde schlimm für ihn werden, das wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit. Schuppen kratzen über Stein und in der Ferne hörte man das Wasser rauschen. Plötzlich flammte Licht auf und warf bizarre Schatten in den kleinen in Stein gehauenen Raum. Er sah sich selbst in einer Ecke kauern. Verwahrlost, abgemagert, ausgezehrt, die Lippen waren ihm aufgesprungen und die Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Es kostete ihn viel Kraft den Kopf vom Licht abzuwenden, es schmerzte ihn wie tausend lange war er schon hier? Dann sah er den anderen – Voldemort.

Er trug ein blütenweißes Gewand und war barfuß. Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück. Eine riesige Phyton schlängelte sich über den Boden. Das musste das Biest sein, das versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Voldemorts Fackel warf das Licht, er beugte sich hinab zu Severus und leuchtete ihm damit mitten ins Gesicht.

„Sag mir, hast Du mich verraten?" Er wollte seine Hand heben und sie zwischen das Licht und seine Augen schieben, aber ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu. Ein stechender Schmerz in der Hüfte entlockte ihm einen heißeren Schrei. Voldemort hatte ihn dort mit seinem Zauberstab berührt. Vor seinen Augen baumelte ein kleines Fläschchen.

„Darin befindet sich ein tödliches Gift", offenbarte ihm Voldemort. „Ein letztes Mal noch. Bist Du der Verräter?"

„Nein, mein Gebieter" Seine Stimme klang gebrochen. Er war am Ende und der Tod längst nicht mehr die schlimmste Strafe.

„Ich möchte Dir glauben, deshalb bekommst Du noch eine Chance." Das Licht erlosch und der Raum war wieder in Finsternis getaucht. Man hatte ihn rausgezehrt aus der Finsternis und in einen anderen Raum gebracht. Unsanft hatten sie ihn auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Da saß er völlig apathisch und hielt noch immer die kleine Flasche fest in seiner Hand.

„Trink es und ich glaube Dir!" Voldemort zischte ihm scharf die Worte zu. Ohne zu zögern, öffnete er die Flasche und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Es gelang ihm noch die Flasche von den Lippen zu nehmen, dann sank er leblos in sich zusammen. Severus musste seinen eigenen Tod mit ansehen. Voller Entsetzten wich Severus zurück und tauchte aus dem Denkarium auf.

„Nein!"


	33. Chapter 33

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, Tinschchen und Lena5972! Sorry, dass es solange dauert bis ein neues Kapitel kommt, aber ich habe gerade im RL zu meinem Leidwesen sehr viel Stress.

Liebe Grüße Gaby

33 Treuebeweis

Voller Entsetzten klammerte er sich an das Becken. Was er gesehen hatte, erschütterte ihn zutiefst. Der Mann der im Grunde er war Unterschied sich komplett von ihm. Er erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Er hatte den Hass und die Kälte in seinem Blick gesehen und auch das Verlangen sterben zu wollen. Wie leicht er das Gift getrunken hatte. Was war er vorher nur für ein Mensch gewesen? Hermione und Minerva hatten ihm längst nicht alles gesagt. Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken wie oft Hermione von hier völlig verstört Geflüchtete war und warum? Weil sie sein Leben gesehen hatte.

Fest presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Wer zur Hölle war er wirklich? Er hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er mit dem Menschen der er vor seinem beinahe Tod war und dem der er heute war nicht mehr viel gemeinsam hatte. Zum Unterschied von seinem damaligen Ich wollte er heute leben. Er wollte diese Welt kennenlernen. Er liebte den Geschmack und den Geruch von allem das ihn umgab. Diese Welt, das wusste er, hatte unglaublich viel zu bieten und schien förmlich auf ihn zu warten, aber er konnte sich erst wirklich darauf einlassen, wenn er wusste, wer er war. Dieser Severus, den er in der Erinnerung sah, dieser wollte er auf keinen Fall mehr sein. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte so zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, aber hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl?

Mit zitternden Fingern langte er nach der nächsten Phiole. Ehrfurchtsvoll betrachtete er sie. Dieses kleine Ding hatte die Macht seine Welt, wie er sie jetzt kannte, für immer zu verändern. Wollte er das wirklich? Langsam öffnete er sie und schüttete den Inhalt ins Becken. Für einen Moment lang betrachtete er die weißen, wabernden Fäden wie sie unschuldig im Denkarium schwammen. Unentschlossen näherte er sich mit dem Gesicht, um einzutauchen, doch da pochte es an die Tür.

*

Warum war er hier? Er wusste es nicht, oder vielleicht doch? All die Jahre, seit er hier mit der Schule begonnen hatte, hatte er nur Verachtung und Ablehnung, ja sogar Hass von ihm erfahren, doch, seit er nicht mehr wusste, wer er zuvor gewesen war, war alles anders. Darum war er hier. Severus war seine Verbindung zu seiner Vergangenheit. Er hatte seine Mutter gekannt. Er hatte seine Mutter wirklich geliebt, auch wenn er es nicht mehr wusste. Zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren behandelte er ihn wie einen Menschen, fast so, wie jemanden den er mochte. „Dir ist schon klar, wenn er wieder weiß, wer er ist, wird er dich wie zuvor wie Dreck behandeln." Sagte ihm seine spöttische Stimme im Kopf. Vielleicht auch nicht, wenn er mich richtig kennenlernt und sieht, wie ich wirklich bin, vielleicht …

„Mag er dich dann? Willst du das damit sagen? Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich! Er wird dich hochkantig aus seinem Leben werfen, das wird passieren!" Nun dieses Risiko muss ich wohl eingehen. Entschlossenheit machte sich in Harrys Gesicht breit. So leicht würde er diese zweite Chance, die ihm das Leben so unverhofft zugeschmissen hat, nicht aufgeben. Es konnte sein, und das war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass Snape sobald er aus seiner Vergangenheit wieder alles wusste mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, aber es konnte auch ganz anders laufen. Nun stand er vor seiner Tür, hob die Hand und klopfte an. Beinahe genauso laut klopfte dabei sein Herz.

*

Sie hatte einen stillen Ort gefunden. Die Bibliothek. Heute erlaubte sie sich diesen Luxus und blieb für sich alleine. Nur sie und ihre Bücher. Die forderten nichts, stellten keine Fragen an sie und wurden von ihr auch nicht enttäuscht. Doch egal wie sehr sie es versuchte, kein Text mochte sie zu fesseln, noch konnte sie sich auf die Gesichte die ihr das Buch zu erzählen versuchte konzentrieren. Immerzu kreisten ihre Gedanken um Severus Erinnerungen. Er hatte so viel erleiden müssen, so viel Ertragen, mehr als ein Mensch sollte. Selbst sie litt darunter, obwohl es nicht ihr Leben war. Es tat ihr einfach in der Seele weh, was Menschen einander antun konnten und wofür?

Für die Gier nach Macht. Dafür opferten sie andere oder die eigene Menschlichkeit, obwohl sie stark bezweifelte, dass Voldemort Letzteres je besessen hatte. Er war so unmenschlich gewesen. Wie hatte Severus das nur all die Jahre ertragen? Nun sie kannte die Antwort. Für Lily hatte er alles auf sich genommen. Das war Liebe. Ob sie jemals das Glück erleben würde, dass ein Mann sie so sehr liebte, wie Severus Lily geliebt hatte? Schade, dass Lily es nie erfahren hatte. Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so. Lily und James waren füreinander bestimmt gewesen, das Schicksal hatte so entschieden, dadurch gab es Harry. Hätten die Beiden nicht zueinandergefunden, wäre ihre Welt vermutlich noch immer ein Ort der Dunkelheit, denn für Lily stellte sich Severus gegen Voldemort. Hätte er das auch getan, wenn sie nicht in Gefahr gewesen wäre? Durch ihren tot wuchs sein Hass gegen die Bestie Voldemort und er wurde ein verlässlicher Verbündeter im Kampf gegen ihn.

Nur mal angenommen, Lily hätte sich trotz Severus Todesserambitionen für ihn entschieden. Sie wäre niemals in die Schusslinie von Voldemort geraten, da sie niemals James geheiratet hätte und somit Harry niemals das Licht der Welt erblickt hätte. Doch so hatte Voldemort mit dem Angriff auf Lily seinen Untergang besiegelt, auch wenn er beinahe 18 Jahre auf sich warten ließ. Sie wünschte sich für Severus, dass er seine zweite Chance die er so unerwartet erhalten hatte, zu nutzen wusste. Vielleicht gelang es ihm, wo er doch alles vergessen hatte, ein neues besseres Leben zu beginnen. So wie er jetzt war, mochte Hermione ihn. Er war zwar manchmal noch immer ein klein wenig brummelig und wurde schnell wütend, von seiner Ungeduld ganz zu schweigen und doch war er anders, freundlicher, offener gegenüber seinen Mitmenschen. Seufzend brachte sie das Buch zurück an seinen Platz. Sie würde sich ja doch heute nicht darauf konzentrieren können. Besser sie gab ihrem Verlangen nach und ging hinab in den Kerker. Sie dachte die ganze Zeit sowieso nur an ihn und sein Leben.

*

Als er die Tür öffnete, hätte er ihn nicht erwartet. Nun eigentlich hatte er, außer Hermione, niemanden erwartet. Sie war die Einzige, die sich regelmäßig hier aufhielt. Er machte einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn ein.

„Guten Abend, Professor!", murmelte Harry leise und trat ein. Unsicher sah er sich um. Wie sollte er seine Anwesenheit erklären, doch plötzlich lenkte ihn das Denkarium ab. Er sah selbst auf diese Entfernung, dass darin Erinnerungen herumschwammen. Er wandte sich zu Snape um und sah ihn fragend an.

„Halten Sie das für klug?" Severus Miene verfinsterte sich. Klug? Vermutlich nicht, aber er hatte doch keine andere Wahl. Für ihn war es die einzige Möglichkeit sein Leben vielleicht doch noch zurück zu bekommen.

„Schon gut, es ist ihre Entscheidung!" Abwehrend hob Harry die Hände, bei Severus finsterem Gesichtsausdruck. Severus trat wieder an das Denkarium heran und blickte hinein. Es war seine Entscheidung und er musste es tun. Fragend sah er auf Harry. Er hätte ihn gerne dabei, vielleicht verstand er besser, was da geschah. Irritiert blickte Harry zurück. Was wollte Snape? Dieser deutete auf das Denkarium und dann auf ihn.

„Möchten Sie das ich es mir ansehe?", fragte er zögernd. Zustimmend nickte Severus. Harry trat an seine Seite und gemeinsam tauchten sie in eine längst vergangene Zeit ein.

*

Er war wieder wach. Nur wo war er? Dunkel begann er sich zu erinnern. Voldemort hatte ihn gezwungen Gift zu trinken, als Beweis seiner Treue. Dieser Narr, als könnte er das nicht voraussehen. Schon vor langer, langer Zeit hatte er begonnen sich gegen dieses Gift immun zu machen, natürlich blieb ein Restrisiko. Voldemort hätte die Dosis so hoch ansetzten können, dass es ihn tatsächlich umbrachte, aber das war ihm schlicht egal.

„Ich habe dir das Gegengift gegeben", ertönte hinter ihm eine vertraute Stimme. „Das hat noch niemand für mich getan. Du wärst als Treuebeweis für mich gestorben." Hörte er so etwas wie Achtung aus Voldemorts Stimme.

Gleichgültig schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite. Viel wichtiger war, was dieser jetzt mit ihm vorhatte und wo er sich bei Merlin befand. Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und richtete sich mühsam auf. Seine Arme und Beine, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte ihn und fühlte sich unsäglich schwer an. Das waren die Nachwirkungen von dem Gift. Damit würde er die nächsten Tage leben müssen, aber auch das war ihm egal. Harry und Severus betrachteten voller Entsetzten die Szene vor sich. Keiner der beiden hatte geahnt, wie schlimm es um Severus damals wirklich stand. Tief holte Severus Luft.

„Ich lebe also noch?", fragte er gelassen, fast gleichmütig, genauso empfand er es. Auf Voldemort wirkten die Worte wie ein Peitschenhieb. Gab es tatsächlich, außer ihm noch jemand, der so war wie er? Genauso kalt?

„Überrascht dich das?" Gespannt wartete Voldemort auf seine Antwort, dabei schlich er neugierig um ihn herum. Er hatte Severus in die heulende Hütte gebracht. Von hier aus hatte er es nicht weit zurück nach Hogwarts. Gleichmütig zuckte Severus mit den Schultern. Es wäre vermutlich klüger etwas mehr Demut und Respekt zu zeigen, aber gerade jetzt fühlte er sich dazu außerstande.

„Danke", er mühte sich ab dieses Wort über die Lippen zu bringen, doch am liebsten wäre er diesem Monster an die Gurgel gesprungen. Voldemort neigte leicht sein Haupt, er wusste, er war großmütig gewesen, gut, wenn das seine Untergebenen zu schätzen wussten.

„Nachdem du dich erholt hast, habe ich einen Auftrag für dich", eröffnete ihm Voldemort. Severus spürte, wie er sich anspannte, das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Was wollte diese Missgeburt nun schon wieder von ihm? „Ich möchte, dass du den jungen Malfoy unter deine Fittiche nimmst und ihn zu einem von uns machst. Ich denke, er braucht noch etwas Entwicklung in die richtige Richtung, es mangelt ihm noch an der richtigen Einstellung. Sein Vater hat, wie sooft, versagt." Wie emotionslos Voldemort klang.

Man könnte meinen er spräche nicht über einen Menschen, sondern über irgendein Ding. Severus mochte den jungen Malfoy nicht, er war genauso arrogant und dumm wie sein Vater. Er glaubte, was er natürlich von Lucius eingeimpft bekam, der Name Malfoy reichte aus um etwas Besseres zu sein und mit diesem stumpfsinnigen Jungen sollte er seine kostbare Freizeit verbringen. Im letzten Moment gelang es ihm ein verächtliches Schnauben noch zu unterdrücken. Reichte es nicht, dass er ihn während des Unterrichts ertragen musste? Jetzt sollte er ihm auch noch etwas fürs Leben beibringen? Krampfhaft bemühte er sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, Voldemort sollte nicht merken, was er von seinen Ideen hielt.

Warum hatte er ihn nicht einfach tot sein lassen können? Dieser Mistkerl hatte ihn nur zurückgeholt, um ihn weiter quälen zu können. Schwerfällig kam Severus auf die Beine. Letztendlich hatte er es doch geschafft, sein Gesicht wirkte wie versteinert. Nichts mehr war von seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen darauf zu erkennen. Dabei musste er die Zähne fest aufeinander beißen, um nicht vor Schmerzen laut aufzustöhnen. Hass flackerte in seinem Blick auf und er musste seine Augen senken. Voldemort wäre das bestimmt nicht entgangen.

„Geh nach Hause. Ruh dich aus. Ich habe noch viel mit dir vor." Voldemort rieb sich zufrieden seine Hände und verschwand. Er überließ Severus sich selbst. Wie sollte er nur den weiten Weg zurück nach Hogwarts schaffen? Plötzlich aller Kräfte beraubt, sank er auf die Knie und fiel vorn über. Er würde hier liegen bleiben und noch etwas ruhen. Später, irgendwann, hatte er bestimmt die Kraft um den weiten Weg nach Hogwarts zu schaffen.

*

Betroffen tauchte Harry aus dem Becken auf. Er wusste, dass Snape ein Doppelagent war, aber im Grunde, wie sein Leben aussah, davon hatte er keine Ahnung. Kein Wunder, dass Snape ständig schlechte Laune hatte, die hätte er bestimmt auch gehabt. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, sprang die Tür auf und Hermione erschien. Fassungslos betrachtete sie das Bild vor sich. „Was treibt ihr den da?", fragte sie leicht gereizt und sah beide scharf an. Vor allem Harry. Harry machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Du weißt, was wir hier tun. Es ist sein gutes Recht es zu sehen und du weißt es auch." Mit seiner Antwort nahm er ihr allen Wind aus den Segeln.

„Ja, aber …" Seufzend nahm sie Platz. „Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was auf sie zukommt." Bittend sah sie auf Severus, er musste doch verstehen, dass es nicht gut war, wenn er sich das alles jetzt ansah. So unvorbereitet. Manches würde ihm einen Schock versetzten, da war sie sich sicher. Severus trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Automatisch öffnete er der den Mund, doch es war wie immer, kein Ton verließ seine Lippen. Zorn und tiefe Niedergeschlagenheit lagen im Wettstreit in ihm. Er musste wieder sprechen lernen, er brauchte seine Stimme. So konnte er sich ein Leben nicht vorstellen.

„Ich muss wissen, wer ich bin. Ich kann so nicht leben." Schrieb er einzig für sie. Sie musste verstehen, warum er sein Versprechen nicht halten konnte.


	34. Chapter 34

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Tinschchen, Lara und Mortianna´s Morgana! Ich überlege noch, ob ich das letzte Kapitel noch einmal überarbeiten soll, da der Einwurf von Lara nicht ganz ungerechtfertigt ist. Ich hatte oft im Buch den Eindruck, dass irgendwie beides möglich ist, vielleicht irre ich mich.

Liebe Grüße Gaby

34 Entscheidungen

Draußen herrschte trübes, graues Wetter. Einige Graupelschauer gingen nieder und verkündeten, dass der Winter nicht mehr fern war. Hermione starrte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, aus einem der Fenster der Bibliothek. Man konnte von hier bis hinab zum See und einen kleinen Teil des Quidditchstadions sehen. Nur heute nicht. Schwere Nebelfelder, die vom dampfenden Boden aufstiegen, verhinderten das. Sie konnte gerade noch bis zum Ufer des Sees blicken. Alles dahinter war eine graue undefinierbare Masse und wirkte so unheimlich und bedrohlich auf sie.

War es das, was er fühlte? Sah so seine Welt jetzt aus? Und sie machte ihm Vorwürfe, weil er sich das ansah, was im Grunde ihm gehörte. Seufzend schlug sie das noch offene Buch, das sie in den Händen hielt, wieder zu. Es hatte keinen Sinn so zu tun, als hätte sie tatsächlich noch vor es zu lesen. Sie würde es ja doch nicht tun. Harry und Severus schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Eigentlich sollte sie das freuen, aber etwas tief in ihr drin hielt sie davon ab. Sie konnte es nicht benennen, noch sagen, was es war und doch es machte sie nicht hundert Prozent glücklich, die beiden so vertraut miteinander zu sehen.

Sie schämte sich auch dafür. Wusste sie doch, wie sehr Harry unter Severus Behandlung all die Jahre gelitten hatte. Wieso konnte sie sich dann nicht einfach für ihn, für sie beide, freuen? Sie war nicht normal. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie dieses an ihr nagende Gefühl als Eifersucht titulieren, aber davon war sie mit Sicherheit Meilen entfernt. Severus Snape war nicht mehr als eine Art Freund, ein zufälliger Bekannter mit dem sie einige Geheimnisse teilte, gezwungener Maßen. Immerhin hatte Severus ihr seine Erinnerungen förmlich aufgedrängt. Sie hatte sie gar nicht gewollt. Eigentlich wäre es sowieso besser gewesen er hätte sie Harry anvertraut. Diesen Vorschlag würde sie den Beiden heute noch machen. Harry war wahrscheinlich auch der bessere Lehrer und vermutlich verstand er auch besser, was dieser durchmachte.

Unter Harry hatte Severus mehr Fortschritte gemacht, als sie mit ihm alleine. Nein, eine große Hilfe war sie ihm bisher nicht gewesen. Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal beibringen, wie er richtig mit dem Zauberstab umgehen konnte. Das schaffte Harry mit Leichtigkeit an einem Nachmittag. Sie musste dieser Tatsache ins Auge blicken. Sie hatte versagt.

*

Unkonzentriert saß er neben Ginny auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie erzählte ihm etwas, doch er hörte gar nicht zu. Es juckte ihn beinahe davon zu stürmen und Severus zu besuchen. Es war als würden sie einander genau verstehen. Seit Sirius hatte er sich oft so verloren gefühlt, doch jetzt war dieses Gefühl wie weggewischt.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", zischte ihm plötzlich jemand scharf ins Ohr. Erschrocken keuchte er kurz auf.

„Ich … es … tut mir leid", stammelte er benommen. Ginny konnte, wenn sie sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte, ganz schön energisch werden. „Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken, verrätst du es mir?" Fragend blickte sie in seine grünen Augen und erkannte dort in dem traurigen, um Verständnis bittenden Blick, dass er es nicht tun würde. Das er es, aus einem ihr unbekannten Grund, nicht tun konnte. Ernst sah sie ihn an, dann legte sie ihm beide Hände um sein Gesicht und zog ihn dicht zu sich heran.

„Wehe es handelt sich um eine andere Frau!", drohte sie ihm scherzhaft und nahm so den Ernst von der Situation. Erleichtert lachte er auf.

„Niemals! Ich schwöre es!", versprach er wispernd und küsste sie rasch auf den Mund.

„Ich muss los. Frag mich bitte nicht wohin. Vertrau mir einfach." Langsam ließ sie die Hände sinken und genauso langsam erhob er sich. Ein Teil von ihm wollte bleiben, doch ein anderer in ihm drängte zum Aufbruch. Er fühlte sich zerrissen und schuldig. Fahrig strich er sich durch sein widerspenstiges Haar, sobald er das Porträt der fetten Lady hinter sich gelassen hatte. War es richtig, was er tat?

Im Grunde forderte er von Severus Snape Antworten, die dieser ihm gar nicht geben konnte, da er keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie seine Welt aussah, bevor ihn Nagini so schwer verletzt hatte. Er wollte wissen ob er aufgehört hatte ihn zu hassen, nur alleine dafür, das er noch am Leben war und seine Mutter nicht. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er sehr wohl, dass, wenn Severus damals die Wahl gehabt hätte, wenn er entscheiden hätte können, wer leben darf und wer sterben musste, er nicht mehr am Leben wäre, seine Mutter schon. In gewisser Weise konnte er ihm keinen Vorwurf daraus machen.

Er hat ihn nicht gekannt. Für ihn war er nichts weiter als ein namenloses Baby gewesen, aber Lily war die Frau, die er geliebt hatte. Er wollte so gerne wissen, ob der Tod von Voldemort für ihn etwas verändert hatte, aber auch darauf würde er keine Antwort bekommen. Keine einzelne verdammte Frage konnte Severus zurzeit, vielleicht auch niemals, beantworten und doch zog es ihn beinahe magisch hinab in den Kerker. Warum vermochte er nicht wirklich zu sagen. Vielleicht, weil ihn endlich dieser Mann wahrnahm, ohne Hass oder Vorurteile. Einfach ihn – Harry Potter. Nicht den berühmten Harry Potter, wie er ihn zu Anfang spöttisch genannt hatte, sondern nur einen Jungen, der hier zur Schule ging und den er zufällig kennengelernt hatte.

Insgeheim, und das wollte er sich nicht einmal selbst eingestehen, wollte er das, was er ihm all die Jahre verwehrt hatte. Das, was sich jeder Schüler von seinem Lehrer wünscht. Anerkennung und Lob. Wie oft hatte er versucht genau das zu erreichen und wie oft hatte Severus ihn am langen Arm verhungern lassen. Ihn verächtlich fallen gelassen wie fauliges Obst. In seinen Augen war er das mit Sicherheit auch gewesen.

*

Er war wieder alleine. Gedankenverloren starrte er in das Denkarium. Hermione hatte ihn gestern traurig angeblickt, aber mit keinem Wort versuchte sie ihn umzustimmen, ihn dazu zu bringen die Finger davon zu lassen. Sie hatte ihn verstanden. Sie hatte die Wichtigkeit seines Handelns erkannt. Nicht bewusst setzte er sich ihr zu wider, nein, ganz einfach weil er musste. Wie sonst sollte er wiederbekommen, was ihm gehörte? Doch dann, sie war einfach gegangen. Hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt und irgendwie berührte ihn das auf unerklärliche Weise. Hätte sie ihn geschimpft, dann wäre er wütend geworden. Er hätte sich in sich zurückgezogen und niemanden an sich heran gelassen, doch so … So war ihm das unmöglich. Mit beiden Händen umklammerte er den Rand des Beckens so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervorstachen. Etwas hatte sich seit gestern verändert, aber er wusste nicht was.

„Du kannst dich nicht immer verschließen und alle von dir wegstoßen!" Zornig umwölkte sich seine Stirn. So hatte Lily noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. „Verdammt ich bin deine Freundin und will dir nur helfen!", versuchte sie erneut zu ihm durchzudringen, aber aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund, konnte er sie in diesem Augenblick nicht an sich heranlassen. „Deine … diese Todesserfreunde, das sind keine richtigen Freunde. Sie tun anderen Menschen weh und sind böse." Unaufhaltsam begann seine Miene zu versteinern. Was verstand sie schon davon? Sie war von Anfang an beliebt gewesen. Vermutlich trieb sie ihr Mitleid zu ihm. Das hatten ihm auch schon seine neuen Freunde gesagt, denn wie sonst konnte es kommen, das sie mit James zusammen war und nicht mit ihm? Sie hatte ihn nur benutzt und belogen. Er war vermutlich in ihren Augen nur ein drolliges Spielzeug, oder einfach nur ein Narr der unfähig war richtige Freunde zu finden, aber er würde es ihr zeigen. Er hatte richtige Freunde gefunden. Nicht nur das sie ihn so annahmen, wie er war, sondern sie bewunderten ihn für seine Schlauheit und sein Wissen. Selbst Voldemort war immer voll des Lobes über ihn und dabei war er gerade mal 17 Jahre alt. „Severus das ist der falsche Weg, glaub mir doch." Verbittert lachte er heiser auf. „Dir glauben? Du bist nichts weiter als ein dreckiges Schlammblut", zischte er böse. Hinter ihm begannen seine Freunde wie Hyänen zu lachen. Traurig sah sie ihn an, dann drehte sie sich um und ging fort. Nie wieder würde sie mit ihm reden.

Keuchend hielt er sich die Brust. Was war das gewesen? Wo kam auf einmal diese Erinnerung her? Er war so stark an sie gebunden, selbst jetzt, wo er sich gar nicht sicher war, was er gesehen hatte, schmerzten ihn diese Bilder, ihr Gesicht. Dieser Ausdruck purer Enttäuschung. Das hatte er nie gewollte. Tausendmal hatte er sich gewünscht er könnte jedes einzelne Wort zurücknehmen, aber es ging nicht. Kein Zauber der Welt konnte ihm helfen. Er hatte gebettelt, er hatte gefleht, doch egal was er tat, mit nichts konnte er es ungeschehen machen. Seine Welt war von diesem Tage an eine Spur dunkler geworden und hatte sich unweigerlich in die falsche Richtung geneigt. Schwer ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. Was hatte er nur getan?

*

Zögerlich stand sie vor der Tür. Sollte sie klopfen, oder einfach hineingehen? Sie entschied sich für Letzteres. Das Schlimmste, das sie erwartete zu sehen war, das er sich wieder Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit ansah, aber davon würde sie ihn sowieso nicht mehr abhalten. Eigentlich war sie gekommen um sich zu verabschieden. Sie kam, um ihn zu bitten, sie aus ihrem einst gegebenen Versprechen zu entbinden. Er hatte die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, das würde er bestimmt einsehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht war er ihr sogar dankbar. Sie fühlte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Krampfhaft schluckte sie diese wieder hinunter. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und hielt überrascht inne. War Severus ausgegangen? Vor ihr saß das Hologramm und starrte ihr schweigend entgegen. Mit ihm hatte sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Aber vielleicht war es so sogar besser. Das Hologramm konnte ihr sicher einen guten Rat geben. Obwohl wie hoch lag die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass das Hologramm Harry genauso sehr hasste wie der Mann, der es programmiert hatte? Bei sicher Tausendprozent. Sie musste es vorsichtig angehen. Am Besten sie erwähnte Harrys Namen erst gar nicht. Umschrieb ihn nur weitläufig. Das Hologramm war schlau und würde es ihr bestimmt nicht leicht machen es hinters Licht zu führen.

„Ich könnte ihren Rat gebrauchen", begann sie und ließ sich ihm gegenüber in den anderen Stuhl fallen.

„Wieder einmal oder wie so oft in letzter Zeit." Sie starrte hinab auf ihre Hände um ihn nicht länger ansehen zu müssen, denn sie glaubte nicht alles, was sie sagen wollte, sagen zu können, solange sie in seine Augen blickte.

„Er und ein junger Mann haben sich kennengelernt und scheinen sich ausgesprochen gut zu verstehen. Ich … das freut mich natürlich …" Stotternd brach sie ab. Severus runzelte seine Stirn. Warum redete sie so komisch mit ihm. So als wäre er nicht er und doch er. Zugleich wartete er darauf, dass sie weiter sprach, dass sie das berühmte aber einfließen ließ, doch es kam nicht. Nervös strich sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Ich möchte, dass er mich freigibt. Ich will, dass er diesen Fluch von mir nimmt."

Gab es jemals ein falscheres Wort seit seinen, die er Lily so grob ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte? Wohl kaum. Fluch nannte sie sein Erbe, eigentlich ein Geschenk. Betrübt blickte er auf ihr lockiges Haar.

„Er muss doch einsehen, dass ich nichts für ihn tun kann. Harry … Harry würde viel besser … egal. Wie bringe ich ihn dazu, das mir auferlegte Versprechen zurückzunehmen? Bitte helfen Sie mir. Sagen Sie es mir!", flehte sie und sah dann hoch.

Unbewusst hatte sie doch Harrys Namen erwähnt, aber es fiel ihr gar nicht auf, es war bereits vergessen, bevor sie ihren Fehler merkte. Einen Augenblick lang schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Zwei Dinge erkannte sie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Das war nicht das Hologramm. Vor ihr saß der echte Severus Snape. Was hatte sie getan?

*

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Hermione aus ihrer Starre. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie in die Höhe und riss die Tür auf. Davor stand Harry.

„Oh! Störe ich gerade?", fragend blickte er abwechselnd von einem zum anderen. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf, doch dann fasste sie sich wieder.

„Nein. Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen." Sie ließ ihn ein und wollte schnell an ihm vorbei nach draußen stürmen, doch eine Stimme hielt sie zurück.

„Her … Her … Hermione!"


	35. Chapter 35

Vielen Dank für die netten Kommentare, Lena5972 und Mortianna´s Morgana! Schön das ihr noch mitlest, auch wenns bei mir mit den neuen Kapiteln in letzter Zeit ein bisal dauert.

Weihnachten und Sylvester waren toll, auch wenn ich wie jedes Jahr viel zu viel gegessen habe. ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

35 Alles braucht Zeit

Hermione erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Sie klang anders. Hatte etwas raues Ungeschultes an sich, fast so als wäre sie eingerostet. Ihr fehlte die Farbe, das Volumen. Die Bandbreite des Sektrums, zu dem nur er fähig war und doch war es unverkennbar seine Stimme. Nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Gehen? Nein, das war keine gute Idee. Nicht jetzt.

„Wie … seit wann …" Hermione brach ab und probierte es erneut einen vernünftigen, ganzen Satz über die Lippen zu bringen. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

„Sie haben ihre Stimme wieder?" Das Klang zwar auch noch nicht viel besser, ging aber ansatzweise als ganzer Satz durch.

Severus öffnete den Mund mit dem vagen Versuch ihr zu antworten, doch seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Kein Krächzen, kein Stöhnen, nichts was man auch nur im Entferntesten als Laut definieren konnte, brachte er zustande.

„Wir sollten vielleicht Poppy hinzuziehen?", schlug Harry leise vor.

Severus und Hermione musterten ihn mit Erstaunen. Warum waren sie selber nicht darauf gekommen? Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Hermione eilte an Severus Seite. Im Moment dachte keiner von ihnen an ihr Gespräch, das vor gerade mal ein paar Minuten stattgefunden hatte. Beide waren damit beschäftigt über das Wunder, dass sie gerade erlebt hatten, nachzudenken.

Sowie im ganzen Schloss war auch auf der Krankenstation ruhe eingekehrt. Es befanden sich zurzeit nur wenige Patienten im Krankenflügel. Ein verunglückter Zauber bei Verwandlung, ein Junge hatte versucht sich Alkohol zu brauen und sich dabei selber fast vergiftet und ein Mädchen war vom Besen gefallen. Sie pochten an Madam Pomfreys Tür und nach der Länge der Zeit, die sie brauchte, um die Tür zu öffnen und ihrem verschlafenen Zustand zu schließen, hatten sie scheinbar mitten aus dem Bett geholt.

„Was gibt es?", fragte sie laut gähnend, ohne die Drei richtig wahrzunehmen.

„Er hat ein Wort gesagt!", trumpfte Harry auf.

„Das ist ja schön. Nicht das nicht schon den ganzen lieben Tag lang unnützes Zeug geplappert wird, passiert das auch schon mitten in der Nacht. Wenn es sonst weiter nichts gibt, gehe ich wieder ins Bett und ich rate Ihnen wecken Sie mich nur mehr in dringenden Fällen." Leicht erbost knallte sie ihnen vor der Nase die Tür zu.

Verdutzt sahen sie sich eine Minute lang an. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Morgen wiederkommen? Bevor sie noch zu einer Entscheidung kommen konnten, wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen.

„Du hast ein Wort gesagt?" Erstaunt musterte sie Severus als würde sie ihn heute zum ersten Mal sehen. Schweigend nickte er.

„Was hast du gesagt? Einen Zauberspruch? Eine Formel? Zutaten? Was war es?", verlangte sie wissbegierig zu wissen. Severus schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf. Nichts davon hatte er gesagt.

„Er hat … er hat meinen Namen gesagt", warf Hermione fast unhörbar ein.

„Deinen Namen? So!" Verständnislos blickte sie Hermione an, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging mit den Dreien auf die Krankenstation.

Dabei murmelte sie beständig: „Merkwürdig, aber warum nicht? Eigentlich unmöglich. Tja!" vor sich hin. Sie zwang Severus sich auf ein Krankenbett zu legen, warf Harry und Hermione raus und begann ihn gründlich zu untersuchen.

*

Hermione lehnte sich an die Wand direkt gegenüber von der Tür. Sollte Poppy oder Severus herauskommen, wollte sie gleich zur Stelle sein. Harry schritt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, nachdenklich auf und ab. Dabei runzelte er die Stirn und man konnte beinahe sehen, wie es dahinter arbeitete.

„Was war eigentlich los, bevor ich kam?", fragte er plötzlich und blieb dabei direkt vor Hermione stehen. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich kurz vor Überraschung. Diese Frage hatte sie eiskalt erwischt. Wie kam er nur darauf? Hatte sie sich irgendwie verraten? Nein, er riet bestimmt nur ins Blaue hinein.

„Nichts!", erwiderte sie schroff. Sie senkte ihren Kopf um ihn nicht länger ansehen zu müssen. Er wusste einfach immer, wenn sie lügt, nur diesmal wolle sie es um jeden Preis verhindern. Unschlüssig stand er vor ihr und sah auf sie herab. Dieses Nichts hörte sich nach verdammt mehr an als, nach nichts.

„Ich nehme an Du willst nicht darüber reden?" Unschlüssig zuckte Hermione mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du es so nennen willst." Harry nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf und marschierte auf und ab, was Hermione schön langsam wahnsinnig machte.

„Kannst du damit aufhören?", verlangte sie genervt.

„Was ist dein Problem?", kam es von Harry zurück.

„Ich wollte, dass er mich von dieser Bürde befreit und sie dir übergibt. Du … du kannst so was viel besser als ich", gestand sie zögernd.

„Wie kommst du darauf? Du bist doch die Schlauere von uns. Wenn wer seine Erinnerungen versteht, dann bist du es.", berichtigte Harry sie.

„Nein bin ich nicht. Es ist alles so düster und voller Leid. Schon seine Kindheit und danach …" Hermione brach ab.

Sie hatte kein Recht das zu erzählen. Das war Severus Snapes Leben, das er bisher mit seinem Leben geschützt hatte. Niemand wusste etwas Genaueres über ihn und dafürkonnte es eigentlich nur einen Grund geben. Er wollte es so.

„Was meinst du eigentlich mit so was? Meinst du ich, komme, weil ich selber schon vieles erlebt habe, mit schlechten und grausamen Erinnerungen besser zurecht?" Harry klang verletzt.

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Du findest immer eine Lösung für alles und scheinst die Zusammenhänge besser zu verstehen", klärte sie ihn auf.

„Ich? Nein, das täuscht. Im Grunde habe ich meist genauso wenig Ahnung wie alle anderen. Ich probier einfach was aus und manchmal habe ich eben Glück." Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. Hermione wusste nicht sollte sie über diese Antwort geschockt sein oder darüber lachen. Sie war so typisch für Harry.

Bevor sie noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, erschien Poppy in der Tür und sah sie ernst an.

„Es erstaunt mich … seid ihr euch sicher, dass er etwas gesagt hat? Ihr habt euch das doch nicht nur eingebildet, oder wollt mir einen Streich spielen?", fragend blickte sie die beiden an, die verneinend den Kopf schüttelten.

„Ich habe ihm einen Arum Viola Rubusmacultum-Trank verabreicht. Das sollte, falls möglich, die Heilung beschleunigen, aber ich habe da ehrlich gesagt, wenig Hoffnung. Seine Stimmbänder wirken unverändert – wie sollte es da möglich sein, dass er auch nur ein Wort zustande bringt? Ich weiß es nicht." Poppy zuckte mit den Achseln und seufzte.

„Wie auch immer ich werde ihn über Nacht hier behalten und sehen ob, und wie sich sein Zustand verändert", meinte sie noch abschließend und verschwand wieder auf ihrer Krankenstation.

Harry und Hermione sahen sich einen Moment lang betroffen an. Hatten sie sich Severus Stimme tatsächlich nur eingebildet? Aber warum hatten sie dann die gleiche Halluzination? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er hatte gehört, was er gehört hatte!

*

Er lag wach in den Kissen. Sein Hals brannte von dem Trank und kribbelte merkwürdig. Hieß das seine Stimmebänder heilten? Er würde schon bald wieder sprechen können? Warum brachte er nicht mehr als ein Wort zustande? Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her. Vom Fenster fiel ein fahles Licht in den Raum. Der Mond war aufgegangen und tauchte alles in ein gespenstisches Licht. Erzeugte unheimliche Schatten, die beinahe lauernd wirkten und Albträumen zum Leben erweckte. Dunkle Schatten.

Er erinnerte sich an Gestalten in langen schwarzen Kutten, das Gesicht unter der Kapuze verborgen. Er mochte sie nicht. Sie jagten im Schauer über den Rücken. Seufzend erhob er sich und trat dicht an das Fenster heran. Hermione hatte heute Abend eine Menge gesagt, aber irgendwie nicht zu ihm. Ob sie den Verstand verloren hatte? Den Eindruck machte sie eigentlich nicht auf ihn, eher das Gegenteil. Er hatte das Gefühl, das sie genau wusste, was sie sagte, bis sie erkannte, zu wem sie es sagte.

Noch so ein Rätsel, dem er auf die Spur kommen wollte. Wer sah so aus wie er, konnte sprechen und war doch nicht er? Poppy hatte ihn dazu verdonnert auf der Krankenstation die Nacht verbringen zu müssen, aber wozu? Liegen und sich erholen konnte er auch in seinen Räumen. Genau! Unten im Kerker waren seine Räume. Er fühlte es, er wusste es wieder. Nicht klar. Nicht mit dieser Selbstverständlichkeit, die er haben müsste, wenn er sich an alles erinnern könnte. Es war nur ein Gefühl.

Aber dennoch stark genug ihn dazu zu bringen die Krankenstation, ohne Poppys Wissen zu verlassen, um in seine Räume zurückzukehren. Er begab sich nicht zu Bett. Schlafen konnte er sowieso nicht. Er machte einen Rundgang durch seine Räume. Betrachtete sie genau, so als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. In gewisser Weise tat er es auch. Er sah sie nicht mehr mit den Augen eines Fremden, der hier unerlaubt eingedrungen war. Er sah sie wie ein Mensch, der endlich heimgekehrt war. Hier hatte er die letzten beinahe zwanzig Jahre gelebt und gewirkt. Was er alles getan hatte, das galt es noch zu ergründen. Hermione glaubte, dass es nicht gut für ihn wäre, sich an alles zu erinnern. Hermione.

Was hatte sie nur an sich, dass sie ihm für einen Augenblick die Stimme zurückgab? Sie war so kompliziert, so schwierig und so freundlich. Sie war da. Aber nun wollte sie es nicht mehr sein. Ein leiser Schmerz schlich sich durch seinen Körper. Er würde sie gehen lassen müssen. Er würde sie vermissen. Achtlos zog er Bücher aus dem Regal und schob sie ohne sie genauer zu betrachten wieder zurück. Frauen hatten ihn in seinem Leben nie groß interessiert. Woher wusste er das?

Er wusste es einfach, weil es so war. Er nahm gedankenverloren seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und schaffte ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken Ordnung in dem Raum. Die Art von Ordnung wie er sie früher, bevor er verletzt wurde gehabt hatte.

Lily hatte ihn verletzt. Schwer verletzt. Er wäre über ihren Verlust beinahe zugrunde gegangen. Schmerzhaft griff er sich an die Brust. Er erinnerte sich an ein langes dunkles Tal auf dessen Pfaden er viele Jahre gewandelt war. Der Tod schien ihm dabei sein freundlichster Begleiter, aber niemals nahm er ihn mit sich. Niemals holte er ihn.

Sie kamen wieder zurück. Sie mochten noch von Schleiern verhüllte Bilder sein, kaum fassbare Nebelfelder, die im Trüben auftauchten. Sie mochten auf den ersten Blick keinen Sinn ergeben, aber das würden sie. Er begann sie wieder zu erinnern. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk. Selbst die Magie beherrschte er unbewusst noch immer.

*

Wie lähmend Unterricht sein konnte, selbst für Schüler, die es liebten zu lernen, wenn sie eigentlich ganz woanders sein wollten. Hermione dachte unentwegt an Severus. Wie es ihm wohl ging? Ob er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte? Sie wünschte sich wirklich, dass er wieder sprechen konnte. Es würde für ihn alles leichter machen. Zu sagen was man sich wünscht ist immer leichter, als es umständlich die Worte mit dem Zauberstab in der Luft formen zu müssen.

Sie schielte in Rons Richtung. Er hatte beschlossen, mit ihr und Harry vorerst kein Wort mehr zu reden. Er war nicht gezwungen zu schweigen und tat es trotzdem. Was ihn dazu bewegte, verstand sie immer noch nicht ganz. Sie konnte nur vermuten, dass es mit seinem Bruder zusammenhing. Sie hatte keine Geschwister. Sie war ein Einzelkind. Aber wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie einen Bruder hätte und ihn in diesem schrecklichen Krieg verloren hätte?

Würde sie es nicht auch als große Ungerechtigkeit empfinden, wenn jemand den man nicht leiden konnte, ja sogar von ganzem Herzen verabscheute, überlebte, während der Mensch, den man von Herzen liebte, tot war?

„Er braucht einfach Zeit, um darüber hinwegzukommen. Für uns alle ist es nicht leicht. Mum weint ständig. Sie vermisst ihn so sehr. Wir alle tun das. Es ist eine Lücke, die sich einfach nicht schließen will. Nicht kann.", versuchte Ginny das Verhalten ihres Bruder zu erklären.

Auf der Suche nach jemanden dem er die Schuld für dieses Unrecht geben konnte, fiel die Wahl natürlich auf Severus. Über die Jahre hinweg hatten sie alle sich ein Feindbild von ihm aufgebaut, was, wenn man ihn kannte, nicht weiter schwierig war. Doch jetzt war alles anders. Er war anders. Er war kein alles verachtender Menschenfeind mehr. Er war mehr. Er hörte zu.

Gut er konnte nicht sprechen. Nicht widersprechen, wie er es früher so gerne tat. Er ließ andere Meinungen gelten. Vielleicht auch, weil er seine Eigenen nicht mehr vehement verteidigen konnte. Nein er hatte sich verändert und eines Tages würde Ron das auch erkennen.

Es brauchte eben Zeit. Alles brauchte Zeit. Hemione sah auf die Uhr. Scheinbar kroch sie heute schleppend, oder wie sonst war es möglich, dass erst fünf Minuten vergangen waren, seit sie zuletzt darauf gesehen hatte?


	36. Chapter 36

36 Bleib

Er war ihr gefolgt in der festen Absicht sie zur Rede zu stellen, doch stattdessen stand er hinter ihr und tat etwas, wofür sie ihn, wenn sie es wüsste, höchstwahrscheinlich hassen würde. Zurecht hassen würde. Er drang ungefragt in ihren Geist ein und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Sie dachte an ihn. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Es gab also ein Hologramm, das ihm gleicht und mit ihm dachte sie würde sie sprechen, letzte Nacht. Das war also ihr Geheimnis. Warum hatte sie ihm nie etwas davon gesagt?

Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was sie ihm noch alles verschwieg. Er machte einen Schritt zurück und riss sich von ihren Gedanken los. Er wollte nicht mehr sehen. Es würde ihn nur noch mehr an allem hier zweifeln lassen. Zeit. Sie brauchte Zeit, sie würde ihm bestimmt, wenn er sie ihr gab, alles erzählen, oder? Er traute niemanden, hatte er noch nie getan, außer Dumbledore. Und wohin hatte ihn das gebracht? Plötzlich war sie da. Er legte seine Hände an den Kopf und ging in die Knie. Das wollte er nicht sehen.

Der Turm, Dumbledore, sich selbst, wie er sich an Draco vorbei schob und dann … sprach er die unverzeihlichen Worte. Die Letzten, die sein Freund und Mentor von ihm in seinem Leben zu hören bekam. Was hatte er getan? Warum? Schmerzhaft zog sich seine Brust zusammen. Er glaubte noch immer die sanfte Brise, die an jenem Tag über ihn hinweg strichen und den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn trocknete zu spüren. Nahm noch immer die Gerüche war, die in der Luft lagen. Nach Feuer und Rauch roch es, aber auch nach Bäumen und Gräsern, der See und die Kräuter von Madam Sprout, das alles lag in der Luft. Er hörte das Knirschen seiner Schuhsohlen auf dem Boden. Jeden hektischen Atemzug von Draco nahm er war. Seine Sinne waren ungewöhnlich geschärft an diesem Tag.

Auch seine Augen schienen an diesem Tag besser zu sein. Alles um ihn war klar umrissen und prägte sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis ein. Dracos blondes Haar war leicht zerzaust gewesen. Er war so jung und doch kam er hierher um einen Mord zu begehen. Er hörte noch jemanden, klar und deutlich, aber er konnte ihn nicht sehen und ihm blieb keine Zeit, um nach ihm zu suchen. Vor ihm stand Dumbledore. Stand einfach da. Machte keine Anstalt sich zu verteidigen.

Seine Hände waren klitschnass gewesen und es glich fast einem Wunder, wäre es nicht so unfassbar tragisch, das er seinen Zauberstab nicht hatte fallen lassen. Selbst die Worte klangen, als kämen sie nicht von ihm. Hohl und brüchig kamen sie über seine Lippen, er wollte sie nicht sagen, aber er musste. Er hatte es versprochen. Wie als hätte sie ihn gespürt, seine Nähe erahnt, drehte Hermione sich um. Sie hatte sich unter den Bäumen, nahe am Rand zum verbotenen Wald, zurückgezogen. Sie wollte alleine sein, über alles nachdenken und das ging nur fernab von allen und jedem.

Da kniete er, der Mann, der schon den ganzen Tag ihren Geist beschäftigte, und schien krank zu sein. Ohne nachzudenken, eilte sie zu ihm und ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen. „Was ist los? Was fehlt dir?" Gequält blickte er sie an, doch selbst wenn er hätte sprechen können, darüber hätte er kein Wort verloren. Er war ein gemeiner Mörder, nicht gerade etwas über das man gerne sprach.

„Sie erinnern sich an etwas?" Severus wandte den Blick ab von ihr und senkte den Kopf. Natürlich dachte sie das. Sie kannte seine Welt. Wie nannte sie diese doch gleich? Hölle. Sein Leben war für sie die Hölle, und wenn er hier vor ihr mit gepeinigter Miene kniete, dann gab es dafür nur einen Grund – er erinnerte sich. Er ließ sich zurückfallen, setzte sich auf den Boden und zog die Knie an. Eigentlich war der Boden zu kalt und nass dafür, aber er spürte es nicht. Abwartend betrachtete Hermione ihn.

„Wollen Sie darüber reden?"

Stumm schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Es tat so weh. Wie konnte er diesen Schmerz nur ertragen? Auf diesem Turm durchströmten ihn so viele Emotionen. Leid, Schmerz, Wut, Zorn und Hass. Blanker Hass auf Dumbleodre und Voldemort. Beide Männer hatten ihn zu einer Figur in ihrem abartigen Spiel gemacht. Einem Spiel, das sich einzig um Macht und Gier drehte. Er fühlte sich getrieben und ausgebeutet und ohnmächtig ausgeliefert. Wie war er nur in diese Schlacht geraten? Was hatte ihn zwischen die Fronten gebracht? Noch so ein Puzzlestück aus seinem Leben. Warum hatte er das zugelassen?

Er war kein Narr, oder doch? All das würde er erst verstehen könne, wenn auch der Rest von seinem Leben, und daran zweifelte, er nun nicht mehr, zurückkommen würde. Tief holte er Luft und sah in Hermiones Gesicht und wartete. Hermione setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden und biss sich in die Unterlippe. Nun war es so weit. Er würde eine Erklärung für ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten einfordern. Leise räusperte sie sich und strich sich unbewusst in einer nervösen Geste mit der Hand über den Hals.

„Es gibt da etwas, was ich ihnen sagen sollte", setzte sie vorsichtig zum Sprechen an.

„Ich habe es bisher verschwiegen, obwohl ich nicht das Recht dazu hatte."

Ruhig blickte er sie an. Sie würde sich ihm anvertrauen, das wusste er und dieses Wissen wärmte ihn. Mehr noch als es jede Decke, jeder Mantel, oder jedes Feuer im Kamin es jemals vermocht hätte. Es wärmte ihn von innen.

*

Klappernd stellte sie die Tasse auf die Untertasse.

„Kann es sein, dass noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren ist?" In Minervas Augen glomm ein Funke der Zuversicht. Flehend blickte sie auf Poppy ihn ihr nicht zu zerstören.

„Ich fürchte nein." Sie sog angespannt die Luft in ihre Lungen und wünschte dabei andere, bessere, Neuigkeiten für Minerva zu haben.

„Hermione und Harry behaupteten er habe ein Wort gesagt, aber ich habe so meine berechtigten Zweifel. Vielleicht haben sie es sich nur eingebildet? Auf der Krankenstation brachte er keinen Laut zustande, an ein Wort war erst gar nicht zu denken." Bekümmert saß Poppy auf der Kante des Stuhls vor Minervas Schreibtisch.

Unmerklich sanken Minervas Schultern ein Stück nach unten. Sie hätte es sich so gewünscht, für ihn. Er hätte verdient, wieder vollkommen gesund zu werden.

„Was nun?" Unschlüssig schob sie ihre Tasse auf dem Schreibtisch hin und her.

„Was soll nur aus ihm werden?" Sie zwang sich die Hände im Schoss zu falten.

„Sobald das Ministerium, und das wird es, wenn es das nicht bereits hat, davon Wind bekommt, dass er zwar am Leben ist, aber weder sprechen, noch sich an irgendetwas aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern kann. Wie lange, schätzt du, wird es dauern, bis sie darauf drängen, dass er Hogwarts verlassen muss?"

Bestürzung zeichnete sich in Poppys Gesicht ab. Severus hatte fast sein ganzes Leben in Hogwarts verbracht, das Ministerium konnte ihn doch nicht einfach von hier verbannen?

„Nun ja ich habe es zwar nicht mit eigenen Worten gehört, aber Harry und Hermione sind beides sehr zuverlässige Schüler, wir könnten doch sagen …", langsam sprach Poppy aus, was ihr so durch den Kopf ging, doch Minerva fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Du meinst wir sollen lügen?" Missbilligend sah sie die Medihexe über den Brillenrand an, den Mund dabei zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst.

„Nein nicht lügen, nur nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagen", erwiderte Poppy vorsichtig.

„So was nennt man lügen", stellte Minerva trocken fest.

„Aber ich meine wir sollten es als Option im Auge behalten. Was sagst du dazu?" Sie blickte über Poppy hinweg auf Dumbeldore.

*

„Du also auch!", herrschte Ron grob seine Schwester an.

„Gerade du müsstest mich doch verstehen. Fred war auch dein Bruder!" Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und überschlug sich beinahe, er redete sich in Rage.

„Ich habe ihn genauso sehr geliebt wie du, aber was ich nicht verstehen kann, ist, was das mit Professor Snape zu tun hat?"

Hektisch schnappte Ron nach Luft. Verstand sie es den nicht? Konnte sie es nicht sehen. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und deutete Richtung Kerker.

„Er lebt. Er atmet, während Fred …" Ihm brach die Stimme. Es tat so unendlich weh.

„Es ist so ungerecht. Niemand kann ihn leiden. Er ist ein altes, gemeines Ekel. Wenn es ihn nicht mehr geben würde, wer würde ihn schon vermissen, aber Fred …" Tränen begannen ihm über das Gesicht zu laufen.

Er hatte damals, als er ihn tot auf der Erde liegen sah, keine Träne vergossen, selbst bei der Beerdigung schaffte er es nicht zu weinen, warum dann jetzt? Fest schloss Ginny die Arme um ihn.

„Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Es gibt keinen Tag, keine Stunde, wo ich nicht an ihn denke, aber einen anderen dafür, dass er lebt, zu hassen, bringt ihn uns auch nicht wieder zurück." Leise sagte sie die Worte in sein Ohr, auch sie hatte zu weinen begonnen.

Eigentlich hatte sie ihn nur zur Rede stellen wollen, seine ewig schlechte Laune hatte auch an ihren Nerven gezehrt und ebenso litt ihre Beziehung mit Harry darunter. So hatte sie ihn sich heute geschnappt und in den Raum der Wünsche gelotst, wo sie ungestört mit ihm reden konnte.

„Warum nur? Warum tut es nur so weh?" Kaum hörbar stellte er ihr die Frage. Sanft strich sie ihm mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf.

„Weil er unser Bruder ist und wir ihn lieben."

*

„Sie haben mir nicht nur ihre Erinnerungen vermacht, sondern zugleich von sich ein Hologramm erstellt. Es sieht genauso aus wie sie." Verlegen blickte sie seitlich an ihm vorbei. Es war ihr peinlich ihm erklären zu müssen, dass sie nicht imstande war, ihn von einem Hologramm zu unterscheiden.

„Es … es redete so wie Sie. Ich meine, so wie sie früher gesprochen haben, bevor … ach Sie wissen schon." Hermione zupfte einen Grashalm ab und ließ ihn spielerisch zwischen ihren Fingern gleiten.

„Er hat mir geholfen mit allem, was ich sah, besser fertig zu werden, wenn er nicht gerade versuchte mich zu verjagen", meinte sie scherzhaft und erinnerte sich dabei, wie oft das Hologramm versucht, hatte sie loszuwerden. Er hätte seine helle Freude, wenn er wüsste, dass sie sich von selbst zum Aufgeben entschlossen hatte. Wollte sie deswegen aufgeben? Lag es an dem Hologramm? Stirnrunzeln betrachtete er sie, wartete, was sie noch zu sagen hatte.

„Nichts was ich sage oder tue ist eine große Hilfe für sie, deshalb wollte ich Harry vorschlagen. Er sollte meinen Platz einnehmen." Sie hatte den Grashalm in kleine Stücke zerpflückt und warf sie nun achtlos auf den Boden, zugleich schnappte sie sich einen neuen Grashalm.

Um sie beide war es angenehm still. Niemand hielt sich draußen auf, außer ihnen. Severus holte tief Luft und konzentrierte sich. Achtete sorgsam auf seine Mundbewegung, fühlte, wie die Luft seine Stimmbänder zu vibrieren brachte, dabei formte er im Geiste, was er sagen wollte.

„N ... n … nein!" Mühsam rang er sich das Wort ab. Er wusste er konnte es und er wollte es so sehr. Dankbar schloss er die Augen. Er hatte es geschafft. Er würde wieder sprechen können. Vielleicht nicht gleich heute in ganzen Sätzen, wahrscheinlich auch morgen noch nicht, aber schon bald. Das schwor er sich. Überrascht hob Hermione den Kopf.

„Sie scheinen voller Wunder zu stecken." Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, waren ihr diese Worte bereits entschlüpft. Unbewusst verzog sich sein Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er in seinem Leben bisher glücklich gewesen war, dieser Moment gehörte auf jeden Fall dazu. Für ihn war das ein weiterer Schritt in die richtige Richtung – zurück in sein Leben.

In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. Sie freute sich mit ihm. Er hatte es verdient, bei all der Traurigkeit, die in seinem Leben bisher herrschte, hatte er jedes Wunder, das er kriegen konnte, verdient. Er machte ein paar Atemzüge und konzentrierte sich erneut. Er wollte ihr so gerne etwas sagen. Eigentlich wollte er ihr vieles sagen, aber er würde sich mit einem Wort begnügen müssen, sofern er es über die Lippen brachte. Atemlos wartete sie. Sie sah es ihm an, dass er ihr noch etwas sagen wollte. Nur zu gern würde sie hören, was es war.

*

Seufzend rückte Dumbledore seine Brille zurecht, dann zwinkerte er den beiden Damen zu. Minerva bildete sich ein, einen leicht verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck an ihm wahrzunehmen.

„Nun ich denke, es reicht, dem Ministerium nur das unbedingt notwendige zu verraten. Zu viele Informationen auf einmal würden den gestressten Leiter des Ministeriums Tiberius McLaggen nur überfordern", sagte er mit einem leichten Schmunzeln in den Mundwinkeln, doch dann wurde er plötzlich ernst.

„Versprich mir, Minerva, dass du alles tust, um ihn zu schützen", verlangte er mit Nachdruck und mit einem Nicken sicherte sie ihm das zu.

„Natürlich werde ich das tun!", empörte sie sich leicht.

„Doch vorerst stellt sich, zu unserem Glück, das Problem noch nicht, aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass wir uns einig sind." Nun war es an Minerva ihre Brille zurechtzurücken. Energisch schob sie sie den Nasenrücken hoch, bis sie wieder an der richtigen Stelle saß.

*

„ Bl … bleib!"

Hermione hatte bereits den dritten Grashalm in kleine Stücke zerteilt, als sie dieses Wort von ihm vernahm. Sie wusste, was er von ihr wollte, aber sie hatte keine Antwort für ihn.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen, es wird schön langsam kalt", schlug sie vor und versuchte so zu ignorieren, was er gesagt hatte, doch so einfach ließ er sich nicht abschütteln. Sanft und doch fest legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und hinderte sie so einerseits daran aufzustehen und zwang sie andererseits ihn anzusehen. Seufzend ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal.

„Ich weiß zwar, nicht warum sie das wollen, aber gut ich bleibe – vorerst."

Severus verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Er hatte viel erreicht heute. Er hatte in ihren Gedanken gelesen, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden. Sie hatte sich ihm anvertraut, er hatte sie zum Bleiben überreden können und er hatte seine Stimme wieder. Heute war für ihn ein verdammt guter Tag.


	37. Chapter 37

Liebe Mortianna´s Morgana ich freue mich immer wenn du Zeit findest mitzulesen, aber mach dir deswegen bitte keinen Stress. Ich komme auch momentan ganz schlecht zum Schreiben. RL fordert mich ganz schön. Vielleicht wirds mal wieder ruhiger. Mein Hoffnungen liegen auf den Sommer. ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

37 Der Besuch

„Ich habe es gewusst!", rief Harry triumphierend aus. Von wegen Einbildung.

Er hatte ihn genauso deutlich sprechen gehört wie Hermione. Auch wenn Poppy meinte es wäre unmöglich, so hatte Severus sie, ohne das sie es wusste eines Besseren belehrt. Es war möglich. Er konnte wieder sprechen, wenn auch nur einzelne Worte und selbst die fielen, ihm noch schwer, aber mit der Zeit würde das bestimmt besser werden. Er hatte sich heute Morgen auf den Weg zum Kerker gemacht und dabei Hermione getroffen, die den gleichen Weg einschlug. Voller Begeisterung und mit rosigen Wangen erzählte ihm Hermione von diesem Wunder. Severus hatte wieder gesprochen. Sie sprühte dabei vor Leben und in ihren Augen stand ein besonderes Leuchten. Sie sah aus als wäre sie …

Nein. Leicht schüttelte er diesen Gedanken wieder von sich ab. Das bestimmt nicht. Sie freute sich sicher nur so sehr mit Snape, dass sie deshalb aussah, als wäre sie frisch verliebt. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Stufen hinab in den Kerker und betraten Snapes Büro.

„Auch seine Erinnerungen kommen Stück für Stück zurück", fügte Hermione ruhig hinzu. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig und irgendwie anders, ohne sich wirklich erklären zu können warum.

„Wir sollten es Poppy und McGonagall sagen", schlug Harry schwach vor, obwohl er eigentlich anders dachte. Sie sollten erst die beiden einweihen, wenn Snapes besser sprechen konnte. Er war dafür Snape so weit zu bringen, dass er es ihnen selber sagen konnte.

„Nein!" Energisch schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. „Wir sollten noch warten damit. Wenn wir jetzt erneut zu Poppy gehen und Severus die Stimme nicht gehorcht, werden sie uns nie wieder glauben schenken."

Zustimmend nickte auch Severus mit dem Kopf. Er hatte bereits im Büro auf sie gewartet. Er würde bestimmt keine weitere Nacht im Krankenflügel mehr verbringen und sich dabei dieses scheußliche Zeug einflößen lassen, das nebenbei bemerkt keinerlei Wirkung gezeigt hatte. Nein dieser Prozedur wollte er sich bestimmt nicht noch einmal aussetzten.

Außerdem fürchtete er die dunkeln Schatten, die ihm auf der Krankenstation begegnet waren. Schatten aus seiner Vergangenheit, aus seinem Leben, bevor er vergessen hatte, wie es war. Schnell schob er diese Gedanken zur Seite, er wollte nicht daran denken. Auf diese Erinnerungen konnte er gut verzichten.

„Also gut, dann behalten wir das Ganze vorerst für uns", erklärte sich auch Harry einverstanden. Hermiones Argument war auch nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

„Ich werde ihm helfen", erklärte Hermione leise. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut dabei, aber sie hatte es ihm versprochen. „Bleib" das, war alles, was er gesagt hatte und sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie sie ablehnen sollte, also blieb sie. Sie begegnete ihm mit den unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen. Zwiegespaltene Gefühle. Er war für sie, wie wenn es ihn zweimal geben würde. Der eine Severus, den sie kannte vor dem Krieg. Eine dunkle grauenvolle Zeit. Und der Severus, der den Krieg überlebt hatte. Die Beiden waren so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Der Alte war zynisch, vom Leben enttäuscht gewesen. Er war es der sie Bilder sehen ließ, die ihren Verstand zu zerstören drohten. Der den es jetzt gab, der war ganz anders.

Diesem konnte sie keine Bitte abschlagen. Dieser brauchte sie, das wusste sie. Niemals könnte sie jemanden im Stich lassen, der sie brauchte.

Harry legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, und als sie den Blick zu ihm hob, meinte er: „Könnt ihr noch jemanden brauchen?"

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, dass Hermione so sehr an ihm liebte. Es vermittelte ihr das Gefühl alles würde wieder gut werden. Hermione schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn kurz an sich.

„Danke", flüsterte sie an sein Ohr. „Danke, dass du mein Freund bist."

Severus, der abseitsstand, beobachtete die Szene mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er spürte das irrationale Verlangen Harry am Kragen zu packen und für die Tür zu setzten. Doch er beherrschte sich und zwang dieses Gefühl in sich nieder. Er verstand sich nicht. Hermione würde ihm helfen und nicht nur sie, sondern auch Harry wollte bleiben. Er mochte den Jungen. Er wirkte ehrlich und aufrichtig auf ihn und dann war da was in seinen Augen das ihm sagte er konnte ihm vertrauen. Warum, zur Hölle, wollte er ihm dann wehtun? Woher kam nur diese unerklärliche Wut? Das lag sicher am Gedächtnisverlust. Er versteckte seine Hände am Rücken und verkrampfte sie dort, damit die anderen nicht sehen konnte, wie aufgewühlt er sich fühlte.

*

Energisch klopfte eine große, braun gefiederte Eule an ihr Bürofenster. Sie sah streng und ein bisschen überheblich aus. Seufzend erhob sich Minerva. Das Ministerium meldete sich früher als sie gehofft hatte. Sie hatte gedacht noch ein paar Tage, mindestens eine Woche Zeit zu haben, bevor sie von ihnen hörte. Aber der neue Minister Tiberius McLaggen war bekannt für sein schnelles Handeln. Eine an und für sich lobenswerte Eigenschaft, nur nicht im konkreten Fall. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, sie musste die Eule hereinlassen.

Zögernd öffnete sie das Fenster und eine bereits zornige Eule rauschte mit heftigen Flügelschlägen herein und brachte so ihre ordentlich gestapelten Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch durcheinander. Selbstzufrieden setzte sich dann die Eule auf denselbigen und streckte Minerva ihr Bein entgegen.

„Wenn du denkst, dass du dafür eine Belohnung erhältst, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Schlechtes Benehmen wird von mir nicht belohnt", erklärte sie dem Tier streng und löste zugleich die Botschaft von dessen Bein.

Leicht fahrig strich sie das Blatt glatt und begann leise zu lesen. Schließlich ließ sie das Blatt sinken. Verdammt sie hatte recht. Mit einer Handbewegung scheuchte sie die Eule zum Fenster.

„Flieg zurück, woher du gekommen bist!", fauchte sie sie ungehalten an. Beleidigt hieb diese mit dem Schnabel nach ihr, erhob sich elegant in die Lüfte und verließ laut kreischend das Büro. Nachdem Minerva das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, wandte sie sich zu Dumbeldore um.

„Sie schicken Leute aus dem Ministerium die überprüfen sollen, ob Severus hier im Schloss bleiben darf oder nicht." Betrübt ließ sie sich in den Besucherstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen.

„Wann wollen sie kommen?", fragte Dumbeldores Porträt. Minerva hob wieder das Blatt und sah erneut darauf, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Davon steht hier nichts." Nachdenklich blickte Dumbeldore durch seine Brille.

„Ich schätze mal eine Woche wird uns noch bleiben, ehe sie hier erscheinen", meinte er schließlich. Minerva nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Wie sollen wir nur diese Katastrophe abwehren? Es ist sein Zuhause. Sie können ihn doch nicht einfach von hier fortschicken. Wohin soll er nur gehen?"

*

Eine Woche also. Minerva hatte ihm am selben Tag diese Neuigkeit offenbart. Er hätte ihr sagen können, dass er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, aber er zog es vor zu schweigen. Er wollte erst noch üben. Er wollte sicher sein, dass sie ihm, wenn es so weit war, gehorchte. Unwillkürlich verspürte er bei dem Wort Ministerium eine starke Abneigung. Aus den Tiefen seiner Seele tauchte ein einziges Bild auf.

Er stand in der Mitte eines großen, runden Raumes, der wie eine Arena wirkte. Fächerförmig waren Sitzbänke nach oben aufgebaut, sodass auch die Menschen die in der letzten Reihe saßen, ihn sehen konnten und der Raum war voller Mensch. Alle sahen ihn voller Hass und Verachtung an. Dieses Bild sah er, als er das Wort Ministerium hörte.

Gut, dass er sich heute Morgen beherrscht hatte und Harry nichts getan hatte. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was mit ihm los war. Hermione gehörte ihm und sonst niemanden. Das war es, was er fühlte, wenn er an sie dachte. Sie sollte keinen anderen umarmen, außer … Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust und legte sie sich an den Mund. Er verstand sich nicht.

Sie gehörte niemanden und schon gar nicht ihm. Ach, wenn er nur jemand hätte, der ihm das erklären konnte. Das Hologramm. Warum zeigte es sich nicht ihm? Es war ein Teil von ihm und konnte ihm so vieles erklären. Vieles, was sich ihm nach wie vor entzog, da ihm die nötigen Erinnerungen dazu fehlten. Hatte es andere Frauen, außer Lily in seinem Leben gegeben? Sie konnte doch unmöglich die Einzige gewesen sein. Aber das war nur ein Puzzlestück von so unendlich vielen. Voldemort war ein weiteres. Diese Bestie, die ihm so viel genommen hat. Dafür brauchte er seine Erinnerungen nicht um das zu erkennen.

Dieser schreckliche Krieg, an dem noch alle litten, ging auf dessen Konto. Wie konnte er das Hologramm für sich sichtbar machen? Es musste doch einen Weg geben? Es war gerade Unterricht und keine Schüler oder auch Lehrer waren im Schloss unterwegs. Er konnte also unbehelligt in die Bibliothek gehen und nachschlagen, was er alles über die Funktionsweise eines Hologramms fand. Später würde er sich seinen Erinnerungen widmen. Eine Woche war nicht viel um ein ganzes Leben zurück zu bekommen, aber er würde es dem Ministerium beweisen. In der Bibliothek war er wie erhofft alleine und ungestört. Er lief durch die Buchreihen, ohne genau zu wissen, wo er finden würde, wonach er suchte.

Wahllos zog er Bücher heraus, studierte den Inhalt und steckte sie ärgerlich, weil sie die Informationen, die er suchte, nicht enthielten, wieder zurück. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er sie nie finden. Erneut schob er voller Wucht ein Buch zurück, dabei löste sich ein anderes und drohte zu Boden zu stürzen. Schnell griff er danach, aber nicht schnell genug. Ein anderer fing das Buch auf.

„Sie sollten mit Büchern nicht so umgehen. Laut Hermione enthalten sie einzigartiges Wissen von unschätzbarem Wert." Ron steckte das Buch vorsichtig an seinen Platz zurück. Severus musterte ihn dabei vorsichtig. Der Junge war ihm bisher nur feindselig gesinnt gewesen, also war er auf der Hut.

„Was … was suchen sie eigentlich?", wagte Ron zu fragen.

*

Eine Woche war so wenig Zeit, wenn man so viel vorhatte. Severus trieb sich an seine Grenzen und die anderen fast in den Wahnsinn, denn er verriet den Grund für seine plötzliche Eile nicht. Eigentlich wollte er kein Geheimnis daraus machen, aber es lag scheinbar nicht in seiner Natur über sein Leben, oder das was ihn bewegt zu sprechen. Es war besser manches für sich zu behalten.

„Ich weiß, wer ich bin!" wiederholte er zum unzähligsten Male und blickte die beiden triumphierend an. Er konnte es. Diesen einen Satz konnte er beinahe fliesend sprechen. Viel mehr brauchte er auch morgen nicht sagen, man erwartete bestimmt keine große Rede von ihm. Er war nicht bekannt gewesen, als jemand der sich in ellenlangen Monologen verlor, sondern das Gegenteil war der Fall.

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape und ich erinnere mich an alles." Das war der zweite Satz, den er sagen wollte. Doch leider scheiterte er immer an seinem Namen. Er konnte seinen eigenen Namen nicht aussprechen, wie sollte er da das Ministerium überzeugen? Diesen Satz übte er nur, wenn er alleine war. Er stellte sich vor den Spiegel und übte. Trainierte dabei auch seinen Gesichtsausdruck, seine Mimik. Sie sollten ihm diese Lüge glauben.

*

Der Minister höchstpersönlich war gekommen. McLaggen gehörte zu jenen Männern, die wussten, was sie wollten und die damals lieben gerne gesehen hätten wie Severus Snape verurteilt wurde und für immer nach Askaban verschwand, wo er nach seiner Meinung genau hingehört. Er war ein treuer Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen. Er hatte grauenhafte, abscheuliche Dinge getan. Er hasste ihn, er verachtete ihn, doch damals half ihm Professor Dumbeldore.

Er legte seine Hand schützend über ihn und was hat es ihm gebracht. Die Schlange, die er an seiner Brust genährt hatte, tat genau das, was von ihr erwartet wurde. Er tötete Dumbeldore. Snape ermordete seinen Mentor. Er war ein Mörder, der noch immer frei herumlief. Doch heute hatte sich das Blatt gewendet, denn McLaggen hatte sich geschworen auch über die letzten Diener des dunklen Lords zu richten. Niemand schützte ihn mehr vor seiner gerechten Strafe, die nun über ihn kommen würde. Dieser Bastard würde für all seine Sünden bezahlen.

Durch einen puren Zufall war es ihm zu Ohren gekommen, dass dieser noch lebte. Ganz Hogwarts einschließlich der Schulleiterin hüllten sich darüber in Schweigen. Auch diesem Versäumnis würde er noch nachgehen, doch zuerst würde er sich um Snape kümmern. „Ich werde ihm seine Stellung, seine Reputation, nehmen, dann sein Zuhause und zu guter Letzt jegliche Hoffnung." Schwor er sich im Stillen und wartete dabei auf das Erscheinen seines Feindes.


	38. Chapter 38

Vielen Dank für dein Review, Mortianna´s Morgana und deine Geduld! Heute gehts mal weiter. ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

38 Die Kunst des Brauens

„Es tut mir leid, aber er besteht darauf dich zu sehen", eröffnete Minerva Severus gepresst.

Ganz konnte sie die plötzliche Eile des Ministers nicht verstehen. Immerhin war Severus seit 20 Jahren Lehrer an der Schule, und auch wenn es ihm an menschlichem Feingefühl mangelte, auf seinem Gebiet war eine unschlagbare Koryphäe. Er schaffte es selbst dem Unfähigsten, falls er vor lauter Furcht nicht vorher die Flucht ergriff, die Grundzüge der Zaubertranklehre nahe zu bringen.

Von daher war es schändlich wie Minister McLaggen versuchte ihn loszuwerden, aber anders konnte sie sich sein überstürztes Erscheinen hier auf Hogwarts nicht erklären. Stumm nickte Severus zu ihren Worten und folgte ihr. Noch ahnte sie nichts von seinen Fortschritten. Er würde dem Minister beweisen, dass er nicht nur sprechen konnte, sondern auch alles über sein Leben wusste, auch wenn er in Wahrheit kaum eine Ahnung davon hatte.

Seite an Seite stiegen sie die Stufen hoch zu Minervas Büro. Der Minister hatte es sich dort so bequem gemacht, dass man im ersten Moment den Eindruck gewann, es wäre seins und nicht das von Minerva McGonagall. Beim Erscheinen der Beiden erhob er sich hinter dem Schreibtisch, dabei musterte er Severus finster und offensichtlich feindselig.

Neugierig starte Severus zurück und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er diesem Mann irgendwann in der Vergangenheit schrecklich unrecht getan hatte, denn wie sonst sollte er sich diesen Blick erklären. Mit für ihn typisch bemessenen Schritten trat er näher und trug so einen Hauch Überlegenheit zur Schau. Seine Hände hielt er in Brusthöhe so zusammen, dass sich nur die Fingerspitzen berührten. So wirkte er nicht, wie jemand der keine Ahnung hatte, wer er war, oder der befürchten musste das Schloss, sein einziges Zuhause, verlassen zu müssen.

So viel anmaßende Arroganz ließ McLaggen mit den Zähnen knirschen, doch er bemühte sich seinen Unmut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er kam aus einer sehr alten Familie und er war der Minister, solche Menschen gaben sich niemals, unter keinen Umständen, irgendeine Blöße.

„Nun, Mr. Snape, mir kam zu Ohren, dass sie durch ihren bedauernswerten Unfall ihr Gedächtnis und die Fähigkeit zu sprechen verloren haben. Sind diese Angaben korrekt?"

Scharf musterte er ihn und wartete auf nichts, denn weiters haben ihm seine Informanten auch zugetragen, dass es höchst unwahrscheinlich war, dass Severus Snape jemals wieder würde sprechen können. Severus richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass McLaggen ihn nicht mit Professor, sondern mit Mister ansprach. Das konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten.

Der Minister war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nie wieder würde unterrichten können. Minerva setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Severus hob die Hand und deutete ihr so sie möge schweigen. Er holte tief Luft und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Das war sehr wichtig für ihn. Er machte einen kleinen Schritt auf den Minister zu und begann zu sprechen.

„Mein Name ist Sev … sev …." Frustriert brach er ab.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, er konnte seinen Namen einfach nicht sagen. Zuerst starrte sie ihn ungläubig an und dann durchflutete sie Erleichterung. Severus konnte tatsächlich wieder sprechen. Es war ein Wunder. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch den Minister überzeugen und loswerden.

„Du kannst es", flüsterte Minerva ihm leise zu und legte ihm zuversichtlich ihre Hand auf den Arm.

Entschlossen strafte er die Schultern und probierte es noch einmal.

„Mein Name ist Severus Sn … Sn … Snape" glücklich sah er zu Minerva. Er hatte es geschafft.

„Und? Das war doch wohl nicht alles was sie mir zu sagen haben?", kam es kalt vom Minister. Mit so einem lächerlichen Satz würde er sich bestimmt nicht abspeisen lassen.

„Und ich wei … wei … weiß alles!", trumpfte Severus auf und hätte am liebsten die ganze Welt umarmt. Er konnte es. Er konnte wieder sprechen.

Der Minister würde ihn nicht aus seinem Zuhause vertreiben können. Nun durfte er bestimmt bleiben.

„Sie haben gesehen, dass er entschieden Fortschritte gemacht hat. Ganz ist seine Genesung noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber wir sind sehr zuversichtlich, dass er schon bald wieder als Lehrer tätig werden und somit das Haus Slytherin leiten kann."

McLaggen schürzte seine Lippen und schien nachzudenken.

„So ganz bin ich noch nicht überzeugt. Ich will Beweise. Außer dieser lächerlichen Sätze, die er wie ein Papagei von sich gibt!", erwiderte McLaggen barsch, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und Hut und rauschte zur Tür.

Mit der Klinke in der Hand hielt er noch einmal inne.

„Ich erwarte eine Präsentation seines Könnens. Und ich erwarte sie bald!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich den Hut auf und verschwand.  
Beide starrten noch einen Augenblick lang auf die Tür und rechneten dabei fest damit, dass McLaggen noch einmal zurückkam, aber die Tür blieb geschlossen und der Minister war bestimmt schon wieder in seinem Ministerium.

„Sag mir das du nicht nur deine Stimme, sondern auch dein Gedächtnis zurück hast", bat Minerva ihn eindringlich. Bedauernd zuckte er mit den Achseln.

„Nun ja", seufzte sie.

„Man kann eben nicht alles auf einmal haben."

Betrübt umrundete sie den Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Ratlos zuckte Severus mit den Achseln.

„Jetzt bringen wir ihm das Brauen von Zaubertränken bei und beweisen dem Minister, dass er es kann", mischte sich nun auch noch Albus ein.

Zögernd blickte Minerva auf Severus und wartete ab, was er von diesem Vorschlag hielt. Lange stand er starr da. Minerva war schon einmal mit dieser absurden Idee Unterricht zu nehmen gekommen, hatte die aber, Merlin sein Dank, wieder fallen gelassen.

„Bleibt doch eigentlich nur die Frage zu klären, wer es ihm beibringen soll, bis er es natürlich selber wieder weiß."

Für Albus war alles klar und er übersah wie immer was andere von seinen Ideen hielten.

„Wir könnten doch …", begann Minerva vorsichtig, unschlüssig zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Hermione … sie war deine beste Schülerin. Sie könnte dir bestimmt genug zeigen um den Minister zu überzeugen."

*

Lachend hielt Ginny den Kochlöffel, selbst Ron musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, aber es sah auch zu komisch aus. Severus hatte es geschafft und einen der Kessel in seiner Ungeduld zum Explodieren gebracht. Nun ergoss sich über den ganzen Tisch und ihm grüner, ekeliger Schleim. Zornig blickte er in die Runde, was irgendwie auf alle noch komischer wirkte.

Wie kam es eigentlich das sich so viele Menschen um ihn scharrten? Er hatte bis auf Hermione und vielleicht auch noch Harry niemanden eingeladen und selbst die Zwei kamen unaufgefordert zu ihm. Gut Ginny war mit Harry gekommen, weil sie einfach neugierig war, aber Ron … Seit sie einander in der Bibliothek begegnet waren, hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert.

Ron war nicht mehr ganz so feindselig ihm gegenüber. Ganz verstanden hatte er dessen Abneigung sowieso nicht. Er war bestimmt nicht unfreundlicher zu ihm gewesen, wie zu jedem anderen hier im Schloss und nur weil er überlebt hatte ... So wie es aussah, hatte ihn vermutlich auch die Neugierde in den Kerker herab getrieben.

Das und vermutlich auch die Tatsache, dass Hermione und Harry seine besten Freunde waren. Hermione bemühte sich ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, während sie ihn und den Tisch, einschließlich dem zerbeulten Kessel mit einem Zauber reinigte, aber an ihren roten Backen und dem verkniffenen Mund konnte er erkennen, dass es ihr schwer fiel, nicht zu lachen. Am liebsten hätte er alles hingeschmissen. Er war nicht zu seinem Vergnügen hier und hatte es bestimmt nicht nötig das sie sich auf seine Kosten amüsierten.

„Seien sie nicht böse, Professor. Wir lachen sie bestimmt nicht aus, es sieht nur einfach komisch aus, das ist alles.", versuchte Ginny ihn milde zu stimmen.

Er mochte vielleicht nicht mehr so sein, wie er vor dem Angriff von Voldemort war, aber dennoch schlummerte immer noch genug vom alten Snape in ihm, als das er es zulassen würde, dass man über ihn lachte. Er wartete, bis alle wieder ernst geworden waren, dann begann er von Neuem.

Er warf Zutaten in den Kessel, erhitzte ihn, rührte den Sud wie angegeben nach rechts oder nach links. Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht. Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, dass er genau dieses Fach so viele Jahre unterrichtet haben soll. Er konnte sich bisher nur an Kleinigkeiten, Gefühle und einzelne Bilder aus seinem Leben erinnern.

Zaubertränke brauen war da bisher nicht dabei gewesen, doch je länger er hier rührte und umso mehr er sich konzentrierte, umso vertrauter kam es ihm vor, oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

„Wunderbar! Das ist perfekt!", rief Hermione aus, die ihn überwachte und anleitete. Die Anderen waren nur Zuschauer, uneingeladene Gäste.

„Sehen sie, Professor, sie haben nichts verlernt. Das ist so wie Fahrrad fahren, das verlernt man auch nie!"

Severus runzelte bei Ginnys enthusiastischen Worten die Stirn. Diesen blöden Spruch mit dem Fahrrad hatte er noch nie verstanden, was vermutlich daran lag, dass er nicht Fahrrad fahren konnte. Genervt schloss er die Augen. So was wusste er natürlich. Dass hier, Zaubertränke brauen, sollte er eigentlich im Schlaf können, aber nein, dieses Wissen durfte er sich wieder mühselig aneignen.

Unsicher sahen die Vier ihn an. Vielleicht war es falsch gewesen ihn hier zu überfallen und in seiner Nähe zu bleiben, schließlich war es genau das, was er hasste. Er mochte keinen Menschen um sich, mochte er noch nie, aber irgendwie hatten sie das Gefühl, das hätte sich geändert. Vielleicht lagen sie falsch damit?

„Wir sollten gehen und Professor Snape seinen Studien überlassen", schlug Ron ernst vor und stand bereits auf.

Auch Ginny hatte den Kochlöffel hingelegt und erhob sich ebenfalls. Ron hatte bestimmt recht. Verwirrt blickte Severus sie an, als sie sich alle anschickten den Raum zu verlassen.

„Wo … wo … wo wollen sie den hin?"

Es störte ihn nicht fröhliche junge Menschen um ihn zu haben, zeigte es ihm doch, dass er noch am Leben war.

„Wir dachten sie wollten ihre Ruhe haben", sagte Hermione.

Erneut runzelte er die Stirn, schweigend deutete er auf den Kessel. Er wollte sich nicht von einem bonierten Minister von hier vertreiben lassen, und wenn er dafür ihre Nähe ertragen musste, dann würde er das tun.

„Es macht ihnen nichts aus, wenn wir bleiben?", fragte Harry zur Sicherheit nach.

Verneinend schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. Tatsächlich störte es ihn nicht so sehr, wie sie scheinbar erwarteten.

„Wenn das so ist, dann lassen sie uns noch einen anderen Trank brauen.", schlug Hermione vor.

Es gab für ihn noch einen Grund, warum es nicht so schlimm war, für ihn sie um sich zu haben. Hermione. Es war ihm wichtig sie bei sich zu haben. In ihrer Nähe war alles für ihn leichter, erträglicher. Unauffällig beobachtete er sie. Sie war viel zu jung für ihn. Sie war praktisch, obwohl bereits achtzehn, selber noch Schülerin und er … Er war im Vergleich dazu ein alter Mann.

Von daher hatte er kein Recht sich Gedanken über sie zu machen und dennoch spuckte sie in seinem Kopf herum. Gerade strich sie sich ihr Haar mit einer nachlässigen Geste hinter ihr Ohr. Eigentlich war sie nicht dazu angetan seine Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken und doch so als könnte er gar nicht anders sah er fasziniert zu.

Konzentriert blätterte sie im Zaubertränkebuch für Fortgeschrittene. Sie hielt sich das Buch fast zu dicht vor die Nase, sodass er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie überhaupt noch lesen, konnte was da stand, aber ihre Stirn, die sie in leicht Falten gelegt hatte, sagten ihm das sie sehr wohl imstande war zu lesen, was sich so nahe vor ihren Augen befand. Beinahe musste er ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, aber nur beinahe.

Severus Snape schmunzelte nicht, niemals. Tief holte er Luft und wandte sich den offenen Seiten zu, die sie ihm gerade unter die Nase hielt. Sie hatte einen neuen Trank für ihn gefunden. Erstaunt zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als er den Namen des Trankes las, dann blickte er auf sie und legte dabei den Kopf leicht zur Seite. Sie wollte also das er diesen braute?

„Ich … ich … ich dachte, da er so Unterschiedliche … ich meine er ist ein bisschen komplizierter als die anderen."

Verstehend nickte er und nahm ihr das Buch aus den Händen. Kurz berührten sich ihre Finger. Wärme durchströmte seine Haut, wo sie auf ihre traf und in den Fingerkuppeln spürte er ein leises Kribbeln. Hastig zog Hermione ihre Hände zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt, also hat sie es auch gespürt.

Zufrieden nahm er das Buch mit sich und begann die Zutaten für den Trank vorzubereiten.


	39. Chapter 39

39 Der perfekte Trank

Er war perfekt. Er hatte einen perfekten Liebestrank gebraut. Provozierend schöpfte er einen Löffel voll aus dem Trank und hielt ihn Hermione zum Kosten hin. Eine Augenbraue hatte er fragend ihn die Höhe gezogen. Was würde sie tun? Hermione betrachtete zuerst den Löffel und dann den Mann, der ihn hielt.

„Ich brauche ihn nicht zu kosten, ich kann sehen, dass sie es geschafft haben."

Mit einem leichten Bedauern ließ er der die Hand mit dem Löffel sinken. Er war mit ihr alleine. Die Anderen waren schon vor einiger Zeit verschwunden. Irgendwann war es ihnen einfach zu langweilig geworden nur zu zusehen, wie er Zutat um Zutat in den neuen Trank verrührte und da er diesmal sorgsamer bei der Arbeit war, standen die Chancen schlecht, das der Kessel noch ein weiteres Mal explodierte und so kam es, dass Severus und Hermione alleine im Unterrichtsraum waren.

„Zu … zu wenig Mut? Keine Angst, ich … ich vergifte dich schon nicht."

Hermione machte einen Schritt zurück und wich seinem Blick aus. Sie würde sich nicht von ihm dazu hinreißen lassen und einen Liebestrank probieren. Sie kannte seine verheerende Wirkung. Zwar nicht am eigenen Leibe, aber sie hatte gesehen was er bei Ron angerichtet hatte.

Er war damals nicht mehr er selbst gewesen. Blind war er, blind vor Liebe und unsterblich in ein Mädchen verliebt, dass er gar nicht kannte. Er wäre beinahe gestorben deswegen.

Sie würde sich bestimmt nicht auf so einen Unfug einlassen. Noch dazu wo ihr Objekt der Begierde dann Snape heißen würde. Plötzlich sog sie scharf die Luft ein. Dieser Gedanke müsste sie doch in Panik versetzten und nicht ein Flattern in ihrem Magen auslösen. Und noch mehr - müsste ein Teil von ihr nicht Abscheu vor ihm empfinden nach alldem, was sie von seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte?

„Ich kenne dich …", sagte sie tonlos, immer noch hielt sie den Blick von ihm abgewandt. Er wusste, was sie meinte. Sie kannte sein Leben bevor …

„Ich bin mehr", erwiderte er schlicht.

In seinem Leben mochte vieles schief gelaufen sein, er hatte Menschen getötet. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer, er wusste es nicht mehr. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht einfach aus der Lust am Töten geschah, sondern dass ihn dieser Krieg, den es gegeben hatte, dazu gezwungen hatte.

„Ich bin hier und jetzt. Was davor war, besteht nur aus Erzählungen, aus Bildern, die mich zeigen, aber es fühlte sich nicht so an als hätte ich es erlebt. Verstehst du das?"

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und dachte über seine Worte nach. Konnte, durfte sie ihn wegen einer Vergangenheit, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, verurteilen? War er verantwortlich für Taten dessen er sich gar nicht mehr bewusst war?

Viele Fragen brannten in ihrem Herzen und zugleich wogen auch andere, sanftere Gefühle in ihr hoch. Sie mochte diesen Mann, so wie er jetzt war und fürchtete jenen, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Abwehrend hob sie ihre Hand so als wollte sie ihn dran hindern ihr nahe zukommen, obwohl er keinen Schritt getan hatte.

Es war nicht die körperliche Nähe, die sie fürchtete, sondern die Seelische. Ohne Zögern griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie.

„Rede mit mir!", forderte er sie eindringlich auf.

Unwillkürlich tauchte das tote Mädchen in ihrem Geist auf und sah sie aus leblosen Augen anklagend an. Wie konnte sie Gefühle für diesen Mann haben?

Woher kamen sie nur? Sie hatte doch gesehen, zu was er fähig war. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen. Sie hatte ihm nichts zu sagen, denn alles was sie von sich geben würde, würde ihn verletzten.

„Du hast mir viel gegeben. Ohne dich wäre ich nicht hier." Kaum noch stolperte er über die Worte. Er lernte schnell.

„Du auch", kam es schwach von ihr.

Sein Erbe wurde es zu einem Fluch? Einer Hürde die zwischen ihnen, wie eine Mauer stand? Unüberwindbar und ohne die Möglichkeit sie einzureißen?

„Nein! Das kam nicht von mir." Abwehrend schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Als ich dir das gegeben habe, lag ich im Sterben. Ich hörte auf zu sein. Unerwartet hat man mir eine zweite Chance gegeben und wofür?"

Die Wärme seiner Hand übertrug sich auf ihre. Sich über ihn Gedanken zu machen, wenn sie ganz für sich alleine war, war eine Sache. Es bewusst in seiner Nähe zu tun, eine ganz andere. Sie fühlte und spürte ihn viel intensiver.

„Sieh mich an!", bat er eindringlich.

Fest fixierte er sie mit seinen Augen. Sah an ihrer Haltung, wie die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle in ihr tobten. Gefühlte die noch keinen Namen hatten. Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. Wollte nicht in seine dunklen, unergründlichen Augen blicken und sich am Ende selbst sehen.

„Was denkst du?"

War es wichtig, was sie dachte?

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Wir … das ist nicht möglich. Niemals!"

Das letzte Wort kam nur noch als Flüstern aus ihrem Mund und doch ließ es ihn zusammenzucken. Er streckte seine andere Hand aus, legte sie ihr unter das Kinn und drehte den Kopf zu sich.

„Eines Tages, das verspreche ich dir, nehme ich sie von dir. Diese Last, die durch mich erhalten hast."

Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Liebe ist wohl das Letzte, das ich verdient habe." Er ließ sie los, wandte sich seinem Kessel zu und begann aufzuräumen.

Hastig wischte sie sich mit der Hand über die Wangen.

„Komisch genau das dachte ich würde dir fehlen." Sie drehte sich um und verließ eiligst den Raum.

Draußen lehnte sie sich erschöpft an die Wand. Nach ein paar Atemzügen stieß sie sich ab und eilte rasch zu seinen Räumen. Es gab nur einen der ihr helfen konnte und sie musste sich beeilen.

*

Traurig sah er auf die geschlossene Tür. Sie würde ihn immer verachten, immer fürchten. In ihrer Welt blieb er, egal was er tat, ein Monster. Eine Scheußlichkeit der Natur. Er hatte ein Buch gefunden, das es ihm vielleicht ermöglichte mit dem von ihm erschaffenen Hologramm zu sprechen. Es gab nur ein Problem.

Nur er konnte den Zauber ändern, den er bewirkt hatte, um es herbei zu beschwören, aber er hatte keine Ahnung mehr davon, wie das ging. Dumbledore. Das Porträt konnte ihm sicher helfen. Er würde ihn fragen. Er brauchte Antworten, ansonsten gab es keine Zukunft für ihn.

Verdammt! Vermutlich würde ihn das Ministerium und allen voran der Minister von hier sowieso verjagen. Gründlich säuberte er den Kessel. Stellte die Zutaten wieder ordentlich in die Regale und brachte das Messer, Scheidebrett und Kochlöffel zurück an seine Plätze. Zum Schluss wischte er noch energisch den Tisch, auf dem er gearbeitet hatte, ab.

Er hatte sie zu seiner Erbin gemacht und nun war sie in seinem Herzen. Hermione.

Er löschte die Fackeln an der Wand und verließ, nach einem letzten kontrollierenden Blick, den Raum. Schwer wogen seine Schritte, als er die Stufen nach oben zu Minervas Büro stieg. Angespannt klopfte er an ihre Tür, doch niemand rief ihn herein. Scheinbar war sie nicht hier. Unentschlossen stand er einen Augenblick da.

Was sollte er tun? Bleiben oder gehen? Nein, er musste mit Dumbledore sprechen. Entschlossen stieß er die unverschlossene Tür auf und trat ein. Schnell trat er vor das Porträt von Dumbledore, doch es war leer. Dumbledore war nicht da.

Er würde einen weiteren Tag warten müssen. Er hasste warten. Er könnte auch Minerva fragen. Alles in ihm begann sich zu sträuben. Nein, das konnte er mit ihr nicht bereden. Er warf einen drängenden Blick auf das leere Bild, so als könnte er damit Dumbledore zum Erscheinen zwingen, aber nichts tat sich. Langsam verließ er das Büro und begab sich auf dem Weg nach unten.

Vor seinem Büro blieb er stehen. Vielleicht sollte er es noch einmal selbst versuchen? Als er durch die Tür schritt, erwartete ihn ein unerwartetes Bild. Hermione war hier. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und sah sie abwartend an.

*

„Sind sie hier? Ich könnte ihren Rat gebrauchen."

Hermione ging auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch zu, überlegte es sich aber dann anders und blieb einfach stehen. Sie wollte nicht sitzen, sie war viel zu durcheinander, um still sitzen zu können.

„Was haben sie angestellt und warum sollte ausgerechnet ich ihnen helfen?"

Beinahe knurrend kam die Frage von dem Hologramm. Lange starrte sie auf ihn. Wie hatte sie jemals Severus Snape mit dem Hologramm verwechseln können? Wirkten sie auf den ersten Blick vollkommen gleich, so sah man beim Näherem hinsehen, dass sie grundverschieden waren.

Bis auf eine gewisse oberflächliche Ähnlichkeit hatten sie nichts gemeinsam. Laut räusperte er sich.

„Nun sind sie nur hergekommen um mich anzustarren, oder haben sie noch vor etwas zu sagen?"

Verlegen sah sie auf den Boden.

„Vielleicht war es falsch von mir hier her zukommen?", erwiderte sie schüchtern.

„Das sage ich ihnen bereits seit Wochen, aber sie weigern sich vernünftig zu sein", stellte er trocken fest.

Genervt blicke sie wieder hoch zu ihm.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint", meinte sie patzig.

„Das war mir schon klar. Also was wollen sie?", fragte er in beleidigendem Tonfall und machte damit zugleich deutlich sie möge sich mit dem was sie wollte beeilen.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie sehnte sich plötzlich satt dem Hologramm den richtigen Severus Snape vor sich zu sehen, obwohl sie ihn erst vor ein paar Minuten verlassen hatte.

„Sie kommen hier her und sehen aus, wie ein scheues Reh das den bösen Wolf gesehen hat, und wissen nicht warum? Haben sie was getrunken?"

Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, was Hermione den anfänglichen Gedanken sich ihm anzuvertrauen endgültig auslöschte.

„Es war ein Fehler herzukommen. Ich werde gehen", erklärte sie hart und wandte sich ab.

„Gut, dann verplempern sie wenigstens nicht länger meine Zeit!"

Wutentbrannt fuhr sie herum.

„Was hat den ein Hologramm so wichtiges zu tun, das man seine Zeit verplempern kann?", schnauzte sie ihn zornig an. Sie hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestützt und machte so einen kampfbereiten Eindruck.

Leicht bebten seine Nasenflügel. Er hatte sie fast schon so weit gehabt und sie wäre gegangen.

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache!", schnauzte er grob zurück.

Ohnmächtig vor Wut starrte sie ihn an, ohne etwas sagen zu können.

„Jetzt seien sie vernünftig, gehen zurück in ihren Turm und vergessen das alles hier", schlug er ihr ruhig vor.

„Sie wissen genau, dass ich das nicht kann."

Müde winkte er ab.

„Ich habe mit dieser Antwort gerechnet. Tun sie was sie nicht, lassen können." Resigniert zuckt er mit den Schultern und löste sich auf.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Severus kam herein. Fragend sah er sie an und schloss die Tür. Langsam kam er auf sie zu, ohne sie dabei auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Du redest mit ihm?"

Stumm nickte sie.

„Warum?"

„Er weiß viel und egal was ich ihm anvertraue, er kann es niemandem weitersagen."

„Und was war so wichtig, dass du von mir davon gelaufen und hierher geeilt bist?"

Hermione öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. Was sollte sie ihm sagen?

„Nichts!", antwortete sie leicht heiser.

„Nichts?"

Nervös leckte Hermione sich über die trockenen Lippen.

„Ich möchte gehen", sagte sie kaum hörbar und wollte an ihm vorbei zur Tür, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Lauf nicht von mir fort", bat er leise.

Hermione sah zu ihm hoch, sah ihn seine Augen und rasch wieder weg. Heftig riss sie sich los.

„Ich … es tut mir leid." Eilig lief sie aus dem Raum und rannte die Stufen hoch.


	40. Chapter 40

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Mila und Mortianna´s Morgana!

Liebe Grüße Gaby

40 Der alte Severus Snape

Die nächsten Tage mied sie den Kerker, aber vor allem dessen Bewohner. Sie tat alles, um ihm nicht zu begegnen. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was sie in ihm sehen könnte, oder was sie tun könnte. Sie war verwirrt. Sie mochte ihn, aber nicht nur das, ihre Gefühle gingen tiefer. Alles, was ihn betraf, berührte sie.

Ob es an seinen Erinnerungen lag, die sie ungeahnte Schmerzen fühlen ließ, oder daran was für ein Mensch er jetzt war, konnte sie nur schwer sagen. Vielleicht war es beides. Der alte Severus Snape mochte böse und zynisch gewesen sein, aber sie hatte gelernt die Gründe dafür zu sehen. Was man ihm angetan hatte, hatte ihn dazu getrieben zu werden, wie er war. Liebe war ihm immer versagt geblieben.

Zuerst trennte sein Vater ihn von seiner Mutter und dann verlor er auch noch die einzige Freundin, die er je hatte. Es war ihm nichts, außer dem Hass und dem Zorn geblieben, was ihm eine zynische Sichtweise auf die Welt gab. Ungerechtigkeit und Schikanen gegenüber den ihm anvertrauten Schülern gehörten für ihn zur Tagesordnung. Wie stumpfsinnig muss er Hogwarts und den Unterricht empfunden haben, nach allem was ihm bei Voldemort widerfahren war.

Voldemort hatte ihn umgebracht um ihn dann zurück ins Leben zu holen. Eines von vielen seiner perversen Spiele, die er nur zu gern mit seinen Untertanen getrieben hatte. Man konnte sich in seiner Nähe niemals sicher fühlen. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie an das steinerne Gefängnis oder besser gesagt Grab zurückdachte, in das Voldemort Snape einfach so geworfen hatte. Er hatte getötet, er hatte mehr als einmal das Falsche getan. Unter ihm hatten viele Menschen gelitten.

Unter anderem auch Harry, ihr bester Freund. Eigentlich dürfte sie nach allem, was sie wusste, außer ablehnenden, gar keine Gefühle für ihn haben und dennoch war da mehr. Mehr an ihm, als man oberflächlich erkennen konnte. Sie hatte gelernt ihn zu verstehen. Warum er tat, was er tat. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihn so sehen, wie sie ihn früher gesehen hatte. Als großen, bösen Lehrer, aber selbst das war eine Lüge.

Sie hat ihn nie so gesehen. Sie hatte schon immer versucht dahinter zukommen, wer er wirklich wahr. Ein Teil von ihr konnte nicht glauben, dass er auf der einen Seite Professor Dumbledores vollstes Vertrauen genossen hatte und auf der anderen ein Verräter sein sollte. Ihr Geist sträubte sich immer dagegen, was Harry und Ron von ihm dachten und manches hatte sich bestätigt. Er stand die ganze Zeit auf der richtigen Seite und war kein Verräter. Nein das war so auch nicht ganz richtig, er hatte Voldemort verraten.

Es hatte ihn viel gekostet das zu tun. Zum Schluss beinahe das Leben. Harrys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte nicht gehört, was er gesagt hatte, nur ein Name, den er erwähnte ließ, sie aufhorchen. Severus. Wo sie ihn gemieden hatte, suchte er seine Nähe. Geht es ihm gut? Hätte sie ihn beinahe gefragt.

Und hat er nach ihr gefragt? Diese und noch mehr Fragen lagen ihr auf der Zunge, aber sie stellte keine von ihnen. Es würde sie nur verdächtig machen. Er könnte merken, wie es um sie stand. Er könnte merken, dass sie im Begriff stand sich zu verlieben. In Severus zu verlieben. Den absolut falschesten Mann, denn es für sie nur geben konnte.

[align type="center"]*[/align]

Eine Woche war vergangen und er hatte sie nicht gesehen. Nicht in der Schule oder im Speiseraum, nicht in der Halle und auch nicht draußen. Er hatte sie gesucht, aber scheinbar wollte sie nicht gefunden werden. Nicht von ihm.

Sie nicht bei sich zu haben, lähmte ihn auf eine ungeahnte Weise. Dadurch, dass er sie nicht aus dem Kopf bekam, kümmerte er sich auch um nichts anderes mehr. Schon bald würde der Zaubereiminister wiederkommen und einen neuen Beweis für seine Befähigung als Lehrer verlangen und dafür musste er im Brauen von Zaubertränken noch viel besser werden.

Zurzeit hatte er gerade mal das Können eines Zweitklässlers, höchstens Drittklässlers und damit konnte er ihn bestimmt nicht überzeugen. Minerva lag ihm deswegen fast jeden Tag in den Ohren und es war nicht so das er nicht wollte, aber er konnte nicht. Nicht ohne sie. Was hätte das Ganze für einen Sinn, wenn es sie nicht gab?

Heftig atmete er ein und versuchte sich erneut in das Buch in seinen Händen zu vertiefen. Dabei ertappte er sich wie seine Gedanken bereits wieder auf Wanderschaft gingen. Wo sie nur war? Sie hatten nicht darüber geredet. Hermione wollte nicht … Vielleicht war sie klüger als er?

Vielleicht war es besser es ruhen zu lassen, was auch immer es war. Er legte das Buch fort und erhob sich. Eine innere Unruhe machte ihn rastlos. Er sollte, er musste raus hier. Frische Luft würde ihm bestimmt gut tun. Auf dem Weg nach oben begegnete ihm Harry. Ungeahnt verriet er ihm genau das, wonach er nicht gefragt hatte und ihn doch nichts anderes brennender interessierte.

„Gehen sie raus? Ich habe mich gerade erst von Hermione verabschiedet, sie wollte auch spazieren gehen."

Er erzählte ihm noch mehr, aber er hörte es nicht mehr. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches und ließ Harry stehen. Er könnte sie noch erreichen und mit ihr reden. Eine Woche ohne sie in einem für ihn überraschend neuen Leben war eine verdammt lange Zeit.

Ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen, eilte er auf den Ausgang zu und stieß die Tür auf. Suchend glitt sein Blick über das Gelände, bis er sie fand. Abseits von den Anderen stand sie, die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen, da und starrte ins Leere. Hatte er ihr das angetan?

Sonderte sie sich wegen ihm ab? Sie wirkte so verloren auf ihn. Er sollte sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie war noch so jung sie hatte ein Recht auf ihr Glück. Ohne es zu merken, schritt er die wenigen Stufen hinunter und ging auf sie zu. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen. Was würde sie tun, wenn sie ihn entdeckte? Warten oder davonlaufen?

Er befürchtete eher Letzteres. Er hatte Glück, sie drehte sich nicht um, sah ihn nicht an und so erreichte er sie, bevor sie ihm ausweichen konnte. Flucht war praktisch unmöglich.

„Hermione?", flüsterte er leise und sah wie sie heftig zusammenzuckte. Er hatte sie erschreckt.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen.

*

Letztendlich war es unausweichlich gewesen. Sie hatte gewusst früher oder später würde sie sich ihm stellen müssen. In diesem Fall wäre ihr später lieber gewesen. Sie war noch nicht so weit. Vielleicht niemals. Sie wandte sich ab und ließ den Blick wieder in die Ferne schweifen. Er sollte nicht sehen, was sie vor ihm verbarg.

Ein Herz das für ihn, trotz allem was er war, was er getan hatte, schlug.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um so zu verhindern, dass er sie festhielt, sie schüttelte, sie anbrüllte: „Sieh mich an!" und zugleich darum bettelte.

„Wirst du jemals wieder mit mir reden?", fragte er stattdessen.

In der Dunkelheit, in der er seit seinem Erwachen lebte, war sie sein Licht.

„Ich … ich hatte viel zu tun. Die Schule …" Selbst in ihren Ohren klang das schwach. Stumm nickte er.

„Ja das Leben geht weiter."

Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, sie wollte ihm so vieles sagen, wusste aber nicht wie.

„Denkst du … hältst du es für so unmöglich, dass ein Mensch sich ändern kann. Dass ich mich ändern kann?"

Diese Frage lag ihm schon die ganze Woche, seit sie von ihm davongelaufen war, auf der Seele und er musste die Antwort wissen. Denn wenn sie es für unmöglich hielt, dann gab es keine Zukunft für ihn.

Lange sagte sie nichts und er musste genau hinhören, als sie endlich zu sprechen begannen, denn ihre Antwort kam leise.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert."

Diese Worte trafen ihn wie ein Peitschenhieb.

„Du hast nur vergessen zu sein, wie du bist!"

Er hatte es geahnt. Im Grunde hatte er es die ganze Zeit über gewusst. Niemals. Lily nicht und sie nicht. Keine von ihnen. Er war nicht gut genug. Mühsam schluckte er, dann drehte er sich um und ging zum Schloss zurück.

Er hatte seine Antwort.

Hermione streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Sie war noch nicht fertig gewesen. Sie wollte ihm doch noch so viel sagen, aber er war fort. Was hatte sie nur getan?

*

Diesmal war er nicht fort. Diesmal saß er wartend in seinem Bild und betrachtete ihn durch die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille scharf. Er kannte ihn und wusste das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Etwas hatte ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen und dieses etwas war nicht der Verlust seiner Erinnerungen.

Severus neigte den Kopf. Er wollte Dumbledore nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Schnell stellte er seine Fragen und wie gehofft hatte Dumbledore die Antworten für ihn. Aber er bekam noch mehr. Dumbledore gab ihm einen guten Rat mit auf dem Weg.

„Vergiss nicht, egal was du über dich erfährst, das ändert nichts daran, was für ein Mensch du bist."

Heftig presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Hermione hatte vor ein paar Minuten fast dasselbe zu ihm gesagt. Er war ein Monster und blieb es auch.

„Du bist einer der tapfersten und mutigsten Menschen, die ich das Glück hatte kennenzulernen."

Bei diesen Worten stutzte er. Er war schon fast bei der Tür gewesen. Dumbeldore hielt ihn nicht für ein kaltblütiges, mordendes Monster?

„Ich habe viel von dir verlangt und du hast mehr gegeben, als gut für dich war."

Severus blickte seinen Mentor fragend an.

„Der Krieg verlangte von uns allen Opfer. Auch ich war gezwungen Dinge zu tun, die dir und anderen grausam erscheinen müssen, aber ich habe es zum Wohle für alle getan."

Es war keine Entschuldigung, denn Dumbledore konnte sich nicht für etwas entschuldigen, was er bereit war wieder zu tun, wenn es sein musste. Er war dazu fähig Einzelne zu opfern, wenn es dem Frieden und der Freiheit aller diente.

Er wollte nur, dass Severus verstand und irgendwie tat er das sogar. Er nickte Dumbledore zu und verließ Minervas Räume. Hastig begab er sich hinab in den Kerker. Es war so weit. Bald schon würde er alle Antworten, die er brauchte, bekommen.

In seinem Büro angelangt murmelte er den Spruch, den er von Dumbledore erhalten hatte. Dieser müsste den Bann, den er über das Hologramm gelegt hatte und es nur für Hermione sichtbar machte, lösen. Leichter Nebel wabberte über den Boden und dann stand er da. Kalt und hart blickte ihn sein selbst an.

„Ich habe drauf gewartet, dass du kommst."

*

Der Blick auf sich selbst machte alle Fragen überflüssig. Plötzlich war alles da. Selbst die kleinste Erinnerung. Es war als hätte das Hologramm eine Tür in seiner Seele aufgestoßen und den Blick auf seine Vergangenheit freigegeben. Schmerzhaft fasste er sich an die Brust und ging in die Knie.

Die Bilderflut drohte ihn zu ersticken. Es war soviel, mehr als er beinahe ertragen konnte. Er hatte großes Leid verursacht, aber auch er hatte leiden müssen. Das war also sein Leben? Mühsam kam er wieder auf die Beine. Jede Freundlichkeit war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Mit einem kurzen Wink brachte er das Hologramm zum Verschwinden, er brauchte es nicht mehr, dann glitt sein Blick zu den Phiolen.

Sie enthielten alles, was vergessen werden sollte. Plötzliche Wut flammte in ihm auf und er fegte sie mit der Hand alle zu Boden. Glas zerbarst in tausend Stücke und leichter Nebel stieg vom Boden empor. Seine Erinnerungen waren fort. Niemand mehr würde neugierig in seinem Leben herumschnüffeln können.

Keine Hermione … kurz stockte er und er schloss die Augen. Es wurde Zeit sie zu vergessen und auch kein Potter mehr. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Scherben verschwinden.

Er setzte sich in seinen Stuhl gegenüber vom Kamin, entfachte aber kein Feuer in ihm, sondern starrte finster auf die schon längst erkaltete Asche. Die Stunden vergingen und die Schwärze der Nacht brach herein. Sie war ihm mehr als Willkommen. Verbarg sie doch alles, was er mit den Augen sehen konnte, so blieb ihm nur die Erinnerung.

*

Sie hätte das nicht sagen dürfen. Sie musste es richtigstellen. Sie hatte ihn verletzt. Hermione erinnerte sich wie gebeugt seine Schultern gewesen waren, als er zurück zum Schloss lief. Nun stand sie hier. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit war sie die Stufen herab geschlichen, getrieben von ihrem Gewissen wieder gut zumachen, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Was musste er nur von ihr denken?

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an seine Tür und wartete. Obwohl sie sich ganz sicher war, das er in seinem Büro war, erhielt sie keine Antwort. Zögernd öffnete sie die Tür. Sie hatte erwartet ihn zu sehen, doch stattdessen empfing sie vollkommene Dunkelheit. Sie wollte schon wieder gehen, in der festen Meinung, dass er nicht hier war, als sie eine kleine Bewegung nahe beim Kamin wahrnahm.

„Lumos!", flüsterte sie, sobald sie den Zauberstab aus den Falten ihres Umhangs gezogen hatte und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Er saß vor dem Kamin und wirkte so unnahbar, beinahe kalt auf sie.

„Ich …", begann sie, wurde aber von ihm rüde unterbrochen.

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Miss Granger!"

Bei seinen Worten zuckte sie wie unter einem Schlag zusammen. Das war nicht mehr der Mann, den sie in den letzten Wochen kennenlernen durfte. Das war der, der er vorher war.

„Es wird sie freuen zu hören, dass sie recht hatten und nun verschwinden sie!"


	41. Chapter 41

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Mortianna´s Morgana, Tinschchen und Lena5972! Bis zum hoffentlichen Happy End wirds noch ein bisschen dauern, da Severus gerade sehr auf stur schaltet. Männer eben! ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

41 Panik

Wie gelähmt stand sie da, war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sie konnte kaum atmen. „Was ist passiert?", flüsterte sie.

„Wenn sie es unbedingt wissen wollen, auch wenn es sie nichts angeht - ich weiß alles. Das ist passiert. Und nun raus hier. Ich will sie und ihre Freunde nicht mehr sehen!" Das Wort Freund spie er wie eine tödliche Krankheit aus.

Noch immer herrschte rund um sie, bis auf das spärliche Licht, das ihr Zauberstab warf, undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Auf Hermione wirkte diese plötzlich äußerst bedrohlich.

„Ich …" Jetzt. Jetzt sollte sie es ihm sagen. Ihm sagen das sie das alles heute nicht so, sondern ganz anders gemeint hatte.

„Raus sagte ich!", brüllte Severus und erhob sich.

Eiskalt sah er sie an. Hermione erbleichte, drehte sich um und verließ hastig seine Räume. Draußen lehnte sie sich an die kalte, steinerne Wand. Tränen flossen ihr ungehindert über die Wangen. Das war ihre Schuld. Das hatte sie ihm angetan. Warum nur hatte sie nicht den Mund gehalten?

Aufschluchzend rannte sie die Stufen nach oben, bis zu ihrem Turm und weiter. Sie blieb erst vor ihrem Bett stehen, warf sich auf dieses und weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Ihn so zu sehen tat ihr tief bis in die Seele weh. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft das er …

Vielleicht hatte sie zulange gezögert. Sie hätte ihm doch nur zeigen müssen, dass sie seine Vergangenheit verstand und ihn nicht dafür verurteilte. Sie hätte ihm sagen müssen, dass sie ihn annahm, so wie er war, ohne Vorurteile, weil er war wer er war. Sie hatte so ein Gefühl, diese Möglichkeit für immer verspielt zu haben. Niemals wieder würde er sie nahe genug an sich heranlassen, damit sie ihm das sagen konnte.

*

Zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit er seine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen hatte. Noch wusste außer Hermione niemand davon. Er hatte es für sich behalten. Heute war sein großer Auftritt vor Tiberius McLaggen, auf ihn hatte er gewartet. Gefasst machte er sich auf den Weg in Minervas Büro. Nichts und niemand würde ihn aus Hogwarts vertreiben. Nicht wenn er es nicht wollte.

Zurückhalten klopfte er an und wartete darauf hineingebeten zu werden. Minervas kräftige Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Er öffnete die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Er unterdrückte den Drang die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken, das würde zu sehr seine Überlegenheit demonstrieren und er wollte den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite haben.

„Nun Mr. Snape haben sie noch ein paar Tricks dazugelernt, seit unserer letzten Begegnung?", fragte McLaggen ihn spöttisch und verzog dabei seinen schmallippigen Mund zu einem provozierenden Grinsen.

Er war sich so sicher, dass er diesen Mann, der in seinen Augen eine Schande für ganz Hogwarts war und eigentlich gar nicht hier sein sollte, um Kinder zu unterrichten, das er diesen Mann heute endlich in seine Schranken weisen konnte. Severus hatte bei der Tür gewartet. Nun kam er näher. Er erlaubte sich endlich die Hände vor der Brust zu verschränken. Verächtlich sah er auf den Zauberminister.

„Niemand wird mich von hier vertreiben, außer Professor Dumbledore. Ich brauche Ihnen gar nichts zu beweisen, mein Wort wird Ihnen genügen müssen und das natürlich von der Schulleiterin."

Minerva schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Das klang eindeutig nach dem alten Severus.

„Seit wann …", begann sie, brach aber rasch ab. Dafür war später Zeit. Das würde sie bestimmt nicht vor McLaggen erörtern.

„Professor Snape hat das Wesentliche bereits gesagt, aber lassen sie mich noch hinzufügen, dass ich voll und ganz hinter meinen Lehrern stehe und keinen Zweifel an ihren Fähigkeiten zum Unterrichten und Führen der jungen Schüler hege." Sie betonte jedes Wort, damit McLaggen erkennen konnte wie ernst es ihr damit war.

McLaggen erkannte, wann er sich geschlagen geben musste. Vorerst würde Snape verschont bleiben, aber er würde ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er Minervas Büro und Hogwarts. Minerva wartete bis seine Schritte verklungen waren, dann erlaute sie sich tief Luft zu holen. Es war vorbei. Severus in Sicherheit.

„Ich werde bis zum Ende des Schuljahres bleiben. Danach wird es für mich hier kein weiteres Schuljahr mehr geben", sagte er ernst und wartete.

„Du willst Hogwarts verlassen?" Fassungslos sah sie ihn an.

„Es ist für mich nicht mehr möglich noch länger hier zu bleiben", erklärte er knapp.

Er war gedemütigt worden. Alle hatten ihn gesehen. Als Krüppel ohne Gedächtnis. Er hatte sich vor aller Augen lächerlich gemacht. Vermutlich amüsierten sie sich gerade jetzt hinter seinem Rücken köstlich über ihn. Und dann war da noch Hermione.

Sie hatte Dinge gesehen. Dinge, die niemand wusste. Nicht einmal Dumbledore. Er wollte sie nie wieder sehen, außer er dürfte ihre Erinnerungen, die ihr eigentlich nicht gehörten, löschen. Ein Blick auf Minerva ließ ihn diesen Gedanken gleich wieder vergessen. Niemals würde er die Erlaubnis dafür bekommen.

„Du erinnerst dich wieder, nicht wahr?" Das war keine Frage. Minerva war sich ziemlich sicher das es so war.

„Ich weiß wieder, wer ich bin, wenn du das meinst."

„Du musst nicht gehen. Dein Platz ist hier", versuchte sie ihn zu überreden.

„Du nimmst also meine Kündigung an?", fragte er und ignorierte dabei alles was sie gesagt hatte.

Minerva schluckte, dann nickte sie.

„Gut" Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und rauschte hinab in den Kerker.

*

Sie hatte bisher noch nichts zu den Anderen gesagt, sie würden es auch so früh genug merken, dass ab jetzt ein anderer Wind aus dem Kerker wehte. Ginny hatte sie dazwischen einmal gefragt, was ihr fehlte und sie hätte gerne Severus geantwortet, aber sie hatte nichts gesagt. Für Harry tat es ihr leid. Er hatte so sehr unter Severus gelitten. Harry war ein guter Mensch, und auch wenn er früher schlecht über Severus geredet hatte, so hegte er doch insgeheim den Wunsch von ihm anerkannt zu werden.

Genau diese Anerkennung hatte er in den letzten Tagen und Wochen von ihm erhalten und nun würde er sie ihm eiskalt wieder entziehen. Sie waren beinahe Freunde geworden. Sie hatte das Gefühl Severus hatte begonnen Harry zu vertrauen. Plötzlich stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Schnell blinzelte sie sie wieder fort. Sie hatte genug geweint. Hier saß sie nun beim Frühstück mit ihren Freunden und sah sie gar nicht. Immer wieder huschte ihr Blick auf die Uhr und dann zum Lehrertisch. Severus hatte heute seinen großen Tag.

Der Zauberminister würde kommen, um ihn zu prüfen. Er würde die Prüfung souverän und ohne jede Schwierigkeit bestehen, da war sie sich ganz sicher, aber dennoch konnte sie es nicht vermeiden sich Sorgen zu machen. So kalt. Er war so kalt gewesen. Dem Zauberminister würde er es gründlich geben. Der setzt bestimmt nicht mehr so schnell einen Fuß auf das Gelände von Hogwarts, aber das war ihr egal. Er war wichtig. Was wurde aus ihm?

*

Starr starrte er auf die Wand. Er hatte alle Spuren beseitigt. Die Phiolen, das Hologramm, alle Bücher, einfach alles, was mit Hermione und ihm zusammenhing. Das mit dem Hologramm bereute er bereits. Er hätte ihn noch so vieles Fragen können. Leicht verzog sich sein Mund. Vielleicht war es besser so. Er musste nicht alles wissen.

Der Raum war leer und kalt. All die Bücher, die Tränke, Kräuter und sonstigen magischen Kram, den er angesammelt und so kostbar gehütet hatte, waren ohne Bedeutung, ohne Seele. Er mochte sein Büro nicht mehr. Gut, das er am Ende des Schuljahres von hier fortging.

Alles, was ihm im Leben einmal wichtig war, hatte seinen Sinn verloren. Was hatte ihm Voldemort der elende Bastard und seine bescheuerte Schlange ihm nur angetan? Konnte dieser Mistkerl nicht einmal etwas richtig machen?

Plötzlich begann sein Herz zu rasen und seine Hände wurden schweißnass. Er bekam keine Luft mehr. Heftig zog er am Kragen seines Hemdes und nestelte mit zitternden Fingern an den Knöpfen, bis er sie auf bekam. Er ging auf die Knie und versuchte verzweifelt sich zu beruhigen. Benommen wartete er, bis der Anfall vorüberging.

Seit er erwacht war, hatte er keinen mehr gehabt. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Weil seine Vergangenheit zurück war, um ihn zu quälen.

*

Unschlüssig stand sie vor der Tür. Konnte sie es wagen? Er würde wieder grausam sein zu ihr. Und wenn nicht? Zögernd streckte sie die Hand aus und zog sie wieder zurück. Entschlossen streckte sie sie wieder aus und klopfte sachte, leise an. Nichts war zu hören. Er antwortete ihr nicht. Ihre Hand glitt wie von selbst zum Türgriff. Sollte sie?

„Rede mit ihm! Versuche ihm zu erklären, dass du ihn niemals verletzten wolltest!", forderte ihre innere Stimme sie auf.

Mühsam schluckte sie und drückte die Tür auf. Zuerst konnte sie ihn gar nicht sehen, doch als sie ihn entdeckte, eilte sie panisch auf ihn zu. Noch immer kniete er auf dem Boden. Schien, um sich nichts wahrzunehmen. Sie kniete sich neben ihn und legte die Arme von hinten um ihn.

„Was hast du? Was fehlt dir?", stieß sie verzweifelt hervor.

Er antwortete nicht. Fest nahm sie ihn in die Arme.

„Sprich mit mir! Was kann ich tun?"

Severus schloss die Augen und ließ sich in ihre Arme fallen. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger und auch sein Herz beruhigte sich wieder.

„Nichts! Es ist vorbei", flüsterte er außer Atem.

Er versuchte sie fort zustoßen, aber es fehlte ihm die Kraft dafür. Lange Zeit sprach keiner von ihnen. Erst als sein Atem wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig ging, löste er sich von ihr und erhob sich. Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

Sie hatte gesehen, dass er schwach war. Hermione stand ebenfalls auf und räusperte sich leise.

„Ich wollte mich entsch…", begann sie, kam aber nicht weiter, denn Severus fiel ihr schroff ins Wort.

„Miss Granger muss ich sie dran erinnern, dass es sich hier um meine privaten Räume handelt und sie diese ohne Aufforderung nicht zu betreten haben?"

Wie oft würde er sich in ihrer Gegenwart noch erniedrigen? Nun kannte sie sein größtes Geheimnis. Nicht einmal Dumbledore ahnte etwas davon. All der Druck, unter dem er ständig stand, blieb nicht ohne Nebenwirkungen. Er litt seit Jahren unter Panikattacken, seit jener Nacht in der Lily starb. Bisher konnte er es gut verbergen, keiner ahnte davon bis heute.

Bis diese aufdringliche Person, Hermione Granger, einfach unaufgefordert bei ihm eindrang und ihn so sah. Wie er wie ein zitternder Haufen am Boden lag und um Atem rang.

„Severus ich …"

„Wenn sie davon jemanden erzählen, werden sie es bereuen."

Wieder ließ er sie nicht ausreden, er wollte nicht hören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Er wollte nur das sie verschwand. Bis jetzt war Hermione die Ruhe selbst gewesen, hatte an seine Vernunft appellieren wollen, aber nun erkannte sie, dass sie damit bei ihm nicht weit kam und schön langsam fühlte sie auch Wut in sich hochsteigen. Sie hatte ihm nichts getan, hatte nur versucht ihm zu helfen und er behandelte sie als Dank dafür wie den letzten Dreck.

„Was denkst du eigentlich wer ich bin?" Scharf kamen die Worte von ihr.

Sie hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und ihr Kinn trotzig nach vorne geschoben. Innerlich fühlte sie sich dabei nicht ganz wohl ihm Paroli zu bieten, aber sie konnte, sie durfte sich von ihm nicht so behandeln lassen. Langsam drehte er sich um und betrachtete sie Stirnrunzeln.

Sie war wunderschön, sie besaß einen scharfen Verstand und sie hatte ein gutes Herz, das dachte er von ihr. Sie war der Mensch gewesen, der ihn die vergangen Wochen durch die Dunkelheit begleitet hatte, ohne dafür etwas von ihm zu fordern oder zu verlangen. Sie war da gewesen, wenn er sie brauchte.

„Nichts denke ich von dir, gar nichts!", erwiderte er kalt. Er konnte nicht zugeben, was er tatsächlich fühlte. Das hatte er nie gelernt.

„Du lügst!" Selbst in ihren Ohren klang ihre Stimme schrill und voller Schmerz.

Abwartend betrachtete sie ihn. Wartete auf eine Geste, ein Zeichen, auf irgendwas. Die Mauer, die er über die Jahre um sich errichtet hatte, war zu hoch um den Mann dahinter entdecken zu können oder sie einfach zu überwinden. Zu dick um sie zu durchbrechen oder einzureißen. Starr blickte er sie an, unfähig sich ihr zu öffnen, wobei er nicht sicher war, ob er das überhaupt wollte.

„Sie sollten gehen", schlug er ihr trocken vor.

Seine Augen wanderten über sie, prägten sich ungewollte jedes noch so kleine Detail von ihr ein. Bald war er fort und dann würde er sie nie wieder sehen.

„Ich kann dir helfen!"

Helfen?

Wie von weit weg drangen die Worte zu ihm. Ihm konnte keiner mehr helfen.


	42. Chapter 42

Vielen Dank für die netten Kommentare! Ich muss zugeben, dass ich doch sehr zu Kitsch neige, also nicht zu früh loben! ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

42 In kleinen Schritten

„Er will uns verlassen!", seufzte Minerva und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Schläfen. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um Severus.

„Er hatte extreme Erfahrungen hinter sich … seine lange Krankheit, der Verlust seiner Erinnerung und seiner Stimme. Er hat einen weiten Weg hinter sich. Ich hatte eine Zeit lang die Hoffnung, dass er erkennt, wie schön das Leben sein kann."

„Noch ist nicht alles verloren.", erwiderte Dumbledore ernst.

Minerva schüttelte über seine Antwort den Kopf.

„Du denkst immer noch alles wendet sich zum Guten, aber diesmal irrst du dich. Leider."

Minerva ließ die Hände sinken und starrte auf das Porträt von Dumbledore. Ein mildes Lächeln lag wie immer auf seinen Zügen.

„Er braucht einfach nur Zeit, um mit der für ihn noch so neuen Situation fertig zu werden. Hab ein bisschen Vertrauen in unseren Zaubertränkemeister. Er wird erkennen, welch wertvolles Geschenk ihm das Leben gemacht hat. Er hatte das unglaubliche Glück sich selbst, sein Leben und die Menschen rund um sich völlig vorurteilsfrei kennenzulernen. Wenn er das einmal verarbeitet hat, wird er endlich zu sich selbst finden."

Tief holte Minerva Luft.

„Du bist unglaublich!", schnaubte sie.

„Ich weiß. Danke, meine Liebe!"

„Ich werde nicht gehen, denn ich habe das Gefühl du wurdest schon zu oft alleine gelassen", wagte sie sich noch ein Stück weiter vor.

Sie wollte nicht so einfach aufgeben. Sich nicht von ihm wegschicken lassen. Seine Miene wurde, sofern das möglich war, noch eine Spur härter. Einmal mehr wurde er sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie Dinge gesehen hatte, die sie nichts angingen. Dinge, die nur ihm, ihm ganz alleine gehörten. Seine Erinnerungen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht", erwiderte er kalt und machte von ihr einen Schritt fort.

Er zog sich innerlich und äußerlich zurück von ihr. Beherzt folgte sie ihm, in dem sie einen Schritt nach vorne tat.

„Du hast es dazu gemacht, dass es auch mich etwas angeht. Du hast sie mir in die Hände gelegt", sprach sie beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„Das war ein Fehler."

„Sag das nicht. Das war es bestimmt nicht."

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen, ehe sie weiter sprach.

„Trelawney würde es Schicksal nennen", versuchte sie zu scherzen. Leicht zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Sybill ist …", setzte er an, wurde aber von ihr unterbrochen.

„Außergewöhnlich?", schlug Hermione vor.

„Gewöhnungsbedürftig würde ich sagen", kam es trocken von ihm.

Hermione bemühte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, obwohl sie gerade den Drang verspürte laut aufzuatmen. Endlich sprach er wieder mit ihr.

„Kleine Schritte!", ermahnte sie sich selbst.

Sie hatte so viel von ihm gesehen, dass sie mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen konnte, in seiner Welt ging alles nur mit kleinen Schritten, auch wenn er immer so forsch ausschritt.

„Miss Granger, ich glaube nicht ans Schicksal. Mein … meinen Zustand verdankte ich einzig der Unfähigkeit eines Wahnsinnigen. Das hat nichts mit Schicksal zu tun", stellte er richtig.

„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen mich eventuell jetzt alleine zu lassen? Ich muss mich noch auf den Unterricht vorbereiten."

Er wollte es zynisch sagen, aber es ging nicht.

„Du willst wieder unterrichten?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt.

„Natürlich. Was hatten Sie gedacht? Das ich brav auf meinem Zimmer bleibe und nichts tue, so wie bereits in den letzten Tagen?"

Nun schaffte er es, er klang wieder zynisch, untermalt mit einem Hauch Herablassung. Traurig wandte sie sich ab.

„Du hast nicht, nichts getan. Du hast Freunde gewonnen."

Ein Schnauben war seine Antwort. Hermione öffnete die Tür und trat nach draußen. Einmal noch drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Ich bin sehr froh, das Voldemort dich nicht getötet hat."

Lange blickte er auf die geschlossene Tür. Hermione war fort und doch war sie auch noch hier. Nicht als Person, sondern ihre Worte. Sie belebten den Raum, die Luft die ihn umgab, und vibrierten in seinem Inneren als Widerhall.

„Ich bin sehr froh … dich nicht getötet hat."

Warum nur schaffte sie es ihn zu berühren?

„Weil er sich vor ihr zum Narren gemacht hatte." , gab er sich selbst die Antwort, aber das war längst nicht alles.

Ein Teil von ihm mochte sie. Mochte den Menschen, der sie war. Alles, was sie ausmachte. Sie war aufrichtig, ehrlich, voller Wärme. Sie hatte ihr Wissen über ihn für sich behalten. Nicht einmal mit ihm hatte sie es geteilt. Stattdessen hatte sie auf anrührende Weise versucht seine Vergangenheit zu beschönigen. Sie hatte versucht ihn, eine erbärmlich tragische Figur, zum Helden zu machen. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte es geklappt. Er hatte ihr geglaubt, doch jetzt kannte er wieder die Wahrheit. Er war kein Held.

Zurück in ihrem Turm traf sie auf Harry. Er war alleine. Sie wollte diesen günstigen Umstand nutzen und ihn vorwarnen. Es würde ihn bestimmt hart treffen.

„Hast du mit Snape gesprochen? Wie es gelaufen?"

Betrübt betrachtete sie ihn.

„Komm! Setzt dich", forderte sie ihn auf.

Harry konnte bereits spüren, dass es scheinbar nicht so toll gelaufen ist. Er schluckte.

„Sag es einfach", bat er sie.

„Er kann sich wieder an alles erinnern", erwiderte sie tonlos.

„Das ist doch gut, dann kann ihn der Minister nicht vertreiben", freute er sich spontan, aber Hermiones Blick dämpfte Harrys Euphorie.

„Das ist nicht alles, oder?"

„Setzt dich und ich werde es dir erzählen", schlug sie ihm noch einmal vor und diesmal tat er es. Sie nahm an seiner Seite Platz.

„Er will uns nicht bei sich haben. Dich nicht und mich nicht. Er will wieder so sein, wie er vorher war."

Harry legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Das tut mir leid."

Er sah, wie eng die Bindung zwischen den Beiden geworden war und da Hermione ein sehr empfindsamer Mensch war, musste sie Severus Zurückweisung sehr verletzen. Sie lehnte sich an ihn.

„Du kennst mich, so schnell gebe ich nicht auf", meinte sie gespielt zuversichtlich.

Harry legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf und blickte so über sie hinweg. Er war sich da nicht so sicher. Wenn Snape tatsächlich vorhatte so zu sein, wie er immer war, dann befürchtete er, dass Hermione eine herbe Enttäuschung erleben könnte.

„Pass auf, dass du nicht verletzt wirst.", sagte er ernst.

„Werd ich nicht", kam es kämpferisch, mit einem Hauch von Unsicherheit, von ihr.

Er konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen. Er dachte über sich, über sein Leben, aber vor allem über Hermione nach. Sie hatte seine Welt nachhaltig verändert. Er hatte es geleugnet. Wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, wollte es nicht sehen, aber so war es. Der Morgen kroch mit kaltem Sonnenlicht über den See herauf.

Feine Nebelschwaden schwebten wie Geister über den sanften Wiesenhügeln von Hogwarts. Die peitschende Weide schimmerte in der Halbdämmerung wie ein skelettartiges Mahnmal und wirkte so unheimlich und gespenstisch. In der Ferne konnte er mit Mühe Hagrids Hütte ausmachen.

Er folgte den ausgetretenen Pfaden, die das Schloss umgab. Forsch wie immer schritt er aus. War bemüht mit sich und der Welt ins Reine zu kommen. Alles lag friedlich da und verbreitete eine angenehme Ruhe. Das Konzert der Vögel hatte noch nicht eingesetzt und die Tiere der Nacht hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen.

So umgab ihn fast vollkommene Stille. Stille, die ihm über die Jahre ein vertrauter, willkommener Freund geworden war. Nur empfand er es hier und jetzt nicht mehr so. Er hatte sich verändert, auch wenn er sich noch so sehr dagegen sperrte, es war so. Hermione und ihre Freunde hatten ihn verändert. Sie waren, trotz allem was zwischen ihnen stand, freundlich zu ihm gewesen.

Aus Mitleid? Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich. Es konnte aber auch sein, weil sie ihn tatsächlich so mochten, wie er war. Obwohl selbst ihm das unbegreiflich war. Er war eben kein Mensch, den andere mochten. Nicht einmal Voldemort konnte ihn sonderlich leiden. Gut er mochte niemanden wirklich. Er brauchte nur willige Handlanger für seine schmutzigen Aufträge.

Erst als es Zeit wurde, kehrte er ins Schloss zurück. Er wollte noch heute wieder mit dem Unterrichten beginnen. Er sah keinen Grund noch länger damit zu warten. Letztes Schuljahr unterrichtete er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, doch jetzt würde er wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten.

Etwas was ihm, wider erwarten, viel besser gefiel. Es war ihm so vertraut. Wie auch seine alten Verhaltensmuster. Wie Freunde waren sie zu ihm mit den Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt.

Er ließ das Frühstück aus und begab sich sofort in sein Klassenzimmer. Die Schüler würden schon bald kommen. Leicht zitterten seine Hände. Er wollte so gerne über den Dingen stehen, aber das hatte er nie geschafft. Nicht wirklich.

Er konnte lediglich den Schein das es so ist aufrechterhalten und alle würden ihm wie immer glauben. Mit Arroganz und herablassender Art konnte man die Menschen einerseits auf Distanz halten und ihnen andererseits die Möglichkeit nehmen genauer hinzusehen. Sie sahen nur, was er sie sehen ließ – eine Illusion und darin war er Meister.

Er stellte sich vor seinen Lehrertisch, presste die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander, schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Er fühlte, wie er sichtlich ruhiger wurde. Die erste Stunde hatte er mit Hermione und ihren Freunden. Er musste es schaffen so zu tun, als hätte es die vergangenen Wochen nicht gegeben.

Wenn sie ihm glaubten, dann würde auch er es glauben können. Vielleicht. Irgendwann. Er hörte sie bereits, wie sie die Treppe herunterkamen. Eine Flut aus Schritten und Stimmengewirr bewegte sich gleichmäßig die Stufen herab und auf seine Tür zu. Nach und nach erschienen sie. Blieben verblüfft stehen, um dann hastig ihren Platz einzunehmen.

Professor Slughorn war bereits gestern von Minerva über die veränderten Umstände informiert worden. Er war mehr als erleichtert darüber nicht mehr unterrichten zu müssen und endlich wieder in seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand zurückkehren zu können. Starr stand er da und wartete, bis Ruhe eingekehrt war. Die Hände hat er vor seiner Brust gefaltet, sie waren eiskalt.

„Schlagen Sie Seite 319 in ihrem Zaubertränkebuch auf."

Er hörte, wie hastig geblättert wurde, dabei musterten ihn die Schüler verstollen. Sie wussten nicht so recht, was los war. Instinktiv fühlten sie, dass vor ihnen nicht mehr der nette, zugängliche Mensch, der er nach seinem Erwachen gewesen war, stand, sondern jener, den sie alle fürchteten. Alle bis auf eine – Hermione!

Sie sah ihm offen ins Gesicht und schien zu warten. Ein Blick auf ihren Tisch bestätigten seine Befürchtungen. Ihr Buch war längst aufgeschlagen. Sie war eine Musterschülerin. Auch Harry sah ihn eher neugierig und abwartend an. Weder Abneigung noch Angst konnte er in seinem Blick erkennen.

Ganz anders bei Ron. In seinen Augen glomm Wut auf. Wut über sein Verhalten. Wut, die er zurecht empfand und genau das war es auch, was er auslösen wollte.

„Sie können nun beginnen den Trank nach Anleitung zu brauen. Ich werde ihre Fortschritte genau überwachen. Am Ende wird sich zeigen, wie viel Sie bereits dieses Jahr gelernt haben."

„Nicht so viel wie Sie."

Er hörte es. Ron hatte es bewusst halblaut gemurmelt, damit er sicher sein konnte, dass er es hörte.

„Ja? Mr. Weasley?"

Provozierend blickte er ihn an. Ron stand auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nichts, Sir!", erwiderte er kalt, dabei zog er das Wort Sir unnötig in die Länge.

„Dann machen Sie sich an die Arbeit, oder haben Sie die Aufgabe nicht verstanden?"

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte ihm herausfordernd in die Augen.

„Ich habe verstanden, Sir!"

Ron kniff die Lippen zusammen und setzte sich wieder. Der Unterricht verlief ohne Störungen. Alle arbeiteten schweigend und konzentriert an ihrem Trank. Als die Stunde zu Ende war, packten alle ihre Sachen und verschwanden.

Alle bis auf drei. Harry, Ron und Hermione blieben noch hier. Severus räumte sein Lehrerpult auf und tat so als würde er sie nicht sehen. Harry räusperte sich laut.

„Sir?"

Er spürte ihre Blicke, spürte ihr warten auf eine Antwort, aber hatte keine.

„Sie sollten gehen. Die nächste Stunde hat bereits begonnen!", kam es barsch von ihm, dann rauschte er an den Dreien vorbei und verließ ohne das er sie eines weiteren Blickes würdigte das Klassenzimmer.

„In kleinen Schritten!", ermahnte sich Hermione und versuchte nicht wütend auf Severus zu sein.


	43. Chapter 43

Vielen Dank für dein Review, Mortianna´s Morgana! Ich freu mich immer sehr von dir zu lesen! Als Belohnung für die Engelsgeduld gibt es heute gleich zwei Kapitel.

Liebe Grüße Gaby

43 Ein Kuss

Lange fand sie keinen Schlaf. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlummerte ein, doch durch ihre Träume geisterten schreckliche Gestalten und grauenhafte Bilder.

Aufkeuchend schrak sie wieder hoch. Unmöglich danach wieder einschlafen zu können. Sie stand auf und trat an das Turmfenster. Der Mond stand in einer dünnen Sichel am Firmament und dünne Wolkenfetzen zogen wie verlorene Seelen über den Himmel.

Plötzlich verspürte sie, den Gesetzen zum Trotz, den Drang nach Draußen zu gehen. Die Wiesen von Hogwarts lagen still und friedlich da und zogen sie beinahe magisch an. Sie warf sich ihren Umhang über und schlich leise nach unten. Dabei achtete sie sorgsam darauf nicht von Filch, oder wer auch immer sonst um diese Uhrzeit herumgeisterte, entdeckt zu werden.

Aber ihre Sorge war unbegründet. Sie begegnete niemandem. Sie schloss die Tür auf und huschte nach draußen. Die Luft war frisch und klar. Es war frostig und roch nach Schnee, aber das störte sie nicht. Sie sprang die wenigen Stufen hinab und trat auf den Kies. Leise knirschte er unter ihren Sohlen. Hermione schlang ihren Umhang fester um sich und ging los. Sie hatte es nicht eilig. Es gab kein Ziel, wo sie hin musste.

Sie schlenderte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, lehnte sich an einen der dicken Baumstämme und schloss die Augen, um einen Augenblick zu vergessen. In ihr hallten die fürchterlichen Schreie von längst vergangenen Opfern Voldemorts wieder und seine Gräueltaten entstanden in den lebendigsten Farben vor ihren geistigen Auge. Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie sich leicht und versuchte diese Bilder so zu verdrängen.

Er sah noch, wie ein dunkler Umhang sich durch den Türrahmen schob. Irgendjemand fand außer ihm scheinbar auch keinen Schlaf in dieser Nacht. Bei ihm war die Ursache leicht geklärt. Er hatte in letzter Zeit genug geschlafen und war nun endlich wieder aufgewacht. Er war wieder er, wie konnte er da an Schlaf denken?

Noch so ein Problem, das zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Alle dachten er würde nur aus reiner Boshaftigkeit nachts durch Hogwarts schleichen, aber die Wahrheit war, dass er einfach keinen Schlaf fand. Das er nie müde genug war, um in Morpheus Armen vergessen zu können. Außerdem musste sie ja Jemand wachrütteln.

Musste ihnen sagen, dass es nirgends sicher war. Es gab keinen Ort, keinen Menschen, der sie beschützen konnte. Vor ihm schützen konnte. Voldemorts Häscher waren überall und er würde jeden kriegen den er haben wollte. Er wusste das nur zu gut. Diese Kinder verließen sich seiner Meinung nach zu sehr darauf, dass Dumbledore sie, wenn Gefahr drohte, beschützen würde, aber das konnte er gar nicht.

Er selbst hatte zu viele sterben sehen, um etwas anderes glauben zu können. Severus war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass es besser war, für alle Fälle gerüstet zu sein. Das es besser war, die Angst zu kennen, wenn sie von einem Besitz ergriff und so zu verhindern, dass sie einen lähmte und man somit unfähig war sich zu verteidigen. Voldemort gab es nicht mehr. Er war tot und moderte in seinem Grab vor sich hin.

Die Gefahr war vorüber und alle konnten endlich in eine bessere Zukunft blicken. Nur er nicht. Die Neugierde trieb ihn aus dem Schloss. Er wollte sehen, wer außer ihm in dieser Nacht noch keinen Schlaf fand. Im schwachen Licht des Mondes konnte er gerade noch in der Ferne eine Bewegung ausmachen.

Dieser Jemand schlich bei den Bäumen, die Hogwarts säumten, herum. Ohne Zögern schritt er auf die Bäume zu und folgte dieser Person. Zwischen den Bäumen war das Licht noch schlechter, er konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen erkennen, wie sollte er so den Anderen finden können? Ein leiser Seufzer ließ ihn herumfahren. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, hatte er den Zauberstab gezückt und richtetet ihn in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Eine zierliche, schmale Gestalt lehnte an einem der Baumstämme.

Seltsam vertraut kam sie ihm vor. Sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden. Sie schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Langsam trat er näher, dabei achtete er sorgsam darauf kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Ihr Gesicht lag beinahe vollkommen in den Schatten und doch erkannte er, wer es war, er brauchte ihr Antlitz nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie es war. Er wusste, ohne Erklären zu können warum, dass es Hermione war.

Stark und mächtig stieg in ihm das Verlangen, sie vor allem Leid der Welt zu beschützen, auf. Alles Böse wollte er mit aller Macht von ihr fernhalten. Er konnte nicht länger dagegen ankämpfen. Sie stand ihm auf unerklärliche Weise nahe und berührte ihn bis tief in die Seele. Hier in der Dunkelheit erlaubte er es sich seine Gefühle für sie einzugestehen.

Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen. Hatte ihm geholfen und ihn unterstützt. Sie hatte an ihn geglaubt, auch dann noch, als ihn alle bereits aufgegeben hatten. Sie trug seine Bürde mit ihm. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Eigentlich sollte er etwas sagen.

Sie so anzustarren, auch wenn er kaum etwas erkennen konnte, war unhöflich, aber er brachte es nicht über sich die friedliche Stille, die sie beide umgab, zu stören. Gerade als er sich wieder zurückziehen wollte, öffnete sie die Augen. Überrascht keuchte sie auf. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu erkennen, wer vor ihr stand.

„Severus?", flüsterte sie heiser und jagte ihm so einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich werde dich wieder alleine lassen."

Automatisch zog er sich wieder zurück und wollte gehen, doch Hermione hatte die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und umschloss die Seine. Noch immer lag der Zauberstab in seiner Hand, sie konnte es fühlen.

„Bleib", bat sie ihn. Sie spürte, wie er mit sich rang und dann war der Kampf vorbei. Er würde bleiben, vorerst.

„Es ist verboten nachts das Schloss zu verlassen …", begann er, wurde aber von Hermiones Schmunzeln unterbrochen.

„Du bist wirklich wieder ganz der Alte", brach es halb scherzhaft aus ihr heraus. Unbewusst runzelte er die Stirn.

Was war es nur? Was hatte sie nur an sich, dass er wieder zu leben anfing? Er dachte an die Zeit, als er ohne Gedächtnis und so hilflos wie ein neugeborenes Kind war. Sie war da gewesen, sah sich seine Welt an und beschütze ihn zugleich davor.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte er sie geradeheraus.

„Ich … konnte nicht schlafen", gestand sie ihm.

„Schlecht geträumt?", riet er ins Blaue hinein und traf mitten ins Schwarze.

Es war sein Leben, das ihr den Schlaf raubte, da war er sich ganz sicher.

„Ich kann sie dir nehmen … die Träume", schlug er ihr vor.

Wenn sie es erlaubte, würde er ihr seine Erinnerungen nehmen. Sie wäre frei von dieser Bürde, die sie eigentlich gar nicht tragen sollte.

„Das will ich nicht", widersprach sie leise, aber heftig.

„Warum nicht?" Er verstand sie nicht.

„Weil sie ein Teil von mir sind."

Ihre Antwort kam ohne Zögern und versetzte ihn in Erstaunen. Wie konnte jemand die Hässlichkeit seines Lebens als Teil von sich akzeptieren? Nicht einmal er konnte das. Sie war in der Tat ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen", schlug er ruhig vor.

In ihm tobte ein Sturm der Gefühle und darüber wollte er in Ruhe, ohne Ablenkung, nachdenken. Hermione löste sich vom Baumstamm und ging dicht an ihm vorbei auf das Schloss zu. Sie war sich dabei seiner Nähe auf aufregender Weise bewusst.

Groß, breit, wie immer in schwarzen Stoff gehüllt stand er unnahbar da und doch verspürte sie den starken Drang sich an ihn anzulehnen. Seine Wärme zu suchen und nach seinem Herzschlag zu lauschen.

Unbewusst hatte sie den Atem angehalten, doch ihre Lungen verlangten nach Luft. Hektisch atmete sie ein und machte einen Satz nach vorne, weg von ihm. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Ihr Verhalten gab ihm Rätsel auf. Sie wirkte aufgelöst und unbeherrscht.

So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Es war als würde sie … Nein, das war unmöglich.

Langsam und bedächtig folgte er ihr. Sie setzte hastig einen Fuß vor den anderen, wenn sie so weiter machte, würde er schon bald laufen müssen, um ihr folgen zu können.

„Hermione bist du auf der Flucht vor irgendetwas?"

Seine Stimme jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken und beinahe wäre sie tatsächlich davon gelaufen. Sie zwang sich stehen zu bleiben.

„N … nein. Ich …" Sie schluckte.

„Mir ist nur kalt und ich wollte schnell ins Schloss zurück", erwiderte sie lahm.

Sie war auf der Flucht. Vor sich, vor ihm, aber vor allem vor den erschreckenden Gefühlen. Severus schloss zu ihr auf und blieb neben ihr stehen. Langsam hob er die Hand und strich über ihren Arm.

„Fühlt sich nicht kalt an" widerstrebend kamen die Worte von ihm.

Hermiones Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Ihr war nicht kalt, nicht länger. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber nichts kam heraus. Er hob die Hand und schob sanft ihr Kinn nach oben, sodass sich ihr Mund wieder schloss. Einmal, vor langer, langer Zeit war er einer besonderen Frau so wie jetzt so nahe gewesen.

Auch sie wollte er küssen, aber dieser Wunsch war einseitig gewesen. Unbewusst beugte er sich herab zu ihr, näherte sich mit seinem Mund den Ihrigen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, wurde er sich seines Tuns bewusst und zuckte zurück.

Das konnte er nicht tun. Er war Lehrer, sie Schülerin. Er durfte sie nicht küssen, er durfte nicht einmal daran denken es zu tun. Er räusperte sich und trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. Schnell genug, bevor er sich noch zum Narren machen konnte.

„Wir sollten weitergehen", schlug er vor und machte sich bereits auf den Weg.

Ihre Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück. Hermione lief um ihn herum und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Sie hob ihre Arme und legte behutsam die Hände auf sein Gesicht. Unsicher sah sie ihn an, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, drückte ihre Lippen auf seine und schloss die Augen.

Niemand von ihnen beiden bewegte sich. Die Sekunden verstrichen, Hermione kam sich albern vor. Sie hatte geglaubt, tatsächlich gedacht er würde sie küssen wollen. In dem Moment, wo sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, kam Leben in ihm. Automatisch schlossen sich seine Arme um Hermione und drückten sie fest an sich.

Seine Lippen, die zuvor leblos auf ihren lagen, strichen bittend und fordernd über ihren Mund und küsste sie in einer Weise, die sie ihm nie zugetraut hätte. Plötzlich stieß er sie von sich und schritt in großen Schritten auf das Schloss zu.

Benommen blickte sie hinter ihm her. War es wirklich passiert? Hat er sie geküsst? Sie tastete mit den Fingern über ihren Mund. Da hatte er sie mit seinem Mund berührt, hat Gefühle und Sehnsüchte in ihr geweckt. Der richtige Mann zur richtigen Zeit, genau so ein Moment war es gewesen.

Vollkommen in sich, bis zu dem Augenblick, wo er sich losgerissen hatte und davon gestürmt war. Er war ein so schwieriger Mensch, so verschlossen, so verletzt von dieser Welt. Nicht ihre Erinnerungen sollte man löschen, sondern seine. Es tat ihm nicht gut, sich an alles zu erinnern. Sie hatte das Gefühl er würde ihr immer mehr entgleiten.

Einen Schritt kam sie ihm näher, um dann gleich wieder drei zurückgeworfen zu werden. Eine Träne rollte ihr unbemerkt über die Wange und dann noch eine. Sie war verliebt in ihn und hatte es bis jetzt gar nicht bemerkt. Sie horchte in sich. Lauschte auf ihr Herz. Es schlug für ihn und sagte ihr zugleich sie war eine Närrin. Niemand konnte sich in Severus Snape verlieben und dabei glauben er würde die Gefühle jemals erwidern.

Er hatte Lily geliebt und all seine Liebe war in jener Nacht mit ihr gestorben. Sie hatte es gesehen. Er wollte sterben, weil sie nicht mehr war. Erneut fühlte sie den Schmerz, der sie bei dieser Erinnerung durchflutet hatte. Sie war nicht wie Lily Potter.

Ihr gegenüber war er immer so anders, so weich und freundlich gewesen. Er war vermutlich gar nicht mehr fähig dazu zu lieben und sie sollte gleich damit aufhören sich irgendwelchen Illusionen hinzugeben. Das Beste wäre vermutlich sie würde sich von ihm fernhalten und versuchen zu vergessen.

Heftig schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu. Er hatte seine sicheren Räume erreicht. Unruhig lief er auf und ab. Der Kuss hatte ihn vollkommen überrascht und aus der Bann geworfen. Er war noch nie so geküsst worden. Noch nie. Selbst Lily, die er aufrichtig mit jeder Faser seines Herzens geliebt hatte, selbst sie hatte ihn nie so geküsst, wie Hermione es getan hatte. So als würde sie ihn tatsächlich lieben.

Severus schloss die Augen und rief jede Sekunde dieses Kusses in sein Gedächtnis. Er wollte sich an jede noch so kleine Nuance erinnern. An den Geschmack ihrer Lippen, wie sie sich in seinen Armen angefühlt hatte und an die Süße ihres Kusses. Einmal noch wollte er sich daran erinnern, bevor er sich zwang zu vergessen.

Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Er war kein Mensch, den man lieben sollte. Er konnte nicht lieben. Nicht mehr. Für ihn war es dafür einfach schon zu spät.

.


	44. Chapter 44

44 Ein Fest im Mai

Die Tage kamen und gingen und aus Tagen wurden Wochen. Alles ging seiner gewohnten Routine nach. Hermione bemühte sich so wenig wie möglich auf Severus zu treffen. Außer im Unterricht sahen sie sich praktisch nie.

Sein Anblick brach ihr regelmäßig das Herz. Ein paar Monate, dann war es vorbei. Damit tröstete sie sich und irgendwann würde sie es auch glauben. Immer noch verfolgten sie die Bilder aus seinem Leben. Seine Kindheit, die kaum eine war, seine Zeit als Schüler hier auf Hogwarts, seine erste und einzige Liebe und dann seine dunklen Jahre als Todesser, die ihn fast das Leben gekostet haben.

Das alles schuf ein unlösbares Band zu ihm. Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen und dann war da noch der Kuss. Wie besessen arbeitete sie an ihrem Schulabschluss. Jeglicher Versuch von ihren Freunden sie vom Lernen abzubringen und etwas Spaß am Leben zu haben, scheiterten kläglich. Sie wollte keinen Spaß haben. Sie wollte …

Tief sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen. Nein! Das verbat sie sich strengstens. Den wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht. Hastig vertiefte sie sich wieder in ihre Unterlagen. Ihr rechtes Handgelenk schmerzte sie vom vielen Schreiben und ihr Rücken protestierte gegen die strenge, vorn übergebeugte Haltung, die sie beim Lernen einnahm. Aber das alles ignorierte sie.

Es tat gut etwas anderes zu fühlen, als den Kummer, den ihr ihre dummen Gefühle für Severus eingebracht hatten.

Er beobachtete sie aus der Ferne. Er näherte sich ihr auch im Unterricht nicht. Alle Anweisungen, die er an sie hatte, gab er ihr aus sicherem Abstand. Zumeist verschanzte er sich hinter seinem wuchtigen Lehrertisch.

Er war groß genug, um zu verhindern, dass er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und sie an sich zog. Sie war fabelhaft, einzigartig und sie hatte bestimmt eine große Zukunft vor sich. Seine Welt sah ganz anders aus. Er würde, wenn das Schuljahr endlich zu Ende war … Wie lange konnte ein Schuljahr dauern?

Noch nie war ihm die Zeit so ewig erschienen. Jeder Tag bereitete ihm unendliche Qualen. Der Kuss. Er drehte sich zur Tafel um und schloss kurz die Augen. Wenn man nie geküsst, nie geliebt wurde, konnte aus einem so kleinen Ereignis wie ein Kuss etwas Großes, Unbegreifliches werden.

Er konnte Sehnsüchte wecken, für die es schon lange viel zu spät war. Streng hielt er seinen Unterricht. Er achtete sorgsam darauf noch unnahbarer zu wirken, als er es früher schon bereits getan hatte. Harry hatte ihn einmal angesprochen und eine schroffe Abfuhr von ihm erhalten.

Es war kein Platz für James Potters Sohn in seiner Welt und er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihm befreundet sein. Nur eine Kleinigkeit hatte sich unwiederbringlich geändert. Er schaffte es nicht Harry mit der gleichen Härte zu behandeln wie früher. Der Hass, den er so viele Jahre sorgsam gehegt und gepflegt hatte, hatte sich in Rauch aufgelöst. Er empfand einfach nicht mehr so für ihn.

Zum ersten Mal schaffte er es ihn gerecht zu benoten. Harry war vielleicht nicht der Beste in seinem Unterrichtsfach, aber er gab sich große Mühe und er hatte zweifellos Talent im Finden von unorthodoxen Lösungswegen. Fachwissen war unbezahlbar und wertvoll, aber genauso kostbar war die Fähigkeit zu improvisieren und die besaß Harry. Deshalb konnte er Voldemort besiegen. Deshalb hatte er überlebt.

Müde schloss er sich all abendlich in seinen Räumen ein. Er hatte einiges verändert. Gab dem Raum ein völlig neues Gesicht. Wärme und Licht fehlten hier. Also schuf er mit Magie bodenhohe Fenster. Bedeckte die kahlen Steinwände mit bunt gemusterten Wandvorhängen. Sie zeigten die große Schlacht um Hogwarts.

Den Tod von Dumbledore und den Sieg von Harry. Er wollte sich daran erinnern. Eines der wenigen Dinge in seinem Leben die erinnernswert waren. Es gab natürlich noch mehr, aber das war privat.

Der Winter kam und ging und schon bald sprossen die ersten Pflanzen. Die Gärten rund um Hogwarts erwachten wieder zum Leben und begannen zu blühen. Minerva beschloss im Mai ein großes Fest zu veranstalten. Alles ging fast wieder seinen gewohnten Gang und sie hegte die Hoffnung, dass ein Fest allen gut tun würde.

Manchmal musste man das Leben einfach feiern. Auch Dumbledore befürwortete ihre Idee und unterstützte sie dabei. Auf ihre beständige Frage nach Severus und seinem Wunsch Hogwarts zu verlassen, reagierte er schweigsam. Bat nur Minerva ein bisschen Vertrauen in den Jungen zu haben.

Er würde schon noch zur Vernunft kommen, aber das brauchte eben Zeit. Minerva warf ihm dann jedes Mal einen verschnupften Blick zu. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass sich Severus anders besinnen könnte.

„Heute Morgen hat er Sibyll beleidigt!", erzählte sie dem Porträt, doch dieses lächelte nur milde.

„Das hat er früher auch schon getan. Die Beiden sind eben von unterschiedlichem Temperament.", versuchte Dumbledore Minerva zu beschwichtigen.

„Er hat zu ihr gesagt sie sei dumm!"

So leicht ließ sich eine Minerva McGonagall nicht beruhigen. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.

„Das hat er gesagt?"

„Nun natürlich nicht direkt. Er meinte nur er könnte den Grad ihrer Intelligenz am Satz in ihrer Teetasse abzählen."

Dumbledore musste sich ein Schmunzeln verbeißen. Er liebte Severus bissigen Humor, der fast immer mit einer spitzen Treffsicherheit mitten ins Schwarze traf.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Er …"

Sie wollte gerade weitere Sünden von Severus aufzählen, doch Dumbledore fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Wie benimmt er sich gegenüber Harry?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Minerva trat vor ihren Schreibtisch und faltete die Hände vor ihrem Körper.

„Anders. Ich würde sagen auf eine Art besser", antwortete sie zögernd.

„Auf eine Art besser?", fragte Dumbledore nach.

„Auf seine Art. Er ist nicht mehr so hart und ungerecht zu ihm. Es ist als hätte er seinen alten Groll gegenüber Harry überwunden."

Zufrieden seufzte Dumbledore.

„Das ist natürlich für dich Beweis genug, dass er sich verändert hat. Es kommt für dich nicht in Frage, dass ihm Harry schlicht gleichgültig ist."

Ernst sah Dumbledore sie an.

„Ich meine nur er ist ein erwachsener Mann und durchaus fähig auch so zu handeln."

Abwehrend hob Minerva die Hände.

„Wir reden von Harry. In seiner Gegenwart war Severus noch nie fähig rational zu denken."

Er hätte noch mehr sagen können, aber hielt sich zurück. Was damals passiert war zwischen Severus, Lily und James ging keinem was an. Severus hatte genug deswegen gelitten.

„Ein Frühlingsfest!"

Aufgeregt hüpfte Ginny auf und ab, was ihr einen genervten Blick von Ron eintrug.

„Ist sicher genauso blöd wie ein Ball. Wir werden uns in Festkleidung zwängen müssen und vermutlich erwarten die Mädchen, dass man sie zum Tanzen holt."

Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an den Ball in ihrem vierten Jahr. Er hatte ausgesehen als würde er ein Kleid tragen.

„Ich weiß nicht …", begann auch Harry widerstrebend, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Ginny eintrug.

„Also wenn die alle nicht wollen – ich gehe gern mit dir zum Fest", kam es begeistert von Neville.

Tanzen war eine von Nevilles großen Leidenschaften. Er mochte in dem Fach Zaubertränke nicht der Beste sein, aber was das Tanzen betraf, das konnte er.

„Danke Neville und Hermione kommt bestimmt auch mit!", rief Ginny glücklich aus.

Diese schrak aus ihren Büchern hoch. Verwirrt blickte sie in die Runde.

„Du kommst doch mit auf das Fest?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig nach.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Ein Fest war unter anderem eines der Dinge, die sie bestimmt nicht tun würde.

„Ich habe noch so viel zu lernen und die Abschlussprüfungen beginnen bald", sagte sie lahm.

„Hermione!", rief Ginny alarmiert.

Sie befürchtete zu Recht, dass Hermione nicht zum Fest gehen wollte. Mit dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres hatte sich Hermione immer mehr verändert. Sie sprach nicht darüber, außer mit Harry, aber in letzter Zeit auch nicht mehr mit ihm. Sie hatte sich vollkommen in ihre Welt zurückgezogen.

„Komm schon! Das wird lustig und wir werden Spaß haben. Vielleicht verliebst du dich auch?", sprudelte es, ohne groß nachzudenken, aus Ginny heraus, doch traf sie damit Hermione bis tief in die Seele.

Sie würde sich nie wieder verlieben. Verlieben war so ziemlich das Letzte, was sie in ihrem Leben gebrauchen konnte.

„Nein ich kann nicht. Ich muss lernen. Ich will im Leben viel erreichen", erwiderte Hermione ausweichend.

Sie schob ihre Bücher zusammen, erhob sich und packte ihre Bücher.

„Ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen. Ich muss dort noch einiges nachschlagen."

Hastig entfernte sie sich. Sie war kein Feigling, aber sie hatte Angst doch noch ja zu sagen, wenn Ginny sie weiter bedrängte.

Auf den Treppen und in den Fluren war keine Seele zu sehen und so erreichte sie unbehelligt die Bibliothek. Still war es auch dort. Sie war ganz alleine und außer ihrer Kerze gab es kein Licht im Raum.

Lange Schatten vermischten sich mit der Schwärze des Raums und ließ diesen beinahe unheimlich wirken. Aber nur beinahe. Nichts in diesem Raum könnte ihr jemals Angst machen. Sie liebte Bücher und den Geruch von Büchern.

Ein einsames Licht leuchtete nach draußen und erhellte sanft den Kiesweg vor seinen Füßen. Scheinbar hielt sich noch jemand in der Bibliothek auf. Severus hob den Kopf und sah nach oben. Noch eine verlorene Seele, die alleine sein wollte oder ein Bücherwurm, der seine Nase selbst zu dieser späten Stunde in ein Buch stecken musste.

Plötzlich begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen und eine vage Ahnung begann in seinem Kopf herumzuspuken. Es gab nur eine Person, die Bücher beinahe mehr liebte als er – Hermione.

Unwillkürlich blieb er stehen und gab sich dem Bild von ihr, wie sie vorn übergebeugt eines der alten Bücher studierte und sich dabei unentwegt Notizen machte. Ihre widerspenstigen Locken würden ihr bestimmt immer wieder ins Gesicht fallen und unbewusst würde sie sie zurückstreichen.

Ihre braunen Augen würden bestimmt sanft leuchten im Schein der Kerze und sie würde bestimmt die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt haben. Sie wäre wunderschön. Dieses Bild brannte sich wie von selbst unlöschbar in sein Herz. Er würde sich daran erinnern, wenn er Hogwarts weit hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Langsam ging er weiter, in Gedanken verweilte er noch einen Augenblick unter dem Fenster der Bibliothek.

Die Vorbereitungen für das geplante Fest liefen auf Hochtouren. Alle Fenster wurden geöffnet und die Bilder und Statuen sorgfältig entstaubt. Man hätte manches mit Magie schneller und einfacher lösen können, aber Minerva wollte es lieber auf die altmodische Art machen.

Außerdem machte es den Schülern Spaß die große Halle selbst nach eigenen Vorstellungen zu dekorieren. Natürlich waren die Papierlampions viel zu schrill und bunt und hingen hoffnungslos schief an der extra für diesen Zweck gespannten Leine, aber Minerva fand, wie fast alle, es sah einfach toll aus.

Von der Decke hingen bunt gedrehte Girlanden, Papiersterne und ein großer Mond. Einzig die Bänke und Tische hatte Minerva vorsorglich vor der großen Dekorieraktion mit Magie entfernt. Diese waren zu groß und sperrig um sie einfach in einen anderen Raum stellen zu können.

Ganz vorne schufen die Schüler eine Tanzfläche und ein erhöhtes Podest für die Band mit dem wenig originellen Namen „Magic Five". Bei einigen kamen aufgrund des Namens Zweifel über ihr Können auf, aber niemand wagte sich zu beklagen, zu sehr freuten sie sich auf das Ereignis. Nur einer schlich unruhig zwischen den Vorbereitungen herum und ließ sich dabei kaum blicken.

Severus wollte von dem Fest nichts wissen. Keine zehn Pferde würden ihn dort hinbringen. Er würde sich gemütlich auf seine Couch setzen. Vielleicht einen guten Schluck Wein trinken und an nichts denken.

Vorsichtig blickte er gerade um die Ecke und sah in den Saal. Verächtlich rümpfte er die Nase über all den bunten Papierkram, der von der Decke hing. Viel zu überladen und geschmacklos fand er den Raum.

„Ah Severus! Ich hoffe dich auf dem Fest zu sehen. Vielleicht willst du später tanzen? Es werden bestimmt genug junge Damen anwesend sein."

Minerva war beinahe lautlos an seine Seite getreten und hatte ihn, auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ, furchtbar erschreckt. So sehr hatte er sich auf anderes konzentriert. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall auf diese alberne Veranstaltung gehen!", lehnte er strikt ab.

„Severus du …", begann sie in der Hoffnung ihn umstimmen zu können, aber er fiel ihr schroff ins Wort.

„Nein! Vergiss es!", blaffte er sie schroff an und ließ sie stehen.

Traurig blickte sie hinter ihm her. Sie hatte gehofft, wenn er all das sah, dass er vielleicht doch daran teilnehmen würde. Dass er seine Meinung über sehr viele Dinge ändern würde.


	45. Chapter 45

Vielen Dank für die netten Kommentare, AnnaMa424, Lena5972 und Mortianna´s Morgana! Ich freu mich, dass ihr alle noch mitlest, auch wenn´s immer mal dauert bis was Neues kommt. Schön langsam kommen sich die Beiden endlich näher. ;-)

Liebe Grüße Gaby

45 Unerwartetes Geständnis

Musik erklang aus der großen Halle und lud so alle ein einzutreten und mitzufeiern. Alle aus dem Schloss hatten sich eingefunden, um endlich wieder einmal gemeinsam zu lachen und ausgelassen zu sein. Alle außer Hermione. Sie hatte sich abseits einen Platz gesucht und blickte gelangweilt in die Menge.

Zum wiederholten Male fragte sie sich, was sie hier eigentlich tat. Sie hatte keine Lust sich zu amüsieren. Nicht ohne ihn. Er fehlte ihr. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht kommen, aber Ginny hatte sie ständig gedrängt mitzukommen und irgendwann hatte sie ja gesagt um ihre Ruhe zu haben. Wäre sie heute nicht mitbekommen, dann hätte es bestimmt merkwürdig ausgesehen.

Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. Eine Stunde würde sie noch bleiben und dann unauffällig verschwinden. Sie würde morgen behaupten müde gewesen zu sein.

„Willst du tanzen?" Dean war ohne das sie es merkte an ihre Seite getreten. Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm hoch.

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe dich nur gefragt, ob du mit mir tanzen möchtest?"

Verlegen blickte sie zur Seite. „Ich … es tut mir leid, aber ich bin sehr müde und außerdem habe ich mir den Fuß verstaucht"

Das klang selbst in ihren Ohren lahm, aber Dean schluckte es. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und ging. Er würde eben Pansy fragen. Hermione fragte sich unterdessen ob es nicht doch klüger war früher zu gehen. Unauffällig schob sie sich Richtung Ausgang. Keiner sah sie oder nahm Notiz von ihr. Es würde ein leichtes werden von hier zu verschwinden.

Minerva hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von Severus ständigen Ausreden, warum er nicht beim Fest dabei sein wollte. Noch war er Lehrer hier und sie würde eben seinen Besuch auf dem Fest zur Pflicht machen. Sie blickte sich im Saal um und sah seit langer, langer Zeit nur fröhliche, glückliche Gesichter und Severus sollte da auch dabei sein. Sie alle hatten diesen schrecklichen Krieg überlebt.

Es war schlimm gewesen, doch nun wurde es an der Zeit nach vorne zu blicken. Jene Freunde und Familienmitglieder, die diesen Krieg nicht überlebt hatten, würden in ihren Herzen unvergesslich bei ihnen sein. Der Einzige der sich dagegen hartnäckig sträubte war Severus, aber damit war jetzt Schluss. Entschlossen verließ sie das Fest und stürmte hinab in den Kerker. Sie fand ihn neben dem Kamin sitzend, die Nase tief in ein Buch gesteckt.

„Du wirst dich nicht länger verstecken!", begann sie angriffslustig. Aufrecht, die Hände in den Hüften gestemmt, stand sie da.

Bedächtig schloss Severus das Buch und legte es in seinen Schoss.

„Minerva!", rief er überrascht aus. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Er wirkte kühl und beherrscht wie immer auf sie.

„Du kannst auf das Fest gehen und dich amüsieren", schlug sie zornig vor.

„Du kennst meine Einstellung zu diesen überflüssigen Veranstaltungen. Ich habe kein Interesse daran hormongesteuerten Teenagern bei ihren Verrenkungen die sie tanzen nennen zu zusehen", erwiderte er bissig.

Er schlug sein Buch auf und vertiefte sich wieder in den Text. Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet. Minerva schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sich zu sammeln, denn ansonsten, da war sie sich ganz sicher, würde sie Severus in eine Ratte oder in eine hässliche kleine Kröte verwandeln und darauf herumtrampeln. Er machte sie so wütend.

„Ich brauche auf dem Fest noch eine Aufsichtsperson und da du dich weigerst dich zu amüsieren, kannst du das machen!"

Sie wartete gar nicht erst seinen Widerspruch ab, sondern machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte aus seinen Räumen dabei schlug sie laut die Tür hinter sich zu.

Zornig knallte er das Buch zu und stand auf.

„Diese verdammte Hexe!", zischte er wütend durch die Zähne.

Wie konnte sie es wagen ihn zu zwingen auf das Fest zu gehen. Nur weil sie die Schulleiterin war, gab ihr das noch lange nicht das Recht mit ihm so umzuspringen. Er würde sich weigern und einfach nicht hingehen, dann würde sie schon merken, was er von ihren Befehlen hielt. Was konnte sie schon machen? In Feuern?

Zu spät – er hatte bereits gekündigt. Unruhig schlich er in seiner Kammer auf und ab. Er würde sich nicht mehr von ihr schikanieren lassen. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Warum machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber? Hart schlug er dicht neben der Tür mit der Hand auf die Wand ein, dann öffnete er die Tür und eilte mit großen Schritten die Treppe hoch. Kurz vor dem Festsaal blieb er stehen.

Der Lärm, der zu ihm drang, erfüllte ihn mit Grauen. Musik, Lachen, lauter fröhlichen Menschen und davon eine ganze Menge war für ihn einfach zu viel. Er schluckte, gab sich einen Ruck und ging auf die Tür zu, die in diesem Moment von innen aufgestoßen wurde. Er konnte seinen Schwung nicht abbremsen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als die Person die durch die Tür kam aufzufangen und hielt Hermione in den Armen.

Er brauchte nicht hinab zusehen, um zu wissen, wer es war. Er erkannte sie an ihrem einzigartigen Geruch. Er würde sie überall erkennen, selbst mit geschlossenen Augen, in absoluter Dunkelheit. Sie war einzigartig für ihn. Sein Herz machte einen Satz und automatisch dachte er an den Kuss.

Beinahe grob stieß er sie von sich, denn ansonsten hätte er … und das vor aller Augen. Er und eine Schülerin – nein, das konnte nicht sein. Niemals! Er drehte sich abrupt um und eilte in großen Schritten davon. Er lief hinaus in die Nacht, weg von allen. Verdutzt starrte Hermione hinter ihm her. Er hatte sie in seinen Armen gehalten. Für einen kostbaren Augenblick war sie glücklich gewesen und dann hatte er sie wieder zurück in die Kälte gestoßen.

Warum lief er immer weg von ihr oder stieß sie zurück oder tat beides? Konnte er nicht sehen, wie weh er ihr damit tat? Tränen funkelten in ihren Augen. Energisch blinzelte sie sie weg. Sie würde nicht weinen, nicht wegen ihm. Sie wischte sich zornig über die Augen und ohne darüber nachzudenken, rannte sie hinter ihm her. Sie hastete die Stufen vor dem Eingang hinab und sah suchen um sich.

Unweit des Eingangs begann die Dunkelheit. Wie immer trug er sowie auch heute schwarz. Sie würde ihn hier niemals finden können. Nicht, wenn er es nicht wollte. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Plötzlich nahm sie einen Schatten wahr. Eine kleine Bewegung, zu wage, um sich überhaupt mit ihr zu beschäftigen, aber das war er. Sie war sich ganz sicher.

Sie lief auf die Stelle zu, wo sie ihn vermutete, und versuchte mit den Augen die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen, aber sie konnte nichts sehen.

„Rede mit mir!", forderte sie. „Der Kuss …"

„War ein weiterer meiner vielen Fehler, die ich im Leben gemacht habe!", beendete er für sie den Satz.

„War wunderschön", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Und doch erreichten ihn ihre Worte. Ja das war er gewesen und auch atemberaubend, einzigartig, unwiederbringlich schön, aber vor allem war er verboten gewesen. „Hermione ich …" Widerwillig trat er aus den Schatten, aus seiner Sicherheit. Er musste sie davon überzeugen, dass alles was sie vielleicht verband ein großer Fehler war. Sie sollte nicht hier sein. Sie sollte nicht mit ihm sprechen.

„Ich liebe dich" Der Satz war heraus, bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

Ihn so plötzlich im Licht zu sehen löste in ihr einen Drang aus es ihm zu sagen. Sie rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen.

„Ich … es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Vergiss es einfach wieder" Sie machte kehrt und lief zurück in das Schloss. Nun war sie es die auf der Flucht war. Aber nicht vor ihm, sondern vor sich selbst. Sie war so dumm, so unendlich dumm. Warum konnte sie nie ihren Mund halten? Ärgerlich ballte sie die Fäuste und lief die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm hoch.

Vergiss es einfach wieder – wie sollte das funktionieren? Wie gelähmt stand er da und starrte hinter ihr her, auch dann noch, als sie schon längst fort war.

„Liebt mich? Warum?" Für ihn stand die Zeit plötzlich still.

Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen, selbst das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Wie konnte sie ihn lieben? Wofür? Seine Mutter konnte ihn nicht lieben, das wusste sein Vater zu verhindern. Lily konnte ihn nicht lieben, sie hasste, was er war. Wie sollte ein Mädchen wie Hermione ihn lieben können?

Nach allem, was war? Sie kannte seine Welt so, wie er sie sah. Kannte fast all seine dunklen Abgründe. Ihre Worte hatten sich unauslöschlich in ihm eingebrannt. Niemals in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sich jemand in ihn verlieben könnte, wenn er die Wahrheit über ihn wusste.

Er war keine Schönheit, weder von außen noch von innen. Er war zu hager, zu blass und seine Nase viel zu groß. Er war ein Mörder, hatte vielen Menschen unrecht getan. Er hatte Lily verraten. Er war ein Verräter. Müde rieb er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Er konnte nicht von vorne beginnen, dafür war es zu spät.

Sie mochte sich einbilden ihn zu lieben, aber bald schon würde sie beginne ihn zu hassen. Wie es jeder tat, der ihm jemals nahe gestanden war. Das war sein Schicksal.

Heftig schluchzte sie in ihre Kissen. Warum nur konnte sie nicht ihren Mund halten? Wieso nur musste sie ihm sagen, was sie für ihn fühlte? Vermutlich hielt er sie einmal mehr für eine dumme, alberne Gans. Sie weinte, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen, dann richtete sie sich auf und wischte sich mit den Händen die Wangen trocken.

Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber Tränen zu vergießen. Niemals würde sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck vergessen. Voller Entsetzten hatte er sie angesehen. Er war nicht gerade glücklich über ihr unüberlegtes Geständnis gewesen. Sie hatte bestimmt nicht erwartet, dass er ihre Worte erwiderte, oder dass er sie in seine Arme schloss, aber ein bisschen erfreuter hätte er schon reagieren können. Erneut stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Energisch blinzelte sie sie fort. Nein sie würde nicht wieder anfangen zu heulen. Sie hatte geglaubt ihn zu kennen. Sie hatte gedacht sie würde ihn verstehen und das es zwischen ihnen ein besonderes Band gab. Sie hatten so viel miteinander erlebt und teilten so viele Erinnerungen. Zwar nur seine, aber dennoch.

War das alles ohne jegliche Bedeutung? Mit Wehmut dachte sie an jene Tage zurück, an denen er noch ohne seinen Erinnerungen war. Er war anders gewesen. Da dachte sie manchmal er würde mehr für sie empfinden, doch sie war nicht bereit gewesen, dass zu zulassen. Zu sehr erdrückte sie der Gedanke, dass er einen Mord an einer Unschuldigen begangen hatte. Voldemort mochte ihn dazu gezwungen haben, aber …

Sie hatte lange deswegen mit sich gerungen. Sie war gewöhnt für alles eine Lösung zu finden und wenn sie dafür jedes Buch in der Bibliothek lesen musste. Diese Ausweglosigkeit und seine Kaltblütigkeit waren es mit dem sie zu Anfang nicht fertig wurde. Später, nachdem sie darüber gründlich nachgedacht hatte, wurde ihr vieles klar, dass der Krieg ihnen allen sein grausames Gesicht gezeigt hatte.

Voldemort trieb sie alle an ihre Grenzen. Selbst sie war gezwungen Dinge zu tun, mit denen sie für den Rest ihres Lebens würde zurechtkommen müssen. Auch sie hatte Menschen getötet. Sie wollte das nicht, aber auch sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Entschlossen stand sie auf. Er war nicht kaltblütig, er hatte sich nur hinter dieser Fassade versteckt. Vermutlich wäre er sonst vor die Hunde gegangen. Das war sein Schutz gewesen. Sie brauchte unbedingt noch etwas Bewegung. Sie fühlte sich rastlos. Er machte sie rastlos.

Aber war es nicht besser hier zu bleiben und somit zu verhindern ihm erneut zu begegnen? Es gab nur einen Ort, wo sie vor ihm, außer hier, sicher war. Auf dem Fest. Dort würde er bestimmt nicht erscheinen. Sie säuberte sich das Gesicht und eilte zurück auf das Fest. Doch kaum hatte sie den Saal betreten, hätte sie am liebsten wieder kehrt gemacht.

Ihr gegenüber am anderen Ende des Saals stand er, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah übellaunig in die Runde, bis sein Blick auf sie fiel. Überrascht senkte er die Arme und machte automatisch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er hatte nicht, damit gerechnet ihr heute noch einmal zu begegnen.

„_Ich liebe dich" _

Er musste zu ihr, koste es, was wollte. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr sprechen. Rasch durchquerte er den Saal, bis er dicht vor ihr stand. Sie wollte fliehen, aber wie festgezaubert stand sie auf der Stelle und wartete, bis er sie erreicht hatte. Schweigend sah er auf sie herab, betrachtete sie einfach. Plötzlich hob er seine Hand und streckte sie ihr entgegen. Fragend blickte sie zuerst auf die Hand und dann in seine Augen.

„Tanz mit mir!", bat er sie leise.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Zögernd reichte sie ihm ihre Hand und folgte ihm. Sie konnte gar nicht anders. Vernünftig wäre gewesen ihm eine Abfuhr zu erteilen und ihn einfach stehen zulassen, aber was verstand das Herz schon von Vernunft?


	46. Chapter 46

Vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar, Lena5972!

Liebe Grüße Gaby

46 Leben

Sie schwebte auf Wolken. Es war als würde das alles gar nicht ihr passieren. Als wäre sie jemand anderer und würde sich selbst nur zugucken. Sie lag in den Armen des Mannes, in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Dem sie ihre Liebe gestanden hatte. Eines Todesseres , der schlimme Taten begangen hatte und doch war sie so glücklich wie noch nie.

Ihre eine Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Sie konnte den weichen Stoff unter ihren Finger fühlen und seine Wärme. Die andere Hand hielt er fest mit seiner umschlossen. Sicher starrten die anderen sie an und schüttelten bestimmt ungläubig die Köpfe. Sie, Hermione, tanzt mit dem größten Scheusal von ganz Hogwarts. Wie konnte sie sich alle nur so irren? Severus war so vieles, aber kein Scheusal. Das liebte sie an ihm. Er bestand aus so vielen unterschiedlichen Schichten, eine interessanter als die andere, doch zuoberst lag der abweisende, zurückstoßende, gemeine Mensch.

„Du verletzt Menschen, ehe sie dich verletzten können", flüsterte sie leise an seiner Schulter. Sie hatte gelernt genau hinzuschauen. Sie hatte gelernt ihn zu sehen. Severus holte tief Luft, gab ihr aber keine Antwort. Zu vieles ging ihm durch den Kopf. Über ihren Kopf hinweg sah er in Minervas Augen. Er versuchte ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Würde sie ihn dafür verdammen, oder freute sie sich mit ihm? Schwer zu sagen, immer hin hielt er in seinen Armen eine Schülerin.

„Aber du tanzt doch nur!", rief eine Stimme in ihm. Tanzen durfte er, mit wem er auch wollte.

„Tja nur hat deine Logik einen klitzekleinen Fehler. Du hast noch nie getanzt. Mit niemandem!", erwiderte eine andere. Er zuckte über diese Stimme in ihm einfach die Schultern.

„Irgendwann ist immer das erste Mal", knurrte er sich selbst zu. Er hatte heute Abend für sich eine Entscheidung gefällt. Er konnte entscheiden, wer er sein wollte. Der Mann, der er vor der Amnesie war oder jener der er, während er alles was ihn ausgemacht hatte, vergessen hatte. In dieser kurzen Zeit war er, auch wenn ihn schwarze Loch in seinem Kopf quälte, irgendwie glücklich.

Er, der immer alleine war, hatte plötzlich Freunde, die ihn einfach nur um seinetwillen mochten. Er runzelte die Stirn und sein Blick verdüstert sich. Wer wollte er sein? Wenn er es richtig anstellte, könnte er der Mann an der Seite dieser wunderbaren Frau, die sich aus völlig unlogischen Gründen, in ihn verliebt hatte, sein.

Er drehte sich mit ihr langsam im Kreis. Severus war kein geübter Tänzer. Seine Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte. Sie war so zart, so sanft. Kurz kamen seine alten Zweifel zurück. Wer war er schon? Ein Mörder, ein Verräter, ein verbitterter alter Mann. Severus schloss seine Augen. Verschloss sie vor sich.

„Ich sehe dich", wisperte ihm eine Stimme ins Ohr. Hermione hatte sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt um ihn zu erreichen.

„Ich weiß"

Harry stand mit Ginny im Arm da unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er hatte es geahnt. So wie sich Hermione in den vergangenen Tagen benommen hatte, das ahnte er bereits das ihre Gefühle tiefer gingen, als sie bereit war zu zugeben.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie" Seine Stimme klang sorgenvoll.

„Hermione weiß was sie tut und …" Ginny brach mitten im Satz ab und wartete, bis Harry sie fragend anblickte. „Ich denke, er braucht sie"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?"

„Weibliche Intuition!", kam es prompt von ihr und zwinkerte ihm mit einem Auge zu. Er verdrehte seine und grinste sie an.

„Vielleicht hast du recht"

„Na klar habe ich das"

„Oh du, gut das du nicht eingebildet bist!"

„Tja, wenn man mit einer Berühmtheit wie dir zusammen ist, muss man schon ein bisschen eingebildet sein"

Hell quietschte sie auf, als er sie plötzlich hochhob und herumwirbelte.

„Du bist ein Frechdachs und die frisst bekanntlich der große böse Wolf!", knurrte er gespielt finster und küsste sie dabei auf den Hals.

Stoisch stand Minerva da und betrachtete das Geschehen auf der Tanzfläche. Severus war ihrem Rat gefolgt, aber ausgerechnet Hermione? Vielleicht ließ er sich doch noch dazu bewegen an der Schule zu bleiben. Wider besseren Wissens war er ja auch auf dieses Fest gekommen. Wenn sie ihn nur davon überzeugen konnte, dass er hier hergehörte. Er musste doch wissen das hier sein Zuhause war.

Andererseits, wenn sie sich die beiden so ansah, gewann man fast den Eindruck sie wären ein Paar. Kurz verengten sich ihre Augen. Sie, als Schulleiterin, dürfte so ein Verhalten nicht zulassen. Eigentlich müsste sie spätestens jetzt eingreifen, aber sie tat es nicht. Jeder Mensch braucht etwas im Leben, woran er sich festhalten konnte.

In Severus Welt gab es niemanden. Den einzigen Menschen, den er an sich herangelassen hatte, war Albus gewesen. Sie hätte gerne seinen Platz eingenommen, aber sie war einfach nicht die Richtige dafür.

Fassungslos stand Ron da und glotze Hermione an. Was tat sie da? Wie kam sie auf die Idee mit Snape zu tanzen? Er war sauer auf Snape. Kaum wusste der Bastard wieder, wer er war, tat er wieder das, was er zuvor auch gemacht hatte. Er war unerträglich gemein, verteilte ungerechte Strafen und hatte keinerlei Geduld. Ron war bereit dazu gewesen ihm noch eine Chance zu geben, aber eigentlich hatte er sie gar nicht verdient.

Snape hatte alle vor den Kopf gestoßen. Kaum aber streckte er die Hand aus, sprang Hermione treu wie ein Hund wieder an seine Seite. Er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Sollte man ihm zumindest nicht klar machen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte? Man konnte nicht zuerst Freundschaft schließen und dann alle wieder, wie Dreck behandeln.

„Sie sehen hübsch aus zusammen" Luna war, ohne dass er es bemerkte, neben ihn getreten.

„Pah!", stieß er abfällig hervor.

„Hm ich finde schon" Luna zuckte mit den Achseln und dabei sah sie erwartungsvoll zu Ron hoch. Sie würde auch wahnsinnig gerne tanzen. Rons Züge verdüsterten sich. Er dachte über Lunas Worte nach und so entging ihm Lunas Blick vollkommen.

„Möchtest du tanzen?" Luna strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Neville war ihr Retter. Nur zu gern ging sie mit Neville mit. Er war ein guter Tänzer.

Schweigend hielt er sie in seinen Armen und wiegte sich leicht zur Musik. Er könnte das ewig tun. Es war himmlisch ihr in aller Öffentlichkeit so nahe sein zu können, ohne dabei ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen. Doch das Lied steuerte unweigerlich auf sein Ende zu. Schon bald würde er sie loslassen müssen, denn es würde keinen vernünftigen Grund geben sie noch länger im Arm zu halten. Er sollte etwas sagen, aber wie? Bevor ihm noch etwas einfallen konnte, endete die Musik. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne und nahm fast schon eine Spur hastig die Arme von ihr.

„Möchtest du …", begann sie.

„Ja!", sagte er schnell und fast sie beim Arm und zog sie mit sich durch die Menge auf den Ausgang zu. Es gab so viel zu reden, aber nicht hier. Er konnte die Blicke der anderen spüren. Wie seltsam musste das für sie aussehen. Er, der immer allein war, entführte eine Schülerin.

Ziemlich sicher würde Minerva in einer Minute auftauchen und ihm zurecht eine Standpauke halten. Er benahm sich vollkommen unmöglich, aber es war ihm egal. Severus brachte sie in seine Räume, er wollte ungestört mit ihr sein. Erstaunt sah sie sich um, es sah so anders aus. Heller, freundlicher.

Alles Düstere war verschwunden, stattdessen gab es luftige, große Fenster und die kalten Steinwände wurden mit warmen Wandvorhängen bedeckt. Er hatte sich verändert.

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Ich bin, was ich bin und du bist vermutlich der einzige Mensch, der mich tatsächlich so sehen kann, wie mein wahres Ich ist" Severus sah sie bei diesen Worten nicht an.

Das zu sagen viel ihm schwer. Er hatte seit Jahren niemanden mehr an sich herangelassen. Das hatte er praktisch verlernt. Erst mit dem Verlust seiner gesamten Erinnerungen, war es ihm möglich die Nähe von anderen zu ertragen und nicht nur das es auch zu zulassen. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen ging ihm so viel durch den Kopf, das er nicht verstand. Heute Abend, als sie ihm sagte, was sie für ihn fühlte, da hatte sich alles für ihn verändert.

Noch konnte er nicht sagen, ob jetzt alles besser oder schlimmer wurde, aber er konnte es zumindest versuchen. Er war noch nie feige und hatte sich jeder Herausforderung, die das Leben für ihn bereithielt, gestellt. Nur einmal wollte er flüchten. Wollte alles hinter sich lassen, aber das wusste Dumbledore zu verhindern.

Obwohl der Tod hatte für ihn schon seit Langem jegliche dunkle Schatten verloren. Er hatte genug gesehen, um zu wissen, dass der Tod selbst nicht das Schlimmste war und wenn man ihn fragte, gab es, einiges wo er lieber sterben würde, als noch einmal erleben zu müssen. Voldemort war ein Meister auf diesem Gebiet gewesen. Dieser wusste wie er die Menschen, die ihm ausgeliefert waren, bis an ihre Grenzen treiben konnte und darüber hinaus. Wusste wie man jemanden, ohne ihn dabei töten zu müssen, dennoch den Verstand rauben konnte.

„Ich brauche keine Versprechungen", erwiderte Hermione sanft. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Er hatte noch nichts zu ihrem Geständnis gesagt, aber sie hatte wieder Hoffnung. Warum sonst sollte er mit ihr tanzen? Warum sonst wollte er mit ihr ungestört sein?

„Damit er dir nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit das Herz brechen muss!", meinte eine gehässige Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Schnell brachte sie diese zum Verstummen. Severus hatte sich verändert, alles in seinem Raum sprach dafür.

Weshalb sollte er mit ihr tanzen wollen, wenn er sich nichts aus ihr machte? Und was war mit dem Kuss? Unbewusst leckte sie sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen. Sie waren sich noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Severus war, nach dem er sie hier hergebracht hatte, auf sicheren Abstand gegangen. Wollte er sie nicht bedrängen, oder nicht nahe sein?

Vielleicht würde sich das heute Abend noch erfahren.

„Ich habe an dem Tag an dem Voldemort Nagini auf mich gehetzt hat, mit meinem Leben bereits abgeschlossen"

Geschockt sah sie ihn ob dieses Geständnisses an.

„In meiner Welt hat der Tod schon längst all seine Schrecken verloren und ich hatte sowieso nicht vor ewig zu leben" Der Zynismus in seiner Stimme war schwer zu überhören, das war wieder sein altes Ich.

„Das ist so traurig" Leise drang ihre Stimme zu ihm. Sie stand dicht an seiner Seite, ohne das sie es bemerkt, hatte, war sie zu ihm geeilt. Sie hätte ihn so gerne berührt, aber das wagte sie nicht. Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Du findest es traurig, dass ich den Tod nicht fürchte?"

„Nein! Ich finde es traurig, dass es nichts in deinem Leben gab, für das du leben wolltest"

Ihre Worte lösten ein schmerzliches Ziehen in seinem Bauch aus.

„Das … ich … das ist jetzt anders" Schwer kamen ihm diese Worte über die Lippen.

„Anders?"

„Jetzt gibt es wieder einen Grund für mich"


	47. Chapter 47

47 Unbezahlter Urlaub

Atemlos stand Hermione da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn fest in die Arme schließen, ihn trösten, wärmen. Ihm sagen er war schon lange nicht mehr alleine. Aber ein anderer Teil scheute sich genau davor das zu tun. Sie schaffte es nicht sich zu überwinden die kurze Distanz, die wenigen Schritte die zwischen ihnen lagen, zu überwinden, um bei ihm sein zu können, obwohl sie sich genau danach sehnte. Nein.

Sie sehnte sich danach, dass er es tat. Dass er zu ihr kam und sie in die Arme schloss. Er war nicht der Einzige der Trost brauchte. Der die Nähe und die Wärme eines anderen spüren wollte. Stille hatte sich über den Raum gelegt, nach seinen Worten. Er schien zu warten. Auf eine Antwort von ihr. Aber kannte er die nicht längst? Sie liebte ihn, dummer, unverständlicherweise.

Sie liebte den Mann, der er war, als er nicht wusste, wer er war. Sie seinen wachen Geist, seinen scharfen Verstand und auch die Unsicherheit, die manchmal seit er wieder wusste, wer er war, aufblitze. Niemand außer ihr bemerkte es. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um und blickte sie an. In seinen Augen entdeckte sie das, was sie suchte. In ihnen spiegelte sich das wieder, was auch sie fühlte. Überrascht sog sie die Luft in ihre Lungen und automatisch machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Seine Arme öffneten sich so als wollte er sie in seiner Umarmung willkommen heißen.

In diesem Moment sprang die Tür auf und Minerva stand gleich einem Rachedämon in der Tür.

„Was geht hier vor?" Ihre Stimme war scharf und riss die beiden auseinander.

Sie hatte sich auf dem Weg hier her, bereits so ihre Gedanken gemacht. Gedanken, die sie für absurd hielt. Die sie nicht wahrhaben wollte. Severus war Lehrer und soviel älter und Hermione … Wie lange war es her, das sie noch ein Kind war? Sie war im Herbst gerade mal 18 Jahre alt geworden.

„Ich …", begann Hermione, sie fühlte sich gezwungen etwas zu sagen. So wütend hatte sie Minerva schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, das sie mit Severus und ihrem Verhalten nicht einverstanden war.

„Bitte lass uns alleine!", unterbrach sie Hermione schroff und hielt ihr dabei die Tür auf. Mit ihr wollte sie sich später befassen. Alles in Hermione sträubte sich dagegen den Raum und somit Severus zu verlassen. Sie blieb, wo sie war, und rührte sich nicht. Gerade öffnete sie den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch Severus kam ihr zuvor.

„Minerva hat recht, du solltest gehen", stieß er resigniert hervor. Was er getan hatte, war Wahnsinn gewesen und dafür bezahlte er nun den Preis. Heftig schwang sie zu ihm herum. Schmerzerfüllt sah sie ihn an. Nach allem was er gesagt, was sie sich erhofft hatte, schickte er sie einfach fort? Sie verstand ihn nicht. Verzweifelt wartete sie auf eine Geste von ihm. Ein leichtes Nicken, ein Wort, auf irgendein Zeichen, das sie sich später treffen würden und ihre Unterhaltung dort fortsetzten, wo sie von Minerva so schändlich unterbrochen worden waren. Sie wartete vergebens.

Ohne es zu wollen, füllten sie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Schnell drehte sie sich fort von ihm und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte sie nach oben und durch das Portal hinaus in die Nacht. Sie wollte nur weg. Nicht mehr zurückblicken, nichts mehr sehen und nichts mehr fühlen. Sie lief, bis sie nicht mehr konnte und Seitenstechen bekam. Keuchend lehnte sie sich an einen Baum.

Nun erst richtete sie den Blick auf ihre Umgebung. Sie stand mitten im verbotenen Wald. Um sie herrschte tiefste Dunkelheit und dafür war sie dankbar. Ungehindert liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie so gehofft er … Was? Das er ihr sagte er liebte sie? Sie wischte sich mit der Hand die Tränen fort, aber neue folgten bereits.

Warum fiel es ihm so schwer zu ihr zu stehen? Er machte sich etwas aus ihr, das hatte er bewusst oder unbewusst mit seinem Wunsch zu leben zugegeben, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Sie spürte aber auch den Konflikt in ihm. Sie war, wenn auch volljährig, immer noch eine Schülerin und er. Alle die er jemals geliebt hatte, hatten ihn im Stich gelassen oder verlassen. Sie konnte sich vermutlich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen wie schwer es ihm fallen musste wieder Vertrauen zu fassen.

Sie hatte Glück gehabt in ihrem Leben. Sie war geliebt worden. Er nicht.

„Wie erklärst Du mir das?" Minerva hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah Severus ernst an. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn für seine Dummheit, für seine grobe Verletzung des Anstandes, der in dieser Schule galt, geschüttelt. Wie konnte er einfach vor aller Augen eine Schülerin aus dem Ballsaal zehren?

Severus senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte Minerva keine plausible, zufrieden stellende Erklärung bieten, ohne dafür lügen zu müssen. Wie sollte er ihr nur zu begreiflich machen, was in ihm vorging, oder wie wichtig Hermione für ihn war, ohne, wie außer Kontrolle geratener Wüstling dazustehen? Sie würde doch nur denken er habe endgültig den Verstand verloren und vielleicht hatte sie sogar recht damit.

„Nun Du wirst doch etwas dazu sagen können?" Wie ein Peitschenhieb trafen ihn ihre Worte. Seine Atmung ging unregelmäßig und er hörte jedes Geräusch überdeutlich laut.

„Ich brauche sie", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Aber sie …", stieß Minerva hervor. Seine schlichte Antwort nahm ihr jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln. Er hatte endlich jemanden gefunden den er brauchte. Wie sehr hatte sie sich das gewünscht? Er war ohne Albus so verloren gewesen und auch schon mit ihm. Und nun gab es da jemanden und sie musste ihm diesen jemanden wieder wegnehmen. Das war nicht richtig, auch wenn sie im Recht war. Tief holte sie Luft. Ihr taten ihre folgenden Worte genauso weh, wie sie es ihm tun mussten.

„Ich müsste dich eigentlich suspendieren, aber diese Schule hat schon genug mitgemacht und würde so einen Schaden nicht mehr überstehen, also wirst du dir bis zum Ende des Schuljahres unbezahlten Urlaub nehmen. Du hast zwei Tage Zeit Hogwarts zu verlassen. Ich kann so ein Benehmen nicht dulden"

Ergeben nickte er mit dem Kopf. Minerva McGonagall tat das einzig Richtige. „Ich werde morgen das Schloss verlassen", versprach er ihr ruhig.

„Severus ich …" Sie wollte es ihm erklären. Jeder andere, aber warum ausgerechnet er? Er wollte zwar von sich aus am Ende des Schuljahres die Schule verlassen, aber sie hatte die wage Hoffnung gehabt, dass er es sich bis dahin anders überlegen würde. Das hier war sein Zuhause und nun war sie gezwungen ihn fortzuschicken. Versteinert blickte er sie an.

„Ich denke es ist bereits alles gesagt und nun würde ich mich gerne ans Packen machen, wenn Du erlaubst" Der Klang seiner Stimme lag jenseits des Gefrierpunkts und machte Minerva so deutlich, dass egal, was sie sagte, es ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Sie kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und öffnete die Tür.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und verließ den Raum. In ihren Augen standen Tränen. Dumbeldore hatte sich geirrt, sie war keine gute Schulleiterin. Sie hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt. Müde stieg sie die Stufen hoch, vorbei am Festsaal. Ihr war die Lust zu feiern vergangen.

Er zog seinen Koffer aus seinem Schrank. Damals vor so unendlich vielen Jahren war er mit genau diesem Koffer hier angekommen. Sorgsam wischte er die feine Staubschicht, die sich auf der Oberfläche gebildet hatte, ab und legte ihn auf das Bett. Jegliche Gedanken an Hermione, an Minerva oder seine Gefühle schob er von sich. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Noch nicht.

Dafür hatte er Später noch genug Zeit. Ordentlich legte er seinen Hemden, Mäntel, Socken und Unterwäsche hinein und schloss ihn sorgsam. Seine Bücher packte er in eine große Truhe. Den Rest konnten sie ihm irgendwann nachschicken. Nach Spinner´s End. Bitter presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Er hasste diesen Ort und hatte sich schon vor einer Ewigkeit geschworen niemals dorthin zurückzukehren, aber er wusste nicht, wohin er sonst gehen sollte.

Er war so viele Jahre dort nicht glücklich gewesen, also standen die Chancen ganz gut das er es auch jetzt nicht wurde. Gefasst nahm er auf einen der Stühle Platz und wartete. Er würde diese Nacht nicht mit schlafen vergeuden, sondern auf den Morgen warten. Auf keinen Fall wollte er noch hier sein, wenn die Ersten erwachten. Diese Demütigung von den Schülern und Lehren dabei gesehen zu werden wie er Hogwarts mit nichts als einen schäbigen Koffer verließ, wollte er sich ersparen.

Was sie wohl tat? Ob sie damit schon begonnen hatte ihn zu hassen? Er hatte nichts getan um sie zurückzuhalten. Gab ihr mit keinem Wort zu verstehen, wie er sich fühlte. Sie würde nie erfahren wie dicht er davor gestanden war sie zu bitten zu bleiben. Bei ihm zu bleiben. Aber das konnte er ihr nicht antun. Dabei war er sich fast sicher gewesen, dass ihre Antwort ja gewesen wäre. Sie wäre mit ihm gekommen. Nur wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie ihre Entscheidung bereute?

Einen Tag, eine Woche, vielleicht einen Monat? Bestimmt nicht länger. Sie würde all zu schnell merken, das sie der einzige Grund für ihn war Leben zu wollen, aber in was für eine Lage drängte er sie mit diesem Wissen? Hermione war ein gütiger, liebenswerter Mensch und würde selbst dann bei ihm bleiben, wenn ihre Liebe zu ihm längst erloschen war. Nein. So ein Leben wollte er nicht für sie.

Wenn er ging, würde sie vergessen. Langsam erhob er sich, packte seinen Koffer so fest, sodass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und verließ seine Räume. Es hatte keinen Sinn bis zum Morgen zu warten.

Müde sank sie auf einen Baumstumpf und es war ihr egal das sie dabei vermutlich ihr Kleid ruinierte. Vermutlich machten sich ihre Freunde schon Sorgen um sie, aber sie wollte im Moment niemanden sehen. Zorn schoss in ihr hoch. Zorn auf Minerva. Warum nur musste sie sich einmischen?

Vor ein paar Minuten war sie noch beinahe im Himmel gewesen, doch durch ihr Erscheinen war sie ins Bodenlose gestürzt. Sie hatte auch Angst davor zu erfahren, was sie zu Severus sagte. Würde es ihn wieder dazu bringen sie von sich zu stoßen? Er war ein Mensch, der seinen Gefühlen nicht traute. Sie würde am liebsten gleich zu Minerva gehen und sie bitten sich nicht einzumischen, aber es war mitten in der Nacht und diese hatte bereits schlechte Laune.

Es war bestimmt besser bis zum Morgen zu warten und dann mit der Schulleiterin zu sprechen. Sie musste verstehen, dass sie volljährig war und somit tun und lassen konnte, was sie wollte. Auch wenn das hieß, dass sie bei Severus sein wollte. Ihn würde sie als Nächstes zur Rede stellen. Plötzlich unsicher nagte sie mit den Zähnen an ihrer Unterlippe und richtete den Blick nach oben zu den Sternen.

Sie konnte nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und Antworten verlangen. Er war nicht wie Harry oder Ron. Er war Severus Snape und würde bestimmt nur die Antworten geben, die er für nötig hielt zu geben. Außerdem wusste er bereist, wie es um ihr Herz stand. Es war an ihm zu ihr zu kommen und mit ihr zu reden. Was er vermutlich in tausend Jahren nicht tun würde. Müde lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum und wünschte sich das diese Nacht endlich vorbei wäre.


	48. Chapter 48

Hallo Mortiana´s Morgana vielen Dank für deine lieben Worte. Ich hoffe, du hast mich und meine Geschichte noch nicht aufgegeben. Leider war ich mit zuvielen anderen Dingen beschäftigt und kam nicht so wie ich es wollte zum Schreiben. Sorry!

Liebe Grüße Gaby

48 Verloren

Sie sah, wie sich eine einsam wirkende Gestalt vom Schloss fortbewegte. In der Hand trug sie einen schlichten Koffer. Sie brauchte nicht danach zu fragen, wer er war, sie wusste es. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt. Er lief davon. Klammheimlich schlich er sich aus ihrem Leben, das konnte sie nicht so einfach zulassen, dafür stand für sie zu viel auf dem Spiel. Ihr Herz und ihre Seele. Leicht atemlos erreichte sie den Kiesweg, der rund um das Schloss verlief. Ab hier war es für sie einfacher zu laufen.

Über die Wiese kam sie nur langsam voran. Gut, das sie bereits ahnte, wohin er wollte und das er es dabei nicht eilig hatte. Warum nur ging er fort? Ob Minerva ihre Hände hier im Spiel hatte? Mit Sicherheit! Zuerst holte sie sie zurück um Severus nahe zu sein und jetzt wo sie seine Nähe so sehr brauchte, nahm sie ihn ihr wieder weg. Das Leben war so unfair. Hermione bekam Seitenstechen. Es war auch nicht besonders klug mit hohen Absätzen und einem Ballkleid hinter einem Mann her zu hetzen.

Einen Moment war sie versucht aufzugeben, doch dann spornte sie genau das an. Es lag nicht in ihrer Natur sich einfach geschlagen zu geben, also mobilisierte sie noch einmal all ihre Kräfte, verließ den Kiesweg und sprintete so gut es ging über die Wiese. Kurz vor dem Apparierplatz erreichte sie ihn. „Du gehst fort?", stieß sie schwer atmend hervor. Überrascht hielt er inne und blickte zu ihr zurück.

Gedankenversunken schritt er über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er hätte mit ihr noch einmal reden sollen. Es war lächerlich sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Seine Zukunft stand in den Sternen. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte. Er war kein Lehrer, nie gewesen. Das war genauso eine Rolle gewesen wie die, die er bei Voldemort gespielt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er Schauspieler werden? Ironisch verzog er den Mund. Rollen, er hatte nur Rollen in seinem Leben gespielt.

Wie wenig war er dabei er selbst gewesen und dabei hatte er sich aus den Augen verloren. Damals wusste er, für was er das tat. Für Lily. Sie war leider schon lange tot und das lag zu einem erheblichen Teil an ihm. Verrat hatte immer ein hässliches Gesicht. Er besaß Land, nicht viel, aber dennoch er könnte darauf Kräuter anpflanzen. Nur er war einfach kein Gärtner. Natürlich könnte er sich auch beim Ministerium bewerben, er war bestimmt ein guter Auror, aber der neue Minister Tiberius McLaggen hasste ihn. Wenn es nach diesem gegangen wäre, hätte er ihn schon längst von der Schule verjagt. In seinen Augen gehörte er bestimmt für den Rest seines Lebens nach Askaban. Im Ministerium würde er niemals einen Job bekommen.

Er könnte einen Laden aufmachen, nur war er mit Sicherheit ein hundsmiserabler Verkäufer. Nett sein zu anderen Menschen war nicht so sein Ding. Eigentlich konnte er, abgesehen vom Ausspionieren machtgieriger Bösewichte, nichts wirklich gut, außer natürlich Zaubertränke brauen. Es bereitete ihm insgeheim sogar große Freude sich neue Tränke auszudenken. Kurz war er versucht zurück zu blicken. Hinter ihm lag alles, was er an Leben kannte. Seufzend schritt er entschlossen auf den Platz zu, von dem aus er apparieren konnte. Eine vertraute Stimme ließ ihn sich überrascht umdrehen. Hermione. Sie war gekommen.

„Du gehst fort?"

„Ich muss!", hätte er ihr am liebsten geantwortet, aber er schwieg. Er konnte nichts sagen. Nicht das, was er wollte und schon gar nicht das, was er sollte. Eine warme Hand legte sich über seine verkrampften Finger, die den Koffer hielten.

„Ist es wegen mir?"

„Minerva, sie …"

Stumm nickte Hermione. „Das habe ich mir fast gedacht!" Mühsam schluckte sie. Sie hatte Angst um ihr so unsicheres, zerbrechliches Glück.

„Was, was sagst du?" Flehend blickte sie ihn an, doch er wich ihren Augen aus.

„Hermione wir müssen …", begann er, ließ aber den Satz unvollendet. Langsam zog sie ihre Hand zurück.

„Wir müssen was? Vernünftig sein? Zusammen sein? Was?" Bei ihren Worten zuckte er leicht zusammen. Tief holte er Luft.

„Ich werde nicht zurückkommen und ich denke, dass es so das Beste ist"

Betrübt wandte sie sich ab. „Das Beste also. So siehst du das?" Erneut fühlte sie Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Warum tat Liebe nur so weh? Severus ließ den Koffer fallen und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Was soll ich dir sagen? Du bist ein Mensch, dessen ganzes Leben noch vor ihm liegt, aber ich … ich kann dir nicht einmal sagen, wo ich morgen sein werde. Es gibt nichts, was ich dir zu bieten hätte"

„Das ist nicht wahr!", widersprach sie heftig. „Du hast soviel zu geben." Ihre Worte berührten ihn tief. So hatte noch nie jemand von ihm gedacht.

„Das denkst du nur, weil dich deine Gefühle für mich verwirren."

Zornig riss sie ihre Hand los. „Ich weiß, was ich will! Zu dumm, dass genau das nicht gut genug für mich ist!", zischte sie scharf. Ihr Rock verfing sich fast zwischen ihren Beinen, so forsch schritt sie aus. Sie wollte weg von hier und ihm.

„Hermione!" Ohne zu zögern, eilte er hinter ihr her und fing sie ein. „Ich möchte, dass du mir etwas versprichst! Wenn deine Gefühle zu Beginn der Sommerferien noch dieselben, wie jetzt sind, dann besuche mich" Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie los, packte im Vorbeilaufen seinen Koffer und war fort, ehe Hermione etwas sagen konnte.

„Ich werde kommen!", versprach sie der Stille, die sie umgab.

In den folgenden Wochen fühlte sie sich einsam. Es fehlte ihr mit Severus sprechen zu können und ihm zu zuhören. Ihn sehen zu können und sich über ihn zu ärgern. Alle dachten er hätte sich wegen seiner langen Krankheit eine wohlverdiente Auszeit genommen, aber Hermione wusste es besser. Sie verbarg ihren Kummer hinter ihren Büchern. Nur manchmal, wenn es keiner sah, blickte sie zornig auf Minerva. Wieso nur hatte sie sich in ihr und Severus Leben eingemischt? Ein einziges Mal war er impulsiv und wurde hart dafür bestraft. Niemand, außer Minerva, hatte sich etwas dabei gedacht, als Severus sie in seinen Kerker verschleppte.

Harry hatte sich zwar gewundert, aber nachdem sie ihm erklärt hatte, dass Severus nur dem Lärm der Musik entfliehen wollte, genügte ihm dies als Antwort. Kurz ruhte sein wissender Blick noch auf ihr, aber er schwieg.

„Ihr habt zusammen auf der Tanzfläche gut ausgesehen", meinte Luna in ihrer offenen Art. Sie stand dicht neben Neville und er hielt ihre Hand. Der Ball hatte die Beiden näher gebracht. Ginny war wie immer an Harrys Seite. Sie hatte sich so einige Gedanken über Hermione und Snape gemacht, wollte sie aber nicht neben allen Anderen mit ihr teilen.

Sie sah sehr wohl, wenn Hermiones Mund lächelte, dieses Lächeln aber ihre Augen nicht erreichte. Ihr Blick blieb traurig. Gespielt vergnügt hakte sie sich bei Hermione unter und zog sie mit sich. „Lass uns ein Stück laufen. Draußen ist so schönes Wetter."

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie, kaum das sie die Stufen vom Eingang hinter sich gelassen hatten und dem Kiesweg Richtung Quidditchstadion folgten.

„Nichts! Ich lerne zu viel" „Das tust du mit Sicherheit, aber ich frag mich nur, was der Grund dafür ist."

Hermione schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich will einfach gute Noten. Du kennst mich", erwiderte sie ausweichend.

„Eben! Ich dachte wir wären Freundinnen?", kam es vorwurfsvoll von Ginny. Sie war von Hermione enttäuscht. Warum vertraute sie ihr nicht mehr?

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Hermiones Stimme klang leicht verzweifelt.

„Ist … ist es wegen Snape?" Stumm nickte sie. Schweigend gingen die Beiden weiter. Als sie fast schon wieder zurück waren, packte Ginny Hermiones Arm.

„Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ich bin immer für dich da", versprach sie ihr, dann ließ sie sie los und sprang schnell die Stufen zum Schloss hoch.

„Ich halte es immer noch für unnötig und übertrieben!", kam es beleidigt von Dumbledore. „Musstest du den Jungen gleich verjagen?"

Erbittert presste Minerva ihre Lippen aufeinander. Dieses Gespräch führten sie seit jener Nacht, in der der Ball stattgefunden hatte, nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Er hat mir praktisch keine andere Wahl gelassen! Es ist kaum ein Jahr her, da stand die Schule in Flammen und alles schien verloren. Einen weiteren Skandal hätten wir nicht verkraftet", stieß sie verzweifelt hervor.

„Severus hätte weder der Schule noch Hermione Schaden zugefügt. Er ist nicht dumm, verdammt noch mal!", erwiderte Albus harsch.

„Er hat sie, mitten von der Tanzfläche umgeben von allen Schülern, hinausgezerrt. Ich konnte nicht anders handeln" Sie hatte genug von dieser ewigen Diskussion. Musste sie sich immer und immer wieder für die, von ihr gefällten Entscheidungen, rechtfertigen? Sie hatte das Richtige getan.

„Du hättest, bevor du ihn von der Schule wirfst, mit mir sprechen können!"

Zornig funkelte sie ihn durch ihre Brillengläser an. „Ich leite jetzt die Schule und versuche das nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu tun. Ich kann nicht alle Entscheidungen, die ich treffen muss, zuvor mit dir besprechen", kam es hart von ihr. Sie war jetzt die Schulleiterin und nicht mehr er.

„In wenigen Tagen geht die Schule zu Ende und die Ferien beginnen. Danach kann Severus, wenn er möchte, als Lehrer zurückkehren. Noch ist nichts wirklich Schlimmes passiert"

„Wie willst du seine Abwesenheit erklären?"

„Severus war lange krank. Nagini, Voldemorts Schlange, hatte ihn beinahe umgebracht! Niemand kann es ihm verdenken, dass er eine Auszeit braucht!"

Widerstrebend nickte Albus mit dem Kopf. Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht eingefädelt von Minerva. So wahrten alle ihr Gesicht. Die Schule, Severus und Hermione. Sobald die Schule vorüber war, konnten die beiden tun und lassen was sie wollten.

Das permanente Klopfen ging ihm unglaublich auf die Nerven. Es war diese Woche schon das dritte Mal, das eine Eule von Hogwarts kam. Den ersten Beiden hatte er ihre Nachricht abgenommen und sie, ohne sie zuvor zu lesen, in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Diesmal wollte er die Eule erst gar nicht reinlassen, aber er müsste es eigentlich besser wissen. Das Biest würde erst wieder wegfliegen, wenn sie ihren Auftrag erfüllt und ihm die Pergamentrolle, die an ihrem linken Fuß haftete, übergeben hatte.

Seufzend ergab er sich seinem Schicksal, öffnete das Fenster und nahm ihr die Nachricht, ohne sie dafür zu belohnen, ab. Schließlich wollte er seine Ruhe haben.

Erneut stoben Funken in die Luft, als er zornig seinen Zauberstab auf das Pergament richtete und auch dieses ungelesen den Flammen übergeben wurde. Doch plötzlich überkamen ihn Zweifel. Was wenn die Nachrichten von Hermione kamen? Er war ein Idiot.

Nein! Bestimmt war es Minerva, die ihn nervte. Von ihr wollte er keine Nachrichten lesen, noch nicht. Sie würde bestimmt nur seine zuvor ausgesprochene Kündigung bestätigen. Er hatte sowieso nicht vor an die Schule zurückzukehren. Nur was er mit seinem Leben anfangen sollte, darüber war er sich noch immer nicht im Klaren. Einzig der Gedanken, dass schon bald die Ferien beginnen und vielleicht Hermione zu ihm kam. Tief sog er die Luft in seine Lungen. Es mochte falsch oder auch richtig sein, aber seit sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte und geküsst hatte, da war er nicht mehr derselbe.

Er hatte ähnlich tiefe Gefühle für sie. Mühsam schluckte er den Kloß, der sich plötzlich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte, hinunter. Was, wenn sie nicht kam? Er hatte es ihr nicht leicht gemacht. Welchen Grund hätte sie, zu einem Ekel wie ihm zu kommen? Er brauchte sie und er vermisste sie. Nur wollte er ihr die Entscheidung überlassen. Eigentlich war er Minerva gar nicht böse. So konnten sie beide feststellen, wie stark ihre Gefühle füreinander wirklich waren.

Was, wenn sie nur durch die große Nähe zueinander entstanden sind und sich jetzt, da sie getrennt waren, einfach in Luft auflösten? Bekümmert sah er den einzelnen Ascheflöckchen zu, wie sie zu Boden fielen. Dann schloss er die Augen. Es waren nur noch einige Tage, dann war das Schuljahr vorbei.


	49. Chapter 49

Hallo Mortiana´s Morgana, schön von dir zu lesen. Ich hoffe bei deinen Prüfungen ist alles gut gelaufen? Wie du siehst habe ich mich mit dem Schreiben nicht wirklich beeilt und es geht eher langsam weiter. Na allzu viel fehlt jetzt eh nicht mehr. ;-)

Ich wünsch dir und all meinen anderen Lesern frohe Weihnachten!

lg Gaby

49 Manchmal müssen wir hören um zu verstehen

Unentschlossen stand sie da und starrte auf das Haus. Nur wenige Schritte trennten sie von der Tür, aber es schien ihr unmöglich sich zu überwinden diese zu gehen. Was würde sie jenseits der Tür erwarten? Ein Mann? Eine Liebe? Nichts? Müde wischte sie sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.

Die vergangenen Wochen forderten ihren Tribut. Hermione hatte, um die Leere nicht spüren zu müssen, zu viel gelernt, kaum geschlafen und sich nur wenige Pausen gegönnt, aus Furcht ins Grübeln zu kommen. Seit heute Morgen war sie hochoffiziell keine Schülerin von Hogwarts mehr. Wie erwartet war ihr Abschluss mit Auszeichnung ausgefallen. Zu einer anderen Zeit würde sie mit Harry, Ron und all ihren anderen Freunden jetzt zusammensitzen und feiern. Sie wäre unheimlich stolz auf sich selbst und könnte es kaum erwarten das Zeugnis ihren Eltern zu zeigen.

Leise seufzte sie. Ihre Noten waren ihr im Moment vollkommen egal. Deswegen war sie nicht hergekommen. „Wenn deine Gefühle dieselben sind, dann besuche mich!" Das waren seine Worte gewesen. Nun war sie hier und schaffte es nicht die letzten paar Meter zu überwinden und an diese verdammte Tür zu klopfen. Spinners End – bisher kannte sie es nur aus seinen Erinnerungen. Komisch, da war es ihr viel größer erschienen. Von außen wirkte das Haus verwahrlost.

Severus war vermutlich, nachdem er nach Hogwarts kam, nie mehr hier her zurückgekommen. Seine Kindheit hatte viele Schattenseiten gehabt und eine davon war sein Vater gewesen. Plötzlich sog sie heftig die Luft in ihre Lungen. Die Erinnerung wie sein Vater ihn bedroht hatte, durchflutete sie mit einer Lebendigkeit, so als hätte sie diese erst gestern gesehen, oder selbst erlebt.

Er wusste schon, seit sie hier her appariert hatte, dass sie da war. Sie war tatsächlich gekommen. Am liebsten wäre er nach unten gestürzt, hätte die Tür aufgerissen und sie ins Innere des Hauses gezogen um sie nie mehr fortzulassen. Aber das wollte er nicht. Wenn sie kam, dann sollte es aus freiem Willen geschehen. Hermine sollte von sich aus hier bei ihm sein wollen. Tief holte er Luft.

Sie stand schon ziemlich lange da unten vor seiner Tür. Eigentlich wartete er darauf, dass sie sich umdrehte und sie so schnell wie möglich davon lief. Er würde es tun. In den letzten Wochen hatte er seine Zeit nur damit vergeudet an sie zu denken. Jeder wache Moment gehörte ihr und selbst in seine Träume schlich sie sich ein. Ob er es wahrhaben wollte oder nicht, aber sie beide verband etwas Mächtiges, Starkes. Mochte es mit seiner Krankheit zusammenhängen, oder was viel wahrscheinlicher war mit seinen schrecklichen Erinnerungen, nur eines war sicher, sie hatte seine Welt für immer verändert.

Mit vielen Dingen aus seinem Leben konnte er, dank ihr, endlich abschließen. Lily und seiner Schuld ihr und ihrer Familie gegenüber. Der lang gehegte Hass gegen Harry war verschwunden und auch seine Bitterkeit gegen die Welt, aber vor allem gegen sich selbst war weniger geworden. Er brauchte sie so sehr wie die Luft zum Atmen. Bisher hatte er das gar nicht wirklich verstanden, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er zugeben, dass die vergangenen Wochen die Hölle waren und das lag nicht nur an diesem schrecklichen Haus, das er so sehr hasste.

Sie konnte nicht gehen und sie konnte nicht bleiben. Warum kam er nicht und machte ihr die Entscheidung leichter. Seine verschlossene Tür hieß sie nicht gerade willkommen. Er musste doch wissen, dass sie hier auf ihn wartete. Konnte er nicht sehen, wie sehr sie litt? Vermutlich konnte er das. Bestimmt stand er irgendwo da oben hinter einem der Fenster und beobachtete sie. So wie sie ihn einschätzte, wollte er ihr die Entscheidung wie es zwischen ihnen weiterging überlassen.

Oder er gab ihr so zu verstehen, dass sie ihm so wenig bedeutete, das er es nicht einmal für nötig erachtete ihr die Tür zu öffnen. Eine Eule schwirrte über ihren Kopf an ihr vorbei und landete an einem der oberen Fenster. Heftig hieb sie mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Glasscheibe und begehrte so einlass. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob er zu Hause war, oder sie ihm unrecht tat. Sie beobachtete das Tier, es war ein sehr schöner Vogel und wohlgenährt. Bestimmt kam er von Hogwarts.

Was wollte Minerva schon wieder von ihm? Reichte es ihr nicht ihn von der Schule und aus ihrer Nähe vertrieben zu haben? Ganz würde sie ihr wohl nie verzeihen. Sie hatte sich ihrem Glück in den Weg gestellt. So was konnte Hermione nicht so leicht vergessen, geschweige den vergeben.

Zornig funkelte er den Vogel an, aber der schien davon nur wenig beeindruckt zu sein. Er versuchte ihn mit der Hand fortzuscheuchen, auch damit ließ sich dieser nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Er wollte, koste es, was es wollte, seine Nachricht an den Mann, besser gesagt an ihn, bringen. Natürlich konnte er so tun als würde er sein penetrantes Klopfen an die Glasscheibe gar nicht hören und darauf hoffen ihn so zum Aufgeben zu bewegen. Nur allzu gut wusste er, dass eine ziemlich blöde Idee war.

Der Vogel würde so lange gegen seine Scheibe hämmern, bis er das Fenster öffnete und ihm das Pergament, das festgebunden an seinem Fuß hing, abnahm. Kurz schloss er die Augen, wappnet sich für die nun folgenden Minuten und riss das Fenster auf. Bevor er noch seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster stecken geschweige denn Hermione etwas zurufen konnte, drängte der Vogel bereits ins Innere und hielt ihm seinen Fuß unter die Nase.

Unwirsch knüpfte er die Schnur die die Nachricht hielt los, gab den Vogel widerwillig eine Belohnung um ihn endlich wieder loszuwerden, damit er sich um die wirklich bedeutenden Dinge des Lebens kümmern zu können. Der Vogel war gerade fort und schon wieder vergessen. Zögernd bewegte er sich auf das noch offen stehende Fenster zu und blickte nach unten. Da stand sie und sah ihn an.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Er war also doch zu Hause. Mühsam schluckte sie und sah abwartend hoch zu ihm mitten in sein Gesicht. Was würde er jetzt tun? Sie weiterhin ignorieren und sie wie eine Bettlerin vor seiner Tür stehen lassen, oder kam er vielleicht doch noch herab und öffnete ihr? Er hatte bisher nie wirklich gesagt, was er fühlte. Die alte Unsicherheit kehrte mit aller Macht in ihr Herz zurück. Nein, das durfte sie nicht zulassen!

Er hätte sie nicht eingeladen, wenn er sie nicht hier haben wollte. Noch machte er keine Anstalt sie einzulassen. Wie fest gezaubert stand er da und betrachtete sie. An seinem Gesicht konnte sie nicht ablesen, was er dachte. Für ihn war es überlebenswichtig gewesen, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was er wirklich dachte und fühlte. Nur der Hauch einer Schwäche hätte für ihn im Kreise rund um Voldemort den sicheren Tod bedeutet. Beinahe hätte Voldemort es auch geschafft. Zum Schluss war Severus ihm lästig gewesen und außerdem besaß er etwas, was der dunkle Lord unbedingt haben wollte – Dumbeldores Zauberstab.

Es hatte lange gedauert bis Voldemort dahinter kam, wie er von den Beiden hintergangen worden war, aber er kam dahinter und hetzte Nangini auf Severus. Schreckliche Narben auf seinem Hals würden für immer stumme Zeugen davon bleiben. Es gab so vieles, was sie von seiner Welt gesehen hatte. Was sie beide untrennbar verband. Warum hatte er ihr nicht die Erinnerung genommen? Es wäre für ihn ein Leichtes gewesen und sie hätte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Unbewusst runzelte sie die Stirn. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, konnte man an ihrem Gesicht jeden Gedanken, dem sie folgte, ablesen. Ein Mienenspiel, das die Kunst der Legilimentik beinahe unnötig machte.

Mit großer Mühe gelang es ihm sich von ihrem Anblick loszureißen. Er sollte endlich nach unten gehen und ihr die Tür öffnen. Langsam schritt er nach unten. Wenn er die Tür öffnete, dann gab es kein zurück mehr. Er hatte sich, wie es ihm schien, schon vor langer Zeit entschieden, also warum zögerte er noch? Wenige Schritte vor der Tür blieb er stehen und starrte diese an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

Mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis wurde ihm klar, warum es ihm nicht leicht fiel, diese Tür aufzureißen und Hermione einzulassen. Es würde alles verändern. Er müsste Gefühle zulassen, von denen er dachte, sie bereits vor Jahren verloren zu haben. Liebe war einer der mächtigsten Zauber, die es auf der Welt gab, jedenfalls wenn man Dumbeldores Worten glauben schenken konnte. Jahr für Jahr predigte er ihm, wie wichtig Lilys Liebe für Harry war.

Einer Liebe, die er sich gewünscht hätte und die diesem unwürdigen Knaben zu teil wurde. Dumbeldore versuchte ihm klarzumachen, dass Liebe die stärkste Waffe im Kampf gegen Voldemort war und nicht wie er, Severus, ihm entgegenhielt, dass diese alleine mit Intelligenz, oder dem Mut es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen zu tun hatte. „Wichtige Waffen, Severus! Aber du wirst sehen, es ist die Liebe, die am Ende siegt!" Weise Worte und der alte Narr hatte tatsächlich recht behalten. Harry war es nur durch die Liebe gelungen den Sieg davon zu tragen. Konnte bei ihm die Liebe die gleichen Wunder bewirken?

Hermione hatte sich bis dicht vor die Tür gewagt und nun musste sie schwer an sich halten, um nicht ihr Ohr an diese zu pressen, um zu hören, ob er endlich kam und sie einließ. Was hielt ihn auf? Gerade hob sie die Hand um die Tür aufzustoßen, als das beinahe unerwartete eintrat. Wie von Zauberhand öffnete sie sich und Severus stand direkt vor ihr.

Einige Sekunden lang sahen sie einander an, dann machte er einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie ein. Unbemerkt stahl sich eine Träne aus ihrem Auge und lief über ihre Wange. Verstollen wischte sie sie fort. Schweigend brachte er sie an der Treppe vorbei in einen kahlen Raum, der vermutlich als Wohnzimmer genutzt wurde, oder auch nicht, wenn sie an seine Eltern dachte. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. „Die Schule ist vorbei!"

Langsam kam er näher. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und strich mit den Fingern federleicht über ihre Wange. Um sie zu spüren, musste er sie berühren. Hermione blieb ganz stillstehen, wagte nicht einmal zu atmen und wartete nur ab.

„Warum bist du gekommen?", fragte er leise.

„Ist dir mein hier sein nicht Antwort genug?", antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Manchmal müssen wir hören, um zu verstehen. Es reicht nicht alleine nur zu wissen"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. Offen sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Dann blick in mein Herz", schlug sie vor und gab ihm so die Erlaubnis in ihrem Geist zu lesen.

Wenn er das Wissen um die Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Gefühle brauchte, dann sollte er sie bekommen. Minutenlang herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und doch fühlte er sich von all den Gefühlen, die ihn durch sie durchfluteten fast erschlagen. Er glaubte es nicht ertragen zu können. Wie war es möglich, dass sie so viele Empfindungen in sich trug, ohne verrückt zu werden und dann plötzlich, verstand er es. Er zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Nie wieder würde er sie loslassen. Nie wieder.


	50. Chapter 50

So nun das letzte Kapitel! Ich bedanke mich bei allen fürs Lesen und Kommentieren meiner Geschichte! Habt Spaß mit dem letzten Kaptitel!

Liebe Grüße Gaby

50 Ein perfekter Moment

Eine Eule klopfte an das Fenster und begehrte Einlass. Widerwillig löste er sich von Hermione um das lästige Tier so rasch wie möglich loszuwerden. Severus riss das Fenster auf, ließ den Vogel ein und knöpfte ihm seine Nachricht ab. Gerade wollte er sie ungelesen in den Kamin werfen, als Hermione sich vor ihn stellte und seine Hand festhielt. „Willst du gar nicht wissen, was darin steht?"

Abwehrend schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Er wollte McGonagalls Worte nicht lesen. Bestimmt stand nichts Gutes auf dem Pergament. „Was würdest du sagen, wenn sie dir deinen alten Job wieder anbietet?" Severus runzelte die Stirn. Hermione schloss ihre Faust fest um den kleinen Zettel. „Würdest du wieder zurückgehen und unterrichten? Ist es das, was du möchtest?"

Hermione war klar, dass Severus vor einer einzigartigen Entscheidung stand. Sein ganzes Leben lang bestimmten andere, was er tun sollte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn, um ihn schützen zu können, nach Hogwarts geschickt. Dort geriet er, jung und heißblütig, wie er war, beinahe wie von selbst in die falschen Kreise. Von nun an bestimmte Voldemort sein handeln. Danach kam Dumbledore.

Er war es der entschied, dass Severus als Lehrer und Spion arbeiten musste. Er war es auch der ihm sagte, was er zu tun oder zu lassen hatte, egal wie hoch der Preis war. Dumbledores Ziel war die Vernichtung von Voldemort und dafür war er bereit Opfer zu bringen. Und eines davon war Severus gewesen. Neben ihr holte Severus tief Luft.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er halblaut. Hermione legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und strich sanft darüber. „Soll ich die Nachricht lesen?", schlug sie ihm vor und wartete. Lange rührte er sich nicht, er schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Vermutlich dachte er darüber nach, wie sein zukünftiges Leben aussehen sollte. „Egal wie du dich entscheidest, mich wirst du nicht mehr los", flüsterte sie ihm drohend zu. Das riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Dich will ich gar nicht mehr loswerden", erwiderte er ruhig. Für ihn war sie bereits ein Teil seines Lebens. Gerührt faltete sie den Zettel auseinander und lass, um sich abzulenken, was darauf stand. Es war genauso, wie es Minerva versprochen hatte. Sie bot Severus seine alte Stelle an und somit die Möglichkeit nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Gespannt betrachtete er ihr Gesicht, doch diesmal zeigte ihre Miene nicht, was in ihrem Kopf vorging. Tief holte er Luft.

„Als Lehrer habe ich mich eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht gemacht …", begann er, wurde aber von Hermiones Gekicher unterbrochen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich automatisch. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man über ihn lachte. Zornig wollte er sie stehen lassen und den Raum verlassen, doch Hermione packt ihn fester am Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Du bist ein fantastischer Lehrer, wenn …" Sie ließ den Satz offen in der Luft hängen und weckte so Severus Neugierde.

„Wenn?", fragte er nach, dabei zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Wenn du die dir anvertrauten Schützlinge nicht gerade zu Tode ängstigst", zog sie ihn halbernst, halbscherzhaft auf. Missmutig verzog sich sein Mund.

„Das war nur zu ihrem Schutz", verteidigte er sich knurrig. Zärtlich legte sie ihm beide Hände um sein Gesicht. „Jetzt weiß ich das, aber damals war das ziemlich hart"

„Hart?"

„Hart in deinem Unterricht zu sitzen, mit dem Wissen, egal wie gut man war, es würde niemals reichen"

„Ich …", stockend versuchte er ihr zu erklären, warum er so gewesen war, doch sie ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Sssch!", wisperte sie. „Ich weiß, du wolltest uns nur auf das Leben außerhalb der Schule vorbereiten. Auf eine Welt in der Voldemort noch existierte. Er hätte keine Gnade gekannt und jede Schwäche gnadenlos ausgenutzt"

Resigniert ließ er die Schultern sinken. Sie hatte alles gesehen und deshalb verstand sie ihn wie kein anderer Mensch auf diesem Planeten. Hermione kannte die Welt, wie er sie sah und die war nie schön gewesen.

„Es tut mir leid, das du die Welt so sehen musstest, wie ich sie sah" „Manches war unglaublich grausam und schwer zu verstehen. Ich habe … ich war oft kurz davor aufzugeben, weil es mir schwerfiel, all das was ich gesehen habe zu ertragen"

Automatisch schloss er die Arme um sie, ganz so als wollte er sie schützen. „Du brauchst nur ein Wort zu sagen und ich kann sie dir nehmen" Er konnte fühlen wie Hermione an seiner Brust den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, meine Erinnerungen wirst du mir nicht nehmen", widersprach sie heftig. „Aber darum geht's jetzt gar nicht, sondern um das was du machen willst!"

„Und was steht in der Nachricht?"

„Du kannst, wenn du möchtest, nach Hogwarts als Lehrer zurückkommen"

„Wäre ich auch wieder der Hauslehrer für Slytherin?"

„Davon steht hier nichts" Hermione hatte sich von Severus gelöst und betrachtete die Nachricht genauer. Aber bis auf das Angebot Severus als Lehrer in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen, stand nichts auf dem kleinen Stück Pergament.

„Ich habe das schon mein ganzes Leben gemacht und bis auf gelegentlichen Besuche bei Voldemort, hat es mir auch Spaß gemacht, wenn auch auf eine, in deinen Augen, sehr verqueren Art"

„Nun ich denke mir diese Stellung gab dir in gewisser Weise einen Platz im Leben"

„Bis heute habe ich nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, sondern einfach getan, was man mir befohlen hat"

Wie eine Schachfigur. Einmal vor langer Zeit, da hatte sie bereits schon einen ähnlichen Gedanken. Sie alle waren wie Spielfiguren herumgeschupst worden, aber ganz besonders schlimm hatte es Severus getroffen.

„Diese Zeit ist für immer vorbei! Niemand kann oder darf über dich entscheiden!", erklärte sie ihm fest. Severus legte den Kopf leicht schräg und sah sie mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen an.

„Ich würde, glaube ich, ganz gerne wieder unterrichten! Ich bin dort zu Hause"

„Gut, dann lass uns Minerva sofort Bescheid geben. Umso schneller kannst du zurückkehren. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob es gut ist, wenn du allzu lange hier bleibst" Aus Hermiones Stimme sprach Sorge. Nur zu frisch waren die Erinnerung an seine Kindheit und hier in diesem Umfeld wurden sie bestimmt nicht nur für sie, wieder lebendig. Es konnte nicht gut sein, dass er mit diesen düsteren Gedanken hier alleine blieb.

[align type="left"]

Er rauschte in gewohnter schwarzer Kleidung durch die so vertrauten Gänge. Sein schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich gleich Fledermausschwingen hinter ihm auf. Ängstlich wichen die Kinder vor ihm zur Seite, wie er mit leichter Genugtuung registrierte. Er konnte es immer noch. Schmunzelnd betrat er sein Büro, warf schwungvoll die Bücher auf den Tisch und schlang seine Arme um Hermione um diese ausgiebig zu küssen. Doch diese schob ihn misstrauisch zurück. [/align]

„Du wirkst so merkwürdig selbstzufrieden, hast du wieder Kinder erschreckt?" Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich und statt einer Antwort presste er seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen. Ganz automatisch erwiderte sie den Kuss, ehe sie ihn energisch von sich schob.

„Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet und glaub nicht, dass du mich mit deinen Verführungskünsten manipulieren kannst!", wies sie ihn streng zurecht. Severus drängte sie rückwärts, bis sie zwischen Schreibtisch und ihm gefangen war.

„Verführungskünste? Soso! Möchtest du mir nicht genauer erklären, was du damit meinst?" Sanft strich er mit den Händen ihre Arme hinab und wieder zurück.

Seit gut einem Jahr waren sie nun schon ein Paar. Viel hatte sich seit dieser Zeit verändert. Hermione hatte zwei Semester ihres Studiums für magische Medizin hinter sich gebracht. Sie pendelte zwischen Irland, wo sich die Universität befand und Hogwarts täglich hin und her. Das war eine der Bedingungen gewesen, dass sie dort ihr Studium begann. Sie wollte so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihrem Freund verbringen. So nannte sie Severus nur in ihrem Gedanken. Laut wagte sie das nicht zu sagen. Es passte irgendwie nicht zu ihm. Er war mehr ein Gefährte, vielleicht noch Partner, aber Freund. Hermione zuckte innerlich mit den Achseln.

„Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht mit dir über die Möglichkeiten mich auf andere, wie ich zugeben muss, durchaus angenehme Gedanken bringen zu lassen, unterhalten!" Wehrte sie halbherzig ab. Nur zu gern wollte sie sich von ihm küssen lassen und gegen mehr hätte sie auch nichts einzuwenden, aber das musste sie ihm nicht gleich auf die Nase binden. Er war auch so eingebildet genug.

Schwer stützte er die Hände links und rechts neben ihr auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Hermione musste sich weit zurücklehnen, um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Du hast mir gefehlt", murmelte er an ihrem Hals, dabei strich er mit der Nase zärtlich ihre Haut entlang. Hermione schloss die Augen und bog den Kopf zurück. Wie sehr sie das liebte, wenn er das tat.

War es wirklich wichtig, das er wieder einmal einige seiner Schüler erschreckt hatte? Alles, was zählte, war das er bloß nicht aufhörte sie zu berühren. Doch plötzlich war er fort. Hermione öffnete die Augen und sah sich suchend nach ihm um. Er hatte sich auf sicheren Abstand zu ihr begeben.

„Nun Miss Granger, Sie befinden sich hier in meinem Büro und sollte sich, wiedererwarten, ein Schüler hier her verirren, so könnte ihr Verhalten eventuell Verwirrung stiften" In einer tadelnden Geste zog sie eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es mein Verhalten wäre, an dem Kinder Anstoß nehmen könnten, Professor Snape!", wies sie ihn streng zurecht.

Das Jahr mit ihm war nicht leicht gewesen. In ihm steckte noch sehr viel von dem Snape, den sie gefürchtet und gehasst hatte. Das würde immer ein Teil von ihm sein. Er versuchte sich zu bessern, bemühte sich die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, doch manchmal war ihm das einfach unmöglich. Es gab Augenblicke, wo er ungehalten und grob in der Wahl seiner Worte war. Das waren die Augenblicke, wo sie sich tatsächlich fragte, warum sie mit diesem Kerl zusammen war.

Aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wie zärtlich, freundlich und sanft er sein konnte. Das war der Mann, der er sein wollte und darum liebte sie ihn. Bissig und zärtlich, so war er. Tja, wenn sie es einfach haben hätte, wollen, dann wäre sie mit ihrer Katze alleine geblieben.

„Dann sollten ich ihnen am Besten was Richtiges zum gucken liefern", stieß er knurrig aus und wollte nach Hermione greifen. Geschickt wich sie ihm aus und brachte sich in einen, wie sie hoffte, sicheren Abstand.

„Nein, das machst du nicht. Wie ich dich kenne, hast du die Schüler bereits genug erschreckt"

„Unterstellungen, Miss Granger. Haltlose Unterstellungen", spottete er und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. „Aber wenn du dich besser fühlst, dann lass uns in unsere Privaträume gehen", schlug er vor und wartete, wie sie sich entscheiden würde.

Drei Jahre dauerte ihr Studium noch, dann war sie fertig. Severus wollte ihr diese Zeit geben sich um sich noch umzusehen, ob sie nicht jemand besseren als ihn fand. Erst dann wollte er sie bitten ihn zu heiraten. Hermione fand das zwar albern, niemals könnte sie jemanden anderen so sehr lieben wie ihn, oder einem anderen auch nur ansatzweise so nahe sein wie Severus Snape. Er war in ihrem Herzen und in ihrer Seele.

„Ich hätte gerne eine heiße Tasse Tee und einige Antworten auf meine Fragen!", forderte sie frech und öffnete die Verbindungstür zu den privaten Räumen.

„Antworten?", hakte Severus neugierig nach und rief nach einem Hauselfen. Wie von Zauberhand erschien vor ihnen auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Kamin ein Tablett mit zwei Tassen und einer Kanne Tee. Hermione packte seufzend ihre Bücher aus und zeigte ihm, was sie gerade auf der Universität durchnahmen.

Severus war ihr Geliebter, Freund und Mentor. Für ihre Freunde war diese Entwicklung nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen, außer vielleicht für Ron, aber auch er hatte sich alsbald mit Hermiones Beziehung zu Severus abgefunden. Alles in allem verlief ihr Leben richtig gut. Über eine Stunde saßen sie über Hermiones Büchern, dann hob Severus plötzlich den Kopf.

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du das eigentlich?" Noch niemals zuvor hatte er die Worte laut ausgesprochen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt auf den richtigen Moment zu warten. Auf einen besonderen Abend, oder zu einem bedeutenden Ereignis. Hermione sah ihn einen Augenblick lang sprachlos an, dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

„Hätte ich …?" Ratlos saß er da und strich ihr unbeholfen mit den Händen über den Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie tränenerstickt. Heftig schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn so fest sie konnte an sich. Niemals mehr wollte sie ihn loslassen. „Ich liebe dich auch"

Severus schlang seine Arme um sie und hielt sie an sich gedrückt. Das war er. Der perfekte Moment, den zu erleben er niemals geglaubt hatte.

Ende


End file.
